Harry Potter (Brothers Downfall)
by LordFira
Summary: Only two more months and Hogwarts was behind them..What happened to their lives? Nothing would be the same after that night. Harry Potter has a fraternal twin brother, Auron P. They were best friends, until one night, their lives are changed forever. Hate, Rage, Desire, Destruction. Powerful wizards and witches, legacies discovered, deceit. OC/Bella/Many. Ethereal Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Quick description. In this world Harry has a fraternal twin brother, named Auron; the prophecy is a bit a different to incorporate the two. Its 2 months before they leave Hogwarts during their 7th year, the final battle has yet to occur. During the semester they have still been hunting down the horcruxes. Knowing that things are going to get even more difficult considering voldemort has caught on, they turn to other sources to help prepare themselves. Unfortunately for the group things take a very bad turn…**

**Chapter 1.** Good bye Potter brothers

_The prophecy_

_"The sons of Leo with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... only by their hands can the Dark Lord fall…for they cannot live so long as the Dark Lord exists... The sons of Leo with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

His otherwise handsome face was streaked by tears, sweat, dirt and blood. He showed no emotion, save apathy as his arms were pulled behind him. He felt the cold shackles close around his wrists as he was forcefully turned around, an auror's hand firmly gripping his upper arm, searching his pockets. When he was finished he spoke aloud "Captured" as the familiar tug of the portkey deposited them on the bottom floor of the ministry, he guided the boy to a holding cell as the gate clicked open on cue, before pushing him in. Stumbling forward, he regained his balance and moved to a wall resting against it as he slid to the floor, closing his eyes slowly. He felt the familiar sting of fresh tears pushing against his closed eyes as the warm tears made their way in a perfect line down his cheeks. How had this happened, was all he could think, how could this have happened?

**(Around 4 hours earlier)**

Dumbledore had called an emergency Order meeting. All personnel promptly arrived at his office, which was exceptionally easy for the members that currently resided at Hogwarts. Auron sat up from his Saturday nap, having made the decision to forgo a Hogsmead excursion. The second son of the Potter family made his way from the dorm room, skipping steps as he left. The common room was empty. He made his way to the entrance, before exiting and running up the hallways from the dungeons, taking steps two at time when possible. Unlike his twin, when given the choice of Gryffindor or Slytherin he had chosen Slytherin, even though now he regretted it, considering a majority of the people he associated with were actually house Gryffindor members.

As he approached the griffin marking the entrance to the headmasters, he was forced to stop and think…"Damn old man, always chooses some silly password. "He thought aloud.

"Strawberry Tart"

A young man's voice came from behind him. He turned to look into the dark green eyes of his brother. "What's this all about?" he asked. His own one green eye and one hazel eye mirroring his brothers concern, he was in fact Heterochromic, meaning that his eyes were two separate colors. Harry Potter was indeed his twin brother, being born only moments apart, but they were far from identical. While Harry had been born with the majority of their fathers features, save their mothers eyes, Auron had been born with a more subtle blend of the both, though one would say his features leaned more towards Lily Potter's nee Evans. But one could not doubt that the brothers were both excessively handsome in their own respect and their actions and mannerisms tended to mirror each other's. The biggest clue as to their genetic link was the scar on Harry's forehead and the scar that ran from Auron's right eyebrow to right underneath his left eye; they were the Scarred Brothers, the Potter Twins.

Harry came up behind him as the door slid open for them to enter, followed by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the Twins, Tonks and a few others before he knocked on the headmasters door, entering without waiting for a response. Once they had all filed in and briefly said their hellos, Albus cleared his throat, bringing attention to him.

"Sorry for this last minute and impromptu meeting, but I have extremely urgent news Severus recently relayed to me." He began. "Today at 8:00 p.m. a contingent of 25 or so Death Eaters plan on moving against a minister official that openly supports our cause. I fear that having been so ardent in giving us aid that he is now being targeted due to his extremely close and sensitive involvement with me and through me the Order. Because of that I am asking that we show our gratitude for his fervent persistence, and do what we can to protect him. "

Most order members nodded in unison. A sudden clamor erupting before Dumbledore noted that it was generally agreed upon. "I did not fear that we would agree, I simply wanted to make the case, though with that being said, I believe we should all get prepared and meet on the Hogwarts grounds near the forbidden forest at 7 sharp."

Everyone agreed in unison, before leaving the Headmasters office to prepare. Auron had already left and was waiting at the opening to the stairway for his brother and closest friends. "Oi, its only 5:15, what are you guys going to do until then?" he asked.

"I'm going to get ready, I need to change out of these clothes and put something looser on if we're going to be fighting." Harry responded.

"Sounds like a plan, I was thinking you, me, and Hermione could go over a few things before we leave, so I was going to say we should meet in an empty class near my houses dorms, they are closer to the front door than Gryffindor." Auron asked, looking between the two as Ron had already begun ascending the stairs with his sister and the twins, who did not have the desire to go back to Diagon Alley just to apparate back.

"That's actually a good Idea." Hermione replied in confirmation.

"Okay, so 6:15, dungeons?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Auron replied before turning around and heading back to his dorm.

All too soon it was 6:15 and he was standing in an empty class room. Idly he twirled his wand with his left hand and tapped a desk with his right hand knuckles, slowly looking up as his brother and Hermione finally made their way in. "No Ron?" he asked.

"He's caught up with his brothers, he's just going to meet us at the front door in a half hour or so." Hermione replied.

"Ok" Auron said.

Now Harry began "So I was thinking we could go over what we read from two nights ago. I think we might need those curses tonight, but I'm almost certain that people are going to notice that they are not the typical spells we use, so I was going to say we should hold off until they are absolutely necessary."

"What are you talking about?" Auron asked. "We all agreed that we need to learn this stuff because our training now and what we are learning is coming up pretty short. I'm going to use them regardless, who cares who sees, as long as we get the job done with as little casualties as possible.

Auron was a bit more of a hot head than his brother, which is why his brother and friends still thought he should have been sorted into Gryffindor considering his desire to simply face a threat head on.

"I don't think you should." Hermione pleaded.

And so it went on like this until they realized it was time to meet up. Before they left, Hermione and Harry finally got Auron to agree to use the curses and dark spells as a last measure.

* * *

It was five minutes to 7 pm as Auron and company made their way to the edge of the forest. "Wotcher, Potters." Tonks greeted them walking up to greet the brothers.

"Oi."Auron replied, smiling.

"Hello", Harry replied as Auron made his way through the group, greeting the Weasley family first before turning to the Auror's, shaking hands with Kingsley before Dumbledore made his way to the gathered Order.

"As we are all here I believe it is time we leave, come get your portkey, the activation word is bowtruckle, simply turn it when you are ready and it will take you directly to ministry official Velius Tripps home and back here. After they had all gathered their port keys, which actually looked like gold Oreos, Dumbledore instructed them to twist them and speak the password, before all the members of the order vanished without a sound, jerked into the inky night, before being spat out almost instantaneously. Auron hated the few seconds after portkeying.

Stashing the item in his robe pocket, he flicked his wrist, drawing his wand. The 13 ½ inch black thorn wand with a phoenix feather core glinted lightly, sparkling for a moment or two as Aurons obvious excitement released a small bit of magic that found its way out of the tip of his wand. He began to pace back and forth as Dumbledore and Moody quickly assigned them to different areas in groups. Harry was posted behind a gate with three other members, and one of the twins. Auron was sent across the street and two houses down with Charlie, Ron, Shachlebolt and Moony. Hermione was posted across the street as well with another group that consisted of the Weasley matriarch, patriarch, the other twin and Tonks. The others Dumbledore assigned to their respective spots before finally beginning their waiting game. Auron looked over a fence post and saw Ginny, he smiled at her. She shook her head and smiled back before vanishing behind the fence.

Auron sat quietly, drawing in the dirt for what seemed like forever before a faint pop caught his attention. His ears twitched before he turned around, everyone just as alert as him before that pop was joined by a resounding amount of pops as everyone in the order tensed. They were here. Dumbledore put his hand up; forestalling any attack as the Death Eaters silently crept through the eerily quiet street. They must have cast muffling charms on themselves because there feet didn't even make a sound. A few seconds to go, and Dumbledore's hand dropped.

It happened in a second as all the members sprang out, surprising the group of Death Eaters in a volley of spells, jinxes, and curses. Auron leapt over the fence, his hand weaving through the air like a tailor finishing a suit. He sprang and dove, twirled so quickly that the Death Eaters he faced were utterly surprised. The last time they had faced the Potter brothers, neither had been this good. For a brief second, he watched as Harry did the same. Smiling to himself he began a heartless volley of jinxes laced with dark curses, which surprised more than a few death eaters. He barely dodged a killing curse by diving behind a trash can. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before jumping out and beginning his mass duel. He extended his wand, reveling in his new found strength, before casting a bone breaking spell at an oblivious death eater, catching him in the neck. He turned around and scanned the foray…

It was sudden, the pain that ripped his head and face open as he fell to the ground. Tonks noticed and started running towards him as well as Kingsley. How he managed to hold on to his wand, he didn't know, all he could do was grunt and grip his head with both hands. "He's here." He finally sputtered looking up to see that other members had surrounded his brother as well. He didn't know from what direction, but he knew Voldemort was here. He gritted his teeth and stood up; swaying dangerously, as he finally saw the shadowy figure descending from the other side of the street. "Behind you." He screamed as the Dark Lord raised his wand, parrying all spells cast at him. The pain was reaching an explosive point. He could barely see as he moved through the crowd.

"Harry!" he yelled as he watched Harry stand up and turn to Voldemort, he was maintaining his faculties rather well as he turned to face the Dark Lord, Auron was intercepted by a few Death Eaters, but he didn't have to time to play, with a quick flourish of his wand and a twist of his hand he hand sent one flying, the other he took down after using Sectum Sempra, the other he simply wanted out of his way. "Arvada Kedavra!" he yelled, surprising every member in sight as the haunting green light, so similar to his one eye left his wand. The death eater fell to the side, devoid of breath. He turned around wildly, running to his brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Snape retreated from his brother's side. What the hell? He thought to himself as he turned full circle, he didn't even see Dumbledore. Where was everyone? He turned back around and sprinted down the street…

The world slowed down. Harry's wand flew through the air. Voldemort sneered down at Harry. Nothing he could do. Auron raised his wand, killing anyone in his way. They fell down like puppets cut from their strings. The green light echoed down the street. It was too late. A mad cackle and a high, screeching laugh echoed through the night before Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it into the sky. "Morsmordre" He had just enough time to catch the second Potters eye. A wicked smile crossing his pallid snake like face as he bowed, his eyes darting from him, to the crumpled form of his brother.

"You're next, my boy…" Voldemort sneered before signaling to what death eaters remained as he vanished in his cliché though somewhat impressive cloak of smoke and shadow.

Suddenly Auron felt tired as he slowly made his way to the figure on the ground. As he approached he dropped his wand, falling to his knees, turning his brother's face to him. His eyes were still open, though devoid of life, the beautiful emerald gaze had no twinkle, no gleam…it was like he was frozen. He couldn't stop staring even as the other members of the Order of the Phoenix began to converge on them. He could hear Hermione's scream of terror. He watched as Ron came by his side and fell to his knees too. He felt them surround him, but he wasn't really paying attention, even as the tears escaped his eyes and slowly made their way down his cheek and dropped softly on Harry's still face. He didn't notice the others crying as he rocked back and forth. It wasn't real. None of this was real; he was just having a terrible dream.

He felt a hand on his back, and a familiar voice slowly penetrated his senses. He jerked away, looking back at Dumbledore, his eyes screaming in fury; rage and sorrow disfiguring his face as he stared at the Headmaster. "Where were you?" he asked softly, turning back around to hold his brother. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" He screamed.

Nobody said anything, even as the authorities showed up. Everything happened so quickly. He was yanked up, but he put up a fight. He didn't understand was going on. Three Aurors held him in place. They were saying something…he looked at one of them and began screaming to let him go. As if it were natural, a sudden force seemed to escape him as the three Aurors were pushed away. A soft crackle in the air. They were on him again. One of them punched him in the stomach. That brought him back to his senses.

"Auron Potter. You are under arrest for the multiple uses of illicitly dark curses as well as the use of Unforgivable curses." The auror finished. Auron looked around, but nobody stood up for him, only Ginny and Tonks. Dumbledore did nothing, he simply shook his head. His eyes turned back to the alley as he saw Snape, the weasel simply turned to him with a very uncharacteristic smile before disapparating. There was nothing he could do and there was no one coming to his rescue.

His otherwise handsome face was streaked by tears, sweat, dirt and blood. He showed no emotion, save apathy as his arms were pulled behind him. He felt the cold shackles close around his wrists as he was forcefully turned around, an auror's hand firmly gripping his upper arm as he spoke aloud "Captured"

* * *

**(Next Morning)**

He was strapped down to a massive metal church. The dome of the room he was sitting in opened as he was lifted past the opening. As he had suspected, he was in the court room. Everyone fell silent as they looked at the once golden boy. Some sneered, as shook their head. Only those that knew the truth did nothing. He looked to his right, Rons eyes narrowed in disgust, Hermione couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Auron Ignotus Potter, this is a sentencing to discern your crimes from last night. You have been charged on multiple cases of murder, and the use of Unforgiveable curses. You have been ousted as a Dark Wizard young man, and your plans of upheaval have been laid to rest."

"What the fuck are you on about?" he yelled, noting the ministers surprised look.

"There is irrefutable evidence of your crimes. Not only that but your friends have testified to you avidly studying and gaining a deeper depth of knowledge in the dark arts. With that knowledge and all the evidence stacked against you, I am very glad to inform you that you will be spending the remainder of your life in Azkaban." He finished with a strike of his gavel. They had testified against him? Dark Wizard? What in the hell was going on? What had happened in the past 12 hours? As they unbound him from the chair, he was able to see his 'friends' one last time. Ron shaking his head accusingly, Hermione couldn't even look at him in the eye, she had lied, blatantly…she too had been studying the same stuff he did. Ginny and Tonks had tears streaming down their faces. The last person he caught a glimpse of was Dumbledore, who looked at him with no emotion at all before turning away and leaving the boy in the care of the Aurors.

"fuck you, fuck you, fuck you…none of you are alright, fuck you…" he said chuckling. He was on his way home now.

**A/N: So if anyone has anything they want to tell me, or any reviews, that would be fantastic. This is my first fan fic, and I plan on making it at least 30 chapters long, pages ranging anywhere from 3000 to 7000. Let me know what you all think so far. Thanks! Ill probably have a new chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**

**Chapter 2.** No place like home…

The distant drops of water had lulled him into a false sense of ease. The monotonous noise ushering a singular formality he had come to depend on to maintain any semblance of sanity as he had lost nearly all grasp of reality. Between the growing fits of discomfort as nearly every day his head threatened to explode from Voldemort's sheer elation, and the onslaught of cold and sadness the demontors assailed him with, he wondered why they hadn't simply given him the demontors kiss. Wasn't that the most viable option? Anything could be better than this, right? As they had come to the conclusion of his apparent 'darkness' he had been placed in a most unpleasant ward of the prison. Here the constant and lingering presence of the dark creatures was felt the most. Any thoughts of happiness had slowly eroded into an empty and somewhat delirious hate.

He was given a few moments reprieve everyday as a small light would poke through the door as a plate of bread, water and some semi translucent broth were forced through the opening. He dove for it hungrily. Who cared how he looked now, right? Fallen from grace, treated worse than an animal, he sunk to his knees and clawed at the bread, finishing his food, though disgusting in record time. He went back to his corner once he had finished and pushed the empty dish and cup near the door. Closing his eyes as he listened for the faint drop to lull him into a nightmare filled sleep.

He was startled awake, shaking uncontrollably, the inky black closing in on him, sadness ensnaring every thought. Fear permeated from his gaunt, emaciated frame. He couldn't do this for the rest of his life, he thought as he shook uncontrollably. The dementors had made their way back into the fortress castle, clearly taking pleasure in the waves of pain he seemed to exude with ease. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of the happiness he had once felt, the proud moments that made him feel complete, but they wouldn't let him. Finally though, this time after only lingering for twenty five minutes, did they leave the boy to shake uncontrollably on the hard grey floor. No comfort was given here, only cold pain and burning anger. Softly he let out a sigh before a rather grim chuckle.

He now understood why no one was ever the same when they left Azkaban.

* * *

Dumbledore paced the length of his office rapped in abject silence as he looked to the potions master and the ex-auror before looking back at the floor. He was slowly formulating what to say, he had been caught in thought as they entered his office a few moments ago. One and a half years had passed so quickly, one and half years as he continued to wonder if there was any way to salvage the situation at hand. Without Harry or Auron, the prophecy could not be fulfilled, so it seemed futile to be hung up on that. Finally he stopped, sitting on his desk, his hand falling to either side as he propped himself up.

"I'm at a a loss." He finally admitted. "I know the to boys had begun to dabble in dark magic, but I had only wanted them to end up in Azkaban where I could keep and eye on the pair and hopefully aid in their rehabilitation. But unfortunately that mental weakening potion I had you administer to them in order to allow me to use mu Legilimens seemed too powerful." Snape nodded knowingly. he had done it on purpose. To say that his loyalty to the Dark Lord had been proves was the least, but for now we content to find solace in a Potter free world.

"I had not expected that kind of reaction in the Potter brother." Snape said silkily.

Moody eyed him carefully with his normal eye, while his magic eye darted to Dumbledore, surveying the aged magician. "Are you sure this was the necessary course of action, Albus? Maybe they were doing what you thought they were doing." Moody finished as he turned both eyes to the headmaster.

"You must not grasp the situation. We acted in order to avoid the ascension of something worse than even Voldemort. You saw how quick he resorted to the killing curse when he felt the trouble coming. One cannot deny that he used it too easily, too readily." The old wizard finished, watching his old friend and fellow order member nod in agreement.

"I understand Dumbledore, but although I hate to say this, I would probably react the same if I saw my brother was alone, facing Voldemort." Alastor paused, "I just hope that what we have done is right, because if you are wrong, I think you may have just created an evil that we will all regret." He sighed, palming his cane as he shifted uncomfortably.

Snape took this as a chance to chime in his own thoughts. "What I find to be surprising was the willingness of Ronald Weasley, and Hermione granger to turn on their friends. I wonder how you managed that Headmaster." He asked coyly.

Dumbledore had made his way to his chair where he looked at the potions professor over his half-moon spectacles. "Ronald Weasley was rather easy, for claiming to be Harry and Auron's best friend; it only took the promise of a small fortune to turn on them. Hermione though…" He paused after her name. "Miss Granger has an exceptional moral compass and infallible honor. She, I had to strong arm, with the right threats regarding her future life in the wizarding world. She was a smart girl and knew that my influence stretched far and wide. So after a few 'conversations' she was on board. After all it was in her best interest. "Finished Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair as he brought his hands together.

The trio remained silent as finally Dumbledore nodded to the pair. "I think that's enough today, I'm sure you are both busy men. "He said as the pair knew that this was their cue to leave.

* * *

Hermione was sitting quietly in number 12 Grimwauld place reading the daily prophet on a bright Saturday afternoon. It had been 16 months since she finished her Hogwarts education, and 18 months since that day. Even thinking about it made her stomach clench for the briefest of moments. That look of defeat Auron had when he was taken away and in the last moment before they pulled him around the corner, that glare…That heterochromic stare full of anger and rage. Hate. She shook her head. It wasn't her problem anymore. She had tried to convince herself.

"You hungry?" Ron said, coming in the room with two sandwiches as he set one down in front of her. She absent mindedly shook her head as she continued to read. Her feelings for the man that now sat beside her had changed drastically since then. She had always believed him to be a man with a bit more virtue than that. But to be controlled so easily by the thought of wealth, it disheartened her. If he could so easily turn on his friend, what would stop him from turning on her? She sighed, thinking that she was no different, who was she to think that she was above scrutiny. But she had been forced into it, she rebuked, inwardly fighting herself. You still could have said no… She finally conceded, knowing that what she had done was wrong, and one day she would pay.

"You gonna eat that?" Ronald said, breaking her from her thoughts. Finally she set the newspaper down and eyed the sandwich. "No Ronald, I'm not." She said quietly, folding the paper before leaving him in the room alone. She made her way to the stairs, passing Ginny. She smiled at the girl, but Ginny didn't even glance at Hermione, she simply muttered, "traitor" as she passed the muggleborn. Hermione's smile faltered before it dropped. She continued up the stairs. The two girls were no longer friends. Since the day at the ministry, Hermione had caught Ginny looking at her with utter disgust on a few occasions. She had expected Ginny to be angry, but to look at her the way any pureblood would look at a muggleborn, really rattled her.

That wasn't even the worst to her. The twins, who she had found so charming and endearing, hadn't even spoken to Ronald or the rest of their family. Since that day she had seen them twice, the first time George actually ended up getting into a fight with Ron. The second time they had told her and Ron that they were no longer welcome in their shop. They had blindly believed in Auron's innocence, along with Remus, Ginny, Tonks, and Kingsley. She sighed as she made her way to the top floor and headed to her room. She passed a myriad of doors before opening hers and shutting it once she was in.

Not knowing what else to do, she lay down and buried her face into her pillow as she began to cry softly. How could things have turned out like this, she thought.

How could they…

* * *

A flash of light, and then the echo of thunder as the walls of his cell shook violently. He had been startled awake by the storm. How long had he been asleep? There were no windows in this room, only abject silence and eternal darkness, multiple shades of black and grey. He sighed knowing that sleep wouldn't reach him tonight. He couldn't hear his droplets of water. He laid on the floor, resting his head on his arm, closing his eyes, the ever present pressure in his head buzzing like a million flies. He had succumbed to the pain, to the loss it embodied and represented. Even though, so long as his scar remained, he was vaguely aware that he was never truly alone.

"Alone…" he finally choked out before he closed his eyes, thinking to the destruction of the last Horcrux they had found. Any happiness he could squeeze from it he had already done so. It was nothing but a vague memory, devoid of any singular emotion, except the fleeting knowledge that they had come so close, and even then they were always together. He barely had the energy to sigh…..

"You know…we can get out of here…"

A soft, smooth and silky voice found its way to him. His eyes jerked open. He wasn't sure if he had finally snapped. It was quite possible; he wasn't even sure how long he had been in Azkaban.

"Is someone there, or have I finally flown over the cuckoo's nest?" Auron questioned.

"You're sane…"

"So someone is there then?" Auron replied.

"Yes someone is here; this isn't in your head, _Potter."_

His eyes opened wide for the briefest of moments as he noticed that all too familiar elitist drawl. "Who are you?" he finally asked, fully aware of the answer he would get.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it matters." Auron responded.

"I'm pretty sure you already know who it is." He began "But if you must know its Lucius Malfoy." The man whispered.

Auron chuckled. He already knew who it was, surmised it by the particular way he said his name. Only he and his son had a penchant for making his surname sound like a curse. "Who would have guessed I've been next to the all-powerful, Lord Malfoy this entire time." Auron croaked. His parched throat making it hard to be heard. He chuckled again, though painfully. "How come I can hear you so easily?" he asked.

Lucius stayed quiet for a while and then finally responded. "This place has a way of draining you. So I've been gathering what magic I could waiting for a chance to break out of this place, then you got here." He paused collecting his thoughts. "Turn around and look at the north wall. I punched a hole through it using wandless magic, that's why you can hear me so easily." He finished as Auron turned over and faced north, he guided himself through the blank darkness until he found the wall and slowly felt around until he felt the hole. "I see…" he croaked, gently clearing his throat.

"You said something about getting out of here?" he choked out before coughing. It had been so long since he spoke that he was surprised he even had the ability.

"Yes I did." Lucius replied. "But it's going to take some time…if you're willing, _Potter, _then I'll show you some skills that were going to need to get out of here." He finished.

"Why don't you just escape on your own?" Auron rasped.

Lucius chuckled in the darkness "As much as it pains me to admit this, you're stronger than me…" Lucius said dejectedly.

Auron shook his head. "I doubt it anymore." He replied

"So this is what's left of Auron Potter then?" Lucius spat out, "The arrogant Auron Potter." He laughed, harshly. "Here I thought you would gladly take any opportunity to get out of this place, considering it's already been over a year since you came."

A shocked gasp escaped Aurons lips as he closed his eyes and mentally repeated what the man had said. It had been that long since his brother died and his friends abandoned him, that long since he lost what semblance of a life he had, that long since he had felt any emotion besides fear and anger... "Damn…" was all he could say.

"Yeah…" Lucius replied.

After a moment of silence Auron replied…"I'm in"

"Good." Lucius said with a smile, a small measure of hope giving him strength. "Tomorrow, I'll begin instructing you on what wandless magic you will need to use to get us out of here. "

"Okay…" Auron replied, leaning against the wall, unable to believe that it had been that long.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks now. Slowly and steady Lucius was training him. Training him in wandless magic, the few spells he could master that would be of absolute necessity in order for their escape to go off without a hinge. "So when are we going to do this?" Auron Asked through the hole in the wall after they had been served dinner.

"During the next storm." Lucius replied, "From what I've gathered from the guards, which should be in a few days, hopefully." He finished, he himself also finishing his food. He had thought of what it would take, and certainly a storm would be the perfect cover. If they were able to time it correctly, any explosions could coincide with the thunder, but he still didn't have anything up his sleeve to counter the debilitating effects of the dementors. He would simply have to make do he finally concluded.

* * *

A few days was correct. Lucius told Auron to do nothing at all, which considering before the impromptu lessons, that's all he did, wasn't too hard for him to do. The only twist was that Lucius told him to continue to gather magic. Half way through the day, they were brought their food; Auron took it greedily, knowing that he was going to need the energy for this evening. "Here" Lucius said, pushing his bread through the hole. "You're going to need it more than me." Auron eyed it wearily. "Are you sure?" he asked "Take the fucking bread, _Potter_!" Lucius snapped. So he took it and quickly finished it off as he returned to gathering what latent energy he could.

The hours seemed to pass quickly. Auron sat in the middle of the room, preparing himself. He was breathing slowly and calmly as Lucius had explained.

"The guards are about to switch, when you hear them bring you the food, that's when you do it. Afterwards, take his wand and release me. From there is when we run, hopefully you can still cast a patronus because that's the only thing we can use to get past the dementors. If we run into any guards, do not hesitate to kill them, because they won't hesitate to do the same. If it's possible ill snatch a wand as well, that should help alleviate the stress on you." He finished.

Auron stayed silent for what seemed like hours until he heard faint footsteps. They were approaching quicker than he would have liked. It was now or never, he thought as the guard opened the tray opening and pushed his food in. "Dinner, Potter." He said pushing it in. The guard turned to leave but only made it a few feet before he heard a yell…"Bombarda" and the door of the cell flew off its hinges, connecting with his back with enough force to snuff him of life.

Auron sprang forward, everything was happening so fast, he thought as he scrambled in the hall way, the growing chill of the dementors beginning to swallow him as they had been alerted of his escape. He searched frantically for the guard's wand, finding himself losing all hope and desire as they came down the hallway, he turned to his left and saw what looked like a wall of death and shadow. They were so close. He was panicking; he stumbled forward moving his hand to support him as it landed on exactly what he needed.

"Expecto Patronum" he yelled as a massive white winged lion sprang from the wand tip and bounded down the hall way issuing a soundless roar as it drove the dementors away. He quickly sprang up and moved towards Lucius door. "Alohamorra" he said quietly, the door springing open. Lucius was already on his feet. "Good job, now we run." He said, darting past the younger wizard. It didn't take long for the guards to catch on, now as they turned the corner, two Auror's were standing there. In that moment it seemed natural, his right hand sprung forward, he twisted his hand and flicked his wrist, the words escaped his lips before he knew what was happening. Both men fell to the ground, devoid of life. Lucius could only smile.

"Let's go." He yelled, Auron still standing utterly surprised, but eerily proud of himself. "Hold on, I have an idea." Auron was already implementing his plan; he turned and faced down the hallways, noting that there had to be a few more Death Eaters in this ward. "Maximus Alohamorra" he bellowed, dropping his arm as the contingent of cell door all sprang open. Slowly the other wizards and few witches stepped out.

"What's going on?" one of them asked suspiciously.

"We're getting out of here." Auron replied as the Dark Wizard didn't hesitate to agree. He simply nodded as the others all agreed, following him around the corner where Lucius was waiting. "Come on, we need to hurry." He yelled, panicked as they made their way through the fortress prison. Running into a few guards, letting curses fly as they eagerly destroyed anyone that stood between them and their freedom, the 12 or so prisoners behind them picked up what wands they could as they made their way out. They finally made it to the entrance, but to their dismay, a small contingent of 8 Aurors stood between them and the door.

"You aren't getting anywhere." One of the cloaked men said with a serenely menacing voice.

He brought his wand to eye level…"I suggest you go back before we are forced to kill you."

Auron was not going to be stripped of what chance he had to regain his freedom. Regardless of what the world thought of him, it was certainly better than Azkaban. He stepped forward and took his more relaxed dueling stance, spreading his legs slightly, pivoting on his right foot. His arms casually resting by his side with his wand facing the ground. It was a very unorthodox style, but worked very well for him. The remaining prisoners with wands stepped forward, taking their places beside him. It happened in an instant, his wand hand snapped forward, the killing curse escaping its tip as he twisted, exceedingly fast for a man that had been imprisoned for so long, to the left, crouching as he let another dark curse escape the wand, he dodged to the right and wove an intricate dance of red green and black as curse after curse escaped his wand. It was like a dance, and the remaining prisoners could do nothing but watch in awe as Auron dispatched the small contingent with what bordered excessive ease. It took less than a minute or two, but Auron had finished, breathing heavily, only glancing up to survey his work. They were all dead, some were missing limbs, but they were all on the floor. His eyes gleamed with a feral hunger. He looked at the prisoners who were still utterly shocked by this man's impressive skill.

"Let's go" he said, stumbling forward, that much magic use in so long left him a bit more tired than he had wanted, but he didn't care, there it was; freedom. He stepped through the door as the cold nights air, riddled with rain stung his face. He didn't care, he fell to his knees as he began to laugh, it seemed like he couldn't stop.

"Let's go!" Lucius yelled at him, grabbing him by the arm "We aren't out of it yet." But he too couldn't help but to smile. The remaining prisoners, the majority of them being death eaters turned to Lucius, waiting for his orders. He said nothing but walked forward, helping the excessively tired young man. Another prisoner, Antonin Dolohov, went to Aurons right side and helped Lucius prop him up.

Together the group made their way to Azkaban's docks, killing the two remaining guards as they boarded the boat that would return them to the mainland.

They were free, Auron thought as they sat him up, yells of elation escaping ever prisoner's lips as they propelled the boat through choppy water. "We can't go back to Britain yet; we have to go somewhere and lay low for a time." Lucius yelled to the crowd. None of them cared. They were just free…

Auron closed his eyes, a small smile crossing his face, unaware of a pair of violet eyes keenly studying him.

"I'm free" he whispered…

**A/N: New Chapter up tomorrow, hopefully with my time off I can get two chapters a day. I want to keep things progressing. Let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I in no way own anything to do with Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 3.** Freedom and an apology

"I'm free"

That was the only thing he could think about since they had made their daring escape five days ago. Now he was standing outside of a lonely northern shore farm house they had 'politely' possessed from its muggle owners. The remaining eleven escapees including him had decided that this was the best option. They couldn't kill the muggles, that would draw attention, so instead they put them under the imperius curse and essentially used them as human house elves. Although it was peaceful right now, that wasn't the case a few days.

* * *

**(5 Days Ago)**

After Lucius accidently ground the boat, they all dissaparated to the nearest shore. They scrambled around for what burnable materials they could find before converging on a magically created fire pit and depositing the materials. Now basking in the warm yellow light in front of them, did they finally get to take a look at each other. Auron purposefully kept his head down.

"That was some amazing dueling…" McNair said, addressing the somber young man. Auron nodded his thanks. "What's your name?" he asked. Auron didn't reply. Lucius simply looked between the pair, waiting to see what was going to happen. "You gotta a name or what?" he asked again, Lucius still casting his gaze between the pair, feeling the silence increase the tension before Auron looked up. The light caught his eyes; that unduly familiar Hazel and Green gaze, piercing the depth of your soul as he stared at him through the baleful glow of the waning fire. McNair toppled back in shock and realization. "What in the bloody hell is HE doing here?" He screamed, grabbing his stolen wand and pointing it at the young man.

Auron reacted just as quick, standing up with silent skill as he pointed his own stolen wand at the other escapee. The remainder of the death eaters stood up, following suite and siding with one of their own. "It's Auron Potter!" he yelled "What the hell is HE doing with us?!" McNair questioned violently, soft crackles jumping out of the tip of his wand. Lucius shook his head standing up slowly. "He's the one that got us out of there. Not to mention, he's just as much on the run as us, and I doubt he'll be going back to that pathetic Order any time soon." He finished as he turned to Auron, as if agreeing with Lucius Auron dropped his wand hand, shaking his head.

"You don't have to worry about me…I'm probably hated by them more than any of you are." He said softly.

A scoff made them all turn around as a slight woman, no taller than 5'4" walked out of the shadows, her arms wrapped around her for warmth. Everyone's eyes slowly came to realize who this pale, raven hared women, who exuded a feral yet hauntingly glorious beauty was. It was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. She stood on the outside of the circle, her violet eyes burning brightly under the light of the dying fire. "Why do any of YOU care who he is? It's not as if the Dark Lord is coming for you. Do you really think he would even let you back? Fuck no. Anyways, if it weren't for him, we would all still be in Azkaban" She finished.

McNair's eyes grew wide, "Ha, the traitorous slut. What would you know, whore? The Dark Lord cast you out; we were captured by Aurors whilst doing his bidding. I'm honestly surprised Rudolphus did just kill you." He said through a chuckle. "All your good for now is an adequate fuck." He spat. Her face flared for a second before suddenly losing its fire, Bellatrix simply looked down, she was too defeated to speak, to torn to have a snappy comeback. In this light she looked fragile, but Auron didn't care too much, she had taken his and Harry's godfather, why would someone like her deserve an ounce of penance?

"That's right, stay silent and speak when you're spoken to bitch." McNair finished turning back to Auron. "I'm thankful for your aid in the escape, but I think you should be going, or the Potter line is going to end here." McNair said quietly, a smirk crossing his face. Lucius now stood up; taking out the wand he had stolen. "He's not going anywhere McNair." He said softly, his voice barely heard above the ebb and flow of the ocean, his wand pointed at his fellow death eater.

"You'd turn your wand on me, one of your own? You'd protect this blood traitor over helping us? I guess the Malloy's AND Blacks are fucked up in the he-." He never finished his sentence. It only took a second for the insult to register, before Lucius coldly spoke the words of the killing curse. The wide and surprised eyes of McNair registering a moment of extreme fear before losing that sheen that signaled the loss of life. Two of the remaining Death Eaters that had stood up with him made to move for their wands, but Aurons hand sprang to life with a cutting curse, catching one in the neck. The other was slightly quicker than his friend as he attempted to pelt Auron with a hex that the younger wizard almost dodged but got caught on the left shoulder with his right arm he rose the wand, pointing it at the flames in front of him "Infinita Ardere" he yelled, the flames turning purple and jumping in the air as Auron controlled them, unleashing the conjured flames on the last death eater. The man screamed in pain as he turned to run for the ocean, but the flames wouldn't die. They all stared in shock and then back to Auron. That was obviously dark magic.

"What was that?" Lucius asked somewhat shocked.

Auron watched the man burn for a moment or two, unable to tell what the feeling in his stomach was. He faintly registered the question before responding. "A spell I had been working on, it's a variant of simple fire conjuring. I can control it at will with my wand. The purple signifies it's eternal burning, meaning it will continue to burn until whatever it is burning is turned to ash or I cancel it. I know there is a spell to negate it, but I'm not really sure how. It's nothing like fiend fire though." He finished, everyone still surprised by his use of dark magic. Lucius still had his wand drawn, looking at the other escapees. "Anyone else want to voice their opinions?" Everyone stayed quiet. "Ok then." He finished, sitting down. Everyone followed suit. Two death eaters took it upon themselves to drag the bodies outside of their camp. Bellatrix strode forward and picked up one of the fallen wands. "Can't let it go to waste." She said softly, her eyes catching Aurons.

They locked eyes for a moment before a sudden wave of anger washed over him, disgust, revenge and hatred dangerously dancing just behind his eyes. It was quick but she noticed it. She turned away breaking their moment as she went back to sitting on her rock just out of sight.

And so that's how the group went from fourteen to eleven. The morning following the dispute, they had each set off in groups, Lucius opting to search for a decent hideout with Auron, and out of familial bonds, Bella. It had only taken them three hours before they found the farm, chancing upon it while apparating to random locations. Auron made his way to the door, knocking softly as the man of the house opened the door. "Sorry." He said softly raising his wand "Imperio" the man's eyes glazed over as a lopsided grin crossed his face. His wife came around the corner, and he did the same to her as Lucius walked up, issuing the necessary command.

"You will serve us when needed, you will call us master and you will question nothing we say or do, otherwise you will simply stay out of our sight. Oh, and when we leave, kill yourself." He said briefly before Auron released his hold as the couple smiled at the new 'Lords'.

"How may I serve my Lords and Lady?" the woman asked. Lucius just laughed. "I'll go get the others, you two can stay here." Just as he finished speaking he vanished with a crack. Auron eyed Bella warily, saying nothing as he moved past the couple, before commanding them to draw him a bath. If he was going to be around dark wizards, he might as well act like one. Bella followed him in, the older man closing the door as she passed him. The pair stood in the humble farm home. Bella wrinkled her nose. She had never actually been in a muggle home. It was ghastly, the squalid furniture, tacky blankets, the lingering smell of food. "This is disgusting…" she said softly.

"Better than Azkaban…" Auron stated, not even looking at her as he went through the house, surveying his surroundings. He counted seven bedrooms and four bathrooms. A decently sized kitchen and a nice sized living room. It was obvious this house had been built a while ago, and they had children. They didn't seem too old, but as he learned aging for a muggle, was very different than aging for a magical being. They looked to be around sixty so Auron simply hoped that during their stay no one would come to check on them. Bellatrix watched as Auron came back out.

"There are not enough rooms for all of us; some will have to bunk up."

"Bunk up?" She asked

"Yeah, share a room, it's a muggle saying." He said remembering her wizarding pedigree would never have allowed her to know common muggle phrases.

"I see." She replied softly as Auron turned away from her. The woman returning to guide him to the bathroom she had drawn his bath. The elder man came up to Bella stating that he had drawn her a bath as well. She couldn't say no.

* * *

**(Present)**

"I'm free" He said out loud.

Walking outside wand in hand, he conjured a chair as he sat, staring over the rocky cliff into the vast endlessness of the ocean. Somewhere there was a storm brewing. Threatening to destroy someone's existence, but for now he was free, free from the burden of a foolish prophecy that would never be realized, free from the manipulating words of a batty old man, free from the judging glares of people he once considered his family. But he was not free of this lingering hatred. Before he had known it, that had become his singular driving force during his incarceration. His motivation to live. He knew that at some point he would attempt a break out, but this just happened to be so much more convenient. He sat in silence, unaware that Bellatrix was watching him.

She couldn't stop looking at the boy for some reason. She remembered the last time they had met, his taunts, his jabs. This 'man' he had become was someone else, dark, brooding she couldn't tell if he was cold or simply indifferent. She had surveyed him the day that they arrived, he had grown a bit, she couldn't place his height but he had to be around 6' or 6'1". He had lost a lot of weight, but after a year and a half of Azkaban that could be expected. His eyes seemed to be alive and dead at the same time; they only focused on a singular goal that seemed miles away. His hair had grown past his shoulders, though she rather liked it. It made him look like a member of her own family's house. His scar seemed to stand out even more against his pale skin…She had remembered how often he would smile during a duel, he didn't know if it was to throw off his opponent or if he simply enjoyed the feeling a good duel gave him, but she couldn't lie, he was rather dashing, even as this ghost of his former self.

She had made her way a few feet behind him, staring out at the ocean as well. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah" he said after a moment. Twirling the stolen wand between his fingers. He vaguely looked out of the corner of his eye as he watched her walk up to his side. Through his hatred he consented, she was stunning without blood and dirt and sand caked on her. Even more so without that sadistic smile she liked to sport on the battlefield. Reflexively he conjured a chair for her. She turned around and took it. A small smile crossing her face. "Thanks" she whispered.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Lucius and the other Death Eaters were inside, formulating a plan to get them back in Britain safely. "I'm sorry you know…" She stated quietly, looking down at her hands. Why she was nervous she didn't understand, but all of a sudden her face had grown warm.

"What?" He asked. He had heard her but he wanted to make her say it again.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you and your brother. What I took from you." She whispered, still looking down.

"Are you?" His voice escaping his lips through gritted teeth. It had only taken a second for her to insight his anger. He looked at her in full now. "Look me in the eye and say it." He spat. She continued to look down. He was acting out of anger now as he grabbed her by the face and turned her to face him. "Look me in the fucking eye and say it!" he yelled.

"I'm SORRY, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. It wasn't me that did that…I'm so sorry I took Siri—"She didn't get a chance to finish his name as Auron sprang up and extended his wand pointing it at her "_Crucio_!" he yelled, as she instantaneously begin to writhe in the chair, slipping out and seizing on the ground, only a small whimper escaped her lips, tears escaping her eyes as he held it, and he continued to hold it. Even through his own tears he held it. 30 seconds. He took pleasure in her pain. He loved it, watching her flop on the floor, watching her noiseless screams. It was wonderful. 45 seconds. He started to laugh through his tears before he broke the curse and she lay there panting and shaking, crying and whimpering. He looked at her on the floor and suddenly he felt remorse. He didn't know if he was even still angry at her, or simply lashing out at her for everything that had happened. Somewhere deep inside he knew he had accepted his Godfathers death almost 4 years ago. That was in his 5th year at Hogwarts. He was 15 then, he was almost 20 now. He watched her, feeling a burden lift. He knelt down to his knees and pulled her head onto his lap.

He hadn't realized how much his temperament had changed, normally he held it in, but now it seemed he had begun to lash out and at the wrong people. "I'm sorry…" He said softly, wiping the tears from her face. If Harry could accept what had happened and move on, then he would take a note from his brother's book and do the same. He cradled her head on his lap as she finally began to regain control of her faculties. She chuckled silently. "It's okay; your crucio hurt more than The D—than Voldemorts." She whispered. He let the faintest of smiles crack his face as she finally opened her eyes and turned up to look at him. She saw the tear streaks on his cheek and moved her hand up to wipe them off. At first he almost recoiled, she paused for a second watching his eyes as she continued and wiped them off before dropping her hand to her stomach, her eyes falling victim to the allure of his heterochromic gaze. There was life somewhere in there.

She took her hand and put it on his, never breaking their gaze, "I really am sorry, for everything I put you and your brother through. I don't expect you to forgive me right now, but since being cast away by Voldemort, it's like someone had blown away the fog in my mind. I've never been put under the impirius curse before, at least I don't think I have, but after he cast me away it felt like I had open my eyes for the first time, but it was far too late. I've decided that if I want to be a Dark Witch, I want it to be on my terms." She finished, searching his eyes.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Such a nice apology and you end it like that. Doesn't matter though, I doubt I was ever going to kill you, that crucio I cast on you was enough revenge for me. Anyways, I accept your apology. I accepted my Godfathers death a long time ago, I just held on to the bitterness, and considering everything that's happened to me in the past almost 2 years, I think it just became a part of my hate." He finished, looking down at her.

"Thank you." She said softly, still staring into his eyes. They were rather pretty, she thought as finally she began to stand up, noticing the sun had dropped down quite a ways. "Let's go inside and see what they have planned." She said extending her hand to help him up, he graciously took it, standing to his full height. He looked down at her, never noticing how considerably shorter than him she was. She smiled, maybe things could actually turn around for her, she slightly turned her head and looked over her shoulder, her eyes taking in the man behind her, and maybe things could work out. She giggled to, very much like she used to, but this time because she had a funny fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

"Butterflies?" She asked herself.

"What?" Auron replied as they walked into the house.

"Nothing" She said smiling.

* * *

"From what I've gathered from my contacts, the ministry is on full alert. They are covering most routes and actually conducting investigation on people they suspect that would actually protect us. Their main concern is the three of you" Travers said pointing to Auron, Lucius, and Bella. "I'm surprised they haven't come this far out looking for us. I think we should continue to lay low for a while longer before we make a move." He finished. All eleven of them sat around a rectangular table, listening to the information he had gathered. Auron sighed, rubbing his temple.

"I guess were left with no option but to wait here." Lucius finally spoke disgusted. All of the purebloods in the room were tired of living as muggles. Away from their comforts they were like pouting children, disappointed by a gift they received. Everyone nodded as Auron finally got up, grabbing a beer as he made his way outside. Bella followed him. He stood on the porch staring out into the night sky listening to the faint sound of the distant sea slapping against the cliff face. "It's been 3 weeks since we escaped Azkaban." He said to her as she came to stand at his side. "I'm tired of this…" he finally admitted.

"There's nothing we can do about it. We have to be careful when we make our way back in." She finally replied, looking up at him. The past three weeks had worked wonders on his mood. He even looked healthier; he had begun to fill out again, no longer looking like a handsome skeleton, but an incredibly handsome young man. His skin began to regain its pallor, his eyes were keener, but still held that distant hatred, though he didn't smile as much as he used to, she had caught him slipping a few times. He opted to keep his long hair as a symbol of the time he spent in captivity. The one thing she was surprised was by the shift in his allegiance. He had approached her and Lucius in front of the other escapees expressing a desire to learn the dark ways, to learn dark magic. She was further surprised by how he began to master it so quickly, it was as if it was meant to be. Every day they spent at least 3 to 4 hours going over curses, spells, jinxes and hexes. What she liked most about it was she got to spend time with him.

He seemed to be a perfect balance of what she desired. Aloof, smart, intimidating, powerful, handsome, charming, cunning, and very capable of getting whatever he wanted. She shook her head. Where was this coming from? He had barely just accepted her apology, certainly after coming out of such a dark stupor, she couldn't have feelings for someone. Besides that, although she detested the man, she was still married and there was no way for her to end that relationship. She sighed inwardly, still looking at him.

"I'm going in." he said breaking her from her stupor. He killed the remainder of the beer as he opened the door and went it. Leaving it open for her. The majority of the lights were off in the house. He set the bottle down softly ad made his way to his room. He opted to go to the bathroom first, but stopped as he heard muffled voices. He cast a quick spell that let him hear through the door.

"-yeah, we need to make our way out of the barrier. From there we can apparate back to the dark lord. I'm pretty sure he would want to get his hands on the remaining Potter boy. He'd reward us even more for giving him Bellatrix and Lucius" Travers finished

"Especially knowing that Lucius turned on one of us, that traitor."

"Yeah. So we leave tonight after everyone has gone to sleep, we need to get the dark lord back here as soon as possible. I don't know if we can take Auron." Travers replied.

It seemed like their meeting was over. Auron quickly made his way to his room. Right behind him walked in Bella, he had decided that he would share a room with her, considering what he heard the dead death eater say. He was pretty sure she had been raped before going to Azkaban, and he wouldn't let that happen again, call it his manly duty. He watched her as she walked in.

"Bella, get Malfoy, tell him it's urgent."

She raised her eyebrow but nodded, leaving and returning a minute later followed by Malfoy. "Lock the door" he said, Malfoy complied. "Mufliato" Auron said quietly, casting a silencing charm on the room. "They're abandoning us tonight. They plan on turning us all in to Voldemort." Lucius eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you sure? Where did you learn this?"

Auron nodded his head. "I just eaves dropped on them about 10 minutes ago. We need to get out of here, but before we do, I propose we teach them a lesson, if they survive fine, if they don't even better" Auron finally finished. Lucius agreed as Auron explained the plan before dropping the silence enchantment. Lucius stuck his head out of the door and checked to see if they were in their rooms, they were. He left Aurons room and silently made his way to the front door. Auron waited for Bella to get some shoes on before he left the room and walked out of the back door. There was a side door as well that she used to exit the house. The trio began to weave a series of intricate locking charms on each door before converging in the front. Auron extended his wand and pointed it at the house. "Fiend Fire" he said with a flick of his hand as the devilish flames burst forward, he directed them in a wave, smiling viciously as they licked the house. He cut off the flames and watched the flames envelope the house.

"No one betrays me and lives." He stated pointedly. Lucius and Bellatrix smiled menacingly as they watched the young wizard. He truly was heading down a darker path.

The three of them turned and walked to edge of the apparition ward. Auron turned and extended his wand into the sky. "Morsmordre" he yelled, as the dark mark snaked its way from his wand. "We're dark wizards after all" he replied after Lucius perked a brow. Bella had a massive smile on her face. He was bold, she loved it.

"London? It's heavily occupied, we can blend in easily, all we have to do is Imperius someone into lending us their flat, and we can get some decent clothes." Auron asked.

"Sounds like a fine idea to me, let's go." He finished.

Auron extended his hand to Bella; he didn't think much of it, just felt like the thing to do. She gladly took it. "Let's go" Lucius said as they all vanished with a sudden crack, the house behind them devoured by the flames. Faintly he could hear the other escapees screaming before they vanished. A merciless smile crossed his lips.

He liked this feeling.

**A/N: So I want to delve into Bella's and Aurons relationship. I decided last night I'd start early; have it run side by side with him turning completely dark, as well as the father son relationship he begins to establish with Lucius. This next chapter I think I'm going to go into depth about some revelations and briefly touch how they are going to affect the remainder of the story. If you guys have any comments or suggestions, please feel free, that would be great. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so this chapter I used to get some stuff out of the way in order to get the plot rolling. Sorry if its slow to build. **

**A/N: I in no way own anything to do with Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4.** My name is?

With a resounding crack, followed by shadow and smoke, three figures appeared out of the protection of the shadows. The moonless sky, aiding them as they hung back in a darkened alley in north London. They all remained quiet incase the sound of the apparition drew any unneeded attention. After a minute or two of intrepid silence, they each came to the conclusion that they were safe for now.

"What's the plan?" Auron asked with a hushed voice, eyeing his surroundings as his right hand palmed the stolen birch wand.

"We have to find somewhere to stay." Lucius responded, eyeing the alleys exit. "I just don't know where to begin." He said, dolefully.

"I know of some high rise flats overlooking Grand Union Canal, they aren't that far from Kensignton Memorial Park, near the B450 Highway. In fact we aren't that far from them right now, but I wouldn't suggest walking. It's mostly suburban, so I doubt many witches or wizards would be there unless they are muggle born." He finished, turning to look at the pair.

"What's a highway?" Bella asked, Lucius was curious as well.

Auron gave her a look of surprise, then realization. They were purebloods, of course they wouldn't know about anything he just said. For all they knew he was leading them to the middle of nowhere, considering that many of their stature in the wizarding world seldom found it a necessity to venture too far outside the magical community. Perhaps this would be a learning experience for the escaped prisoners. "A highway is a road muggles use to travel on with their vehicle." He finally explained.

"Vehicles are those horridly loud apparatuses they use to transport themselves, correct?" Lucius asked. Auron nodded in agreement. "Anyways, Let's get over there, we have to use the imperius curse again, so we will do just as we did at the farm." He waited for their positive response before turning to Auron to guide them there. "Right." He said apparating out of the alley, the remaining two following suit as they all reappeared with three faint cracks underneath a tree near a park. "Follow me." Auron said as they made their way through the stoic night, the faint light of the street lamps washing over them with a gloomy yellowish brown light as they finally found the flats. He pushed the door open and waited for the other two before rounding a corner and making his way to a stair well that was across the pristine lobby.

As they made their way up the stairs, Auron drew his wand. He wasn't particularly sure why he had opted out of using the elevator, but before he knew it they were at the top floor, pushing the door open they exited into a pleasantly clean hallway before he turned to the right, hearing another door open. This was perfect. A woman stepped out of her flat, turned around and closed her door, she turned to find a rather handsome man standing behind her with what looked like a stick in his hand. He gave her a splendid smile before everything became nothing and it felt as if she was floating freely through an ocean of clouds.

Auron had raised his wand, casting the imperio quickly. "Do you live alone?" he asked, she responded in the affirmative. That was just perfect for him. He commanded the woman to return to her house, unlock it and go on about her business but tell no one about him and his associates. After whatever it was she doing, she was to continue her life as she normally did, with the exception of serving them in whatever task they needed. She nodded obediently as he dropped his hand. "Have a good day my Lord, she smiled at him, then the other two as she left her home unlocked for the trio. He heard the elevator bell ding before closing the door.

"That was easy", he said with a smile, turning to look at Lucius and Bellatrix. They nodded approvingly, he was learning fast, and putting his Slytherin brain to good use.

"This is much better." Bellatrix said softly, looking around at the modern apartment. It seemed to contain a few luxuries she was accustomed to. She made her way through the flat, finding the woman's master bedroom. "It has 3 bedrooms." She yelled at them as she entered the master suite and looked around. She noticed the closet and rifled through the woman's belongings, finding a glorious black dress she couldn't stand to be without. She grinned appreciatively. It had been too long since she dawned the color of her family's name sake. "I'm taking this room" she said as Auron made his way down the hall, closing the door and making her way to the shower.

Auron surveyed the apartment as well, settling on a room to the right of the master suite. Dejectedly, Lucius settled for the last room, entering it and closing the door without a word. He honestly didn't care as this was temporary. Since it seemed as if everyone wanted to be alone, Auron closed the door before undressing. He went to the bed and lay down, falling asleep without much effort at all.

* * *

_"Give it back Harry." He yelled, chasing his brother across a massive green landscape. _

_"No way!" Harry laughed as he ran from his younger twin brother. _

_Dismally Auron stopped chasing him, opting to pick up a stone and hurl it at his twin. As he brought his arm back, a hand grabbed his hand. "No you don't.", the owner of the hand spoke through a barking laugh. He turned to look back at his godfather, whom he and Harry referred to as Uncle. _

_"But he took my broom and won't give it back just cause he broke his." The young Auron whined. Sirius smiled looking down at his 6 year old godson, before crouching down to his height. "But throwing a stone isn't a good way to resolve matters, is it? What would you do if you hurt him?" Auron looked down and shrugged as Sirius extended his hand. Auron dropped the stone in it as Sirius looked away from him. "Harry, come here!" He yelled, as Harry turned around knowing he was in trouble, slowly made his way back as he stood next to his brother. "Give him back his broom." Sirius said gently. Harry handed Auron back the broom, Sirius giving him a stern nodded before Harry gave Auron a halfhearted apology. "Sorry Auron." He said, looking away. "You'd betta be." Auron said, snatching the broom, though smiling. _

_Sirius, stood up, ruffling both the boys unruly hair as he looked at them, one with glasses, one without. They looked alike but yet so different, although they acted so much like eachother, their most common trait was that unruly hair…and the nefarious scars that forever marked these young brothers. "Right, I think we should be heading home now." HHhe said, extending his hands as the boys took them. Harry to his right, Auron to his left as they made their way from that grassy knoll towards the car parked a quarter of a mile away. _

* * *

**(Earlier that day, Grimwauld Place/Order of the Pheonix)**

Dumbledore had been pacing for what seemed nearly an hour. He had called a meeting that was to start in 30 minutes, but was still unsure of what to say. It had been a month since the mass escape from Azkaban, and he was positive Auron was amongst those that had escaped even though the MoM was reluctant to let slip the names of those that had escaped in order to save face with the public. Not even one of his ministry informants, Kingsley Shacklebolt, had any information as to who had escaped. Though he knew that a special task force for the escapees had been established, he wasn't allowed any information, there reason being that any information was on a need to know basis, and he currently didn't need to know.

Before long, he realized that he had been trapped in his thoughts for the last half hour as the members of the order had already begun to arrive, some by floo and some through the front door. Dumbledore turned to the kitchen where they normally held their meetings as the long rectangular table could seat all of them. He entered, briefly nodding and silently saying hello to those that greeted him. He made his way to the front before clearing his throat.

"I assume everyone is here." Quickly surveying the group to ensure that no one was unaccounted for. "Let us begin the meeting, this December 3rd 1999." He began with a clap before sitting down. "Now we all know it's been over a month since the mass break out at Azkaban. But no one is able to tell us precisely who escaped. The minister let slip during one of our conversations that there were 14 individuals missing when they did a body count. Most of the escapees I am sure are Death Eaters, if not I am almost certain that given their circumstances they will turn to the Dark Lord for safety." He paused for a moment letting everyone take in what he said. "Now from what Kingsley has been able to gather, the escapees are armed with wands they stole from aurors they killed, which means they are dangerous. On a similar note, no less than a week ago, the dark mark was spotted looming above a burnt farm house. Kingsley, since you have more information, would you please share with us?"

Kingsley nodded, clearing his throat before he began in his deep baritone, "Inside the farm house, they found the remains of the owners of the home. But that's not all, they found the remains of 8 other individuals. Pending a preliminary DNA analysis, the Ministry of Magic has concluded that these 8 individuals were in fact part of the group that escaped a month ago because they found what remains of a wand that had belonged to one of the guard aurors." He finished, directing his attention back to Dumbledore.

There was a soft clamor of voices before Albus picked up again. "I understand it's disturbing, but the dark mark is what really drew my interest. The individuals in the house were obviously Death Eaters, yet it seems they were trapped in the house and burned alive. It's a terrible way to die, but why would they be killed by their own? My answer to that is I believe there was a disagreement. Furthermore, off of a shore about 45 kilometers away, 3 corpses were found, tallying to a total of 11 dead bodies, all escaped prisoners. That means there are 3 more out there, somehow avoiding capture."

"What are you getting at Albus." Moody growled

"Well my dear friend, I believe that among those three that remain at large, one of them is Auron Ignotus Potter." He spoke, calmly.

The voices around exploded in a noisy clamor as everyone voiced their opinion. Some bewildered, others outraged, though there were a few faces that held a soft smile and a smug sense of satisfaction. The twins chuckled and Ginny couldn't hold back a smile. They had known, somehow they had known that Auron would make his way out of there. But they also knew that he would be angry, spiteful, hurt, and most likely have a driving desire for revenge. Ginny couldn't help but to cast a smug smile towards Hermione, mouth the words. "He's gonna come for you…" She turned away; a smirk remained on her face.

For Minerva McGonagall, it was as if a weight had been taken from her shoulders and a knot unraveled in her stomach. She felt like she could breathe. She had felt tremendously guilty when she found out the truth, the Headmaster lying and cheating; destroying a boys life, all to save face. She eyed Albus with loathing, sheer disgust, before turning to look at Snape with even more antipathy. "Greasy haired git." She whispered to herself.

"So you're saying Potter escaped that night?" Charlie Weasley asked.

"What do you think he's going to do?" a nameless member of the order questioned.

"What you think he's gonna do?" Tonks repeated the question incredulously, looking to the other member. "Well, let's see, he's going to walk in here, dance a merry ditty, hug everyone and take a nap. Come on, you idiot, he's gonna wanna have words with the people who he once called friend or family…least that's what I would do." Tonks yelled over the other voices. They all turned to her as she sat back apathetically, her hair switching to a shade of deep red in response to her emotions. She shrugged their lingering looks away.

Dumbledore eyed the metamorpmagus before raising his hand to silence the group before they became too enamored in what ifs. "Be that as it may, I believe that Auron will at some point attempt to contact those he feels could possibly still be there for him. I believe that of all of us, he believes he can turn, Hermione, (Ginny scoffed at her name) Ginny, Tonks and Mr. Shacklebolt. Since we are unaware of Remus's location we can't include him in that list. That being said, I implore you all, should he contact you, please pass the news to me immediately. It is a matter of utmost importance. Also you should consider him dangerous. I've seen men leave Azkaban as something else." Albus was surprised at how long that took…

"He IS dangerous; he's a murderer, a Dark Wizard." Spat Ron, hiding the fact that he had been paid to betray his supposed friends.

No one said anything, partially because they didn't hear him, partially because they agreed. The Weasley parents simply nodded in agreement as Albus began to speak again.

* * *

*tap, tap, tap*

He turned over, his head still under the covers, not wanting to let in any cold.

*tap, tap, tap, tap*

He stirred some more not really sure if the noise was in his head or coming from somewhere else. Regardless he didn't want to wake up. He was comfortable, safe, and warm.

*tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…"

"Fuck!" He finally grunted as the taps continued. At least for the first time in nearly two years he had a happy dream. He opened his eyes and looked around. Where was it coming from? He rolled out of bed and stood up in nothing but his undershorts. He searched the room for a moment before realizing that the tap was coming from his window. He drew the blinds open and was startled to find an eagle owl staring at him, clinging gingerly to the landing just outside of the window. He unlocked the window and pulled it open. The owl seemed to stare at him angrily. "Sorry bout that…" he said through a yawn as the owl extended its leg. He unstrapped the letter and a shrunken package, the moment he did the owl spread its wings and took flight, vanishing into the early morning sky.

"Wonder who this is from." He asked himself, flipping the letter over as he noticed a golden seal with a letter G artfully adorning it. "Gringotts?" he questioned, breaking the seal as he unfolded the letter.

_"Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ Although it's been quite a time since, we are truly sorry for the loss of your brother and your recent incarceration. The both of you stood as a beacon of hope not just for the wizarding community but the magical community as a whole. The impact you two made was not realized until you were both forcibly taken and unfairly removed from our world. We hope that despite your loss you can still carry the same tome of responsibility and authority the two of you always carried. We of the Goblin Nation find you to be our friend and were pleasantly surprised when we heard of the escape. A few institutions were fighting amongst each other for control of your inheritance. One of the institutions was the Ministry of Magic, the other went under the moniker, 'The Order". In order to avoid any complications we froze your account and all assets as well as your protected your family's final wills and house vaults, since your brother was head of house because he was a fraction of a minute older, you now are entitled to everything that was his, as you are now the lord of the most noble and ancient house of Potter. In order for all of this to transpire, I will be needing you to report to Gringotts as soon as possible so we can straighten out your houses affairs and you can claim your inheritances. _

_I have taken the liberty of providing you with a portkey that will deposit you In the anteroom of my office as well as 3 sets of robes as I am sure you and your company haven't been able to procure the proper wizarding attire. _

_Hoping to see you soon, _

_ Sincerely, Your friend, _

_ Redfang_

_ Goblin King and Director of Gringotts Bank_

"My friend?" he questioned finishing the letter before skimming over it again. "That pathetic old codger, trying to take my familys right…" he thought angrily "The Order, come on, who is he fooling?" he whispered, a twinge of anger making his hands shake before he dropped the letter on his bed. He took the package that he had received from the owl, and upon breaking the seal, it expanded. They had thought ahead, knowing there was a possibility he wouldn't have a wand. Auron set the box on his bed and opened it. Inside were three robes and two suits. One was solid black the other had a silver shirt with a silver tie. He pulled everything out, laying the solid black suit on the bed, he turned around and placed the other suit, as well as socks and even shoes on the chair behind him with one of the three cloaks. He picked up the clothing and exited the room, coming to Lucius door, before knocking lightly. He heard the man stir before the door opened. "What is it?" he asked groggily. "Clothes." Auron replied, handing him everything that had come. "Hold on for a second, there's something else I need you to see." He said returning a moment later with the letter. "we're going to Gringotts today it seems." Auron replied before Lucius could finish.

"Goblin friend?" Lucius looked at the younger wizard. "That's quite a title. But it seems we have no choice but to go. I will say that this may have come at a most opportune time. Anyways, wake Bellatrix, and tell her to get ready. I'm assuming these are self-tailoring suits, obviously goblin made." He finished more talking to himself than Auron. "Okay I'll go get ready." He turned around as Lucius closed the door. Lucky for them every room had its own bathroom.

He walked to Bellas door, forgetting he was in nothing but his shorts, and knocked lightly, calling her name. Nothing. He did so three more times before deciding to just go in. He opened the door slowly not wanting to get hexed for intruding. "Bella." He called, she said nothing. He looked at the bed and could see the covers gently rising and falling with every breath she took. He crept to her side and put his hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her. She slowly came to. He couldn't hold back a smile. In the morning light she looked so innocent, her radiant violet eyes coming to as she focused on him. "I caught you. I think that is smile number 11 in the last month." She said, sleep still present in her voice, though she was able to get a lopsided grin to grace here fair face. Her ruby red lips parted as she yawned and stretched, inadvertently exposing herself. She slept naked! His eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before he reluctantly turned his head away. She smiled, realizing what happened. "I don't mind." She said softly, pulling the sheet around her and sitting up. "So why are you waking me up." She questioned ignoring his embarrassment. "We're going to Gringotts." He replied "What?!" the shock was palpable. "Why would we go there, were being hunted!" She nearly yelled. That Bella edge certainly lingering right beneath the surface. "Don't worry Bella, everything has been worked out for us. An owl woke me this morning with a missive from the Director of Gringotts and King of the Goblin Nation containing a letter asking me to go there immediately, a port key, and a box that contained robes for all of us and a suit for Lucius and I. Somehow they knew I was with two people, a man and a woman. I'll give you your robe after you've cleaned up." He finished, standing and making for the door. "Ok…" she said, watching him walk out.

* * *

One hour later, they were all standing in the living room, clean and looking very wizardly. The woman who owned the house had apparently come home and left again. It didn't matter because hopefully after this, they would no longer have to live in the squalor they had grown accustomed to. Lucius looked every bit the man he once did, his pure white hair tied tightly behind him, exuding a regal and albeit nefarious air. He looked the part of a dark lord in all his Slytherin glory in his black suit and silver tie. Bella was absolutely stunning, her hair hanging loosely, framing her face. She wore a very form fitting black dress she so casually 'borrowed' from its owner. It stopped right above her ankles with a slit that came up just above her knee. She had also commandeered a pair of black heels with red stitching that matched her perfectly. The cloak was obviously feminine as it too was made of a sheer though surprisingly tough material. She pulled it around herself before tying it tightly. As she looked up she caught Aurons gaze before slightly blushing…damn it, again? She thought, what the hell is that…She looked at him for a second, taking in how much he looked like a member of the house of Black in his somewhat shiny pure black suit, black shirt and black tie, all tied in so well with his black cloak that was lined with red.

"Ok, I think we all look the part of respectable wizarding folk, shall we?" He finally said, bringing the portkey in front of himself. They all nodded as they put their hands on it. "Gringotts." Auron spoke before that familiar sensation struck him. Soundlessly they were deposited in the anteroom of the office of the King of the Goblins.

"Ahh, Lord Potter, Lord malfoy, Madame LeStrange , so glad you came so soon. Now we can get to work." A voice spoke from behind the trio. He turned to observe the diminutive creature. "And you are?" Auron asked, "I am Redfang" he said through what he thought was a very toothy smile. "Follow me my boy." The three of them entered the office of the Goblin king and sat down in their respective seats.

"Let's get this started." Red fang spoke as he withdrew a numerous amount of papers. "First things first, I'll be needing a drop of blood to break the seal" he said palming a small dagger. He set it down in front of Auron as the young wizard took it and cut open the tip of his index finger. "Right, allow a drop to fall on the seal, that's it, now it will…" a small fiz and a snap. "…Open", the goblin finished sliding all the magical paperwork from the unsealed folder. Auron had drawn his stolen wand and magically healed the cut on his finger.

Without any forewarning, the goblin began "Are you, the true and honorable Auron Ignotus Potter?"

"'Yes" Auron replied quickly, for a moment unaware that the proceedings had begun.

"Son of the late James potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, Younger twin brother to the Late Harry James Potter?"

"Yes"

"Then upon using your blood to break the seal you have inherited all that is of the Potter legacy, all lands, titles, stocks, and money from any and all investments and a sum total of 690,000,000.00 galleons in liquid cash and 240,000,000.00 in property. With your inheritance comes everything Harry James Potter had accrued, including a title passed down from your godfather upon his death, legitimizing you as the true and honorable heir to the Noble and most ancient house of Black."

Shock permeated the face of all three. He had never known his brother had inherited the title of Lord Black from their godfather. In fact he wasn't even aware that his family was that wealthy.

The goblin continued, "With that comes the sum total of 400,300,000.00 galleons in liquid cash, and 300,000,000.00 in property. As well as any money accrued from investments as well as all lands, titles, and stocks." The Goblin smiled up at Auron. "You are quite literally one the richest wizards in our world my young lord. Now that we have finished that we need to draw up a blood pedigree to legitimize your hold on said titles to the wizarding world as a whole." He handed the young man a pin this time "A drop of blood please." The goblin asked. Damn, I just healed my finger, Auron thought to himself as he pricked his index finger once more, drawing blood, he extended his hand as the goblin placed a white sheet of parchment underneath it to collect said blood. Once he did he set the parchment down in front of him and waited for what seemed forever…

"Interesting…very interesting." The goblin said picking up the paper. "This is most interesting, indeed." He turned to his assistant, speaking to him in gobbledygook, the tongue of the goblin. The diminutive creature rushed out as Redfang continued to look over the parchment. Moments later he returned caring a small wooden chest with an odd crest on it…

"Whats going on?" he finally asked, feeling that the three had stayed silent for far too long.

"Well my young enigmatic friend, your pedigree is of the utmost interest as it has just created a shift in power in your wizarding world." He said with the faint hint of a smile.

"Is that so?" Auron asked scooting to the edge of the seat, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Well…not only are you a legitimate Potter by blood, you are a legitimate Black by blood. Beyond that you are a descendant and member of the Italian wizarding family, the house of Borgia. Not only that but through conquest and blood you are the Heir of the house of Slytherin, the house of Gryffindor, and the house of Peverell, though all three are of note, they are also in abeyance. Such things are an amazing find, buts even more amazing is that since all members of this house are dead, you have inherited the title of the Lord of the Noble house of Rosier."

Lucius started to laugh. Nobody knew what had caused him to laugh, but he laughed none the less, ignoring the others in the room. He continued to do so for 30 seconds before slowly abating. "So, all this time, you're saying the Potter twins could have been one of the most powerful houses in our modern wizarding world, and they never knew? Why is that? Did Dumbledore make sure that they would never know the true extent of their lineage? He's even inheriting Death Eater houses. I mean next thing you're going to tell us is that he isn't actually a half-blood at all." He finished still chuckling.

The goblin eyed him for a moment or two before speaking…"If I may continue, Lord Malfoy, The last and I would say extremely substantial title you inherited is not to be taken lightly. Per her order, everything she had accrued, owned, and claimed would be passed to her last descendant in order to preserve her bloodline. As that is you, you are as of now, the lord of the most noble and most ancient house of Maddam Morgan le Fay, the darkest witch to exist in the magical world."

Bellatrix gasped, Lucius eyes opened widely. Even Auron knew who she was. The darkest witch in history. Her legend preceded her, the fear she caused. She was nothing short of a dark perplexity, a blackness within blackness. None had come close to what was her black purity. She was the pinnacle that all dark witches strove to achieve; the only being to ever stand up to the greatest wizard in existence, Merlin. To be from her house, meant to be born into power and glory.

"Now, young man…one last thing. It's funny because this was brought up a moment ago, but according to your blood pedigree my young Lord, you in fact ARE a pureblood." He finished with a toothy smile watching the flabbergasted Lucius cradle his head with his left hand, rubbing his temple…

'No fucking way…" Lucius said softly.

* * *

The goblin king gave them a short 30 minute break in his private lounge room. Snacks and drinks had been prepared. Lucius and Bella had sat down in chairs facing Auron, not really sure how to broach the subject. Finally it was Lucius.

"So you're a pureblood. I surely hope he explains this revelation to us." He said snidely, still unable to completely believe it.

"Besides that…" Bellatrix chimed in. "…you are the lord of 4 houses; you have acquired all of their money, effectively making you one of the richest wizards of our lifetime. You could buy your freedom from Azkaban, hell you could buy Azkaban." She finished quietly, eyeing what she saw as a walking paradox. This young man in a matter of hours just became one of the most powerful and influential wizards in their world. She was curious, was this why he learned so quickly, or was so powerful, the combination of such powerful wizarding blood combining in one young and versatile vessel. Not to mention, they apparently shared a common ancestry.

Suddenly, as if she had been slapped, and epiphany came to her. He was the Lord Black and as such had control of all the house dealings. This meant that should he so desire he could effectively cancel a marriage contract. She could be free from Rudolphus Lestrange, free to do as she wished when she wished it, even if it meant pining after a man far younger than her, she could be free to do it.

"Auron, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked noting they still had 20 minutes. He nodded and followed her as she led him to another chamber. Lucius didn't even notice their departure as he was stuck in his meandering thoughts.

"You are Lord Black now, and with that come certain responsibilities. I was hoping that you could do me a favor." Her eyes locked on to his, the shocking violet, so startlingly vibrant pleaded with him. It actually made his heart sad for a moment, this once dangerous and feral, excessively overconfident and self satisfied woman, genuinely begging him. "Ok, what is it?" he finally whispered as she had gotten closer to him. She took a stilling breath, all casual pretense cast aside as she stared at him long and hard, regaining that poise she was so well known for. "Lord Black, I was hoping that once we finish, you could cancel my marriage contract." Auron raised a brow, somewhat surprised considering he was vaguely aware of the intricacies of a marriage contract, but knew that as the Lord of the house he alone had the power to create or cancel one.

"But you'll lose you're dowry, you'll become beholden to me. You wouldn't mind that?" he asked her. She shook her head quickly. "I don't care, I just wouldn't be his, and I wouldn't have to go back to him." He eyed her carefully, in the last month he had noticed a change in her, and she was actually pleasant to be around now. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn she was becoming human, though she was still prone to fits of anger, but he assumed that was simply put 'a part of who she was', but none the less, she always seemed make his stomach feel funny. How could he say no to her? He decided. "Ok. Ill cancel the marriage contract."

They had all been ushered into the Directors office again. After taking their seats, the director looked over the three, his eyes finally focusing on the distant gaze of the young wizard's multi colored eyes. The questioning in the boys eyes was tangible. "I will show you where the mistake was made." The Goblin finally began, sliding him a copy of the parchment he had in his own two hands. "Look at your name, the 4 house seals next to it symbolizes the houses you are the lord of. The three seals below them are the houses that you are the heir to, but they are in abeyance, I'm not sure but there may be a way to return those houses and all their property to you in full. The one seal below those three signifies that you are a member of that house. Now trace the line that goes from you to your parents, then from your mother to her mother. Note the names; this is where things get complicated." He paused for a moment, turning his attention to Bellatrix.

"Your grandmother Irma had three daughters, not one. All three were born in St Mungos. The first in 1935, your mother in 1938 and a third in 1960. You're eldest aunt was cast out of your family after failing to receive a Hogwarts letter. She was a one Miranda Evans nee Rosier, and she married a muggle. Now, it seems that your grandmother had given birth to another child shortly before her death. Since the hospital was unable to get a hold of anyone to take the child, she was given to Miranda Evans. Miranda raised Lillian Evans, otherwise known as Lily alongside her daughter Petunia as sisters. Thus the reason people think she was a muggle born, and in turn her son's half-bloods, when in fact she was a pureblooded member of the house of Black." The explanation was detailed enough, and following the blood pedigree chart he had, it all made sense. Lucius and Bellatrix both looked at each for a second, allowing the revelation to slowly sink in.

The two elder magic users remembered lily from Hogwarts. She was so praised by the teachers, so exalted, carried above others for ingenuity, her skill, her wit and what seemed to be endless talent. They praised her even more, thinking that she came from a family with no magical blood when in all reality, this entire time she was actually a pureblooded witch.

"I suppose then, we can finally attribute her skills and talents to her blood line." Lucius said with a sarcastic smile. For some reason it made it easier for him to accept the long deceased witches' notoriety, knowing that she came from a noble house.

"So…I'm a pureblood then." Auron murmured softly. Lucius looked at the boy differently now, perhaps there was hope for this child yet. Considering his lineage, it was possible he could be swayed to follow in the footsteps of the rest of his family. "What else is there?" Lucius asked quickly.

"The last thing we need to do is have you accept your inheritance from Madam Morgan le Fay." Redhook finished.

"Let's get it over with." Auron said taking the pin. "Blood again?" The goblin nodded as Auron pricked his index finger once more. "Now what?" he asked as the goblin placed the small wooden chest in front of him. "Put your finger there." Red hook said, gesturing to a small indentation in the middle. As Auron did he felt a slight jolt and then as if something were tugging at him. A current of magic pulsed through the room causing the lights to flash for a moment. Everyone, even the goblins had felt it. Suddenly, Auron was able to remove his finger as the seal on the chest glowed a vibrant red, then turned black as it clicked open, inside of it were two signet rings, one obviously for a male, a large black diamond set in a pearlescent metal that shifted from silver to black with each movement. Intricate runes ran completely around it. His house crest was set in the dead center of the diamond in what looked like ruby, magically forced into the black diamond. The second ring was thinner. A smaller black diamond with the house seal on it, runes ran around it, interspaced by black and white diamonds. They were set in the same metal as his; it was obviously for a woman, most likely when or if he decided to take a wife

"Now we will relinquish the remainder of the signet rings for your other 3 houses." He said setting each ring in front of him. "I'm supposed to wear all of these rings?" He asked, appalled by how gaudy he would look, but agreed none the less, The Le Fay ring was already on his left hand, on his middle finger. So he put the gold Potter ring on the index finger of his right hand, followed by the silver Black ring, then the gold Rosier ring. He chuckled looking at his hand. Three on one, and one on the other. "I feel silly." He stated, Lucius and Bella both shaking their heads.

"Last but not least my lord; here is a single map with the location to the numerous homes you now possess." With that he relinquished a copy of all the information, necessary documents regarding identity, renewed ID with his titles on them and an assortment of muggle credit cards that he could use if he ventured into that world. When they were done, Auron politely asked for 100,000.00 galleons in a self-refilling purse. When they returned it to him, he shrank the bag and put it in his robes.

"Thank you my lord, I believe that is all. There is a letter in there dating back a millennia I believe, meant to be opened by the Heir of Le Fay. I would suggest reading it as soon as you can." With that they said their goodbyes. The three of them pulling their hoods over their heads before casting shadowing charms to hide their faces.

"Where to now?" Bellatrix asked.

"Olivanders, we need new wands. Don't worry though I can obviously cover the expense." He said with a short bark like laugh as they exited the bank, the trio making their way quickly to the wand makers shop. Upon arrival they were all greeted by name.

"I was wondering when the three of you would come." He said with a smile. "Don't worry; I will to no one I have seen you." And so he began his work, measuring Lucius and Bellatrix first, finishing with them rather quickly. Bellatrix wand was the same shape as her last one, though with differet design and a slightly different handle. Her new wand was 13 inches even, Cherry wood with a Thestral tail hair as its core. Lucius Malfoys new wand was 16 ½ inches, Black Thorn with a dragon heart string as its core. Now Olivander turned to Auron. After he measured him out he did the same thing, had him pick up each wand, but none felt right. "Peculiar." Olivander said, having Auron repeat the procedure a few more times before seemingly coming up with an idea. "My boy, it seems I'm going to have to fashion you a custom wand." He said, his voice barely hiding the excitement. He took Auron to his back room where his more foreign substances were. He placed a total of seven blocks and placed them in front of him. Auron touched them all, and felt something pleasant in three of the substances. Then he did the same with substances he would use for a core. The same thing again, and yet again he felt the same sensation in three of the materials. "How exciting!" Olivander squealed. "My Boy, come back in 3 days, I will have your wand finished then. " he smiled widely, youth playing in the twinkle in the man's odd eyes. Auron paid the man and walked out.

"What was that about?' Lucius asked.

Auron looked at him and shrugged. "I guess I wasn't compatible with any of those wands, so he's making me a new one." He finished

"I see." Was all Malfoy said.

Auron walked to an apparition point in Diagon Alley, his hood hiding his face. It was nearly 1:00pm. He pulled out the map and looked through the homes that were now his. "well it looks like we have about 39 places to choose from." He said chuckling. Looking at one in the north. Looks like I have a manor just south of Edinburgh. I think we should go there." He looked at the other two, Bella quickly assented having no other options but Lucius hesitated.

"I'll be along in a few days, there are some things I need to take care of while we are here that are in regard to my son, my house, and….Narcissa." He finished with a cold sneer, his disdain for his trophy wife palpable. "Are you sure? It's easier to get caught the longer you stick around." Auron said after a moment or two. "Don't worry about me Potter, Ive been doing this before you were even a concept in your parents thoughts." He said with a chuckle. "I'll owl you for the location." And with that he vanished.

Auron turned to Bellatrix. "Shall we?" he asked extending his hand; she nodded, taking it as they too vanished into the shadows with an echoing crack.

A moment later and they were standing in front of a massive manor, slightly bigger than Malfoy manner. It looked like someone had tried maintained it all these long years but gave up 100 years ago. He remembered it was one of the old Potter homes during a darker time in the houses history. It was strange, but it seemed as if the ring was feeding him information. Suddenly he realized, with his signets, he was his own secret keeper. Still holding Bella's hand they walked forward, a wave of magic washing over them as they stepped through the barriers. The lights in the house were on, the barrier had hidden the houses true grandeur, he would take his time exploring tomorrow, he thought. As they approached the doors, they opened on their own, a chorus of squeaky voices singing "Welcome home my lord" in chorus.

Bella eyed the creatures with mild disdain; house elves were too cheery for her. He walked in, not noticing that he was still holding Bella's hand. She smiled at the contact. That same feeling coming over her again.

She didn't mind though, and she was glad Malfoy was gone. Now she had time with him, alone. She would capitalize on this opportunity.

She smiled mischievously. What a Black wants, a Black gets.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter was long. I had to get some stuff out-of-the-way so I could get to main story. Give me some reviews guys, it would be awesome. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 5**. Lets Just Be Together.

A slow drip echoed through the room. A flash of lightening followed by the deep roll of thunder that shook his cell violently. He was huddled in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees. It was his second week there. The inky black threatened to close in on him, the fear and pain swallowing his sobs as nothing but the reverberating malice of time slowly made its way around him. He could feel their cold in the distance, freezing his already chilled bones. The pressure on his mind. They were almost here. He whimpered as he pulled himself into a tighter ball. They were here…

His eyes snapped open as he sat up with a start. He was shaking violently, covered in sweat. It was still dark. It had felt so real. He wiped off his face and realized that he had been crying in his sleep. He climbed out of the bed and walked through the darkness, going to his bathroom and washing off his face before changing as his night terror had caused him to sweat through what he had been wearing. He went back to bed, closing his eyes, reminding himself that he wasn't in that cell anymore. "I'll never go back." He whispered defiantly, before finally getting back to sleep.

* * *

Morning came to quick; He struggled to keep his eyes closed as he had spent most of the night tossing and turning. Not for the inability to sleep but for the demons that crawled into his mind. Luckily the master sweet was so massive, that the light had trouble permeating the shadows his massive bed was under. Furthermore, the drapes around his four-poster had been drawn shut, leaving him in a perpetual state of twilight as the faint light grew in intensity. He could have remained asleep, were it not for the faint pop of an apparition, and a squeaky voice. "Good morning milord, shall I prepare breakfast?" The house elf questioned happily. There was silence from behind the grey and silver drapes around his bed. "Milord?" The house elf spoke softly as she approached the bed, preparing to move the drape. "Don't you dare…" Auron barked, finally sitting up, pulling one of the drapes open, his heterochromic gaze fixed on her massive amber eyes. She backed up in fear as he watched the creature. How pathetic and disgusting they were, good for nothing else but menial labor. The thought surprised him…he'd never believed that before, but that was before he had been exposed to the terrors that claimed him in the night, or understood the meaning behind an old phrase…magic is might. "Yes, since I'm up now." He finally spoke, breaking the silence. She smiled appreciatively curtsying in her pillow case with the Potter family crest emblazoned on the front. He waved his hand dismissing her as she vanished in her elfish way. "I want to kill it…"

He opened all the drapes of his bed before finally getting up and moving to a door that led outside, he pushed the handle down and stepped out on to the balcony. He marveled for a moment, the location of his home reminded him of the view he sometimes got from the windows of Hogwarts. They were surrounded by trees, behind the manor were an expanse of flowers as well as artistically positioned trees and walk ways lining what he knew to be an assortment of gardens in the shape of the house crest. The natural vegetation and trees stopped a quarter mile away leading out to a grassy knoll the stretched over a cliff that led into a deep black lake. Outside of the gardens was nothing but huge oak trees that blocked the view of the manor. To a muggle, the home would look like a derelict, once fabulous mansion in the woods that belonged to some lord that had long since passed. It was obvious the magic around the house had seeped into the natural foliage by the exuberantly bright and twinkling colors.

He didn't like it. Not at all, on the grounds that it was too 'happy'.

He came back in shutting the door before drawing the blinds closed. He looked around the room as the artificial light of a few candles lit it up with the wave of a hand. Making his way to the massive walk in closet, he took note of the artwork on his walls, "hmm" was all he could muster as faint magical lights came to life in the closet. He was amazed by the abundance of clothes. He was glad to see a fair amount of darker colors. The elves had been busy overnight, it seemed. He found himself a black tunic like shirt and some grey fitted slacks as well as some under garments and made his way to the bathroom. After he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror before pulling his hair into a loose pony tail. Before he walked out, he found some slip on shoes and grabbed a black cloak, leaving the room as he crossed the expansive west wing and went down to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Bella said softly, already sitting at the table. Somehow she had managed to procure a copy of the daily prophet. House elves, he surmised. "They have some interesting ideas on how we managed to escape." She said matter-of-factly. "Oh yeah, Like what?" Auron asked pulling a chair out, sitting down two seats from her. "One of them is we were all animagus, and were able to slip passed the dementors. Another is that the Dark Lord himself came and freed us and any Auror alive was actually a death eater. The last on…" She paused for a moment. "…Is that the infamous murderer Auron Potter orchestrated the whole thing with the aid of his master, he-who-must-not-be-named." She finished, folding the paper closed and setting it down before her. Funny how the least likely explanation was the closest to the right one.

She looked at the young man, an emptiness lingering in his eyes. She felt she could be herself with him, having shared the same torments as he; loss, regret, hate. They were indeed kindred souls; though his different colored eyes still hinted at the ever present darkness that had continued to grow, despite his feeble attempt to banish it. She had remembered that malevolent smile that crossed his face as he watched the fiend fire swallow that house, his yearning for pain and death; it seemed to ease him, and the ease at which he could cast the killing curse. She remembered the fight at Azkaban, he was magnificent, a blur of black issuing death with the command of a god…She shuttered momentarily, that lingering insanity gripping her. She wanted to see it again. If she could help him realize his dream, she would do anything in her power to make it happen. A soft giggle escaped her lips, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and smiled to herself, the butterflies sending goose pimples up and down her arms and legs. "Bella?" She finally looked up, his voice breaking through her day dream.

"Yes?" She replied?

"You okay?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, I am, what is it?" she asked, her ruby red lips curling up into a graceful smile.

"We will handle your marriage contract cancellation when I go get my wand, is that okay?" She nodded in agreement, looking ever like a young girl, her violet eyes catching his as she smiled to him one more time. Fuck, he cursed to himself; there's that funny feeling again. He gave her a lopsided grin as breakfast was served.

"Auron, I was thinking, we should continue your dark arts training." She said as a house elf took their plates from them. He looked up to her with a grin. "That sounds great to me." He replied. "Ok, good, I'll go get changed and wait for you out back." She said getting up and making her way from the dining room table. "I'll be ready." He finished, noticing the gown she had on was almost see through against the light that filtered through the window.

* * *

30 minutes passed by. He came out of the back, and left through the gazebo. She watched him come walking smoothly out, wand in hand. He had opted to change into dueling robes, but they did look splendid on him. Although he was recovering rather well from his extended visit in Azkaban, he hadnt completely filled out. His eyes seemed to twinkle in the British afternoon, cloud cover casting shadows over them. She had taken the liberty of destroying one of the gardens, and in its place magicking a surface that would work perfect for them. She erected an arched ceiling to protect them from the elements. White drapes were tied up at all four corners, should they need to protect themselves from rain or anything else to that extent. It was like a miniature dueling arena. 30ft x 45ft. "Do you like what I did with the place?" She asked twirling around in some dueling robes she had found. "Actually I do, this manor is a bit too bright for my taste, and I'm going to need to dim it down a bit." He finished. She agreed.

"Let's get started" her voice serious now. They both took positions, him with the stolen wand, and her with her new wand that was actually meant for her. "Let's see what you remember, shall we?" she said softly, taking her dueling position. This was going to be rough; he thought to himself, before he heard her cry pierce his thoughts. "Crucio!"

* * *

That's how it went for the next two days; she had set a training regimen for him. After every breakfast he would do the exercises she told him to do. Followed by a two hour dueling session, wherein she taught him the proper techniques and skills, all the while showing him new spells he could use. After that he would shower and go to the library where they would study what books they had that served their purpose. Surprisingly, house Potter had quite a cache of books that dealt with the dark arts and dark magic. There were even some first edition tomes explaining certain Dark Rituals. Those caught her attention. So besides reading through an assortment of new spells from around the world, she began to study the Dark rituals and their applications taking notes on everything. They looked like two young students hurriedly finishing their homework.

After they finished their three to four hour reading sessions, they would eat lunch in one of the many lounges while she schooled him on the intricacies of his new found positions and blood relation. "You are a pure blood and a Lord, Auron, so you will need to learn how to act as one when we finally return to society." She said as he nodded. She was splendidly surprised as he continued to ask questions and seemed to absorb the knowledge rather quickly.

It was at dinner the second night that she began to notice a change in him. Perhaps it was the fact that they spent just about every moment of the day together, but he had slowly begun to ask her questions, even throughout the day, questions that dealt with her and her life, and she actually felt the desire to give him answers. She in turn would ask him questions, and though sometimes he hesitated, he generally answered them she smiled at times, noting how that steel wall he had established was slowly letting her in. During the third day they had received an owl from Olivander, telling Auron it would take another 3 more days and his wand would be complete. He went on to tell the young wizard that he would be extremely pleased. Auron apologized to Bellatrix, saying they could still go to Diagon Alley and handle their business, but she said no, knowing that they were still fugitives, they didn't need to risk it, and they would just go when he went to Olivander.

The fourth and fifth day went off without any problems; they had fallen perfectly into their routine. It was dinner time now and they sat in the gazebo, the house elves bringing their favorite dishes. It was quiet as they ate, she found it awkward, she had gotten used to their conversations. She looked up from her plate to Auron and back down. She was going to say something until he started first, asking the question she knew he eventually would.

"Why did you become a death eater?" he asked softly.

She stayed quiet for a minute, retreating into herself, a distant apathetic look crossing her face before she heard the young man murmur an apology. It brought her back. She looked at him and began. "Well…I wanted power. I wanted respect. Besides that, my husband was a death eater. All my life I've strived to be the best at everything I could do, but being a woman in a noble house, my destiny was chosen for me by the time I was 14. In our world, women are married through contracts, when I say our world, I mean you and I, purebloods. It's a means of maintaining our pureblood heritage. Considering you're still unmarried, and if we weren't escaped convicts, you could declare yourself, which is basically saying I'm ready to get married. After that you would receive proposals from the parents of girls from other pureblood houses. All you would have to do is choose the one you either fancy the most or the one you would benefit the most from. From there you and the family patriarch or matriarch would settle on conditions and terms, so long as both sides were happy, the deal would be struck and you would be engaged to wed the girl." He nodded listening to her intently. He hadn't expected this kind of explanation, but he liked it.

"Well that's what happened to me, but my parents personally spoke to the Lestrange's. Considering Rudolphus already fancied me, it solidified their decision. They made their contract and we were engaged by the time I was 15. Rudolphus was two years ahead of me, so by the time I left Hogwarts, he had already become a death eater. We were married the summer after I finished. I didn't become a death eater until I was 19. During the time in between though, I realized I was starting to lose myself, it was like they had a hold of my mind. I felt it twisting, things that I abhorred I now tolerated. Rather than putting up a fight, I would let him beat me, because something told me not to fight back. There were days I would be left on the ground surrounded by my own blood and tears, the only person that would rescue me was my sister." She paused for a moment, taking a sip of some wine.

"That all changed the summer after my 19 birthday when one day he came home drunk and very angry. I knew what was going to happen, so I tried to hide, but he found me. He slapped me around a little bit until I pointed my wand at him, telling him to stop. He laughed at me and before I knew what had happened, he was on the floor writhing in extreme pain. My sister had to stop me, because I held him in the cruciatus curse for so long. But that's all it had taken. The elation I felt from seeing him in pain. Soon I found myself in front of Voldemort receiving my dark mark. I had started to circle the drain of insanity. After every kill every time I got to watch someone scream or cry, I could feel myself slipping, but it didn't matter because that insanity filled that void, inflicting pain was my drug of choice. The fear the other death eaters had when they saw me maintained my high. What felt the best was watching my poor excuse of a husband cowl in terror when I became angry. I was the one in power like I had always wanted." She looked down now. "funny thing is even though I feel guilty, I still get a thrill out of pain…" She whispered.

"So why did you leave then?" Auron asked, feeling as if now since she was opening up so much, he could chance the questions he never would have before. She chuckled, a smooth soft noise. "I didn't leave, I was tossed out. I disobeyed the da-Voldemort. I failed to kill someone because my guilt got the better of me. Everything I did was just like every drug; you get high, but eventually come down and see what real life is like. I tried to escape, but I was caught. I was branded a traitor, beaten…raped, then left unconscious in front of the ministry. I'm pretty sure you can assume what happened from then. "She trailed off looking to the side. Night time had set in in full. The moon barely visible behind the distant clouds, its light catching her eyes momentarily, a soft set of tears falling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly. He saw her in a different light. It was as if a veil had been pulled away, the mystery wasn't solved, but he was almost there. There was always an explanation for most situations. And although in a different life he hadn't approved of what she done, in this new one, he understood. He understood that feeling of finally having control over yourself and what you did. He felt the same way under the control of the order, and with their betrayal he felt an unrelenting sense of freedom. He smiled. "I'm glad you're here." He said softly, catching her by surprise. He eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned pink. She smiled before looking at him in full. "So…what made you choose our side, now of all times?"

She noticed the shadow that crossed his face. A lingering pain suddenly swallowing him. "The friends I thought were friends turned on me. The people I trusted branded me a traitor. My mentors willingly let my brother die; they basically killed him with their own hands, then turned and let the ministry cast me away like I was trash. They called me a Dark Wizard because I was willing to do what none of them could in order for my brother and me to do what we had to. But that doesn't matter, because I'm going to become exactly what they are so afraid I would become and then I'm going to make them suffer, one by one, and then turn them to ash." She watched as a slow, sadistic smile crossed his face, his different colored eyes twinkling murderously. He was positively dashing. He had been looking away, before his eyes snapped on hers. "Sorry…" he said realizing just how nefarious that was. She laughed, it was a beautiful sound. "Don't be sorry, I've heard and said much worse" she finished with a chuckle.

She watched him closely for a moment. "You never got to mourn, did you?" she said softly. He shook his head. His eyes met hers once more, but they held each other's gaze, a silent understanding. He smiled at her as he stood up. "I'm going to the parlor, get a drink or something." He went back in and made his way to the bar, pulling down a bottle of what he assumed to be pretty expensive fire whisky and pouring himself two thumbs worth. He turned and made his way to a couch, before kicking his shoes off, and dropping down comfortably.

He watched her make her way in, a glass in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. She sat on the same couch as him, putting the bottle down. He set his bottle down on the table next to hers. "I wonder how the house elves knew to keep this place so clean and so well stocked. The closets looked like someone had told them how we dressed and that we were coming." He mused. She smiled. And so it went on like that, asking each other questions, laughing and simply enjoying each other's inebriated company. After all, it was better to be drunk with someone else, than to be drunk alone. He had said something that made Bella crack up, she accidentally knocked down her glass which made her laugh even more. She rocked back and forth before head fell on his lap. Shit, the butterflies. He had a smile on his face. She slowly stopped laughing, looking up at him. "It wasn't that funny." He whispered. "It was." She replied. Then it happened again, they were stuck in each other's eyes. Her hand moved to his arm as she drug her finger across it, giving him goose bumps as she moved impulsively, her hand cupping his cheek as she brought his head down to hers. Their lips meeting for the briefest of seconds. Auron had been stiff, confused and unsure, but finally, he gave in. She felt it as his arms closed in around her as he picked up her head and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away, only to get up and straddle him.

It had been so long since she felt like this, she tilted her head and met his lips with hers, kissing him deeply and passionately, their tongues fighting for supremacy, she gave in and let him win before fighting him again and this time taking control. She broke the kiss, only to let her lips trail from his jaw, to his neck. He couldn't stand it. He lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around him as he carried her the distance to the master suite. Using one hand to hold her up, and the other to open and close the door. Finally he deposited her on the bed and took a position above her as she scrambled to remove his shirt. They pulled the covers from under them, undressing each other between deep and passionate kisses. Finally they were naked underneath the sheets. He lifted his head and looked at her. "I want you…" she whispered as his fingers danced over her stomach, slowly moving further down until he felt her, his hands knew what to do as they moved in slow sensual circles, her legs tightening in desire as he trailed kisses between her breasts, returning to her neck, kissing behind her ear, all the while biting her. She moaned softly, arching her back, his free hand moved up her side, cupping her best as he squeezed it gently, his head moving to her nipples as he stimulated them with his tongue before moving back up, his mouth on top of hers. She broke the kiss to bite him aggressively, taste his flesh. Finally she moaned loudly, she couldn't take it, she wanted to feel him, and he wanted to feel her…"Just take me Auron." She whispered, Auron nodded. As their hips met, she bit him on the shoulder before their lips made contact again…it was better than wonderful.

* * *

The four poster had been closed, so light barely made its way in, only through the cracks in their safe haven. He was vaguely aware of the pressure on his chest or the warmth on his leg. His eyes opened and closed rapidly as he looked down to see a mound of sumptuous curls on his chest. Her arm was wrapped around him as she slept so peacefully. Her soft breath barely making the blankets rise. He ran his free hand through her hair, content to lie this way for as long as it took for her to wake up.

30 minutes later he felt her stir, but kept his eyes closed. Finally when he opened them, two deep violet eyes were staring at him. She had propped her head on her arm over his chest. She smiled, softly, so sweet and so genuine. He moved his hand to brush a hair out of her face. "Good morning Madam Lestrange." He said with a smile. "Good morning Lord Potter – Black – le Fay – Rosier." She replied, her smile widening. He chuckled "That's funny; I was actually thinking what I'm going to do about that." She shrugged in response. "I think you can just use any, personally I would go with Black." She said, shifting her position, as she lay on his arm now, draping her leg over his, stretching her left arm over him, now looking at him from the side. "I bet you would." He said with his own smile, before kissing her. She pushed herself against him, deepening the kiss. "It's too bad we have to go to Diagon Alley in a little while. I'd rather spend the day making you sweat." She said, her voice so alluring, inviting. He imagined it for a moment. That would be nice.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, sitting up. "I'd better go get dressed since we should be leaving soon." She spoke with a sigh. She found his shirt and put it on, knowing the house elves would clean up the mess they had made. He smiled as she pulled her arms through his shirt. It completely covered what needed to be covered, but damn did she look good in it, her striking figure, curvy in all the right places, silhouetted by his shirt. He wondered how she maintained such a wonderfully feminine figure. She turned to him, positioning herself in an alluring way, teasing him. "Ickle little potterkins wants his Bella." She giggled at him and skipped out.

45 minutes later the two were down stairs. With the help of a house elf, he had found the appropriate robes. As he walked into the foyer, Bellatrix took him in. He looked the part of Lord Black, considering he wore black from head to toe. She was even more shocked to see his cloak had the house crest stitched in the appropriate colors on the left side. "Where did you get this?" She asked surprised, running her hand over the crest. "I told you the elves were exceptionally prepared for our arrival. There's a cloak in different colors for every single one of my houses." She approved of his attire, absentmindedly pushing a stray hair behind his ear. She stood on her toes to kiss him; he bent down and fleetingly pressed his lips to hers as they vanished with a crack. A moment later they were still kissing each other as they reappeared in a quick flash of light at an apparition point in Diagon Alley. They released the embrace before drawing their cloaks tighter around themselves, and covering their heads with hoods. She finished it up by casting concealing charms to hide their faces as they made their way up diagon alley and into gringotts. It was already snowing in London.

A goblin guard stopped him. "Can I help you sir?" All he did was bring his hand forward, and the goblin instantly moved out of his way as he realized who the man was. Auron made his way to the front of the line, moving past another wizard as he cut him off. "Hey!" the unnamed wizard began. Auron simply raised his hand, the signet ring of the house of Le Fay shimmering in the ambient light of the bank. The other wizard shut up, immediately aware of the young ones status.

"Can I help you?"

"I am Lord Black…I am here to see Redfang or anyone capable of handling a marriage contract cancellation."

The goblin nodded, turning to an associate that came from around the desks and approached the pair. "If you would follow me." He said turning around as he guided them to a hallway with sporadically inter-spaced doors. For something so short, it could move quickly. He finally stopped at a door. "Knarlsnout will gladly help you my Lord." He said as Auron opened the door, allowing Bella to enter first. He let the door close on its own as the Goblin eagerly looked up and gestured to the seats in front of him.

"Good morning Lord Black, you're here today to cancel a marriage contract on behalf of whom?" He asked. With that Bella dropped her hood. "Oh, Madam Lestrange. I see. One second." He said, opening his drawer and finding the paper work he needed immediately. Auron dropped his hood too, though the goblin said nothing. He set the files neatly on his desk, drawing the marriage contract out. "Ok, all I need are both of your signatures, and on the left side, an imprint of your house ring, there we go, and you're done." he said as he took the files back. "A copy of the marriage cancellation paperwork, or in muggle terms, divorce paper work, will be sent to a Rudolphus Lestrange. Now you do understand that you are legally responsible for her, correct my Lord?" Auron nodded to the goblin. "Alright, as of now, you are no longer Bellatrix Lestrange; you have reverted to Bellatrix Black." She nodded slowly, for her the sensation of freedom was too overwhelming.

"You like that then?" he asked as they made their way from the private offices, walking slowly, side by side.

"I do." She replied coyly.

"You could've just killed him, I'm pretty sure you know where to find him." He stated.

"I could have, but this was so much easier and condescending. Think about it, how does a pureblood male wizard feel when he finds out that his wife is no longer his wife, and that it wasn't even his decision? It's a blow to the psyche, blow to the ego. Consider it psychological war fare. Break him down until he's too weak to fight and then strike." She said behind a soft childlike chuckle. "Besides, I have plans for that buoyant idiot." She finished, a particularly wicked smile crossing her gorgeous features. Her predilection for wanton destruction and inflicting pain were only rivaled by her otherwise harsh and calculating mind. She hadn't been top of her class for no reason.

She was positively beaming as they left the bank. Her hand found Aurons and grabbed at it, twisting their fingers together. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell that this was the most happiness the woman had felt in a long time. She skipped next to him, before gripping his arm with her free hand and resting her head on his shoulder as they came to Olivanders.

Auron opened the door. It was as if the elderly wander maker had known he was coming right then as he drew two boxes. "Good day my Lord." He said, his voice barely holding back his excitement. Auron walked to the counter as the man uncovered the box. The 13 and ¾ inch wands were unbelievable. "Take one young man and tell me how it feels." He took the one on the right first and suddenly felt a vast darkness he couldn't explain, but it felt right. It was he and he was it. "It felt great." He finally conceded after the initial shock. "I thought so." The man's eye twinkled. "Take this one next" he said, pushing the box towards him. Auron grasped the wand and felt a sudden mass of power. He lifted it and a cold gust of wind followed by a chill cut through the room. He felt superior to all with this wand. It felt like it spoke to him. He simply smiled. "I like it…" he whispered turning to Olivander.

The man smiled, proud of his creation. "What are they made of?" Auron asked, unsure of the material. Olivander's eyes grew wide. "Ahh, this is why it took me so long. Both wands are a special type of pliable obsidian with two other elements merged into them, Mithril, and Argonite. Now the kicker is their cores. The first one you tested has a core of a feather and flaming tear of a black phoenix. The one you have in your hand is also the feather of a black phoenix but united with the core of an elder black dragon. That's why you felt that overwhelming power. I've never used that combination, but for some reason, it seemed to work for you, you were too powerful for the wands I had here, that's why none of them reacted to you. I marked on the handle, you will see that the bases are two different colors, the silver marked one is the phoenix feather and flaming phoenix tear, the red marked one contains the core of an elder black dragon" He smiled, handing him the boxes. "I must tell you though, these wands are extremely dangerous and very powerful and they seem to have an affinity for the dark arts." He finished. The young wizard nodded simply waving his wand over the boxes, shrinking them and putting them in his robe pocket. He tucked both wands into the holsters inside the lapel of his cloak. "Thank you Olivander." He said with a smile, covering his head with his hood. Before he left, he took out the stolen wand and used it one last time, covering his face and Bellas in shadow before handing the wand to Olivander and making their way out, feeling just as happy as Bella.

* * *

Upon arriving at home, they had lunch together and immediately began their daily routine. Bella noted a big difference in his spells, they were much more fluid, and more powerful even though it seemed like either he was holding back or the wands were somehow limiting his power, waiting for him to reach a point at which that limit was no longer necessary. He could feel it too. But now with two wands, she was curious to know if he was capable of creating a two wand fighting style. He wasn't really willing to try anymore, considering when he did he messed up and didn't channel the magic right. Because of that he had been hit with enough crucios to last a life time. She now modified his training, still ensuring that he maintained his exercise every morning, now followed by practicing dueling with his left hand and only his left hand. She had told him to switch between both wands so he wasn't stuck using a specific wand for each hand. After, they would duel like normal, and the schedule was otherwise the same.

The next week and a half passed by marvelously, the pair getting closer as the days passed by. Christmas was soon coming up. It was December 20th and it had been snowing for the past week. The house elves took it upon themselves to decorate the house, although Auron had ordered them to remove all decorations as he no longer so the point. He preferred to leave it be. What kind of dark wizard celebrated Christmas? He had asked himself.

There was one hiccup in their seemingly tranquil routine. It was after a particularly cruel session of training. He came in, angry; Bella's laugh still echoing through his mind and made his way up the stairs. As he was walking, he was unaware of the pop, signaling the arrival of a house elf. It caused him to trip. "FUCK!" he yelled, the house elf stumbling back apologizing profusely. "You disgusting, pathetic creature. How dare you make me fall!" sorry master the elf squealed profusely, sheer terror in its large brown eyes. Auron felt this strange feeling wash over him. "You will be sorry" he said, baring a malice driven smile.

He grabbed the elf by the neck and threw it into one of the many rooms. He shut the door and put a silencing charm on the room before turning to the house elf. "CRUCIO!" he yelled, a beam of grey silver light struck the creature as it was thrown back and hit the wood floor with a heavy thud, all the while screaming in utter agony. He held the curse, the elation he got from its screams of pain as its body flailed around. It was like music to his ears. After a moment or two the screams had stopped, only saliva bubbled up from its mouth. Its eyes looked empty. He had broken the miniscule life form. "Pathetic." He said "Avada Kedavra" he uttered, the green light so much like one of his eyes snuffing out the inconsequential life. Before he left he called for another house elf, telling it to dispose of the body. The house elf nodded and agreed without hesitation though clearly mortified. The madness of Azkaban had indeed changed him. He left the room, not so angry anymore. A small smirk on his remarkably handsome face.

That night, he felt the need to come clean, though not out of guilt. They were sitting in the parlor room, enjoying a drink. "There's something I should tell you." He said softly. Her eyes turned to his, watching him. "What is it?" She asked after a moment of silence. "I killed a house elf this afternoon, after our training session. I was particularly angry." He said defiantly, as if she was going to question him, make him defend his actions. She just watched him, her eyes startling thoughtful. "And how did it feel?" She asked softly. "I don't know how to explain it, but afterwards, I felt loads better…" She noted that small smile crossing his face. She wasn't surprised though, Azkaban could make anyone mad, and if anything she was a tad bit proud knowing he was capable of that. She just smiled back before unexpectedly throwing her glass to the side, letting it shatter as she pounced on him. She straddled the young man. "My dark wizard." She said kissing him aggressively, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I don't care about those creatures, there less than mudbloods. I only care for you." She whispered, staring into his eyes.

Since that night, she felt as if the two of them had unintentionally become closer. She could tell that sooner or later he would revel in inflicting pain almost as much as her. She remembered telling him how she had felt guilty for the things she had done, but after careful thought she came to the realization that she had felt guilty about being controlled into doing the things she did. Now though, every decision whether to kill or cause pain would only be to benefit him and her, and she reveled in the fact that it was HER choice.

Bella had decided for him that they would start sharing a room as it had become so natural for her to sleep near her 'Ickle little Auron poo'. For some reason, knowing he was right there kept away that creeping feeling of cold Azkaban had imprinted in her bones. Knowing that when she woke up he would still be there, or in the middle of the night she could reach out and touch him, cuddle against him, be enveloped by the protection of his arm was enough to make her inadvertently smile, make her skin tingle, and her cheeks blush. Who would have thought she would feel this way for one of the mortal enemies of her old master, she contemplated something she hadn't in a while, love? Auron actually didn't mind sharing a room with her, the bed was too massive for one person anyways, and the master suite was larger than a two bedroom flat. Besides that, she kept the nightmares away. What he hadn't noticed before though was the second bathroom and second walk in closet that just seemed to appear. Magic was a wonderful thing, he thought.

It was around 8p.m. Bella was lying in bed still reading, switching between an advanced dark magic book she had stumbled upon and the first of the Dark Rites books she had found. There were a few that really stood out to her. It seemed that in order to do them they would need to secure certain items, but with Aurons vast wealth that wouldn't be a problem. The only thing was working out the runes it would take to complete them. She was very excited by the prospect. Over the last few weeks she had nearly doubled her arsenal of spells and Auron had taken further strides in his dark magic and dark arts training. She looked at the young wizard who was avidly reading another dark arts book, going over Egyptian magic. He had been ensnared by their archaic brutality. The carnage he could cause stirred his soul, excited his mind. He knew just the people he would use his knowledge on.

"Auron my dear."

"Yes?" he replied

"I found something here that I think can help us. But…its pretty dark and would require us learning a fair bit of blood magic. That's a whole other level of black magic" She finished, still scanning the words.

He turned to her, eyeing the surprisingly youthful woman curiously. "What does it do?" he finally asked.

"From what I gather it's a Sumerian ritual of rejuvenation, using blood magic, it essentially takes the life force of another sentient being and transfers it to you, essentially giving you youth and vitality. It's a lot better than de-aging potions and once you have mastered it you can do it willingly." She finished. He rose a brow, "I don't need to get any younger." He said, his face deadpan. She laughed softly, turning to him, placing a soft hand on his cheek. "I meant for me, I cant go around with an incredibly gorgeous young man like this forever." She turned back to face the book.

He eyed her ironically. She was afraid that she was too old for him. He chuckled. "If that's what you want to do then fine, I don't think you should. But to be honest I don't mind, you're beautiful." She looked at him in full now. "I never said I wasn't beautiful, I just want to do the ritual. It's MY decision, so I will do it with or without your help, whether or not you think I'm beautiful." Her voice had stayed calm and smooth, but with a deadly edge. "Ok…" he said backing away from her. She looked away rather quickly. "Sorry…I didn't mean that." Her cheeks had grown a rosy pink. She bent at the waste, kissing him softly. "Really, I'm sorry. Your opinion does matter to me." Keeping her temper in check got hard sometimes, but she decided, that for the person she wants, she would do her best. Any anger she had, she would let it loose on the world.

A soft pop drew their attention. "Milord a letter has arrived for you and Madam Black." She shuffled forward and hand it to Auron. He took the letter with a nod, the elf turned on the spot vanishing from sight.

**_Auron,_**

**_ Meet me at the Black Lilac. It's a muggle Asian food establishment no more than a block from the Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow at 3:00pm. Bring Bellatrix with you. I'm assuming you are both still together as Rodolphus is now a single man because of Lord Blacks actions. Be careful and make sure neither of you are seen, I may have figured out a solution for the three of us. _**

**_L.M._**

Bella had read the letter as he did. "Do you trust it?" She asked. Auron read the letter again. "I think so. We should go, but be prepared. We should maybe go early." She agreed. She watched the young man, his two different colored eyes searching the letter before dropping it on the floor with his book. Bella had done the same. The moment he lay on his back she slid over to him and kissed his neck. "I want you…" she said with a smile, waving her hand as the lighting dimmed, her lips locked onto Aurons. He wanted her too.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, really. You're really helping me out, keeping me stimulated. I'll keep on posting at least one chapter a day for as long as I can. Keep up with the reviews, they only make the story better. Thanks. And special shout out to my friend bittatatat. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JKR. I do not own anything in regards to HP. **

**A/N: Thanks to my friend for helping me out.**

**Chapter 6.** Memories and Traps…

"Wotcher, Ginny." Tonks said softly, with a smile as she stepped out of the floo, all the while shaking her pink hair as she dusted herself off. The female Weasley smiled back at her, finished swallowing what she was eating and responded. "Hello Tonks." She finally replied. The pair had become closer than either of them would have anticipated. Perhaps it was due to their shared loyalty in a man they doubted they would ever see again, but even after the death of Harry Potter and the incarceration of Auron Potter, they stood by each other's side, amicably reminding each other that Auron was innocent. Neither understood it, but they didn't fight it. They were good friends with a shared bond, a love for those twins that would never die, even if they did.

Ginny was obviously deeply affected by what happened that night; she had lost her boyfriend and his brother in one hour. The love of her life vanished in a green haze, leaving nothing more than a still faced reminder of a future that would never happen. She mourned for weeks and months, finally coming to terms with it. Sadness gave way to anger, remorse became spite, and it pushed her forward. She never retreated from the scrupulous glares she would get when she adamantly demanded his freedom and defended his innocence. She knew in her heart the boy should never have been cast aside so easily, she knew even more that Harry would never have let it happen. At least in him, she could see her late boyfriend, in him there was a hope of something better. She didn't understand her feelings, maybe she imprinted what she felt for Harry to Auron, but that didn't much matter to her, she just wanted to touch his face and smile. She would do anything to look into that familiar green eye. If anything but to be near what seemed so familiar. She had to see him, know that he was alive so she could apologize for not being able to do anything, and swear she would never let them touch him again. She wanted him and she was beginning to believe that she needed him.

Tonks watched Ginny. A small smile crossing the red head girls face. A sudden heat rippled through her, vanishing just as quick as it had come. A note of jealousy? Perhaps? She thought. She didn't question her friend, but she questioned her desire to find Auron. She was vaguely aware of her feelings for him, or at least she thought Ginny had feelings for him; no Ginny definitely had feelings for him, it was too obvious, that longing look when his name was mentioned. Why else did she stand up for him so adamantly? Tonks hair shifted to a fiery red. He hadn't taken her virginity; he hadn't spent nights with her, kissed her, held her. No, that was just hers, and Ginny couldn't take that, ever…could she?

* * *

Nymphadora had loved the twins, they had grown up together. She was 7 years older than the duo, but she had loved them from the day Sirius had brought them home. She wasn't told until the year she went to Hogwarts, exactly what had happened to them and how and why they ended up in the care of her cousin, Sirius. She promised to keep it a secret until they were finally informed. She was there when they found out what happened and why their parents were dead. Harry cried, now knowing that their parents had died protecting them, but Auron sat still, an unreadable expression. He looked at the people he had come to understand as his family and said nothing. She wasn't sure if he was holding back his emotions, but the strength he possessed was obvious.

Years would pass by, all of them growing up, enjoying each other's company, setting out on adventures and fighting side by side until she came to the realization that she didn't just love Auron, she was in love with him. Her eyes never left him when he walked into the room during Christmas and summer holidays. During those she would try to spend as much time with him as possible. At times to her it seemed he reciprocated her feelings, when they would cuddle in bed together, or stare into each other's eyes late at night before going to sleep. There was nothing wrong with it. Wizard family's often intermarried to maintain blood purity. So her love and desires were purely justified.

It wasn't until a few weeks after the boys 17th birthday did she finally make a move. Auron had returned to 12 Grimmauld place after spending time with some of his Slytherin house mates and then going to the Weasley's for his and Harry's birthday party, while Harry elected to stay at the Weasley's. He called out to see if anyone was home, no one answered, so he went to the fridge and took a butter beer before making his way to the common room and heavily dropping into an overstuffed couch. She hadn't heard him, so when she came down the stairs and noticed the fire was lit, it surprised her, she drew her wand and came around the corner, brandishing it quickly and pointing it at Auron…"Bloody hell, Auron, I didn't know you had come home." She finally spoke, putting her wand away. "I had called out, no one answered." He responded as she made her way to the same couch sitting next to him before drawing her legs up and kicking his hands out of the way, propping them up on his knees.

She asked him how his holidays were, if he had fun with his Slytherin friends and many more things until finally it became quiet. They both sat there awkwardly exchanging glances, she had put her legs down and was sitting about 6 inches away from him. Suddenly her stomach started doing flips, she took a deep breath and steeled herself, quickly closing the distance before leaning over him and kissing him. To her surprise he responded by kissing her back. She couldn't believe it. She pushed herself against him, her lips not wanting to break away from his until he moved his head away from her, smiling slightly. "I couldn't breathe." He whispered, her eyes never leaving him. She got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up as she dragged him through the house, up the stairs and into Auron's room. She closed the door and locked it, sitting on the bed before pulling him on top of her. She didn't say a single word except for "Kiss me"…her voice pleading for that feeling, and so he did.

Her day had taken an unexpected turn. It had been a fine day to say the least, but her evening would be the best that she would have for years to come. It was her most treasured memory, locked in her mental vault. He lay on top of her, kissing her for what seemed like hours. She wanted him so bad but was scared, she'd never done this before, but she would for him, her clothes were already off and so were his. She looked at him "be gentle" she said softly as he gradually made his way in her, her legs wrapping around him as she stifled a whimper, pressing her face into his neck; it hurt more than she thought it would. Finally they fell into a rhythmic motion before not too long; she gripped the sheets and screamed. She wasn't a virgin anymore. She told him not to stop, she wanted him to finish, finish in her. He was hesitant, but did it anyways. She ran her hands over his back, closing her eyes in joy as she was arching her back in delight, a soft moan escaping her lips as their exploit reached fruition.

That's how she spent that night, wrapped in the arms of the young man she loved and still did; she remembered waking up in the morning to find the blood, it shocked her but she remembered her mother told her it would happen your first time. He was all she wanted. She remembered all the other times they spent together that summer, apparating in different places, holding his hand and kissing him, making love to him as often as she could before he left to school, knowing how long it would be before she felt his touch or heard his laugh or saw his smile again; it made her stomach tingle and her heart ache. She was put at ease remembering there were trips to Hogsmead. The one thing she had never asked though was if he loved her back, but she didn't want to chance the answer, she was satisfied knowing that she was his.

* * *

She sighed to herself, having sat down next to Ginny after getting herself a butter beer. "Thinking about him?" Ginny asked because she was doing the same. Tonks nodded her head. "Yeah." She replied before flippantly changing the subject. "Did you know there's a meeting today?" She asked Ginny "Because I wasn't informed; it was like Kingsley accidentally let it slip when I asked him about his plans for this evening." She finished.

Ginny looked up at her "No, I wasn't told about one." She replied, raising a brow. "Hmm, I wonder…" She mumbled, grabbing the floo and tossing it into the fire. "Fred or George Weasley." The floo lit up for a moment before a pair of disembodied heads danced and rippled in the flames. "What's up, Gin?" They said in unison. "'Ello, Fred, George." She greeted them. "Were you guys told about an order meeting later today?" They looked at her questioningly, shaking their heads as Fred responded. "Nope, why? Is there one?" He asked. "Yes, there is, tonight. But we weren't told about it." She huffed, furrowing her brow. "Calm down Gin, we'll floo over. We can only be gone for 30 minutes or so though." They said before disconnecting the floo connection.

Ginny took a few steps back as the fireplace flared to life in a torrent of green, harmless flames before the boys came sliding out. "Oi." They said in unison, dusting themselves off. "Now my darling sister, what has you so bothered?" George asked, the pair greeting Tonks before they sat down opposite of the girls. "This meeting situation." Ginny replied. "We gathered as much." Fred responded with a smile. "If it's any consolation, we've been wondering the same thing. Ron's too stupid and arrogant to realize that he constantly lets information slip. Not to mention that Mum and Dad have taken to odd hours recently. You wouldn't have noticed since you've been staying here. But Mum's shopping habits and times have been odd, to say the least. Like 3 nights ago, she said she had to go to Diagon Alley to purchase some self-cleaning laundry detergent. I went into the laundry room and she had 3 bottles. I just chalked it up to old age and memory problems. Maybe she was going round the bend?" He finished, the twins chuckling. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys, has anyone said anything to you? It can't be coincidence that Mums taken to odd hours or that twat Hermione is always working 'extra' hours at the ministry lately." She asked. "What?" Tonks responded, breaking her self imposed silence. "What do you mean 'extra' hours. I always leave the ministry late and have even purposely passed her offices and not once have I seen her there passed 5:30." She stated flatly, looking between the red headed trio.

"How long has Mum and Dad been acting odd?" Ginny asked her brothers. "About two weeks now." Fred replied. "That's just about how long it's been since Hermione took to these 'extra' hours." She whispered more to herself but they all heard her. Her eyes suddenly lit up as if she came to some grave conclusion. Ginny paused, wiping her face with her hand…"That FUCKING slimy old codger…He's not telling the people that support Auron about the meetings anymore." She explained angrily. "I mean is he really that much of a twat? Is he that afraid of Auron now?" She paused to take a deep breath. "Well, he should be for what he's done, I hope Auron comes for him and makes him beg at his feet. The witless old worm. He needs to be put in an elderly home." The twins both raised a brow and started laughing at her last comment.

"Calm yourself lassie." George said in a Scottish accent. He pulled something out of his pocket. "feast your eyes on the spy button. We've been testing it for a while now, it basically records any sound for a certain amount of time. I reckon we can sell it to the Order." He said looking between Ginny and Tonks. "So you want to help them now?" Tonks asked flatly. "Nope! That's the kick, we control them. Yeah they can record what needs to be said, but we completely control them, meaning we can record info at anytime, so essentially we can always leave them on, and when we hear startling bits of information, we can record it as, how do I say, leverage?" he said, raising his eye brows as Ginny and Tonks came to understand what they meant. "Wicked Idea guys!" Tonks said with a smile. The boys nodded before standing. "We gotta get back to the store. We'll see you both later." The said before using the floo.

Ginny turned to Tonks and shook her head, despite what her brothers had said she was still stricken by incredulity. "I can't believe he would do that, and, I mean why invite the others that support Auron? Is it because were willing to voice our opinions?" She was still fuming. She pulled out a chair and sat down angrily, slamming her fist on the table. "Calm down Gin, Kingsley will tell us what he knows when he gets back" Tonks said soothingly, although she was furious inside. She didn't understand it either. Through the years no one ever questioned anything he told them to do, but because of him, how many people were dead now, how many family's destroyed because he always thought he was right. Maybe he was getting too old for this stuff, but his decisions were costing too many people their lives. "The prophecy doesn't even matter anymore, does it?" Ginny asked Tonks. The metamorph barely heard her. "Doubt it, it said the twin Leo's, there's only one now. One that the fucking old man pushed away from us. The loony old fool. We should throw him in Azkaban for the lives he's taken." Ginny laughed at that. "That would be great. Doubt he would last a day before he begged to be released." They both laughed through their anger and frustration, getting silent for a moment. Tonks hair had turned an even brighter shade of red. "I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron." Ginny finally said. "I need a drink." With that she snatched her purse and wand. "I'll go with you." Tonks replied.

The headmaster was no longer a man that could be trusted or respected.

* * *

He had been awake for a while now but had resigned to the comfort of his bed and the woman lying next to him, as usual, her arm thrown over his waste, her hand tucked under his back as if she was afraid he would run away, her soft and smooth leg laying on top of his and her head resting on his chest. He ran his hands over her impeccable curves, so defined. She was his sleeping beauty…Ewww, he thought, laughing to himself. That was exceptionally emotional. But none the less he felt this swelling to desire to keep her safe at any cost, to have her close to him, hold her, kiss her, sleep with her and conquer any and all obstacles with her. He felt as if she was HIS dark lady. He shook his head, am I falling for Bellatrix Black? The question lingering unanswered.

It was half passed ten when she slowly stirred to life, yawning silently as she looked up at him, giving him a tired smile as she crept up to his face, blessing him with a soft kiss before laying her head on the pillow close to his. "You look like you've been thinking." She stated, using her just woken up voice. "Yeah, I was thinking about what I'm going to do about ensuring were safe at today's meeting. I want to get there early. I'm thinking I might imperius a few random people, essentially use them as guards or shields should something happen." She watched him for a moment, her violet eyes staring keenly. "I don't think we should, it would draw too much attention. I think we should trust Lucius with this, he and I have worked together many times." She finished, her hand moving up and down his chest. He nodded taking her advice. "I hope you're right…"

They decided to forgo training and reading that afternoon and elected to stay in bed, enjoying each other and the carnal rapture that seemed to blossom between their fits of ecstasy. He wasn't sure the bed would last too long. They stopped only as the house elves brought them lunch. They finished and just lay there, neither wanting to get up until Auron realized it was close to 1:30 and finally got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom nude, Bella watching him and enjoying the view, a seductive gleam in her eye. She finally did the same and got out of bed, going to her own restroom.

It was 2:30 when they finished getting dressed. Auron had to help Bellatrix 'mugglefy' her clothing. She finally elected to wear black high heel boots, with a black, red and grey dress, all covered up by a pea coat that stopped at her calves, pulling a cloak around her, she drew her hood over her head. Auron did the same, wearing a black suit, red shirt and black tie, covering himself with a pea coat that stopped a couple of inches under his knee, he put a light cloak over it, pulling the hood up as Bella extended her hand. Auron took it as she side- along apparated the two of them to Diagon Alley.

With a faint crack they appeared in an alley off to the side, walking out of the shadows hand in hand. They were adorned by a benign yet malevolent grace, each step flowing smoothly and decisively. They cut a line through the crowd, the malicious auras making lesser wizards look away. The Le Fay signet ring glinted in the waning winter light, those with any pretense and knowledge of pureblood families instantly knew he was a lord, but they were curious, who was the woman he was holding hands with? Who was he in fact? Auron reached forward, opening the door and allowing Bella to enter first, he followed her in, pulling out his wand "tempus" he uttered. They still had 23 minutes before they had to meet Malfoy so they made their way to the bar. Bella ordered herself a glass of merlot while Auron ordered a glass of single malt whiskey, forgoing the fire whiskey. They sat on the bar stools, neither saying a word, sipping on their drinks wondering what Lucius had to say.

Ginny and Tonks both entered the wizard pub from the muggle side, opting to find a small booth where they could be alone. Tonks ingrained auror training caused her to eye the pair clad in black at the bar before she turned around. It only took a few minutes for their orders to be taken before they began their conversation. "That's so underhanded. If we are members of the Order then why are we excluded from the meetings? I thought we were all fighting for the same thing." Ginny asked belligerently. She wasn't angry at Tonks, simply angered at the situation in general. "I've lost all faith in Dumbledore; I'm really starting to doubt my affiliations with them. I think the only thing keeping me with them is my family." She continued. "I really think the old man is up to something." She finished. Tonks agreed.

"I've doubted Dumbledore's decisions since Sirius passed. I was always suspicious of him. He moves above the law, scheming in that office of his. I only ever saw him fight by our side once while his 'friends' fall by the dozens!" She spat, taking her drink and sipping it. She watched as the cloaked couple turned and made to leave, hand in hand. She smiled at that. She tried to register their faces, but it was impossible, they must have done that on purpose she thought, turning her attention back to Ginny.

As they stepped into the cold they paused for a moment. "Which way?" Bella asked as she scooted closer to Auron, a soft shiver creeping up her back. Auron noticed, releasing her hand and draping his arm over her shoulder, pulling her towards him. She smiled to herself as she followed him. They began their walk down the cobbled London street. He could see the sign for the restaurant as they approached it. "It's right there, a block away." He said as Bella looked up, her eyes catching a familiar sight. "That's Cissy and Lucius." She said, pulling Auron to move with her as they made their way to each other. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed 4 men moving just as quickly as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. One of them was stupid enough to let his wand slip from his hand.

Auron's eyes grew wide as he turned to look at Lucius, they both yelled at each other at the same time. "RUN!" Lucius hollered, breaking into a run as he grabbed Narcissa's hand, "LOOK OUT!" Auron yelled, grasping his phoenix feather and flaming phoenix tear wand, whipping a spell past the couple that ran towards them. Bella followed suit as the Auror's realized they were spotted. There were 14 aurors and four of them. Not bad odds as Auron and Bella's hands flitted with cold precision through the air, hexes and jinxes of various colors escaping the tips of their wands. The muggles around them ran in fear, not knowing what was happening. The following panic caused a lot of unnecessary casualties, which helped Auron and company retreat easier. They had no problem killing, while the Aurors respected the lives of the muggle filth. They continued to back up, making their way to the leaky cauldron where they could escape in the crowd.

Tonks and Ginny were enjoying their drinks. The alcohol quelling their anger as both of them realized their cheeks were a rosy shade of pink. Now they were making idle chit chat, both laughing at the random things they were talking about when a man came in, yelling, drawing attention from every patron in the Leaky Cauldron that could hear him. "Dark wizards…Fighting…Dead muggles…Aurors." he said panting. Tonks looked at Ginny, before she stood up, grabbing her wand as she rushed to the man. "How many?" she asked. "Four." He responded still out of breath. "Ginny, you stay here and watch the door, I'm going outside." Ginny nodded as Tonks left the safety of the pub only to have to dive forward dodging a buzzing yellow light. She looked to her right where the dark wizards were…They seemed formidable especially the two cloaked individuals, the blonde one she immediately recognized as Lucius. "Auntie Cissy?" she whispered, saddened at the revelation. The cloaked duo had to be death eaters then, she surmised. "Damn it, they were just in the pub." She growled and smacked her forehead, dodging and weaving through the rampant spells cast at the four alleged dark wizards. She couldn't help but to be impressed as the taller cloaked individual unleashed a sudden flurry of spells with such ease and speed, she knew she couldn't match. She slowly inched her way behind the four.

Auron had just released a chain of spells that easily incapacitated the auror that was facing him. Lucius and Bella simultaneously killed two more aurors while Cissy sent a cutting curse in the direction of another auror that barely dodged. From the original 14, 9 remained. Unfortunately, they had all the defendable locations. The back of Auron's neck prickled as he felt another presence. He heard the crunch of gravel and the shuffle of a cloak. His wand hand dipped down as he knelt with a quick spin, whipping his cloak up and around him as he twirled to his right, his hood falling down as he did, exposing his face as his wand found its self angled downward, between his next opponents eyes..

Her eyes grew wide as they crossed, staring at the tip of a strange yet beautiful wand. Damn he was fast; she didn't even have time to raise her hand. She looked at the owner, and the world slowed down. Her hands went numb, her wand dropped from her grasp…It couldn't be. Her heart began to race. Her hand trembling as she reached forward, touching his arm, he was real. Those eyes, two separate colors, one hazel, one a ghostly emerald green more precious than any stone. His brows were furrowed with intensity. He was breathing hard; he had dirt on his face and sweat on his brow. But his hair was longer. She liked it. She watched as realization crossed his face as his own eyes grew wide, he lowered his wand. "Auron…" she said softly, her eyes watering up. He didn't respond, he only looked over his shoulder at the other three wizards fighting. Bella laughed for a second before turning…recognizing her niece. "Run!" She yelled. Tonks recognized that voice…"Bellatrix?" she questioned as an explosion not too far from her brought her back to reality. "Go home." She heard Auron say. "But…" she was speechless. "Go home Tonks." He repeatedly softly as he took a step back. "Au-Au-Auron…please don't leave me…" she stammered "Damn it, Nymphadora, GO HOME!" He yelled as Bella grabbed his arm. He turned away shaking his head.

"Lucius, meet at the first place we stayed." He yelled, grabbing Bella and vanishing with a sudden crack. Lucius did the same with Narcissa.

Tonks stood there quietly as the others aurors ran to her. "Are you okay?" They asked as she knelt down, picked up her wand and dusted herself off. Her emotions were clearly discernible by the constant color change of her hair. "I'm fine" she lied. The men watching as she walked back into the leaky cauldron. "What is it? What's wrong?" Ginny asked quickly walking up to her. "Was it someone we know? Oh God, did someone we know die?" Tonks shook her head, tears welling up, threatening to take over. She looked at the girl, then into her eyes. "I…I just saw Auron." She whispered not able to hold back the tears.

Ginny gasped, covering her mouth before pushing passed her friend and out into the muggle world. The street was destroyed, she saw the dead aurors. She spun in a circle. He was gone…

"Auron"…she whispered, her eyes watering up.

* * *

With a single crack Auron and Bella appeared in a flash of light, swallowed suddenly by the coming darkness in front of the ruins of a burned farm home; the first innocents he killed. They were immediately followed by Lucius and Narcissa.

"What the FUCK was that?" Bella yelled, her eyes burning holes through the blonde individual. "That was your contact? Now everyone knows were alive. That's the only thing we had, anonymity and secrecy. Auron and I were doing just fine; in fact we've been to Diagon Alley once besides the time with you. We made it in and out with ease, not a person even thought to find out who we are. But you…you and your stifling incompetence, in ten minutes has the entire wizarding world looking for us all over. I'm thoroughly disappointed Malfoy!" She spat.

Lucius knew better thank to argue with an already angry Bellatrix Black. It was far better to take the lash of her tongue than endure the pain of her wand. He looked at the ground and bit back his pride, taking a few breaths before speaking. "I realize I should have been a bit more careful. I suppose I was simply a bit too eager to be free of the shackles Azkaban has bound to us." He said softly,

Bellatrix's wand hand was twitching.

"It's fine." Auron said before she could react, sparing Lucius her torment, he wanted to get out of here. "It just looks like you will have to stay with us considering neither of you can return to Malfoy Manor anytime soon." He looked at Narcissa. "You're going to be hunted as well, for aiding known fugitives." He sighed. "I know there is a way to rectify this situation, but unfortunately it seems we can't do that quite yet. Anyways, lets return to my manor." He finished, taking Bella's hand, preparing to disapparate when the sound of a pop and a chuckle broke his concentration.

"Going somewhere Lucius?" The high pitched voice carried by the wind made it seem more nefarious than the figure that it came from.

"You son of a bitch." Lucius sneered. "Auron, let's go." He snapped before disapparating, he turned to the man before he followed suite, apparating besides Lucius and Narcissa, Bellas hand never leaving his. "Was that him?" Asked Auron. "yep, that was me…" The same voice echoed from behind him. Auron twirled around, Lucius followed him. "How the fuck?" Auron whispered, pulling Bella next to him as they disapparated again. This time though he didn't stop. As soon as the apparated, Auron pulled Bella into a sprint. Lucius followed him as they made a line to an outcropping of trees. They darted into the murky darkness, moving as quickly as possible, before turning around. Auron could hear the man pursuing them. He blindly cast a few charms before releasing a torrent of flames. "Fiendfyre." He yelled. He finished the spell gripping Bellas hand as he disapparated again. He apparated near a lake and ran about another 50 yards before disapparating. The four of them repeated this procedure 5 more times, looping back to where they had started and then once more as now they stood in a field near Hawick, they were in Scotland.

"That many intersecting apparition points, there's no way he could find us." Auron resolved.

"Think again." A snide voice replied. The four of them watched as the man approached them, wand drawn. "Come now Lucius, do you really think I would let you get away that easy?" he laughed at the platinum blonde man. "You cant hide from me Lucius, not from that spell. Do you not remember it? Considering the dark lord used it himself? I'll find you anywhere. " He pointed out. "Now since I'm so kind ill give you an option; Surrender or die. Either way I'll have my reward.

"I should have figured." Lucius sneered

"Yeah, you should have." Auron replied.

The man looked at Auron, "Ahh, Mr. Potter. The fiendfyre, that was a good trick. I'm amazed at how you controlled it, almost effortlessly. The dark lord will be pleased when I bring your lifeless corpse in." He spoke.

"Really? I doubt you could last five minutes dueling me." Auron laughed.

He sneered. "Maybe I can't, but WE can." He said looking around as six individuals dropped from the sky shrouded in black smoke. As if on cue they all began firing hexes at the 4. Auron dove to the ground, twisting his wand in front of him before it snapped forward, releasing a sickening yellow curse that cut the man from shoulder to hip. The cut began to eat away his skin and erode his bones, causing the man to scream out for a few second before he passed out and subsequently died.

Bella flung curses fiercely, striking one death eater with a bone breaking curse in the chest, caving his sternum in. She spun around and lunged at the other, releasing the killing curse too quickly for him to dodge. His body fell limply. Lucius was busy fighting the man that betrayed him. So that left the remaining three. They had circled around Narcissa. In a flurry of rapid movement, and release of a torrent spells, Auron downed one more as the Death Eater to the right released the killing curse, he waved his wand summoning the corpse of one of his fellows to take the curse before he threw it at him. He turned to his left just as Bella dispatched the other Death Eater, the remaining individual clamored to stand back up, but before he realized it was hit by the killing curse.

They turned to face Lucius who had successfully disarmed the lesser wizard. He had him bound and on his knees.

"How would you like to die?" Auron said as he walked over to him.

The man began to laugh, "Go ahead and kill me." He turned to face Narcissa. "I'll fuck your niece in the afterlife, maybe make her mom watch" He started laughing hysterically as realization dawned on her face. "What do you mean?" Narcissa asked asked. The man stayed quiet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Narcissa yelled, frustration stamped in her voice. Auron stepped forward, grabbing the man by his hair and tilting his head back. "You can either do this willingly by telling me or I can get the information I need, either way works for me, but it WILL hurt you." He said calmly, his voice etched with vehemence. "Oh yeah, and how do you plan on getting your information if I bite my to—" he didn't finish as Auron placed his hands on both sides of his head. His eyes burning like two different colored coals. He performed legilimens wordlessly. Diving into the depths of the mans mind. He had caught him completely unprepared. He dove through his most recent memories before pulling his mind back. The man man groaned, "what did you do?" He finally asked. "I told you I would get the information I need" Auron responded.

"He had a contingency. It was attacking and killing your sister and her family. They've already begun." Narcissa covered her mouth, Bella didn't know what to do, but she felt a sudden familial bond. Her eyes caught Aurons. He understood the look in her eyes. He turned to face the man once more. "You'd better hope they aren't hurt or you'll wish you had never been born." His voice was calm and stoic. It was disconcerting to the man as he could see the latent madness lingering behind his eyes. This man intended on hurting him.

"I'm going. Lucius come with me. Bella, don't kill him, yet, I intend to show him how much fun we are." Bella's maniacal smile spread completely across her face. Her ruby red lips glistening in the waning light. "Please save her…" Narcissa whispered. Lucius flippantly waved her hand. "What do you think we're doing woman?" He finished as Auron disapparated, he followed him. Cissy stared at the spot the two men had been. "Was that really Auron Potter?" she questioned. "Yes, My Auron Potter." Bella responded.

* * *

She was fighting a losing fight. She had caught a burning hex to her side that was slowing her down. She tried to disable it, but was only able to slow it down. It hurt terribly. She turned to her mom he was cradling her dead fathers head. "Fuck…where is the order." She had sent a patronus 15 minutes ago. She had taken down 3 of the 18 Death Eaters that were attacking her, destroying her home bit by bit. She wasn't going to last much longer, her eyes kept going blurry. She rolling and dodging, firing blindly at times from behind a wall. A spell almost hit her mom before she conjured a shield that repelled. "Mom, get down!" She yelled.

Two cracks echoed between the homes. The pair stood in the middle of the road, 15 yards away. The Death Eaters hadn't noticed they were there. "Good. " He said, a sadistic smile crossing his lips. He wanted tonight to be bloody. "Infinita Ardere" he yelled as he broken into a sprint. Purple flams jumped from his wand, striking a death eater in the back, swallowing him in the forever burning flames. Lucius released the killing curse twice in two quick flicks of his wand. "Infinita Laesiones" he said twisting his wrist back as he turned to another Death Eater, the death eater fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his back. He twisted up as another death eater finally realized what was going on but he was too late as Auron's wand touched his nose. "Bombarda"…

Lucius had dispatched 2 more meaning that they had taken out seven in a matter of moment. Auron's hands moved like he was directing music, has legs propelling him around the battle field as he struck down death eater after death eater. Anyone that stood in his way met a violent death. He jumped over the hood of a car sliding and then crouching. He waited a second before rolling out and pointing his wand at the nearest death eater. "Grauitatis" the man stumbled forward, his knees buckling before snapping by the gravitational distortion curse he had recently learned. His skull cracked as his screams suddenly stopped.

Tonks was breathing hard, the spell was eating at her, it was taking too much of her magic to control the progress of the curse. She gulped for air and turned the corner preparing to fire of what curses she could, but was surprised to see that the noise had died down. There was a single death eater left…he panicked, but that's all it took as a red and black light severed his head from his body. Now she was afraid…what could have taken out all those Death Eaters. Then she saw him…she held her breath as he walked towards the house, his eyes glowing wildly.

Andromeda screamed and drew her wand on him. Auron did the same to her. "Andromeda, calm down. We're here to help." Lucius said, walking into the house. "We have to go before more come." he said taking her hand. She knew they did, but her eyes lingered on the form of her dead husband's body. "Come on." Lucius said softly. She nodded before looking at her daughter. "We have to help her, please?" she pleaded. Auron bent down and picked her up, cradling her against him. She wrapped an arm around his neck. "You rescued me." She whispered, feeling like a princess. "I did." He replied. She smiled weakly. "Don't leave me again…Auron…please, never again." She said faintly before passing out. The four of them made their way to the street, Lucius wand still drawn; Andromeda was walking slightly in front of them. As they prepared to disapparate, they were interrupted by the arrival of more people.

"Don't move." He heard a familiar voice say.

It stirred his anger, a slow but immense chill surrounding the battle field. They could all feel an insanely dark and black magical aura.

"Who are you?" The old wizard asked again. He was keenly attuned to sensing and noting a wizard's magical aura, but this one was particularly wicked. Its vast inky blackness like the depths of an abyss seemed to claim everything it touched. It was like a demon, hungry for endless chaos and maleficent destruction.

"I'll only ask one more time, who are you." Dumbledore and the other order members raising their wands.

"Let's go, you can't face him yet." Lucius said, grabbing Andromeda by the shoulder. "Lets go Auron". The two of them vanished with a crack.

Auron stood there…his head turned slightly, the darkness pronounced that glowing green eye. Dumbledore strained to see who it was before the figure vanished with a crack.

* * *

The order arrived too late. The Tonk's family was either dead or lost to them. What happened? They all thought surveying the field of destruction. Lucius they knew, but that other wizard, he emanated a power that made the headmaster shiver.

"Whoever that was, it seems he and Lucius Malfoy took them. He reeked of dark magic." Moody growled.

Yes, but I don't think he was a death eater. Look at this body, he was killed from behind. But if he wasn't a death eater, then why was Lucius Malfoy with him, unless he has found himself a new master." Dumbledore pondered. Moody chuckled. "Think the slimy rat found himself a new master after falling from grace with his old one?" Moody asked as he followed Albus…"Perhaps, but if there's someone powerful enough to sway Lucius allegiance, then that may be a problem for us. He said softly, troubled by what he had seen. That singular glowing eye, like a pale emerald, a haunting reminder…

* * *

Auron and Tonks appeared a few moments behind Lucius. "She's not doing too well." He said to them. Their group had grown. "We need to get somewhere safe, but I don't think she can apparate the distance it would take to get to my manor." He was at a loss for words. They were stuck in the same spot they had been in a month and a half ago. Stuck, their condition was barely any better. With no where to go he just begged himself to find a way. He took a deep breath as if on que his Le Fay ring pulsated a magic only he could feel as a single pop echoed out in front of them. A single house elf made its way to the group, its large baleful eyes falling to the now unconscious prisoner.

"Milord", it said in an eerily deep voice. Bowing deeply. It also wore a pillow case, but it was solid black with a crimson house seal that matched his le Fay ring. "If master just listens to what Dede says. Not far is masters greatest of citadels." It began, regailing them of a location they could travel to, giving them the appropriate knowledge before offering to apparate them there. They all declined, owing to their pride and their prejudice before taking note of the location the creature described. "Youd better be right, elf." Auron said, He turned to the prisoner. "Take him." He commanded the house elf. "Dede does as master commands." The elf whispered. Now Auron turned to face the others, closing his eyes as he left them in a blinding light and swirl of scenery. He apparated in what he assumed to be the right location.

He waited for the others before he began to walk forward, reaching a massive stone monolith. He raised his hand to it and placed it palms first. Although the elf had instructed him, he knew what to do before he did it; it was like it was instinctual. A deep vibration shook the ground as a crackle of energy washed over them. They had all surely felt it; it felt like the same wave of energy that accosted them when he opened the seal of the Le fay signet ring. He walked around the monolith, crossing an unseen barrier as a massive black castle appeared before him.

"Auron!" He heard them shouting.

"What?" he asked, turning to face them. They were 20 ft. away.

"We can't cross the barrier; you have to let us in." Bella explained.

"Oh, I allow them to enter." He said

Instantly they were able to cross the barrier. Lucius and Bella both marveled at the sight of the looming black castle. It held an eerie beauty. "The magic it must take to hid something like this…" Andromeda said softly as Auron began to walk forward. It took 15 minutes to reach the massive front doors. They opened automatically. He entered the dark foyer, followed by the three behind him.

"Loquere nomen tuum" A deep, monstrous voice echoed through the darkness.

"Auron Ignotus Potter, Lord of House Potter, House Black, House Le Fay, and House Rosier."

The three elder magic users didn't know how he understood what the voice had asked. In fact, neither did he.

"Lorem heres excelsissimis tenebris pythonissam Morga le Fay, haec patria est. Serviet tibi numquid custos."The voice finished

"Bonum." Auron replied, not realizing he was speaking a different language.

The castle seemed to shimmer and move, the walls shifting in hew as it quickly decorated itself in the colors it found most appealing to its new master. When the rippling finished it was as if he had decorated it himself. Everywhere there were grey and silvers, blacks and greens. The lighting was just bright enough to not give off that overly cheerful appearance. Though he was stifled by its sheer size. It would take time to learn this place, but they had more pressing matters at hand.

"Where is the infirmary?" he spoke out loud, there's nothing but a fleeting feeling that danced up his finger. They all stood there as they heard a few faint pops as house elves appeared. "This way milord." He grimaced, more of them, he thought. He followed them through the hallways, after about 5 minutes laying her down gently. She had long since passed out. "We will attend to her milord." He eyed the creatures carefully. "Her life or yours elf." He said. The diminutive creature nodded, still never looking in his eyes. "Before master leaves Dede should tell you. I is knowing the Caste well! I's can show you! Though, parts be not safe, wild magic everywhere; I's know some says it looks like a ruin, but master is here, master can make the obsidian palace beautiful again." He spoke timidly. "And why have you let my ancestral home fall into such a state?" Auron questioned. "Too few of us, master. too little elves. We's not having the power of wizards, we's not having such powerful magic, but master could change that." It finished.

"We will see in the morning." He said, eyeing Tonks before walking away. Andromeda had taken a seat near her daughters head. She was likely to stay there. "See to her elf." The elf nodded obediently while the others began to work on reversing the effects of the curse.

He turned to face the group, but was stopped as Andromeda grabbed his arm. He turned to face her. "Thank you Auron, thank you for saving us." She smiled warmly. "I don't think there is anything I can do for her right now, so I think I'll go with you all." She finished. He nodded as they left the infirmary and made their way down the hall. "So…welcome to the sentient obsidian palace, castle A'nihilis." He said, stopping mid step and turning to face them.

"Impossible…A'Nihilis is nothing more than a myth, it was said to be owned by the Dark Witch Morgan le Fay, but when she died it vanished." Andromeda said.

"I'm her heir." Auron replied, showing her his signet ring. She didn't say anything, he didn't need her to, just the shock on her face was enough. It was as if the ring knew what he was going to ask before he asked it and fed him the information. He walked through the expanse, stopping in the throne room. He smiled…"I could be a king." He said to himself, none of the trio said anything to him as he moved from room to room. "We're going to need human staff." He said to them, finally making his way up the stairs turning down one of the many halls as he reached a set of doors and opened them to a library larger than any he had seen. The ring alerted him to the arrival of a house elf from his manor that brought necessary documents, and left them in his study.

"It seems I'm linked to this castle…it speaks to me and I to it." He said with an awkward smile, passing the others. He was excited. The power it exuded felt as if it rivaled Hogwarts. He finally stopped realizing none of them had said anything to him. Turning he eyed them all. "It's been a long day, the house elves will do anything and everything you ask. If you're hungry ask for them. Find any rooms you want, as for myself I'm going to my room." They all nodded to him, eventually finding rooms for themselves. It surprised him that Narcissa and Lucius went to separate rooms. Lucius closed the door abruptly, while Cissy's eyes lingered on Auron. She smiled slightly and went in to her room not to be seen for the rest of the night.

Bellatrix obviously followed Auron, her hand sliding into his. He closed his fingers between hers as she leaned against him. He finally allowed himself to smile. "This castle suits us much better, doesn't it?" he asked as they made their way through the hallways finally coming to a huge set of doors that opened on their own. They walked into the massive expanse of a room. It had to be at least two times larger than the manors. But everything in the room shined with expense. Bella's high class taste could enjoy this. "Yes, this castle suits us MUCH better."

* * *

After showering, he explored the room while Bella cleaned herself up. He found that the room essentially functioned as its own separate apartment. They could stay in here and never have to leave. He found the closet, just like the manor, all clothing had been provided. He found himself some undershorts before heading back to yet another intricately designed, massive four-poster bed. He pulled the covers back, grasping his wand "tempus". "10:45" he said to himself. They had been out all day and somehow avoided capture.

Bella walked out of her bathroom and strode to the bed wearing a rather skimpy, if not useless night gown. She climbed into the bed. "The prisoner is in the dungeon?" he asked as she scooted closer to him. "Yes" she replied. "Good, we'll have fun with him tomorrow." He replied. She smiled. "Yes we will." Was her reply. She went into her usual position. Silence enveloped them, but they were both still very much awake. The day had not turned out like they originally hoped. Certain things had been established. They now had three enemies, Voldemort, The Ministry and The Order, and although he hated to admit it, they were going to need allies.

Bella's voice broke his train of thought. He looked down at her. "Yes? "He asked, his hand idly moving through her hair. "There's something I need to tell you Auron." She said flatly, her face deadpan. Her eyes searched his for a moment before she turned down and mumbled something. "What?" he asked her. She mumbled a bit louder. "I still don't understand you." He said. She grunted against his chest and looked at him. "I love you, okay! Did you hear me now?" She turned away, her cheeks turning red. Bellatrix was by far the most difficult person to understand, but he did understand the difficulty she went through coming to terms with her feelings, he promised to keep this revelation a secret as he knew she reveled in the fact that her enemies found her to be devoid of any emotion, driven only by an unchained insanity.

"I already knew." He said after his stomach did a back flip and he regained his composure. That wasn't what she wanted to hear, he knew it, but if she could tease him, he could do it back, at least until she decided to hurt him. "Bellatrix." She turned her head, looking at him flatly. "What?" Her voice so monotone. "I love you too." He whispered. Her cheeks flushed and she shut her eyes tightly, pursing her lips before squealing. She moved up on the bed and kissed him. "My icky potter baby loves me…" She whispered with a big ruby smile. "Yes he does." He replied. She raised her hand and twisted it, the drapes around the bed closing. She bent her hand at her wrist bringing it down slowly as the ambient lighting dimmed until they were shrouded in darkness.

"I really love you Auron."

"I really love you too Bella."

**A/N: So what does everyone think? Give me some feedback. Thanks to everyone for reading. I'll have another chapter up soon. On another note, I almost hit the 9,000 word mark. I wasn't even aiming for it. lol, just got really into the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter**

**A/N: Thanks to my friend, and you guys for making want to keep on writing.**

**Chapter 7.** No pain, no gain?

**(Winchester, December 22nd)**

Two lone and solemn figures appeared out of nowhere with a startling crack and faint light that was instantly swallowed by the shadows of the alley. They tightened the coats they were wearing, hunkering down as they took a step into the wind swept street. Flakes of snow and sleet pelted their face as they made their way north, stopping at a street lamp, shaking mildly to stave of the impeding cold. Finally they were signaled to walk and crossed the street, not bothering to look either way as they now made their way north east until they stopped in front of a dimly lit pub. It didn't even look open.

"This it?"

"Yeah I think so."

One of the men opened the door while the other made his way in. Upon entering, they unzipped their coats and set them on the coat rack, before removing their beanies to expose bright red hair. The Weasley twins stood near the entry way, looking over the patrons before they spotted who they were there to meet. They made their way through the establishment, greeting the individual as they sat down.

"Rather dodgy place you chose." George said.

"Yeah, smells a bit like wee. Anyways, why couldn't we just meet at the Leaky Cauldron, at least that's still in London?" Fred stated.

"Why Winchester?" George finally asked.

The man had taken a deep drag of his lager and took a moment to swallow it. He took a deep breath before responding, his voice somewhat willowy and strained, "Because I'd like to remain 'off the grid' so to speak." Lupin stated softly. The man looked haggard. His jacket was worn and his once black hair was pelted with grey and hung limply over his forehead. It was obvious he hadn't taken care of himself as he smelled looked and smelled liked a wild man. He wiped his face, scratching at the stubble that crested his chin.

"I've been keeping up with Kingsley; he's been feeding information to me while I gathered my own." Said Lupin.

"What kind of information?" Fred Asked

"Information regarding Auron, whether he's still alive or not and if he is, where he happens to be." He replied.

The brothers gave each other a knowing look. Not less than a day ago, Ginny had come crying to the store. "Well Lupin…I don't think you have to gather much more information. Seems like he is alive." George said. Lupin almost chocked, he coughed a few times, all the while thumping himself on the chest. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before responding. "How do you know? How did you find out?" He began questioning. The twins stopped him for a moment before regaling him with the news their sister had passed on in confidence. They continued to explain what happened with Tonk's and her family.

"So Dumbledore reckons they've been snatched. Moody said that whoever took them seemed powerful enough." Fred finished briefing him on the most current information.

Lupin was struck mute for what seemed an exhausting amount of time before he opened his mouth, took a breath and closed it. The situation for him was somewhat awry, considering his unrequited passion for the pink haired metamorph. On one hand the news that his pseudo godson was indeed alive and well was enough to alleviate a bit of the heartache and depression that had slowly taken him during these past 2 years ago. On the other he was worried for the girl he wanted to one day make his. Fearful, for the prospect of her returning to them unharmed was slim if she were to return at all. Not many people were given the opportunity to escape their captor, and even they had to be capable of subduing said captor and considering the allegation of her abductor's strength, he was certain she was in for a terrible fate. His pallid grey eyes lost even more sheen as he looked into the depth of the cold amber liquid, daring himself to forget his problems, and sail merrily away on the river of inebriation.

Finally, he looked between the boys, and asked what else they could tell him. None of it was good.

* * *

**(12 Grimmauld place)**

It was startlingly late for a meeting. Most people were ready for bed, tucking in their sweet children and finally catching that singular moment to claim a moment's reprieve. Thus was not the case for these select few that sat amiably, some with blank, forlorn, and tired faces. Arthur stifled a yawn while Molly rubbed his back, appreciating the abundance of congeniality this man seemed to possess, considering at this ungodly hour he could be at home, fast asleep, whisked away by the sand man to dream of endless wonders. Around them sat other notable figures, to the order at least. Kingsley was immediately to his right, followed by moody, and next was a man named Rudolph, whose startlingly red nose and this time of year, led molly to believe he was the brunt of a child hood joke. After him sat a woman named Gertrude Firnox. She knew she was quintessentially one of the oldest looking women she had ever seen, her face was riddled with cracks reminiscent of the Grand Canyon. Her baleful eyes and sagging jowls reminded Molly of a basset hound that had spent many a day chasing her in her youth. Beside Molly was the ever inebriated, diminutive man, Mundungus Fletcher. He reeked of something akin to barley and shite. His insistent slouching and disrespected snoring elicited a hard poke from Molly's motherly fingers.

"I'm up, I'm up" He said twice.

Molly shook her head in disgust. She had very amicably pointed out that Mundungus Fletcher, Dung as some called him, served little to no purpose in the order, but Albus would not hear it. To her left sat a few other people, their faces a sallow mirror of Arthurs, considering they were their children. Ginny sat quietly, her eyes half open, though she looked lost in thought. On either side of her were the twins. They hadn't said much, except for offering a new 'spy' recording device. Her sons were so proactive she thought. Bill sat on the left of George, holding Fleur's hand. Finally, molly looked away from the remainder of the group after Charlie gave his mother a small smile. She had caught him dozing off.

"-still searching for Nymphadora. It's only been one night, so there is still hope." The aged wizard looked over the rim of his half-moon spectacles surveying the macabre group. Their lack of fervor was noted by the look of tired on each face. He shook his head "As it looks as everyone is asleep in their chairs, I believe we can adjourn this meeting for now." He finally said, whisking away from the group before anyone could say anything to him. His Silvery robes billowed behind him as he exited the home, walked past the barriers and vanished into the air, a faint crack betraying the fact that someone had been there at all.

Still in Grimmauld Place, Ginny stood up and made her way upstairs just as Hermione came in. "Hello." Hermione said, a small reproachful smile crossing her face as Ginny pointedly ignored the brown haired, brown eyed muggle born. "Traitor." She whispered, rounding a bend. Ginny walked into the room she had taken for herself since Bill and Fleur and Charlie and his wife had moved back into the burrow. At least here she had a faint connection to the boys she had once held so dear. She sighed as she slowly sat down, the bed creaking lightly. Tonks had seen Auron, and now Tonks was gone. Ted Tonks was going to buried in a week and she wouldn't be there to see her father off. Ginny finally lay down, drawing her sheet and blankets tightly around her. She grabbed her wand from the night stand and flicked her wrist, the lights immediately turning off as she allowed herself to be stolen away by abject silence and increasingly deeper darkness. "Where are you?" she quietly, thinking of Tonks and her frightful fate.

What a Christmas this was going to be.

* * *

**(Castle A'Nihilis)**

It had only been one day since everything happened, everything that had forced him from his momentary peace. "It was inevitable" he acquiesced. Night had seemed to linger unnaturally long in this commanding and dreadfully foreboding castle. Feeling that sleep would no longer visit him, he decided to wander about the fortress, alone. It was surprisingly difficult to escape Bellatrix grasp, but he managed as he fumbled in the shadows and waning moon light to find him some simple slip on shoes and a light shirt. He grasped one of his wands; unsure of the one it was and pocketed it, exiting their master suite as he made his way through the hallways. Dark Wizard or not he still enjoyed a moment or two to explore, perhaps because of lingering memories of the times he and his brother had figured out ways to escape their common rooms and wander around aimlessly under their father's invisibility cloak. Though now, as it was his domain, he was free to search the halls. Grace all the rooms; look through the library and his studies.

It seemed A'Nihilis had been built for royalty, rather than nobility, it contained several meeting chambers and as many floors as Hogwarts, though the stair cases did not move about on their own, he could feel latent magic lingering in certain areas, and considering the presumed age of this place he had tepidly decided not to toy with ancient magic until he had a grasp of it. There was a massive throne room, at one end a high backed and intricately wrought obsidian throne with the crest of the house of Le fay. He walked to it and sat down. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"It suits you." A soft voice echoed from a shadowed corner.

"Whose there? Show yourself." He hissed, pointing his wand in the direction the voice came from.

Bellatrix walked out of the shadows, a small smile crossing her face. She was stunning in the faint light the moon cast over her through the elaborate mosaic window 25ft above the throne he sat in. She casually strode the length of the hall before gingerly sitting in his lap.

"You should really be more attentive. I've been following you for the last 20 minutes and you had no idea." She whispered, wrapping her arm around his neck and she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't think that I had to be so guarded in my own castle, especially from a woman that recently admitted she loved me." He admonished with a sly smile, watching her cheeks flush before she burrowed her face between his arm and his chest."

"Shut it before I hex you." She said, her voice muffled. Finally she turned back to look at him, "why did you leave the bed? Did you really think I wouldn't feel you get out? I'm not THAT oblivious." She hissed, though playfully. He looked up, his eyes still searching the throne room. "I just couldn't sleep, I figured rather than lying there, moving about and eventually incurring your wrath that I would wander until I got tired. I would have ultimately made my way back." He finished, she just nodded and yawned. "Let's go back to bed then." She said, taking his hand as she got off of his lap and pulled him up. He obliged as they made their way back.

* * *

300 feet in the air, two figures could be seen, hovering like birds of prey surveying their quarry before swooping down and extinguishing the life they planned to feast on. Auron and Lucius sat on the back of two brooms the young Lord had ordered his elves to procure. He surveyed the castle in the mid-morning light. He was surprised by the truthfulness of the house elf. At night its looming features reminded him of a haunted fortress, a staple of a time long since gone, but during the day he could see it had accrued its fair share of damage. Some parapets no longer remained, a few towers had fallen. A massive obsidian wall was in need of much repair. Parts of the castle looked as if they had been blown out, obviously the effect of magic interfering with other magic. Besides that, the castle was still a monument in archaic beauty. It was obviously created using magic as he knew of few people that could mold obsidian in such a manner.

"It's not quite a black castle, is it?" He observed.

"No it isn't." Lucius replied.

They both noted that the higher you looked; the obsidian castle seemed to shift in color until turning into a deep maroon. Besides their obvious observations, the castle was still a sight to behold, even as he said this though, they watched as a small bit of a distant parapet crumbled to the ground. Regardless, his ancestor had indeed chosen a very good place to put it. He wasn't sure where they were, but no more than a half a mile away was the beach. Behind it was a thick forest and further behind the woodland was a series of mountains. It was very easily defended. He had yet to fly over the mountain range, but he knew they were either on a peninsula, or on a magically created island. Though the latter seemed unlikely as he had never heard of any wizards or the more powerful mages with the ability to use magic to terraform on such a grand scale. Perhaps an arch mage, but he only knew of four, and of those four, two lived now and two in the past though he was related to one of them.

They made their descent, finally touching down in the front pavilion, where guests and the like would normally arrive. Bella and Narcissa were standing in the shade waiting for the pair as finally they touched down and dismounted their brooms. He strode to the two women, eyeing their obvious similarities, first being their height, and excessively sultry figures. If he wasn't sure they were watching him he would have been much more apt to allow his hormones to capture him, and lapse into a day dream about their naked figures.

He wanted sex.

"So?" Bella questioned. "How does it look?"

"The elf was right. It needs repairs. I suppose I can commission the creatures to attempt to fix it, but the magic in the castle is too much for them. I think we're going to have to 'politely' ask some people to make what repairs we need. Other than that, it's actually a formidable fortress; I would say I've only seen its equal in Hogwarts and maybe Azkaban." He ended.

Bella nodded, as did Cissy, smiling lightly at the young wizard before she slowly turned and walked away, following Lucius. She turned once more, that lingering light violet gaze searching him. "Hmm…" he muttered as Bella closed the gap between the two. Her arms finding their way around his neck as she stared up at him. It was moments like these that he felt as if death and chaos were not the staple of his future. He smiled slightly, looking down at her.

"That's a curious expression." He stated, his own arms wrapping around her.

"You're a curious person." She replied.

Auron shook his head. "Far from it, my love."

She blushed at that. "My love…" She whispered this being the first time she had heard it and felt the words truly reciprocated by the feelings of the person that said them. How she wished he had attended Hogwarts in 1972, in her first year, with all of his regal and noble majesty. She was almost certain her parents would have made a marriage contract with him. She smiled at the thought, but internally berated herself. Bellatrix black, what's happening to you? A man has you admitting to love, and pondering contracts. I do hope that your freedom from Voldemort hasn't tempered your fire. Of course it hasn't, but I'm free to follow my own pursuits, and if I can find my equal in him, then what's the problem, at least there is someone I can stand by, and truly be me. The rest of the world will never see that Bellatrix Black, they will still see that Dark Witch bent on chaos and disorder. She cast aside her momentary insanity. Quit talking to yourself, she finally thought.

"I think we should go to bed…" Bella said slyly.

"I was going to go check on Nymphadora." Auron replied.

"She's fine, still unconscious, now let's go to _bed_." She said, emphasizing bed.

Auron got the hint as they made their way through the expanse of the castle. As soon as they were in their room, clothes flew through the air as they indulged each other. Two faint 'I love you's' and they were enamored in each other and their lascivious rapture.

Cissy had left her room moments after following Lucius inside. She figured Bella would come to her room soon enough as Auron was most likely going to survey his property a bit more. She unconsciously made her way to the Lords bedroom and came in, found a lavish seat, and gracefully sat in it, staring out of the window, waiting for her sister. Her mind wandered. She was curious to when the two had taken to this affair. She couldn't blame her sister; he was rather handsome and quite appealing. But a Potter? She constantly had to remind herself that he wasn't that same young man anymore. People really do change, she thought. She had been so enamored by her own thoughts that she hadn't heard the pair. Startled she turned in the chair.

"Bella, I wanted t-"

She paused, took a breath and slid down the chair a bit. She saw the pair lying down in the bed and heard the sounds of passion. She heard the kissing and all the foreplay and figured she could sneak out but her heart was beating too fast and she was nervous. She had never been the sneaky kind, and she was all too aware of that. Her eyes widened as she heard them now, so acutely. The sensual moans and the sound of skin against skin. Her cheeks turned red with each moan, her legs shaking. She wanted to leave but couldn't. Her hand instinctively moved to rub herself. She faltered, realizing that she was gasping too. What had gotten into her? She bit her lip and let the sounds wash over her. Cursing herself as she did. It had been so long since she experienced such passion…

She was jealous.

* * *

Two hours later, and they were both sated, for the time being. Oddly enough, Bella and Auron were thinking about the same thinking. They had both openly admitted their feelings for each other and it seemed to make their bond that much stronger. It certainly made their sex that much better. She smiled a content look on her face as she watched the younger wizard across the table as the group had settled in for lunch. The house elves handling their duty with ease.

Cissy had made her way out 30 minutes after they had begun, in need of self release. She was perplexed, but was all too aware of her obvious desires. What was she to do? Stuck in a loveless marriage. When Bella and Rodolphus had been married, she didn't mind, she had someone to tolerate it with, but now that her sister was so enamored, dare she say in love with someone, she felt more alone, physically and emotionally. I want him…she thought with a sigh.

"So, I think I'm going to head into the woodlands behind the castle and check for runes or wards. I won't make it completely through but I figured it was worth a try." He finished speaking, not to anyone in particular as he set his fork down and pushed his chair away from the table. "Excuse me."

"I'll go with you." Bella chimed in as she excused herself from the table.

25 minutes later and the pair were standing at the edge of the veritable jungle. It was denser than he thought, and much farther away. He hadn't noticed the training grounds when he was flying above it. Bella took an immediate interest and proclaimed her desire to have them renovated so they could continue with Auron's training. "I figured that there has to be wards in here as well, because the monolith at the front seems to not be the only focal point for the barriers that protect this place. Plus, we were over 250 feet in the air, and we had yet to breach the barrier. Whoever my ancestor commissioned to build this place and ward it had also been wary of aerial attacks, which suits us rather well." He explained before delving into the trees.

The two of them wound their way through the trees. Stopping every now and then when they felt traces of magic and cast some charms, but they had yet to find anything. Bella took the lead as he followed, touching her bottom a few times only to get wrapped by a stick on the top of his head. She laughed, and he couldn't help but to grab her and kiss her. 2 hours passed with ease until they finally stopped.

"Aren't we deep enough?" Bella complained.

Auron smirked. "I guess we're far enough for today. Let's head back." He said.

"Finally." Bella replied, turning on her heels as she passed Auron, now going in the opposite direction. Bella took a few steps until they heard an ever so indistinct twang, but dismissed it. They were suddenly ensnared by a torrent of magic that glued them to the spot. It distorted their field of vision and made them unsteady on their feet. Auron felt a sudden pressure, as did Bella, and they both heard a faint whoosh. The moment seemed to slow down as Auron, using his natural occlumency and aptitude at controlling himself, forced the energy back enough to clear his vision. He didn't have enough time to draw his wand, so he did what he felt was only natural. He grasped Bella and pulled her down, stepping in front of her as a soft thud resounded followed by a shallow grunt and a sudden gasp that echoed through the trees.

The magic that ensnared this forest was still there, it seemed Morgan or one of her followers had decided to set traps, how stupid was he to not even think that. This trap, considering its simplicity was rather effective. The magically fortified spear was launched by the release of the wire that Bella had stepped on, thus the twang they dismissed earlier. Upon the release of the spear the magic that had been used was automatically activated by a rune stone they hadn't noticed about 100 feet away. It was used perfectly to cause the intruder to become confused enough to impale them. The one thing they hadn't considered was that someone would have enough sense to use their own magic as a barrier enough to regain their faculties.

None of that mattered now as Auron looked down. In the moment he had moved Bella, he didn't have enough time to react, let alone make a noise. He simply stumbled back breathless after the spear pierced him completely. He was sure he should be in pain, but didn't understand why he wasn't. Perhaps his mind closed it off, an effect stemming from him being a natural Occlumen. "B-B-Bella…" he stammered, a bit of blood escaping his lips, his voice a hollow husk of what it had been as the magic from the spear convoluted his weakened core. She groaned weekly, he turned enough to see that the spear had gone through him just below his sternum, and to the left of his spinal cord, and exited, impaling them both, though her in the shoulder. When he moved, their wounds touched and by proxy their blood was mixed. For a moment no one would be able to tell where one began and the other ended. The immediate sensation was strange to say the least; much different from any sensation either had felt. They didn't know what, but clearly something magical was happening. The pair gasped. They were both frozen as if something was holding them down. A slow, warm feeling spread through them from the point their blood made contact spreading through their bodies. They were surrounded by a faint red glow, a quick flash and a red pentacle appeared below them; neither saw this as both of their eyes were closed. The warm sensation began to burn them inside to an almost unbearable point, just before it vanished, replaced by a tingling cold awareness and then it was gone. They were able to move again. The faint red glow and the pentacle vanished.

"What was that…?" Bella groaned, holding the spear in place as she looked for her wand. A vague recollection coming to mind. She had read something about blood magic, but could place her finger on it.

"Auron…how are you doing?" She said weakly. No reply. "Auron…" she said again. Still no reply. Panic like she never knew began to settle in. She couldn't move as his weight was keeping the spear in place. She looked at the amount of blood dripping to the ground. Panic had set in, tears forming in her eyes as she braced herself, and with a few panting grunts pulled herself off the spear and let Auron drop limply to the ground where she searched for any sign of life through a torrent of tears. I'm crying, she thought. I'm crying for him. I'm crying because I don't want to lose him. Guess you do love him, the other voice said. Bellatrix the crybaby, it echoed with a faint laugh.

She was helpless, all she could do is fumble with her wand, and rack her brain with a way for them to get out of there. They were too far to yell for help. She couldn't apparate, they were in the barriers. Then idea floated to the surface:

"Kreacher!" She screamed. It was a stretch, but enough to claim a bit of her hope.

A moment later a faint pop grabbed her attention. "Kreacher is here Mistress Black."

"Kreacher, take us to the castle." She ordered.

Kreacher agreed, before looking at Auron with disgust, mumbling foul things and obscenities before grasping his arm and taking Bella's arm. Moment later they were in the same entrance hall they had first arrived at. Andromeda and Cissy were just coming down an auxiliary hallway from visiting with Tonks, when they saw the bloody mess that was Auron and Bella. They both screamed and rushed forward. Bella was faintly aware that they were there before she passed out, a slight burning sensation on four of her fingers.

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision blurry. She was vaguely aware that she was in a room, under the comfortable auspices of some very attentive individuals. She groaned lightly which elicited a squeal from someone near her. She squinted, trying to make the amorphous blob into a figure as Bella's ears recognized the frantic voices of both of her sisters. "What happened? Where am I?" She asked, her vision finally clearing.

"You're in your room, you've been asleep for the last 15 hours" Andromeda replied softly, both of her sister's hands resting on Bella's. She eyed the action faintly before taking a deep breath, finally registering the pain. She snapped her hand from their grasp and moved it to the bandaged area, realization spreading across her face. "Where is he? Where is Auron?" She finally asked, her voice growing somber, her tears restrained by sheer will.

"He's in the infirmary. Don't worry Bella; he's unconscious, not dead." Cissy said softly.

Bella's eyes helplessly searched her sister's eyes. Andy and Cissy couldn't help but to be reminded of the times they had spent together as children. How weak and torn she looked. Bella finally took a deep breath, looking down at her hands. Her Hands!?

"What are these?" She asked, more yelled.

Narcissa and Andromeda had been talking about that, Lucius listening in keenly. The rings had just manifested themselves on her hands as she was being carted into the infirmary to get patched up. Neither of them had noticed until they had cleaned and redressed her. When they tried to remove the rings, they had been coerced not to attempt to do so by a sudden magical jolt. No amount of magic they tried to use could take them off either. They were very of what that meant.

"Well Bella…there's only one way for a signet ring to manifest on a woman's finger without being named head of house. I'm sure you know what that way is…"

Bella shook her head, not bothering to think. She had been married so long ago and, cared so little for the marriage that she never really stored many memories of that lack luster evening, opting to remain as passive and indifferent as possible.

Andromeda looked at Narcissa, before picking up where her sister left off, "Umm…well." She breathed, leveling herself. "You and Auron are married…" She whispered through her teeth.

Bella eyed the two before raising her good arm, her hand covering her mouth as soft chuckles escaped her lips. They began to echo and rise in volume until she was laughing, much like the Bellatrix that had once followed Voldemort. She looked at her sisters and slowly stopped…

"You aren't kidding, are you?" She stated, more than questioned.

"No Bella, we're not." Narcissa replied.

Dumbstruck and unable to think she asked the only plausible question. "How?" though she had a vague understanding.

Narcissa was already ready to answer. She had particular knowledge in this subject as it had to do with her favorite subject, history. "Ok Bella. I know you know of the most common way our people are married, contracts. Well I'm guessing that what happened between you and Auron was a blood marriage. It's pretty self-explanatory. You use your blood to effectively bind yourselves to each other. It's a very old marriage practice that was simply phased out, because unlike contracts, there were no stipulations, no terms, and there was no cancellation. This form of marriage union could never be broken. You know how purebloods like to sweeten each deal. Well this form of marriage gave nothing to either family, so they deemed it impractical. There are upsides to it, Bella" Narcissa said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" Bella asked sarcastically. Her face was blank. Neither of the sisters could glean a drop of information from her.

"Of course, you're a Lady again." She said with a soft smile.

Bella eyed her sister…she didn't know whether to laugh or curse her. "A Lady? Do you REALLY think I care about that?" They were both aware she was going to begin her tirade, but were all too surprised when she faltered, her voice catching in her throat. "I don't care about that…" she sniffled. "I'm old Cissy, why would someone his age want to marry me…" She finished. Andromeda couldn't help but coddle her weeping sister. Narcissa smiled at Andromeda before she walked away and grabbed a hand mirror. She came back and pushed a hair out of Bella's face after Andromeda released her. "Bella." Narcissa said, handing her the mirror. "Take a look." Bella watched her cautiously, wiping at her puffy eyes as she looked into the mirror, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

"Like I said there are upsides to this form of marriage. I didn't get to finish, but this form of marriage generally included a slightly aged wizard, marrying a considerably younger witch. It was that way because people naturally assumed that an older wizard would be established. The magic would work itself in a way, which it would effectively imbue you with youth around the same age as the person you married. Essentially, the ritual made it so that the two of you had a chance to grow old _together_. I know other things come with this ritual, but I'm not sure what. I'm almost positive that you can find more information in the library." Narcissa finally finished.

Bella was vaguely aware of what she said. She nodded slightly, mumbling 'library more information', in response. She was busy pulling at her cheeks, raising her eyebrows, grimacing and making as many faces as she could simply to ascertain whether or not this was actually her face or not. Once she did she set the mirror down and thought hard for a moment.

"I look like I did when I was 23 or 24." She said to her sisters who both nodded in agreement. How odd was it for to suddenly be the youngest sister.

"You don't _look_ like you're 23 or 24, your physical body _is_ 23 or 24." She corrected Bella.

Bella nodded, placing her hand on her forehead. "Now how do I tell my husband that he's a husband?"

* * *

In light of the recent revelation they had opted to give her a chance to come to full terms with the fact. After a few hours, she seemed pleased enough to threaten them, saying 'should I learn that you told anyone I cried, I'll kill you both' her voice holding no teasing note. They both nodded and as they turned to leave the room, they smiled. That was in fact their sister. Now they feared the worst when they entered the room once more. At some point in time she had made her way to the main library and returned with what looked like at least 15 books. They watched her lying amiably, now looking very much like the young girl they remembered from Hogwarts. They were both slightly jealous, but none more so than Andromeda who was the eldest of the three and was already jealous of Narcissa and Bella's obvious beauty before this string of events.

Narcissa turned to Andromeda, "I'll tell her on my own, you go to Nymphadora, I'm sure considering she recently woke up, she would like to know what's going on and where she is." She finished with a soft smile before Andromeda consented, leaving the room silently. Once she had left Cissy walked over to the bed, dragging the same chair she had been using to tend to her sister for the last day. Before she sat, she cleared her throat getting Bellatrix attention. Bellatrix barely peaked over the top of the book. "Yes?" she mumbled. Cissy reached forward and took the book, setting it down on the bed.

"Bella…" she began, a lump forming in her throat. "I know that you know Auron was hurt, but we didn't tell you the extent." She watched Bella's stony expression, her eyes narrowing. "The spear that impaled you was basically saturated in old magic, magic we really don't understand and it permeated his magical core." Tears had slowly begun to slide down her face. She couldn't look at Bella in the eye, partially because she didn't want to see her reaction, because she secretly had believed in her dream for a better tomorrow. "We don't really know how to help him….Sister, we need to get him a healer" whispered Cissy before she lost the last ounce of control over her emotions. Soon both sisters were lying together, comforting each other. "Then I guess were going to have to get one, willingly, or not." Mrs. Potter answered as a dangerous glint entered her eyes.

Bella didn't pretend that she didn't notice the all too obvious relief that crossed her sisters face. She was confused about her sister's feelings concerning Auron, though she suspected they went far beyond fondness. It was painfully obvious that Lucius's neglect had left her wanting. Perhaps, once they were healed they could do something about that. But how ever would they keep it a secret from the blonde egoist.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they help me with the story. Please keep it coming.**

******Response to the Guest: I chose Morgana because from what I could understand about Mordred was that aside from the TV show Merlin, he didn't have any magical ability. He was just a cursed child. Thanks by the way, Morgana is going to influence this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with HP. **

**Chapter 8.** Bellatrix and Narcissa

She slept hard and deep. Swallowed by the faint grace of naught but shadow. Her mind wandered, freely, but where to she didn't know. Suddenly it was like she was caught in a web, unable to move as a multitude of lights began to flash past her, they congealed and formed pictures, pictures became memory's, and there she was. She felt as if she had fallen through a veil of color and alighted gently on the ground. It felt like she entered a pensieve.

She saw a rampant childhood full of fun and love, dissolve into adolescence. She stood behind two boys learning their place in the world, but the gold hue that surrounded the picture had slowly become grey. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but there was a glimmer of hope in their eyes. The hope was torn away, now as they stood silently, dressed in black suits as before them was an ornate headstone, she walked up beside them. "Sirius…" She whispered, looking at the younger Auron and Harry. Pain had swallowed them, endless bitterness. The picture shifted forward, dancing through many scenes until it slowed and stopped lingering on an image of a young man leaning over another, tears freely escaping his closed eyes as he yelled into the air, searching for a reason the powers that be had cursed him so. She walked around the memory, looking at all the faces, only to slowly come to the realization that this was the point that caused Auron to snap, a few tears fell down her face for the 17 year old that grasped at his deceased elder brother.

The image suddenly faded as she wiped her face only to be replaced by the faint visage of a boy forlorn. Torn from all he knew. His anger was palpable, but this time she could hear his thoughts and feel his words. His rage was like a storm…He was in a ministry court room, and she was standing behind the chair he was in. She watched as his eyes trained themselves on a red head young man before turning to a brown haired young girl, she knew them both. 'Traitors' was all the young man thought. He could only envision one world, and in that world, they didn't exist. A soft laugh escaped his lips, nothing like the jovial chuckles that had once graced them, a narcissistic and malignantly insidious laugh. It was hollow, maniacal, and deepening in its insanity. 'Kill you all' he continued, she thought he had said it aloud, but it was in his mind, and she could hear it all. His eyes focused on the form of an aged wizard. She could feel his fury melding with hers, his hate, his resentment his abysmal longing to do anything and everything he could to tear them apart.

"I'll make you hurt…I'll kill you all." she whispered in her sleep, his hate became hers.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly. She had spent the night in the infirmary, holding onto the pallid hand of her lover, all evening whispering into his ear, nothing of note, but things one would say to their significant other. Although she knew he was unaware, she told him of their marriage, she explained how it had happened and the changes it had wrought upon her. She smiled; satisfied, as she figured it could amount to a practice run. She had accepted the situation rather well. Her sisters monitored the pair, surprised by the passion and yearning Bellatrix displayed. Never had they seen her this engrossed, this captivated by another individual except the Dark Lord, and even that longing fell quite a bit short of the true affection she felt for the sleeping wizard.

She had fallen asleep in a chair, holding his hand. Now beginning to stir, her eyes slowly opened as she stifled a yawn, releasing his fingers in order to stretch. At some point in the night someone had covered her with a blanket. She removed the stretch of material, and placed her feet on the ground pushing herself out of the chair. She stopped for a moment and turned to the form of her unconscious mate, her porcelain finger tracing the outline of his jaw before she bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, followed by a kiss on his lips. She turned away and left the private infirmary room. Despite the fact that it was the holidays, a shadow hung over the castle. There was much to do today.

* * *

The mirror reflected an image that would take time for her to get used to. A 23 year old Bellatrix Potter nee Black. A vague smile crossed over her face as she gingerly felt her own body, moving from her legs to her thighs and hips, her fingers danced over her smaller waist and up her abdomen. Her hands cupped her breasts, before gently caressing her own face. She was in the height of her physical peak. Elegant and severely enticing curves, soft supple alabaster skin and her raven black curls that framed and caressed her face. Her eyes were brighter, keener, devoid of that sallow helplessness Azkaban had imprinted in her. She had and would always be the prettiest of her sisters. It was a pragmatic feeling, on one hand she knew she should be humble as an unexpected turn events was what gave her this new lease on life, and on the other she wanted to gloat. She was young again. The need for the Blood Ritual was no longer needed, but she would learn it none the less, perhaps with the promise of youth she could bend some to her and her husbands will. She moved from the mirror to her closet. Moments later she left the walk in closet and eyed herself in the mirror once more. She was sporting a black dress with stitching the same color as the ruby stone on her Le Fay Signet ring. Her black robe silhouetted her sumptuous and rather appealing form. She had on heeled boots that would protect her legs from the winter elements. She crossed the room and took her wand, placing it in the holster as she left, the doors shutting themselves.

Harsh clicks echoed through the entirety of the hallway as Narcissa exited her room. Whoever it was walked with purpose and urgency. She looked to her left as Bella approached. "Good morning." She said matching her sisters hurried pace. "Have we figured out what we're going to do?" She asked. The night before, before Bella had gone to tend to Auron, they had decided that they would find a medi-witch, or some kind of healer no matter the cost. They had come to the conclusion that they would go to Gringotts, and with her recent marriage, enlist the help of the Goblins in finding the address of certain individuals Narcissa thought would be of most use.

The recently awakened Nymphadora, after her initial shock and surprise at her deaged aunt, had offered her opinion. They decided that they would put her knowledge to use if absolutely necessary. They were even more surprised when she offered names and postulated that she should come along; though she was denied on the grounds that she wasn't fit to fight. Besides, the order and ministry would be looking for her, she attempted to argue, saying her metamorphmagus abilities would keep her hidden, but no one would hear it as this was not a mission they could fail. Although a bit stunned by the turn of recent events, Lucius had decided that it wasn't a good idea for him to return either, as Narcissa it seemed was still free to walk about, and Bella's now natural disguise would help them evade capture. Lucius hated the thought of transfiguring himself; he would do no such thing. He was to stay here and tend to the matters Auron had begun. Andromeda was to watch Auron and explain the situation in full to Dora, and once she was finished she was free to help Lucius, if she so wanted. The fact that her sister asked if they had figured out a course of action elicited a grunt. "We had this conversation last night, didn't we?" She replied curtly, hurriedly moving through the castle as she made her way down the expanse of stairs. Narcissa couldn't help but to smile as her sister walked with the same sense of urgency she had used when going from class to class years ago.

Finally the pair stood in the foyer, Andromeda, Lucius and Nymphadora waiting for them. "Well, we've had a late start, but we all understand what we need to do." She pulled out a piece of parchment and ran over the names. It wouldn't be too hard to ascertain their location, but eliciting their help would be a different issue, considering her status in the wizarding world. She only hoped that with her de-aged form she would not garner as much scrutiny. "I doubt entering St Mungos and simply taking a medi-witch would go well so were stuck with the plan I came up with." They all agreed that the idea of a two person group storming St. Mungos was a stones throne shy of suicide by Auror. They nodded at the three before turning on the spot vanishing into darkness before being assailed by a torrent of color.

* * *

A few moments later, twin cracks broke the calm of the apparition point. Two figures stood silently in the early afternoon light. They both placed their hoods over their heads, tightening their robes. Squaring her shoulders Bellatrix made her way out, her sister matching her stride. "Have you ever killed anyone Narcissa?" Bellatrix questioned. Narcissa stayed silent for a moment or two longer than she had expected, and cut her sister off before she said anything. "Yes…I have." She said her voice barely discernible by the sounds of feet crunching through snow "Good, because I have a feeling some people may die today." The streets were surprisingly a bit busier than she had expected, considering it was Christmas Eve. It helped maintain their anonymity as they pressed through the throng men and women, finally reaching the white steps of the wizarding bank. They entered with ease.

Once inside Bella made her way to the right, towards a desk that read 'Fangor: Executive Director of House Affairs'. She strode casually before standing before the desk. The Goblin made no move to address the individuals that stood before him until a curt 'Ahem' startled him into action. He looked up at the cloaked pair before politely asking what it was they needed.

"Obviously to handle house affairs, though I would rather speak to Redfang." She replied, although a bit callous. Fangor nodded "Well, my Lady, my King Redfang doesn't simply handle matters upon request it would-", he was interrupted as Bella rose both her hands swiftly, showing the four family crests that adorned her fingers before dropping them back to her side. "I'm sure King Redfang would make an exception for me." She said through a hidden sneer. Idiot, she thought. The creature had paled at the sight of the rings before nodding and hurriedly leaving his desk, entering an opening that led to a hallway. Ten minutes passed and Bella's impatience was beginning to get to her as she tapped her heeled shoes on the ground, her arms crossed over her opulent chest. Finally the goblin returned and ushered the ladies through the passage as he led them through a long hallway that ended at a gold door riddled by thousands of gems and precious stones. The entry way slowly drew opened as the three walked into what seemed the private office of the goblin King.

Redfang nodded at the other goblin before dismissing him as he offered the ladies a seat. Bella and Narcissa sat down, the pair withdrawing their hoods to reveal their faces. Redfang was a bit shocked, more so at the difference in Bellatrix's appearance, but did not show it. He just gave a toothy smile and nod of approval. "Lady Malfoy, a pleasure to see you, as always." He nodded to her and she nodded back. "…and Lady Black, or should I say Lady Potter?" he asked, a small twinkle in his eye. Things like this did not pass the watchful gaze of the goblins, their magic was strange, and although a bit intrusive, very useful. She smiled, her young face glistening with beauty. "Lady Potter will do." She replied withdrawing the list of names and placing it on the desk of the goblin.

"As you once said, Auron is a goblin friend, I have yet to ascertain how or why, but I would assume as he is my husband, the title is extended to me. As such I would kindly ask if you could give the address for each of these individuals as they possess abilities I desperately need." She finished as politely as possible.

The Goblin took the paper and read the names quietly before turning to look at the pair. "This is not a hit list, is it?" he asked with a chuckle, Bella and Cissy both shook their heads. "I didn't think so." He replied. "Well Lady Potter, I could extend the title to you but it would be necessary for you to sign an official marriage contract through Gringotts" he proffered a parchment that had already been drawn up. "…Thus legalizing your marriage to the young lord in the eyes of the Ministry. They wouldn't be able to argue with us for extending our friendship and it could help in freeing you of the shackles Azkaban placed on you." She took the parchment and eyed it, it was simple enough as there need not be any stipulations, the blood marriage took care of that. She took a quill and signed her name returning the parchment.

"And there we are, Lady Bellatrix Lyra Potter, Mistress of house Potter, house Black, house Le Fay, and house Rosier. As goblin friend, we would be honored to help you in your pursuits." He winked at Bella before calling another goblin out. They spoke swiftly before the lesser goblin left the room, returning momentarily with a piece of parchment underneath the list of names. He handed it to Redfang who looked over it and then handed it to Bella. "Those are the most current listed addresses of the names you asked for. I hope we have helped." He finished as Bella perused the papers. "Yes you have, Redfang." She said standing with a smile. Cissy followed her as they both put their hoods on and dismissed themselves, only stopping when they heard Redfang's final remark. "Lady Potter, if ever the goblin nation could work closer with Lord and Lady Potter, ALL of our power would be at your disposal." He said with a cunning smile and deceptive wink. Bella simply nodded, understanding the full meaning hidden by his subtle remark. The goblins would be with them, when the time came, but she was still curious as to how such an allegiance had come into existence.

She cast aside the wandering thoughts as she was directed through the hallways and back into the main area of the bank, her head once more covered by the hood of her cloak. They made their way to the door, the guards quickly opening them as the pair exited. Now the hunt began.

* * *

The two stood quietly off to a corner under the shade of a nearby building. Their heads were close together as they scanned over the parchment ascertaining the location of each person. Thankfully a few were close by. "Tempus" Narcissa spoke softly. "It's 3:27, hopefully we can be back before nightfall. I don't think we want to face a home full of wizards and witches." She said softly, her sister's deeper violet gaze falling on her. "Are you afraid of fighting Cissy?" She questioned, almost accusingly. "If that's the case, I should have come on my own." She snapped, pulling the paper out of her sister's hand as she turned to look over it on her own. "No Bella, I'm not, but I was just thinking, that we want to be in and out as soon as possible and avoid trouble." She replied. Bella conceded, she was right after all. But her desperation was affecting her. She turned back around and looked down at the paper, Cissy once more joining her:

**_Greengrass Family: Purebloods_**

_Greengrass Manor,_

_Howsham Wood, York, UK_

**_Perenelle Flamel: Purebloods_**

_Perenelle Manor._

_Citta' di Castello, Tuscany, Italy._

**_Patil Family: Halfbloods_**

_53 Reah Bank_

_Northhampton, Northhamptonshire, UK. _

**_Pomfrey Family:Purebloods_**

_Pomfrey House_

_Ottery St. Mary, UK_

The goblin had taken his liberty and added quite a few names. This was most beneficial as some of the names she remembered were pureblood houses, and despite her disassociation with Voldemort and all that he was, she did not like the idea of storming a purebloods manor, in case they could be a political asset in times to come. She was surprisingly rational. Her anger now being tempered by Auron's reason as she was thinking much like her younger self once had. The blacks were known for their ability to weave a web of political intrigue if it meant that they would get what they want. 'A black always gets what they want.' She thought to herself, remembering her uncle and father saying that to her on multiple occasions. She broke her revelry and pointed to a name in the list.

"We should go to the muggle born homes first, although I despise those filthy mudblood's, it would be much easier to '_persuade'_ them, yet still keep our names untarnished. The purebloods should be a last measure, and if it comes down to it, we will have to kill all the members, in order to maintain our houses honor." She finished. Narcissa nodded, actually agreeing with her sister's reason and logic. Understanding that to attack another house could incite a blood feud, so it would be easier to simply end all their lives rather than vanish and leave them to ponder. She looked at the name her sister had pointed to. It was an inconsequential name that she did not recognize. The medi-witch was a muggle born; she had been practicing magical medicine for 19 years, which was a decent amount of time. They nodded to each other before disapparating and inversely apparating 3 houses down.

They quickly made their way through the muggle neighborhood glancing from time to time at the address. Having hunted mudbloods, she knew their address system and quickly found the home they were looking for. She looked at the sky, noting the grey clouds and the dimming sun. How odd was it for her to do something like this during the day. She felt uncomfortable, but knew it was absolutely necessary. She flicked her hand, her wand sliding into her open palm, Narcissa doing the same before Bella raised her free hand and smartly wrapped on the door. A few seconds later they heard a lock open, and the door cracked, revealing a portly man around the age of 40. He smiled at the two women, knowing they were witches by their robes.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Mr. DelTorro, we were wondering if we could have a word with your wife?" Bellatrix replied bringing her hood down, revealing her curly raven tresses that shimmered like waves of black in the waning sun light.

The man was taken aback by the stunning young woman that stood before him. He smiled sheepishly, faltering in his words. "She's uh, she's at Saint Mungos, I assume you two know where that is? She won't be back until this evening. I can tell her you stopped by; umm what are your names?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it sir, we'll go to her." She said softly, her smile still on her face. "Oh, and my name is Bellatrix Potter." She finished. The man's furrowed his brow before his eyes flashed in surprise. "b-bell-atrix?" he stammered. She eyed him cautiously, "I wished you didn't realize who I was. No matter, there's a good possibility she won't have need of a husband after tonight." Her voice escaping her lips, devoid of emotion, ice cold even. "Avada Kedavra!" the words escaped her lips as the sickly emerald light escaped the tip of her wand, washing over the figure as his overweight form crumpled to the floor. Narcissa jumped a bit when she heard her sister, the cold callous and indifferent voice ending a man's life without so much as a note of hesitation. Bella flicked her wand, closing the door before sheathing her wand and turning to her sister, that gorgeous smile gracing her lips. "What?" She asked as her sister eyed her. "He recognized my name, so I killed him." She said walking away from the door. "You could have erased his mind." Narcissa replied. Bella turned to her sister. "I told you, people are going to die, if you're uncomfortable, you can leave." Narcissa shook her head, knowing that she was doing this for him, for Auron.

Forestalling the idea of going straight to St Mungo's, they opted to search a few more homes, the majority being mudbloods, the rest being halfbloods. Before they left the DelTorro household Bella told her sister to cast a spell Narcissa was hesistant to use. "Just do it, this way the attention is towards them. These are mudbloods and halfbloods, it easily fits their MO." She insisted. Finally her sister pointed her wand towards the sky, her voice courageously escaping her lips, "Morsmordre", the dark marking hanging in the dim light above the residences. Bella nodded approvingly, before taking her sisters hand and vanishing from the house with a faint crack. They reappeared in Southern England, in a muggle seaside town, Worthing. She looked around at the quaint houses, ascertaining their location by looking at a street sign and the corresponding numbers. She turned on her heels and made her way east, quickly finding the next house. Unfortunately for them no one was home.

Bella was getting into a panicked bad mood, Narcissa simply in a panic when they disapparated and then apparated right in front of the next house, thanks to Bellatrix's knowledge of the UK map. They made their way to the little cottage that sat a few kilometers outside of Kilmarnock. A man was already exiting when he spotted the pair walking through the Scottish mist.

"Awrite kimers, hoo can Ah help ye?" The man asked with a heavy Scottish accent.

Bella elected to keep her hood on while responding in turn. "We were hoping to speak to you're wife Mr. McDowell."

"Reit, nae weel gie 'er, dae ye min' if Ah teel 'er whose come by?" He responded, not noticing that both women had their wands in their hands, pressed firmly against their sides.

"Tell her one of the Potters, she'll remember we were friends from Hogwarts." Bella replied with a sly smile.

"Reit th', hogwarts, th' magic skale she tauld me abit. weel jist bide haur." He replied, turning back and entering the house. Bellatrix dropped her hood and waited. Narcissa did the same watching her sister apprehensively. It was only a few moments and Mrs. McDowell walked outside, slowly walking to the pair that stood a small distance from the house. She slowed her approach and her wand suddenly snapped forward. "You aren't a Potter. I knew them!" She yelled. As if on cue a boy came around the back, he looked about 22 and hand a wand trained on the pair. "What ye want!?" The boy asked, slowly approaching his side.

"But I am a potter, through marriage." Bellatrix smiled at the pair, the young man's hands trembling slightly. He had obviously never been in a duel. As she prepared to speak again Narcissa cut her off, "We aren't here to fight. We simply need your help. It would be wonderful if you came willingly…" She finished smoothly.

"Narcissa?" The woman said quietly, suddenly recognizing her schoolmate before turning her eye to the other as her face paled in shock. "Bellatrix." She reacted accordingly a single spell escaping her lips as her son followed suit. Narcissa reacted by easily batting the lesser witch and wizards spells away, deflecting them with ease. She twirled her wand at the boy silently casting two cutting spells, one caught him on the leg, the other slicing through his abdomen as blood squirted out. The woman screamed in shock, her wand dropping to the floor as she grabbed her son. Bella was in equal shock as she watched her sister cut the boy down with ease. Maybe she underestimated the woman. The husband came running out, looking at the pair before his eyes fell to his wife cradling their fading son.

"Whit hae ye dain? whit th' fuck hae ye dain!?" He yelled running to his wife as he fell to his knees. He eyed the two women with such vehemence and began to swear. All Bella could discern was 'kill you'. She shook her head, "Shut up!" she yelled and with that she released the killing curse, ending his life as the woman, now the only one alive turned to look at them. "I wont help you. Never."

Bella sighed, looking down at her, "Unfortunately you don't have a choice." She said softly as she raised her wand arm and prepared to cast the imperious curse, but was too slow as the woman grasped her wand, pointed it at her own head and whispered bombarda, effectively killing herself as a spray of red mist danced in the air, her headless form falling to the ground. Bella was all too shocked, as was Narcissa who held her stomach as she felt it twist in disgust. Finally she was startled back to reality as Bella screamed into the air. "FUCK!" Her frustrations getting the better of her as she flipped open the map. "We're going, come on" she snarled. Before leaving she pointed her wand to the sky and uttered the same words Narcissa had. "Moresmordre". They vanished in a crack leaving the dark mark high above the corpses.

Apparating on a dimly lit muggle street she looked at the curbs, noting each address as she made her way down yet another street. Her feet moving her hurriedly as her patience had all but vanished. She finally stopped in front of the house she was looking for. It seemed occupied, obviously by family enjoying the holidays. She smiled realizing that this was a chance for her to release her tension. She walked to the entryway and dropped her hood. She maintained her smile as she knocked on the door and waited only a few moments before the door opened. "Merry Christmas, I was hoping your daughters could come with me and save my husband or I'll kill them and your family." Her smile still on her face, Narcissa apathetic gaze lingering on the man as his jovial eyes suddenly lost their excited glimmer, replaced by an eerie fear.

* * *

Padma and Parvarti had just left work and were walking away arm in arm. They were both smiling and talking animatedly about what they were going to come home to. Family, friends, food, drinks, everything that would ensure their time off was well worth it. They turned a corner before side-along disapparating. They appeared with a soft crack about half a block from their home and walked and skipped the remainder of the distance. They noted the cars, and smiled. So many people had come this year. They both wondered how many of their muggle family had come. Smiling, Padma unlocked the door and walked in. She looked up from the door knob, letting the music fill her up, but gasped at the sight in front of her.

In front of them was nothing short of a scene from a nightmare. There was blood everywhere. Body parts strewn across the ground. Some people seemed to be alive but would be dead shortly due to blood loss. Even with their knowledge and skill in the healing arts, most of these people would die in a matter of moments. Tears slowly escaped their eyes as they saw the faces of their most cherished, devoid of life and breath. Everyone was dead, but how, and why? Soft sobs escaped their lips as they continued to look at the forms of aunts and uncles, cousins, grandparents and friends, effectively slaughtered with not a chance of survival. Padma walked forward as she reached down and palmed the cheek of her younger brother who was a 6th year in Hogwarts, a soft sniffle as she questioned why. Parvarti, through her sobs whimpered slightly as she saw their parents, magically bound sitting on a couch that faced them, her hand resting on Padma's kneeling form. On the opposite couch sat two figures. One with beautiful dark curls and the other with raven black straight hair highlighted by a blonde streak that started at her temple on both sides and rose into an elegant french braid.

"Why don't you both come in?" One of the women said. The girls complying as they stepped over their deceased family members until they stood before the two women. They took in their visage. Both were exceptionally beautiful, though the curly haired one more so, and she was younger than the other. Narcissa pointed to the extra seats they had left before she spoke. "As you can see, we are more than willing to end a life, so I would suggest listening to my sister very clearly." She spoke softly yet sternly.

Bella smiled at the pair. "Now I don't expect either of you to recognize me, but you should recognize my name. I once went by the title, Bellatrix Lestrange." She let it sink in as they remembered all the horrible things they had been told she had done. They shuddered now realizing who it was they were sitting in front of, a cold blooded killer, but how did she look so young? She smiled as they came to grasp their situation. "…Though now I am Bellatrix Potter. But that's beside the point. You see your parents there? Well there's a way you can save them. I've read that you two have done quite good work in the medical field, so good that you have received a few awards and commendations from the ministry. You've even written a published study. That's exceptionally surprising considering the time you've been practicing." She paused for a second, taking a sip of the wine her hosts so graciously 'offered' her. "Anyways, this is how this is going to work. I don't have the time to torture you as I wish I did, so either you come help me with my husband, or ill kill your parents; ill ask you again and if you don't respond ill kill one of you; I'm pretty sure you understand how this is going to end?" She finished with a delightfully pretty smile.

The twins looked at their parents whose eyes were barely opened. They didn't know what to do, their eyes focused on each other before wordlessly agreeing. "Ok, we will help you, but please, please let our parents go." Parvarti replied, rather begged. Bella smiled and looked at her sister. "Will you do the honors sister?" She replied, Narcissa smiling back at her. "Of course." She grasped Padma's arm and vanished with a loud crack. "What are you doing!?" Parvarti yelled, quickly getting up as she noticed the wand trailed on her chest and slowly sat down. "We must have some kind of insurance that she'll do everything in her power to help. With you, her bestfriend and twin sister held here with your parents, she will most definitely try, if not, well she will have to find a way to cope with the loss of her family." Bella returned to her wine.

30 minutes seemed to pass by rather quickly as Bella was now impatiently pacing. She constantly checked the time and muttered allowed. Parvarti was sitting silently in a sort of calm apprehensive state. She stared at her parents who seemed to still be in a stupor. She pondered plans of escape but knew that the woman would kill her if she made any kind of threatening move. She sighed to herself, placing her hands on top of each other as she looked down, tears freely falling down her cheeks and off of her chin. She couldn't help but to wonder why them, and on Christmas Eve, why not another family? She knew it was a dreadful thought, but any normal person would most likely wonder the same thing.

She jumped with a start as a crack drew her attention towards the woman that had just apparated in. It was Bellatrix's sister who she realized now was Draco Malfoy's mother. Narcissa walked up to her sister's ear and whispered something. She watched as Bella's eyes instantly grew angry. She turned towards Parvarti. "It seems your sister isn't capable of doing what she was asked." She spat. "Avada Kedavra!" She screamed, her wand pointed at the young girl's father, extinguishing his life as she pointed her wand at Parvarti, "Crucio!" The girls screams echoed through their muggle home, Bella getting her fill before she stopped and withdrew something from her hand. She dropped it on the floor, using her wand; she levitated the young girl's mother and placed her on the opposite side of the object before gingerly putting both of their hands on the item. "A'nihilis" She spat as the one way portkey spirited them to the castle dungeon.

Bella's rage filled the quiet room. The sisters eyed each other knowing they had no choice. St. Mungos was their only option.

* * *

Night had come in full when they apparated outside of . They stood for a moment, their faces hidden. She hoped it was late enough to not be recognized, but tossed aside all regard for discretion as she and Narcissa made their way through the double doors. Not one person even bothered to look in their direction as they passed the visitors desk. They came to a set of elevators and entered, a sudden idea coming to her mind as she looked at the floor listing. She pressed the floor she was looking for. A few moments later the mechanism stopped and the doors opened. They exited the elevator and stood quietly. Only one medi witch charting at a counter made notice of them.

"Can I 'elp yer?" She asked with a slight Irish lilt.

"Yes, is Mrs. DelTorro here, and would you please point us towards the Longbottom's, we're friends of the family and were hoping to see them since it's been so long." Narcissa said.

"Aye, she 'ere. The Longbottom's are ter yer right, an' al' the way down, room 6B." She replied. "I'll send DelTorro down ter meet yer." Finished the Irish witch.

Narcissa thanked her as the two walked away. "Cissy is so nice, isn't she?" Bella whispered. Narcissa smiled as they came to the room and pushed the door open. They both eyed the two figures, staring blankly at the roof. Narcissa knew why she was here. She knew that in Bella's mind, and to many others, what she wanted to do was the honorable thing. Bella flicked her hand and grasped her wand. "You've suffered for too long." She said quietly, suddenly interrupted by a new voice.

"I was told I was being looked for, how can I help you?" She asked as she entered the room, her eyes falling to the wand in Bellatrix's hand. "What are you doing?" She questioned, her eyes growing wide as Bella turned to her. The two had been in school at the same time. The medi-witches eyes grew wide as she stared at the woman in black, knowing all too well who it was. "Bellatrix? But how?" She questioned…"What are you going to do to them, what do you want with me?" She had never noticed Narcissa sliding around her and drawing her wand. She jumped when she felt the tip of the wooden tool pressed against her neck.

"You will come with us, won't you?" Bella asked softly.

"But I have patients to care for!"

"Longbottom's, you mean?"

"Yes" DelTorro replied

"Anyone else?"

"No…But that's beside the point!" she began to plead.

"Are they any better?

DelTorro sighed and looked down, looking up and between the two patients, she shook her head. "I'm afraid not, there's little that can be done for them." She finished dejectedly.

Bellatrix nodded, her wand flicking between the pair as her voice softly exited her mouth. "Avada Kedavra" she said with force, twice as the twin flashes of green light elicited a sudden scream of agony from the medi-witch. Bella knew that they had to leave. "Now you are free, let's go or you'll share their fate." She whispered hurriedly exiting the room. She turned out and stopped. Three witches stood in front of them. Instinctively she quickly fired off two hexs, followed by the killing curse, striking all three as they fell to the ground. "Come on!" She yelled, grasping the exit door and pushing the witch into the stair well. An alarm sounded before they heard feet coming up the stairs. Bella stood quietly not sure what to do; now realizing she shouldn't have used her emergency portkey on the halfblood twin. She turned to her sister who was preoccupied watching the witch they were taking and firing off what spells she could to stop the witches and now guards from getting into the stairwell. Below them they could hear voices echoing up.

"Fuck, we're trapped." Bella yelled

"No we aren't." Narcissa replied, drawing out a gold ball roughly the size of a fist. She extended it in front of the three of them. "Touch it" she shouted, the medi-witch was hesitant, but was almost positive if she didn't, she was going to die, so the moment she touched it, Narcissa yelled "A'nihilis". That familiar yank at their navel brought them spinning through a torrent of color before depositing them on the floor of the infirmary.

"Where did you get that?" Bella gasped as she steadied herself.

"I made it before I left the girl in the dungeon." She replied.

The witch looked at the pair talking as if she wasn't there. She looked through the infirmary and was surprised to note that it was an exquisite looking place. It had almost everything one could find in St. Mungos. Her eyes suddenly fell to the man lying in the bed, his breath coming out slowly, and his face so pale, yet familiar.

"Can you help him?" Bella asked

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" She replied deadpan.

"I suppose not." Bella replied watching the woman walk towards her husband. The witch flicked her wand and ran a diagnostic before walking to where all the potions were. "I think I can help him, but you don't have everything I need. Since I know you won't let me leave, I'm going to write a list of ingredients. You can find everything at the apothecary in Diagon Alley. If you leave now, they should still be open. The sisters nodded.

Bella rested her hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "You stay here and watch her. I'll go alone." She didn't give Narcissa a chance to argue as she took the list before she vanished with a crack.

* * *

(Diagon Alley)

This was the second time in one day that she stood in this alleyway. This time she was alone though, and there was barely anyone on the streets. She drew her hood and cast a shadowing charm over her face before she made her way towards the Apothecary. She stopped moments later noting the 6 Aurors that were idly standing close to her destination. She had no desire to fight at this moment but needed to collect the supplies. I guess I need to go to Knocturn Alley, the thought entering her mind as she changed her direction.

It took her a few minutes to make it to her new destination without being noticed. Upon entering the owner greeted his cloaked patron. "How can I help you?" he asked with a scratchy voice.

Bella stepped forward and handed him the parchment. "I need all of this, and make sure it's perfect, I do NOT want to have to return." She said coldly. It took the man 15 minutes to find everything before he looked it over and made sure it was all correct. He could feel Bella's eyes boring into him. He rang it up and gladly took the money Bella handed him before she shrunk the bags and put them in her robe pocket and exited the store.

Suddenly she was hit on the side and fell down, her hood was knocked off and she heard a gasp. "Bellatrix!?" Someone questioned as she felt two sets of hands help her to her feet before she shook them off and gritted her teeth, her eyes flaring angrily as she now looked at the two. "Bellatrix! Thank God it's you, Bellatrix we're sorry." The witch gasped, out of breath. "It's me, its Flavia, Flavia Zabini and my son Blaise!" she pleaded, feeling Bellatrix's anger rising by the magical pressure that slowly started to swallow them. "How do you know it's me?" She asked, slowly lowering her wand. Esther spared a momentary smile, "even if you look 20 years younger, I'd remember your face anywhere." She turned as she could hear the lumbering footsteps and fear filled her eyes. "Bellatrix, please, I beg you, please, you have to help us." She began; Bella started to shake her head disapprovingly, she had no desire to get in anyone else's squabble. "Please, talk Rodolphus out of it…" She stopped shaking her head as her eyes focused on Flavia. "What are you talking about and what does it have to do with him." She asked, steely. "The Dark Lord believes we betrayed him and has marked us as blood traitors. Since you were in Azkaban, Rodolphus replaced you…Please Bellatrix?" Bella's eyes flashed with such rage, it caused Esther to flinch before the pair was pushed back by an unseen force. They fell down as Bella strode past them, stopping just shy of the shop she had just exited and waited for the man to reach them. As he did she pointed her wand towards the hooded figure.

He stopped and stood quiet for a moment before dropping his own hood. His eyes went wide as he realized who it was, which was still shocking, "Is that you Bellatrix, my…" however, he was interrupted by someone who appeared to be his much younger former wife.

"Yes ickle Rudykins…its Bella, but she's not yours anymore, don't you remember" She said quietly, sickeningly sweet as the repressed bit of the old Bella escaped. He had no time to react before he was engulfed by a red light sending agony to every nerve in his body. The only noises reaching his ears were his own screams and a mad laugh and the name of her favorite curse, crucio, as blackness took him and he knew no more.

* * *

After depositing her newest acquisition in the dungeons, she made her way quickly through the lower levels of the castle and finally to the infirmary, the Zabini's following her closely. She didn't bother to explain anything to them as they entered the infirmary, the medi-witch waiting as Bella deposited the ingredients she had acquired on the lab table. The medi-witch went to work brewing her concoctions and working away. She ushered the inhabitants out of the room, only allowing Bella to stay. The time seemed to slip by, 30 minutes turning into an hour, then 2 hours. Bella flicked her wand through the air, "Tempus" She muttered. It was 2:14 a.m. Christmas day. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She had done quite a bit that day and it was finally catching up to her. Before she knew it, she had sunk into a restless sleep. Her mind stuck on a single thought. "I can't lose him."

* * *

She felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her lightly. She didn't want to open her eyes. She felt the hand shake her a bit more before she opened her eyes. Not recognizing the face that was looking at her, she grabbed her wand and placed the tip on the woman's cheek before she realized it was the medi- witch.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." She said softly.

"What is it?" Bella asked dismissing her apology. "How is he?"

The witch smiled weakly. "I was able to dispel it the corruption. Now it's just a matter of time until he's strong enough to wake up. You missed quite a bit, but I thought it better for you to sleep." She finished, crossing the room and sitting down, spent.

Bella slowly stood up and walked over to her husband. She eyed him carefully before placing a gentle hand on his. She smiled slightly before turning to the medi-witch. "Thank you" she said. "This is my Christmas gift." She looked at Auron when she said that before looking at the witch. "I have a gift for you as well." She paused as the witch looked at her raising a trepedacious brow. "Obliviate!" She said. Erasing the woman's memories of her previous life. She would be there medi-witch. Once she was finished she cast the imperious curse on the woman, charging her to stay here until Auron was awake and the two of them could decide what to do.

She left the medi-witch and sat back down in the chair near Auron, "Tempus" She repeated. It was still early morning. She had time to rest. At least in the end, it was all worth it, she thought as she pulled the thin blanket around her and curled up on the chair, falling into a light sleep. Calmed by Auron's steady breath.

Her Christmas gift.

* * *

**A/N: So I realized that I've been using Latin and not translating it, sorry about that guys, from now on I'll translate it at the bottom. I'll also translate and write an explanation for any spells I create. Once again, thanks for reading, and please review. Thanks, another chapter should be up soon. Maybe two this weekend. We will see how things turn out, but I can promise at least one. **

**Review Responses:**

**-Both Guests: Thanks, Lucius is going to begin to play a bigger role with his political connections. Lol, thanks, I'm still working on Auron. I think Mordred will make an appearance as a means to an end, so don't worry, you'll get to see that dark druid in all his Arthurian glory. **

**- IneedAMMO: Thank you that really helps keep me motivated. I look forward to your review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am English, but I never met the queen, so I am not J. and thusly do not own anything in regards to H.P. **

**Chapter 9.** Bound by your word

Christmas day came and went. The next two following in the same pattern as Auron remained silent. He had remained in a peaceful sleep once the medi-witch had finished with him. Bella rarely left his side, but in those instances, Cissy or Dora would come and keep him company. Telling them about the things that were happening, insuring that he was comfortable. They even took it upon themselves to bathe him and cut his hair. They performed his daily ablutions in order to maintain his masculine beauty. Narcissa, having known his mother noted the delicate features he had inherited from her. She really had been a beautiful witch. When no one was there with her, she found herself stroking his hair and watching his face intently. She wondered what was happening in that head of his and what he was dreaming about. Every now and then he would stir and her heart would begin to race, was this the moment he would wake up? She would think, her mind remembering fairy tales that would depict a princess seeing her true loves face after being poisoned and realizing that it was them they were meant for. It was a hopeful dream, one she knew was not bound in this reality, but perhaps he could show her just an ounce of the affection she felt for him. That would be enough. It would certainly be more than Lucius had shown her.

Two days after the fiasco, Bella had approached Narcissa. She led her to a study where they both took seats. Her eyes searched Bella's apathetic face before her sister spoke. "You never loved Lucius, did you?" She questioned Narcissa. Narcissa was initially shocked, she took a breath and looked away. She had always been the perfect trophy wife, never speaking ill of her lord. "Go ahead Cissy, he's not here, and so long as you are under my roof, he will do nothing to harm you." Bella said softly.

Times like this really made Narcissa appreciate her sister's divergence from her previous course of homicidal insanity. "Bella, I've never really known what being in love is. I was never sure if mum and dad were in love. The best example I've had so far is you and Auron. If that's what love is, then no, I never loved Lucius; I just followed the orders I was given and obliged to the will of the contract." She finished softly.

Bella eyed her sister tentatively, she felt and understood everything she said. Bella herself had just come to understand what truly being in love was so she was no concrete source of knowledge, but she did want her sister to be happy. She remembered the longing in her Narcissa's voice when she spoke of Auron. She wanted to figure something out, but was highly unsure at the moment. Finally she spoke. "I'm sure when Auron wakes up; we can help you figure out something. I may be cold at times, but with my family, I swear I don't know why, but I feel now more than ever so protective of you all.", Auron's protective instincts slowly seeping into her.

Narcissa dismissed the conversation, her cheeks turning red at the affection she felt for the young man. Her hand had moved towards her cheek as she stroked his smooth face. She was urged to move closer to him. His lips looked so inviting. She shook her head and steeled herself, placing a quick tentative kiss on the young man before blushing to her and smiling as she rose to leave the room. Even if nothing came in return it still felt good.

* * *

She had just returned from entertaining herself with the cries of the contact and her ex-husband. "I can feel the Dark Mark burning with fury, Rudykins. Voldemort is rather displeased. How does it feel knowing you will never return to his side again?" She taunted through crucio sessions. "I'm going to make every day you live as miserable as possible." She snarled, sheathing her wand as she turned around walking away, passing the other occupied cells. The Patil's continued to beg for their freedom. She just chuckled and looked at the remaining captor, the contact. They had discerned his name, John Mackentire, and she had already made good on Auron's promise to let him see just how much fun they would be. She looked back at the Patil's "Why can't you be quiet like the other two? Besides, my husband will decide what to do with you three, traitors." She finished as she left the dungeons and made her way back to her husband's sleeping side.

Bella had been complacent, eating lightly as she spent the majority of her time reading in Auron's infirmary room, whilst leaving the remainder of the Castle duties to Cissy who had become her de facto right hand. She continued to study the youth blood ritual, noting that it needed a sacrifice. "We have quite a few of those." She smiled, remembering the abundance of lives they had sealed away in the dungeons. The days seemed to pass by so slowly. Moments inching by as if they meant to torment her. Every movement Auron made caught her attention as if she expected his eyes to snap open any second. She was vaguely aware that her hand would somehow find its way to his. She couldn't help it. She went as far as to spend every night in the same room as him as she had spent the majority of her time since she had escaped sleeping the same bed as him. When she did try, it felt to empty.

She set down the book and sighed, tilting her head back as she stretched, wondering when this would all come to an end. She just needed him to wake up, she wanted to hear his voice and his laugh and watch his smile. She loved how direct he was at times, somewhat domineering, yet gentle. She smiled at the contradictory words describing her lover, but for a lack of better terms, that's all she could come up with. She looked at him once more before standing up and kissing him gently.

"I Love You" She whispered every time she left the room, her fingers lingering on his. She smiled now when she would see the ring on her own wedding finger. He was hers and she was his.

* * *

Nymphadora took her time; since she woke up she had been told everything from her mother, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Bella, and Aunt Narcissa. She had been reminded of the fight at her house and her father's death, which sent her lapsing into tears for a day; she remained in her own room to wallow in her sadness. She couldn't believe so much had happened since then. She did remember two things extremely vividly. One was that she had sent for the order, and they never came. They had forsaken her because of her belief in Auron. Second was that when she thought all hope was lost, Auron had risked his own safety and saved her from what she remembered was A LOT of death eaters. She didn't remember how, but she was suddenly sure that Auron had indeed become a lot stronger since she had seen him last. Bella told her of their escape from Azkaban and being on the run. She failed to mention their marriage as she hadn't even told her husband this news. The remainder of the information regarding his inheritance and so forth was all kept quiet as they figured it was Auron's decision to inform her or not.

Finally she was told of the injury Auron and Bella had received, and how it had a greater effect on Auron than Bella. Nymphadora finally went to see him, alone. She came in the room and suddenly her stomach felt tight, her heart began to race and her cheeks flushed. Her hair flared through different colors until she steeled herself and sat down quietly beside the boy she had loved since she could remember. She smiled at his sleeping face, putting her hand on his. "How are you?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't get a response. "I'm better now." She began. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me. Thank you for being there. I don't know what I would have done. Probably die." She chuckled looking down feeling stupid for talking to someone that couldn't hear her. "You know, I never got to say sorry for everything that happened…" She paused hoping he would wake up. She took a stilling breath. "I um, I'm so sorry for how everything turned out. I still don't understand how all of this happened, but knowing that you're here safe and I can see you is enough for me."

She looked at him in full, her hand cupping his cheek. "Auron I still love you with all of my heart. I promise you that I will never leave you, I will never let them take you, and I will never let them hurt you." She said softly, her lip quivering as she rested her head on his arm, tears sliding sideways out her eyes. "I don't know if you trust me or not, I don't even know if you believe me or not. But I fought so hard to make everyone see you weren't what they made you out to be, but they were turning you into that." She continued finally lifting her head and looking at his sleeping face. She bent forward and kissed him, a few drops of her tears falling on his face. She whipped them off tenderly.

She was completely unaware of two violet eyes observing her carefully. A smirk crossing her face as she decided to intervene. "A-hem" She made the noise softly, Dora turning around startled. "Oh, Sorry Aunt Bellatrix." She said with a slow smile. "I didn't know you were there." She said as she stood slowly, looking back to Auron once more as she made her way out. Bella watched the metamorph leave. Tonks was still amazed by the change in her aunt's appearance. She was startlingly beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have her, she thought.

* * *

Slowly a week had passed, it was nearly new years now and Auron still hadn't woken. The imperiused witch continued to watch him, making sure he remained healthy even during his comatose state. Everyone was visibly able to notice the change in Bella's mood. Where there was hope now was anger, smiles had been exchanged for smirks. There were no more light conversations, just orders and commands. On more than one occasion Andy and Narcissa had to prevent her from torturing Lucius within an inch of his life. Those times were especially bad for Rodolphus and John who had given up on ever leaving those dungeons, their wills broken. Her only solace was in that room, absorbed by her books, her eyes every now and then searching Auron's face, longingly.

3 days after New Year's Eve Bella had fallen asleep with a book on her chest. She had her knees against her and her blanket wrapped around her. Her breaths came out gently, and she barely stirred as the book was moved and she was lifted up. She was lain gently down and wrapped in warm blankets. She didn't budge not one bit.

She woke up the next morning and turned over to stretch. Yawned loudly and flailed her arms, smacking someone in the face. "Ow…" He grumbled. Her eyes snapped open as she turned to her right. The most gorgeous smile she had ever seen was presented to her. She looked up into the different colored eyes and hesitated for a moment. She had this dream before. Her hand moved forward to touch his face; she pinched his cheeks and squeezed his nose. "You're real?" she asked, as if expecting him to say no.

"Yes I am."

"Ahh, I see…"

He wasn't prepared for her embrace as she fell on top of him, her arms wrapping around the young man as days of worry finally escaped her in shuttering sobs. He smiled lightly, his arms drawing her closer to him as she continued to cry into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, whispering the sweetest things he could. After 20 minutes she finally slowly stopped, regaining her composure. "Don't do that to me again." She mumbled unable to look up.

"I'll try not to Bella." He whispered; bring his hand under her chin. He brought her face level to his and kissed her before asking the most obvious question. "What kind of magic did you use on yourself?"

The moment of truth. Bella sat up on her knees and looked at him, taking both of his hands. Auron wasn't too sure he liked the gesture but stayed quiet as she explained everything that happened the day they were injured and since, finally finishing with the previous night. She watched his expression as he lifted her hand and examined the signet rings on each and then focused on the Le Fay rings that now adorned both of their marriage fingers. He turned his heterochromic gaze to hers and nodded his silent approval, a small smiling crossing his cheeks.

"Wife…you know, we didn't get to celebrate our marriage since I went and got myself injured." He said slyly. For some reason he was being a bit more forward than usual. Bella had yet to explain the connection they shared. She smiled as she was gently laid on her back. She was all too willing. It had been too long since she had felt him. Slowly he lowered his head, kissing her passionately as Bella hiked up her sleeping gown. She wasn't in the mood for foreplay, she wanted it then and now, and he was more than ready. He crept between her legs and touched her down there, she was ready for him. He smiled through a kiss as he lined himself up and entered her. She gasped a bit as it had been so long.

Cissy had decided she was going to go and take care of Auron's morning ablutions. So she wasn't paying attention as she entered the room. She looked up and was caught in mild shock as she was positive Auron was very awake. Bella was moaning softly, biting her lips her hands grasping Auron's arms and running over his back. She turned her head in the direction of the door before her eyes fluttered open in delight. She saw Cissy, both of their cheeks turned red, Bella's even more so as she closed her eyes. "Fuck me baby." She whispered, smiling as Auron continued the motions bringing her to ecstasy as she let out a sudden gasp, digging her nails into Auron's back. Cissy's breath had sped up and she was transfixed, even after she and Bella made eye contact, she watched as the pair climaxed together. She took a deep breath and walked out of the room and to her own, unsure of what to do next. Bellatrix was internally smirking. Now she won't be able to take it out of her mind and soon she would be theirs.

Bella moaned softly, looking into Auron's eyes. "I love you Lord Potter." She whispered.

"I love you Lady Potter." He said with a smile.

* * *

The remainder of the castle was in equal shock as Auron came walking into one of the smaller banquet halls, looking the same as he had before he had been injured. He was garbed in all black, per usual custom. His hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, accentuating his excessively handsome features. He sat at the head of the table still watching the others until his eyes fell on Blaise and the woman sitting next to him.

"Potter?" Blaise asked surreptitiously. His surprise to see the Slytherin Potter here was tangible. From what he had been told the boy had been sent to Azkaban, but as he watched his house mate he noted a difference in his intrigue. This was absolutely not the same Potter he remembered. The darkness and allure of the dark arts seemed to emanate from him.

"Zabini." Auron replied very quietly. His eyes never leaving his ex-roommate. He remembered all the snide remarks he had made to him about his now deceased brother, the comments, the jokes and he felt himself getting angry. He didn't understand, because he was normally very good at controlling his emotions. It was as if Bella understood as she reached over and placed a hand on his. He took a deep breath and continued. "How did you get here Blaise, and who is she?" he finally asked.

Flavia Zabini had been quietly observing the interaction between her son and the young man. At the mention of his surname, her attention was drawn from her plate as she quickly glanced over his features. She knew one of them was dead and the other had been sent to Azkaban. But if this was the one that had been sent to Azkaban, she wondered what it meant for her as it seemed he exuded enough power to temper Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked at her friend as Bella told Potter who they were and smiled hesitantly as his cold, multi colored eyes washed from her face to her sons, before settling on Blaise. There was something disconcerting about that gaze; it made her shiver briefly before she felt her sons hand on hers underneath the table. "Thank you Bellatrix, thank you so much for saving us; thank you for allowing us in your home." She said softly, her forlorn gaze landing on the young version of her once school mate.

Blaise was eyeing Auron suspiciously; still unbelieving that it was the same Gryffindor loving Slytherin he had spent almost 7 years sharing a dorm with. "So Potter, who is the Lord of this castle? I want to thank him for letting my mother and I find refuge from the Dark Lord." He said, looking from Bellatrix to Lucius and back to Auron. Auron smirked before responding. "You're looking at him Zabini." Auron smirked once more at the fact that he found it so easy to smirk now. Zabini chuckled, shaking his head before smiling, "Yeah right, you, the Lord of this place?" he began, leering at the young man. "You expect me to believe that. I'm a pureblood, and you expect me to believe that some filthy half-blood sc-"

Auron moved to grab his wand, but Bellatrix had already acted. She kicked out her chair, and quicker than most could react her wand was in her hand. "Obumbrata Oculos, Serpentibus ligant, CRUCIO!" the spells exited her wand in quick succession. Flavia yelped and turned to Bella. She began to plead for the witch to excuse her son on the grounds that he didn't know any better. But Bella's patience and temper had already been tested. Everyone had scooted away from the event as Bella slowly circled the table amidst the boys screams. In less than a few seconds, he had been blinded, bound, and tortured. She didn't relent until she was kneeling near him. She broke the curse as she looked down at his trembling figure. "Such a stupid boy, aren't you?" She asked, her eyes dancing wildly, her smile surreptitiously nefarious. He tried to shake his head, unable to speak. "Oh? If you're not stupid then I assume I won't have to tell you what you did wrong then…" she asked, prodding his cheek with her wand. He nodded weakly, stuttering out a yes in agreement. She smiled brightly "Finite", she said cancelling the remainder of the curses, the sudden bout of insanity vanishing as she made her way back around the table. She sat down and slid forward like nothing had happened. Her eyes moved towards Flavia who was helping her son to his seat, she nodded appreciatively to Bella. Later that evening Blaise would apologize to the young Lord.

Such cruelty must have been a common staple in all pureblood houses as nobody even flinched during the sudden outburst. Nymphadora had entered the room after the commotion and took a spot near the end of the table. Her fleeting glances went unnoticed as the remainder of the lunch Auron stayed silent, momentarily asking Lucius about anything he had found in the castle as Bella had brought him up to speed. Dora was still in shock by the change in his appearance though she liked it. After everyone was finished, Auron made his way out as Tonks approached him.

"Hi, Auron." She said

"Hello." He replied, eyeing her critically.

"Can we talk?" She asked him.

He looked at Bella who had stopped and was waiting for him. She nodded and turned away leaving Auron with Dora. "Yeah." He finally replied.

She followed him through the massive castle as he finally led her through two dark brown and intricately designed doors and into a lavish study. The room was done in the exact same colors and hues as the Slytherin common room. She passed him and dropped comfortably into one of the couches, watching him as he uncharacteristically sat down with what looked like unpracticed grace.

"So." She began slowly, watching him.

"So." He repeated.

"I've missed you." She said softly, blushing.

"I've missed you too." He replied.

Geeze, talking to him was never this hard before, she thought. But she knew it would take time to break the walls he had raised after his incarceration. She smiled brightly at him and stood up, walking across the room as she dropped down and sat next to him. She turned to face him and leaned over, kissing him softly. This time though he returned the kiss, though not in full. She didn't care; it just felt natural for her. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I've really missed you." She repeated. She took a deep breath and spread out across the couch, laying her head on his chest before she slowly began to retell everything that happened over the last two years. He rubbed her shoulder as she continued, taking it all in. There were moments where he struggled to keep his anger in check, but was otherwise calmed by an unknown sense of ease. Finally she stopped at the point where he rescued her.

"A lot has happened." He began. "So you and Ginny remained loyal, as did Fred, George, Kingsley and Lupin." He repeated looking down at her. "To be honest, I planned on killing you all." The statement elicited a look of shock as she looked up at him. "Everyone but you, Nymphadora." He finished. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes again. A feeling of guilt began to well up, he was unsure of how to tell this girl that loved him more than herself, that he was her uncle.

The silence seemed like a dense fog, setting in over a seaside village. It engulfed them, before she cut through it with her voice. "You know….I know about you and Aunt Bella." She said softly, as if reading his mind. She watched the shock flitter past his eyes, barely discernible. "It's okay, I don't really mind. I swear, just as long as I'm near you." She finished, turning over and sitting up. An idea flitted across his thoughts. "Then swear it…" he told her softly. "Swear what you just said. Make an oath." He finished. She was mildly surprised but didn't hesitate.

"I Nymphadora Tonks, Daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks, swear my undying passion and love to Auron Ignotus Potter. I swear to follow him regardless of his decisions, regardless of whether my life may be in danger or not. I give him my power and my strength in whatever manner he would see fit to use it. I swear my loyalty to his house, in his name." She finished, looking at Auron.

I Auron Ignotus Potter, Lord of House Potter, House Black, House Le fay, and House Rosier, hear Nymphadora Tonks, and do accept her oath. So it is mote" he finished. "So it is mote", Tonks replied in turn. Auron shivered as the ancient ritual magic surged around both of them, sealing the oath.

Once the oath was sealed Tonks looked over the young man for a moment. "So do you want to tell me how you are the Lord of four houses?" She asked a small smile curling at the corners of her mouth. "It's a long story, a story for another day. You can ask anyone else if you want to." He finished, finally standing. "I'll see you later." With that he moved towards the door and walked out, leaving Tonks sitting on the couch. She took a contented breath and did the same.

* * *

The next day found Auron making his way down to the dungeons alone. He crossed into the chambers and passed the contact, john, before quickly stupefying the Patil's in order to avoid their pathetic cries. Finally he stood in front of Rodolphus' cell. "Wakey wakey Lestrange." The man barely stirred. His eyes slowly turned towards the gates as he looked over the younger male. "Bellatrix sends her apologies. She's busy at the moment, so she asked me to pay you a visit." Auron said, a soft snicker pulling at his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick." He said, pointing his wand at the jailed individual. "Eviscero" He whispered, the blue and yellow spell striking him in the chest. He began to sob, slowly as the sobs began to rise in volume until they were nothing more than shrieks of sheer pain and agony. "Muffliato." He finally spoke, dampening the sounds so he could pursue his next goal. He turned and walked back, facing the three jailed women. He eyed what he thought to be the most deplorable of the three. The girls were half-bloods, and from their time at Hogwarts, he had ascertained that their mother was the mudblood of their parents. He summoned the house elves and told them to clean her up and when they were done, present her to him and Bellatrix.

The night before, Bellatrix had expressed interest in 'helping' her sister. He had already guessed as much by the way they interacted, but there was nothing between the couple but a most deplorable son and a contract. As Lord Black, he could easily dissolve the marriage, but it would leave Narcissa open to scrutiny, so they intended to figure a way around it.

_The Scheme_:

Finding someone suited to their needs was of utmost importance, seconded only by presentation and execution. While the muggle born was being 'prepared' by the elves, Bella was brewing a potion called _desideriis benedictionem_ literally translated to _lusts blessing_. It wasn't a love potion, far from it. It was an incredibly potent lust potion. The two things about this potion was that 1. It was person specific. Meaning you had to place a hair or something else in the potion of the corresponding party's and 2. It was tasteless, odorless, and colorless. One would have to suspect it to actually find it. It worked by over stimulating the sexual pheromones and causing an intense and lingering feeling of desire for whoever you were to be partnered with. Generally a pair under the influence of this potion would spend hours procreating, if possible.

Auron pondered ways to occupy the Malfoy patriarch; she suggested luring Lucius to the library, so Auron did just that. He asked Lucius to look up any information regarding the castle; when it was built, by who, floor plans, and any kind of models they could use to return it to its former glory. Lucius graciously agreed as things like this suited him. He had a penchant for mundane paper work. He had already been in the Library for the good part of an hour before the elves escorted a silent Pavitra Patil to the couples shared study. The fear was exposed easily by her nervous glances from the elves to the other two magical individuals. Never truly being exposed to Dark Wizards or torment during her time in the magical world, she understood now why purebloods were so feared. She shivered lightly in the green and black dress she had been given. It hugged her figure loosely, but enough to expose her curves. It didn't much matter though as the potion would curb any disinterest between the pair.

All together the elves had done a good job. Her hair had been straightened around her and draped over her shoulders loosely; whatever dirt and grime she had acquired during her stay in the dungeons had been removed. They lightly dabbled make up on her russet skin and sprayed her with a vague scent of jasmine. Bella stepped forward and handed her a cup. "Drink it." She ordered. The elder female did. She remained looking at the floor out of fear. Auron took the cup and handed it to the house elf as he raised his hand. "Imperio!" he said swiftly. "You will look happy and be glad to be free of the dungeons, I doubt I have to do this, but you will do all Lucius commands for as long as he desires." He finished, dropping his wand as Mrs. Patil looked between the newlyweds, smiling gratefully. Bella confirmed with the house elf that Lucius had already been given his afternoon tea.

Now all they had to do was order Pavitra into the library, which he did after 30 minutes, making sure the potion had time to enter her system. After an hour he called for Dora from his study where he and Bella had been having a conversation regarding his training. "Tonks, do me a favor and run to the library, find a book that deals with dueling and dueling stances please and bring it back. I need to show something to Bella." She cordially obliged and went to the library, innocently throwing the door open, before yelping in surprise at the image painted before her. She paused for a moment as the writhing forms separated their faces and looked at Tonks, surprise obvious by the color that drained from their skin. She quickly shut the door and turned around, silently wishing she could scrape out her eyes. She made her way back to the study Auron and Bella were in and hastily entered.

"Where's the book?" Auron asked, feigning disappointment.

Bella watched as her cheeks peeked, turning a bright red as she shook her head and wiped her face. "Sorry, I couldn't go in there." She finally said.

"Why?" Auron asked.

"Well the library was occupied." Said Tonks

"What do you mean occupied?" Asked Auron.

"I mean that it was currently being used to indulge in more lascivious desires." Replied Tonks.

"Nymphadora just spit it out." Bella said, breaking the pointless banter.

"Uncle Malfoy was having sex with some woman." She finally blurted out.

The pair pretended to be shocked. Effectively having Lucius caught in a lewd act that could be construed as infidelity. Now all they had to do was wait for him. And thus they did, Tonks was ushered out of the room before Lucius entered 20 minutes later. He sat down on a plush chair and eyed the pair unable to look them in the eye.

"I'm sure Nymphadora has already told you what she saw?" Lucius questioned.

"Yes Lucius, she has." Bella responded, spitting the words out.

"What can I do to remedy this situation?" he asked

Bella having contrived the idea was the one to speak. "We haven't decided if we should kill you yet as there are other, more entertaining ways which, I am certain, are much worse. However, Lucius, I'd rather give you a chance. Perhaps you could propose us something for sparing you?" The lady of the house spoke, reveling in her position of power.

Lucius looked towards Bellatrix. He didn't have to think too hard to know what she want, but even he could discern her distaste and dislike. Narcissa was her sister after all. That gave him an Idea. "Narcissa, I will return her to you, and I... I'll also swear an oath of fealty. There's not much I have to offer as we still are criminals in the English Magical Community." He said, his voice waning as if he were deflated.

Bella turned her burning gaze from Lucius to Auron, before looking back at the shamed and disgraced Malfoy. "Agreed. But if you ever again get close or hurt Cissa, you will die. Now swear it." She snapped.

With only the slightest bit of hesitation, he stepped before Auron who was accompanied by Bella and kneeled. "I Lucius Brutus Malfoy, Lord of House Malfoy hereby swear fealty to Auron Ignotus Potter, to always follow his orders to the best of my ability, in health or illness never betray him, at all cost protect him and what's his. I swear this on my life and my magic. So say I, so mote it be." Lucius finished.

"I, Auron Ignotus Potter, Lord of House Potter, House Black, House Le fay, and House Rosier, hear Lucius Brutus Malfoy, Lord of House Malfoy, and do accept his oath. So mote it be." he finished. "So it shall be", Lucius replied, a pulse of energy sealing the oath.

Auron was amazed. He hadn't thought tricking Lucius would be this easy. He admonished. "I'll have to make a trip to Gringotts soon, but consider yourself no longer married Lucius; you may act as you wish, even if it's consorting with a mudblood." He finished, the elder man nodding in disdain as he had not realized she was indeed that impure. Sex was sex in a moment of passion, blood purity didn't much matter. But he was still confounded as to what had taken him over. He never once stop to think, perhaps I had been drugged.

* * *

Hours later found him sitting alone in the expanse of the dimly lit throne room. He found the silence and lack of company serene for the time being as he pondered on how to proceed. It had been quite a while since they had escaped imprisonment, leading well into three months, and for some reason he had thought he would be further into his plan for revenge. He supposed everything took time, which his Slytherin mind acknowledged, besides he had two of Voldemort's inner circle on his side, and a few other talented minds behind him, the most recent being Andromeda Tonks, who had come to Auron on her own and swore herself and her magic to whatever cause he desired. He was admiring the turn of events. Yet he still felt uneasy. Something didn't feel right, he knew it was with him.

His silence was broken as the door from an adjacent anteroom opened allowing light to flood the room, as the door closed he could hear the soft click of two sets of feet as the figures came into the dim light that surrounded the young wizard.

"Blaise Zabini, Flavia Amalia Zabini…."

The pair nodded solemnly. "We thought it prudent that we apologize personally, especial for my son's outburst. It was wrong to say the least. I wanted to thank you for granting us safety for the time as we do not know where else to go." She finished softly, casting her eyes to Auron's feet.

Auron leaned forward in the throne, interlacing his fingers as he eyed the pair. He knew he had changed when he contemplated what purpose they would have to him and if it wasn't simpler to just kill them. He took a deep breath before speaking, his heterochromic gaze lingering on the light features of the woman in front of him, then turning to Blaise.

"I'll give you a choice. You can either leave after being obliviated or join us, though I think Bella will opt for us to simply kill you. But if you stay you will most probably be forced to fight." He said softly.

Blaise and Flavia both searched the young Lords expression for a few moments, noting that his face held that apathetic and inscrutable mask with an observed ease. Blaise touched his moms shoulder before looking back at Auron. "Is this for your brother?" He asked solemnly. Auron's eyes flashed, expecting him to make some curt response. "I don't mean any disrespect." Blaise said quickly.

Auron watched his reaction to the sudden slash of anger. "It's for more than just my brother, it's for a world without the old man or the snake" He said shortly.

Blaise nodded and looked to his mother as he pulled her closer. "Yes, we would like to stay." He finally spoke.

Auron smiled like a shark as he nodded to them. "Then swear it." The Pair nodded once more as they alighted on the first step and took a knee. Swearing themselves to Auron by blood and magic and on penalty of their lives.

* * *

Bella was content. What she felt had been an arduous day turned out rather pleasing. Everyone here was bound to her and Auron, and her sister was free. She watched her husband as he came into the room, noting his fervent look. She was smitten. She set the book down and climbed out of the sheets and sat on her knees, extending her arms and waiting for him. When he arrived she wrapped her arms around him before leaning back as his head rested on her chest. It was only around him and maybe her sisters would she dare show such tenderness. Open herself enough to show the longing that was hidden away. She ran her hands through his hair all the while looking down at him. "What's wrong?" She finally asked.

"Nothing really." He replied softly.

She shook her head and kept tracing lines through his raven black locks. She watched him closer knowing that he was unaware of the strength of the connection they had and the significance it played in their emotions. She had yet to tell him the extent of the link, but would eventually. For now she savored the fact that she could be the one to console him when others couldn't. "You can't lie to me, Auron." She whispered. "I know something is wrong."

He opened his eyes while taking a deep breath. "I thought I would be further along than this. When I resolved myself to getting back at everyone, I thought it would be a lot quicker." He finally finished.

She smirked at him. "It's barely been a few months. Everything will come together, for now we have to prepare, which is why I think we should resume training. I've learned quite a few new curses and spells. We need to get stronger. Until then you and I should move silently." She finished.

Auron looked up at her and smiled. "You have a plan for everything, don't you?" He asked. She nodded in agreement. "Bet you didn't get to flex your mind like this while under Tom's control." He stated

"Nope, he never wanted anyone too smart or powerful, since he thought they would be a threat." She replied looking down at him. "Tom relied on only his thoughts and his decisions to guide him which will eventually be his own undoing." She said. Auron could notice she no longer had a fear of the man, his name no longer clawed at her throat when she spoke it. It made him somewhat proud as he knew she had come quite far in the past few months than she had in the past few years. Her mental freedom gave her space to think and react, as opposed to simply reacting "Well none the less, it worked out for me." He said, idly touching the ring on her wedding finger as she smiled down at him, still unable to control the rising feeling of butterflies he gave her.

He turned around and sat up on his knees before rolling over and lying on his back. Bella scooted closer to him, laying her head on his chest. Auron idly played with her hair. "Well, train we shall." He finally said after a few moments of silence, finally coming to the same conclusion as his wife. No empire was built over night, and even Voldemort didn't get his strength out of nowhere.

He had failed to mention to Bella that throughout the day things continued to happen that he couldn't explain. Like he was a first year student lacking control and random bits of accidental magic would escape him. He couldn't understand it as he had mastered himself very early on, but it still made him wonder.

What's going on with me? He thought, his free hand idly rubbing where the scar would be from his recent wound.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down. Every story needs to build up, so thanks for reading thus far guys. As always, if you feel so inclined, leave some reviews, thanks. **

**Spells:**

** Eviscero – Disembowel – Makes the person that the spell is cast on feel as if they themselves are being forced to disembowel themselves. Think 'hara kiri'**

**Desideriis Benedictionem – Lusts blessing – A lust potion that makes you REALLY want to sleep with the other person that its keyed to. **

**Obumbrata Oculos – Shadowed Eyes – Names explains it all. It completely blinds your vision. **

**Serpentibus ligant – Snakes Bind – A variant on binding spells, this one you're bound by snakes. Any number really. Just depends on the size and magical strength.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yet again, I do not own H.P!**

**Chapther 10.** Owl, Cat, Phoenix, Weasel and a Scrimgeour

**(The Owl)**

One thought. One simple thought. Garnering aid, turning that thought into a solid idea. Making that idea into a plan, and then executing it. Executing it flawlessly. So much so that you stand back and admire your work. You're twinkling blue eyes almost hidden by the imperceptible smile that crosses over your cheeks, catching the waning light of the distant sunrise. Despite the pain, you succeeded.

But then, something happens…An unknown variable is thrown into the equation. The combined reaction causes your idea to backfire; now you're burned. Burned by your foolishness and lack of coherent maneuverings. This idea was a bad one, and this bad one is youre undoing. Why didn't you stop yourself?

**_"Good and Evil are opposite points on a circle...Greater Good is just halfway back to Bad."_**

**_― Sheri Holman_**

Blinded by antipathy and arrogance and a skewed sense of morality: 'for the common and greater good' such a cliché line. Yet you find yourself above scrutiny, and antagonize those before you with wild machinations and fulfilling thoughts of grandeur. 'We can beat this evil' you say. 'by any means necessary' you think to yourself, unable to truly tell your faithful friends that you are far more than willing to do what _you_ believe is the right way.

But, they must know, mustn't they? You willingly sacrificed the lives of two boys, their parents and their godfather. You sacrificed the life of friends, using their bodies as stepping stones to a life full of political success so that you may implement these conflagrations you call ideas that would perpetuate the race to a time of unbound success. 'But you aren't evil', you foolishly admonish. Far from it in fact. An evil person wouldn't tirelessly scheme against a shadow that ripples and moves and slithers about like a snake? A shadow people have termed as death, a shadow that you in part helped create. No, you are a hero that stands from afar, guiding, leading, yet never truly interacting. That time is gone; you are the light that will cut a path through the darkness that threatens to swallow all that we hold dear.

Oh you foolish owl. How could you possibly find yourself thinking such things? You are a man that has decimated evil once before, a man that found it within himself to stand tirelessly against the wanton savagery of a great Dark Lord.

But the destruction this time…Its far more than you expected, and you have only yourself to blame.

* * *

"Albus….Albus are you okay?" A faint voice echoed through the room.

"Headmaster!" It said once more, this time the voice raising a bit as his eyes snapped open. Dumbledore had been day dreaming. He was lost in his thoughts, something that seemed to be happening more as of late. It was now 3 weeks since the New Year, January was coming to an end and the chaos seemed to multiply. It all began with the random deaths of three wizarding families and the disappearance of three of his once pupils: the Patil twins and a witch named Gloria DelTorro. The only thing that any of them had in common was the nature of their work. They were all exemplary medical practitioners, in their own right. Yet for what purpose did they die?

Furthermore, it seemed as if two individuals had stormed St. Mungos under the guise of visitors and did the unthinkable. They had so easily maneuvered through all forms of protection and killed two of the Orders greatest members, Frank and Alice Longbottom. Dumbledore was shocked, to say the least when he was informed of their deaths. Although unlikely, he had hoped that one day their minds would be restored and whatever secrets they had would come to light, but all was for naught as what he assumed to be a plan of the Dark Lord had stolen that hope. What bothered him most was the brutality in which Voldemort now seemed to be moving. He knew that the man savored death, but he had always thought the snake to have a penchant, an affinity for the killing curse. Besides the dark mark, it had almost become his staple. But the bodies they found, the corpses were slaughtered. Limbs removed, partial decapitations, bodies severed in half. They had all suffered massive nerve damage from the crucio curse, the calling card of Bellatrix Lestrange. He could only assume that the Dark Lord had his most trusted lieutenant once more.

In that time his snake amongst snakes seemed to be held up more and more, information wasn't coming fast enough. It was most disconcerting, considering he asked Snape to stay amongst his darker ilk simply to run information back to him. But he couldn't focus on that for the time being.

"Ahh, Minerva, my dear." He said with his atypical Dumbledore smile, standing and moving around the desk, offering her a lemon drop that she always denied. "What may I do for you professor?" He asked.

Professor McGonagall had stood silently, trying to break the headmaster lapse until he finally stood before her. She had come in simply to ascertain the situation as it seemed that the students of Hogwarts were ever the more restless, on account of the recent strings of murders and disappearances. But Dumbledore waved away her concerns with a lofty smile and soft, ever reassuring words.

"Indeed these are dark days, very dark days, but as long as we stay unified, unified in our struggle, we will persevere. The children know that here, at Hogwarts, they are infallibly safe. This castle will not allow harm to come to any of them. Besides we have a quidditch match to look forward to." That aged smiled crossing his face, so mischievously hiding his discontent and malignant schemes. The transfiguration head simply nodded in reply, ushering herself out.

He watched silently as the Deputy Headmistress made her way out before he turned to sit back down behind his large and ornate maple desk. His eyes searched his office while he slowly drifted into thought once more.

"Why it seems as if I was cursed? Every plan, every decision I made was meant to make everyone's life better." He said quietly, conceding the all he had done, still, wasn't good enough. "Hmm, so many have died." He spoke to himself. "This time though, it should work, it must work, though I had vaguely hoped it would never come to this. No matter, we have no choice but to strike back or the losses will be too great." His voice was hollow; it lacked the emotion Dumbledore so normally exuded. A discontented trill drew his attention. "Ahh, here you are Fawkes, this time we have no room for errors. It is time to call next meeting." The phoenix eyed the man pensively, even its unwavering dedication found reason to falter.

The genius that was Dumbledore turned to look out of the window, staring over the expanse of the Hogwarts grounds. His plans had to come to fruition.

* * *

**(The Cat)**

As she closed the door to the headmaster's office, she lapsed into thought, idly making her way through the exit and up the expansive corridors of the castle. Deliberating and pondering.

One could wonder if she knew what was happening behind her faint guise of aloofness. She maintained her persona with the littlest of difficulty, discerning her looks through shades of discomfort to outwright standoffishness, but at this moment she was nothing less than perplexed. Over that past two years she had felt her trust decline when it came to her headmaster. His thoughts seemed everywhere, and she felt as if he chose to no longer confide in her.

Most wizards and witches of her age could remember that at one point she had felt an attraction to him, ages ago. When she was young and in her prime, an excessively adept witch capable of great things. Though her advances were spurned and she eventually married, that lingering longing never completely fizzled into nothingness. But now she was questioning those distant thoughts. Perhaps through her long life she had clouded herself, subconsciously painted her headmaster in a light of unequivocal righteousness. He could do no wrong.

"But he had." She thought aloud with a sigh.

She was finally in her room, watching the sun vanish into the darkness of the earth. 'The stirring end of the day', she thought, hours from now she would be whisked away to a fretful sleep where she would dream of the night she lost two of her favorite pupils. Two children who she was almost certain had been cast into peril to fulfill someone's misguided agenda. Suffice to say that her shock was sublime when she was made aware of the hand Dumbledore had played in that most fateful of nights.

But she was alone, she thought. Alone under the scrutiny and ever watchful eyes of Dumbledore and she was almost certain that no one else was aware of the elderly wizards frightful machinations, his plans at a greater world, and his willingness to accept the cost of such a precarious undertaking. 'But what hope was there now?' she alleged, knowing all too well the prophecy was no more, only a lingering shadow of doubt swallowed by a greater cloud of unnerving despair loomed in front of her. It was times like this that she would curse herself and a bewildering sense of desolation would take her. Unwittingly she would take it out on the unsuspecting Slytherins. Their house points suffered greatly. There were fleeting moments were her despair would turn into anger and she would have to find a way to dissipate those feelings. Thank Merlin Mrs. Granger had shown her the room of requirement, because she found that place to be most usefulness when she would have to dispel her distaste.

She had a small fleeting hope that something could be done. She left her room and went to the office adjacent to the living room of her private quarters. She sat down and grasped a quill, a bottle of ink, and parchment and began writing:

_"A.I.P._

_If you're reading this, then I am so happy. I've been weighed down by the prospect of losing my kitten and my hatchling, and if you are somewhere safe and unharmed then at least you could be the silver lining in this otherwise grey storm. _

_I am now all too aware of what happened that night, and all though I am furious, I am at a loss. I don't know what to do or where to go from here. _

_Now if I know you Potter's like I think I do, you are scheming something, planning and preparing. I suppose the pranking that all those of your name sake did could help you in what elaborate scheme you're coming up with."_

She smiled but continued

_"I want you to know that I am here. I will help you in any way I can. If ever you need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask. _

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

She gingerly folded the letter and stamped it with her family's seal. She called to her owl and tied it to its leg, whispering the name of the person who was to receive it. She didn't know if he was alive or not, but either way, this would prove if he wasn't.

* * *

**(Order of the Phoenix)**

A decrepit institution, a failing group lingering and struggling to maintain a grasp on what is happening around them. But their numbers have dwindled since the first war. The original members, far too old to serve any purpose, the new members inexperienced in times like this. Though were they lacked experience, they made up for in perseverance and hope.

Kingsley sat quietly, observing from the corner, tired and forlorn. He was worn out. His work load had doubled since Tonks had been spirited away by the unknown man shrouded in a thick veil of darkness and intrigue. He had lost the hope of her return, considering a month had long since passed since her frightful disappearance. The Aurors had given up searching for her and her mother. At times he would catch himself wondering what she would have done in a situation. Considering he was ranked far above her, he couldn't help but to miss the young and exuberant girl. Her fervor, her headstrong nature. He missed how positive she remained when the subject of the Potter twins was broached.

Very rarely were their names mentioned since she disappeared.

He remained seated until he watched the big man walk in and make his way through the house. 'How pissed off would the boys be if they knew he was still using their house for the Order's meetings' he thought to himself as he watched Dumbledore greet everyone as he entered the room they held the meetings.

He continued to eye Dumbledore, definitely unsure of the man. He remembered the night of Tonks kidnapping, he remembered how long it had taken for him to be alerted and mobilized. He remembered beforehand, Tonks assertion that she no longer trusted Dumbledore, and by extension the order since the elder maintained an iron grasp over its movements. He had sworn to Tonks that he remained faithful and loyal to the cause, and by its own extension, Harry and Auron. His thoughts were broken by a gentle hello coming from Ginny, which he promptly returned before taking his seat and staying quiet, allowing himself to sink into revelry.

He was vaguely aware as everyone took their seats and the meeting began.

"These most recent attacks are very disconcerting. Since the attacks over the holidays, it would seem that Voldemort has switched to attacking small villages indiscriminately, at least that is what I was beginning to believe until two days ago when the dark mark appeared above the Brown's house." He revealed.

Anyone that was a student recently gasped, the brown meant Lavender Brown. "Did Lavender get killed too?" Hermione asked.

"No, fortunately she was at work. Unfortunately, she was the one to discover the dark mark and her family. Her mother, father, both siblings, and her fiancé were all killed in the attack." Dumbledore replied.

Everyone shook their heads murmuring in assent.

"What do you think they are doing? Is it some kind of shock and awe attempt? Are they just trying to get our attention drawn elsewhere?" A member asked over the noise.

"I'm not sure." Dumbledore replied. "But I am sure that we must remain proactive. We must search for anyone that is sympathetic to our cause and invite them into our society." He paused to sip on his tea before resuming. "I believe that we must make a move, at least to show that we are still fighting back." He finally finished.

"With the help of Professor Moody and the collaboration of Severus, I have formulated a plan that I think would be most beneficial." He began, diving into the logistics and timing and situation.

Kingsley watched with apprehension. This wasn't something the order did…His eyes felt heavy, his head kept drooping down only to be jerked back up with a swift note of realization. Before he knew it, the headmaster's words became a jumbled mess and he drifted to sleep.

**(Kingsley's Memory/Begin)**

_"WATCH OUT KINGSLEY!" a voice shouted prompting the man to turn in surprise. He fell to the ground and rolled behind a pillar barely dodging the killing curse. That was far too close for comfort. _

_Kingsley stared straight before craning his neck to the side and peering behind the pillar. There were the shrouded forms of Death Eater and Auror alike on the floor. Three members of the order had been killed, but they had successfully taken out 5 Death Eaters. _

_"This isn't right." He whispered as he watched both Order members and Aurors casting the killing curse like it had become common practice. 'How can WE being doing this when we condemned a boy to a life in prison for doing the same thing.' He thought before a chunk of the pillar he was hiding behind exploded, cutting his cheek. _

_He turned quickly and sprinted to the next makeshift barrier, casting a few stunners and body binding spells as he dove to the ground, rolled and stayed squatting. He wiped the sweat off before quickly standing up and casting another body binding spell. _

_He caught the eyes of one of his fellow Order members and couldn't help but to note the thrill he had at cutting down the death eaters. Finally there were only a few more bangs and a final Avada Kedavra before he stood up and surveyed the destruction. Luckily he was quite a bit more reserved than the other people there, so the people he fought were only stunned or bound, but he couldn't say the same for a majority of the others. _

_He continued perusing the prisoners and reached down to remove a mask. What he saw made him bite back a heave of vomit…_

_"There were children here…" He whispered, dropping the mask. The face of a boy who was no older than 17 stared back at him. Lifeless…_

**(Kingsley's Memory/End)**

His eyes snapped open when he realized he had fallen asleep. Thankfully no one had noticed, unfortunately he hadn't heard the plan, but didn't really care.

The Aurors already assaulted three Death Eaters households that day, while the Order successfully captured five, otherwise low ranking members. That was not what concerned Kingsley though. It was the method in which the Order attacked. It is one thing to try and stop a Dark Lord and his supporters, it is another to ruthlessly kill and destroy. He had joined this organization after he saw the scale of the Ministry of Magic's incompetence, to do what every Auror was taught to do, help keep the peace. His work required going on patrols, capturing criminals and putting them in holding cells to await the trial. He had seen much, was even forced to kill in self-defense on more than a few occasions, but never was he told to kill on sight everyone that moves. He couldn't believe his own eyes, but he was there. He had seen the slaughter of the whole families: men, women, and children. 'All in the name of the greater good.' He felt sick, disillusioned by the happenings of the day, he found there is small, if any at all, difference between light or dark.

* * *

**(Weasel)**

The indignant red hair stood out like a sore thumb amongst the muted blacks and browns. The twins seated, slouching indifferent and vaguely apathetic. They simply didn't care. Ginny sat between the two, while Ron was three seats down besides Hermione. The youngest Weasley had decided to forgo any interaction or conversation with the majority of her family, deciding now to stay either at the twins place above the shop or at Grimmauld Manor, the would be home of the Potter twins. It hurt her parents dearly who would always try to make an excuse to be wherever she was. One day, Molly had even taken it upon herself to do Ginny's laundry while she was at work, only to have Ginny laugh at her, thank her for the free labor and ask her to leave. Ginny felt no remorse anymore, especially since Tonks disappearance. Her family had gone off the deep end claiming so many odd things that she had lost track of.

The only thing they had come to a final conclusion on was Auron, at which point she cast aside all familial loyalty (where her parents, Ron, Bill and Charlie were concerned.) and decided that if they were so stupid as to not be able to see reason, then she would not be included in that curse. She was positive he was out there, especially since Tonks had claimed to see him and when she had gone outside, it felt as if she could feel him. All she had to do now was find him, fortunately for her, the twins were of the same frame of thought.

Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to begin hiring new employees for the soul purpose of handling the shop when they were out. An obvious observation. Ron had expressed interest, but they adamantly reminded him of their no cock- arsed-toshpop-barmy-ron-the-git-aka-billius-the-wa nker policy. With the bogey out of the way they were successful in finding two people. Without a doubt, one of them was none other than their friend Lee Jordan, and the other was his own cousin, Derek Jordan. With the success of finding two suitable individuals they had freed up time for themselves to complete their spy devices, their 'spy buttons' who they had recently sold a few to the order. But tonight, they were implementing their own idea. Before the meeting the trio, (Fred, George, and Ginny) had went through the house, randomly placing the buttons anywhere they thought would be good. Now all they had to do was begin the recording and they were set. The lucky thing was that they could record on the move, which they expected to be once plans were complete with Ginny.

For the twins, the Order's more proactive stance seemed well reasoned at first, but after watching execution of the whole family, including children, their opinion was rapidly changed. Sure, they hadn't refused to get physical with a woman or two as they were told that they were necessary actions to unbind their tongues. Neither Fred nor George were however prepared for what happened what physical harm would lead to; brutal torturing and killing. Never before had they felt so sick ' This is madness' they resolved. They felt anguish and lingering disgust at seeing the dark elation of their youngest brother and the people they, until now, considered friends as they partook in actions they had condemned. Hypocrites…

With the meeting coming to an end, the trio made their way up the stairs, ignoring the departing members as they made their way into Ginny's room.

"So what's the plan?" She asked as soon as she cast some silencing charms.

The twins looked at her for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Well, I don't think we should make a move yet. We aren't ready, and honestly Gin, we can't just leave the store. We promise, we will help you look for Auron, but we have to be prepared." Fred finished.

Ginny shook her head, all too aware that they were right. Her gloomy demeanor returning as she failed to speak. 'Why do they always have to be right' she thought to herself, everything in her body telling her to simply grab her wand and get out of there.

In the rooms below everyone but Ron and Hermione had left. The pair sat on the couch in the drawing room, amicably staring at the fire. Hermione's relative feelings for the red head had all but fluttered into nonexistence. She wondered what she had seen in him, because at this point she was all too aware of his abundance of flaws. His freckles, his constantly disheveled look. He attempted to style his hair, but it simply made him look slightly off kilter. She was aware of his movements, how lazy he seemed, his slouch, and the fact that it seemed as if he never rose his feet and simply shuffled everywhere. She hated how she could hear him breath, how for some reason, even amidst her constant nagging he still chewed with his mouth open. She hated how deplorably dense he was, which made her wonder how he finished 7th year or made it into a ministry job. 'Oh yeah, he copied off me and his dad and brother both work for the ministry' she thought to herself. Oh how the pureblood's so relied on familial connections, even when they so adamantly denied.

"Mione, I was thinking, maybe tonight we could…" Ron trailed off.

Hermione's brown eyes stared at him for a moment before she understood what he meant. "NO." she adamantly refused. The idea of that act, the thought of revisiting his lazy touch and fumbling fingers, the thought of him in her made her shudder, though not visibly. She shook her head and watched him once more.

"I'm going to bed Ronald, you should go home." She said quietly, patting his hand as she stood up, leaving the room. She stopped at the stairs and sighed, looking up as she still remembered the last Christmas they had all spent there as a group, her boys, her Potters. 'I miss you' she thought. But she even felt guilty missing them, as if she weren't allowed to. It was partly her fault, and in her heart, she knew she was going to pay…

She was disgusted by the Order's latest actions. In her opinion they were fast becoming no better than the Death Eaters in their struggle. But the headmaster was stubbornly persuading everyone that their actions were all for the greatest good. Since she had been included in the plan regarding the twins, she had begun to doubt the exceptional wisdom of the headmaster, but over the course of the last few weeks, her doubt had solidified.

She needed a drink, something stronger than usual. She hoped to drown her thoughts in an amber river of inebriation.

Ronald sat quietly, festering in his dismissal, anger taking him as he watched Hermione, his girlfriend, walk away from him as if he was no one. Their time together was virtually nonexistent as she would almost always find a reason to escape him. Their intimacy was effectively fictional; the relationship was nothing more than a hollow shell. He wiped his face knowing when things had become even worse. 'When potter escaped Azkaban' he thought, remembering the very discernible change in her attitude. The fact that his squad was always busy now, chasing the Dark Lords lunatics didn't help. Sometimes though, he would catch her looking at him, a distant, worrying, sad look on her light brown eyes.

It hurt him because he knew she wasn't looking at him…

"Guess I'll have to find a different girl to shag." Ron was pleasantly surprised by his notoriety amongst the Auror Corps and the Order. The raids he was part of were all successful, but the best part, in his opinion, was the policy to interrogate all members of Death Eaters' families. Sure, killing them after was not as pleasant as he would have thought. But lately, he had aspired to a self-satisfying deviance not even the most deplorable of men would subscribe: rape. In lechery, he found the control over these women so thrilling. Making them do what he wanted, how he wanted, when he wanted, it was an obsessive desire to control; the desire for subservience that he had never gotten. He silently remembered his last interaction. He had drug the girl away from the other aurors, and once adequate silence charms were placed, he roughly forced himself on the girl, taking away what innocence she had, robbing her of her honor as he didn't attempt to hide a satisfied smile. In his opinion, since the Potter's were gone, Life was improving for one Ronald Weasley, peace enforcer of the Order of the Phoenix; though he kept his less than amicable actions to himself.

With Ron gone, Hermione made her way outside. Unbeknownst to her, she and Ginny were of the same thought. They tried to keep their composure, but it was getting more and more difficult as the time went on. They tried to chant over and over in the depths of their minds "for the greater good" mantra, but it wasn't working. They couldn't reason the Order actions as anything even resembling good. How could they explain Moody's method of 'extracting information' on a child incapable of truly understanding what his parents were doing? Ginny had gathered her courage after watching the child, and silently gave the trembling, broken child a measure of peace as she allowed him to go onto the next great adventure and meet his parents. It was too much. Once the boys left her room, she went out of the house where she silently joined Hermione. Ginnevra may no longer have liked the bushy haired muggle-born, but she could clearly see her cracking under the pressure, and so they stood there, trying to draw form each other what strength they could.

* * *

**(Scrimgeour)**

Dark and cold. Wet, slimy. Silence permeating your thoughts like a faint fuzz. It's so odd how silence can speak volumes. It can swallow you in fear, wrench your heart in its solitude, leave you wanting, desiring. It could drive you mad. Quiet and darkness go hand in hand like death and cold, revenge and anger, strife and discord. You weren't made for this, your feeble mind, your quaking lips, your voice breaks the silence as you let out one heart wrenching scream.

"Please!"

"Please, you say?"

"I'll do anything, just please let me go. "

"Oh my dear man, we can't do that. You didn't listen to us last time, so we have figured a much better solution. "

A silky, smooth, nefarious voice, riddled by malice, though sweetly lingering in the air playing with each syllable like a master linguistic wove its melodic notes through the silence that had swallowed him. Tom walked around the chained man, dangling by his broken arms. He prodded the man with his wand, watching him sway in agonizing pain.

"We told you, aid us and you will not regret it. But unfortunately you thought you could stand to us, yet look where you are, minister." Voldemort hissed his face no more than 3 inches from the man. He cracked a snake like smile as he took a few steps back. "You see Scrimgeour, you've been replaced, by your polyjuice created doppelgänger. This way we get what we want, with or without you. With that being said, tata my good friend." The snake like faced broke another insidious smile before making his way towards the exit.

He stopped for a moment, looking confused as he tapped his chin with the tip of his wand. "I feel as if I'm forgetting something" He queried. "Oh yes…AVADA KEDAVRA!" He bellowed the emerald light bathing the minister in its less than inviting light.

* * *

**A/N: Thought I would go through other peoples POV, see how they were dealing with things. Anyways, as alwaya, please Review, thanks! next chapter should be in a day or two. Anyone out there BETA'ing, ive noticed that I need some sometimes as I casually overlook my errors and dont notice until the 3rd time ive read it after I already posted it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: yet again, I still don't own anything. Side note, thanks for the PM's keep reading, keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 11.** Red Eyes, Pale Skin, Eating Death

**(Two days ago)**

A faint laugh echoed through the deep and dark dungeons. Sly and nefarious. The voice cut the pallid silence with ease. Two deep red eyes bobbed into existence as they seemed to float within reach of the faint glow of a single lantern, the vertical pupils dilating quickly as they absorbed the broken form of a rather portly figure.

"Slughorn, you were a Slytherin, you taught even me." The voice whispered, bending to one knee as his wand came forward, gracing the ex-professors chin as he pointed his face towards him.

Voldemort's cold sneer met the broken and battered eyes of the portly individual. He took a deep breath and turned back around, snapping his wand towards the individual "Crucio!" he yelled, watching the red light bathe the man as his screams sounded through the dank dungeon.

Slughorn struggled against the chains, his eyes rolling in his head. He could smell blood and copper as he felt as if a needle was being pushed into every pore of his skin, his blood felt as if it had been replaced by sulphur, weaving its way through him until he felt the curse released. His eyes heavily towards the pale snake like guise of his captor. Voldemort's eyes held no remorse, no pity, only utter disgust at the creature before him.

"You should never have denied me." Voldemort whispered before allowing the crucio to escape his lips as he basked in the man's pain. He held it just long enough before breaking the spell. He watched the individual tremble and shake, the after effects of the curse, before he snapped his wand back. "Avada Kadavra." He muttered with silent appreciation for his most favorite of spells.

He made his way from the dungeons. "Dispose of the body." He told a masked sentry as he left.

* * *

Gleaming red eyes pierced the swarthy black that surrounded him as he chanced a glance around the floor before his throne. He was seated quietly, amicably, reserved, yet silently coiled to strike. A wan hand graced the top of a massive boa as it hissed quietly, displaying its hunger, its fervor. Nagini had silently wrapped herself around the chair, her slitted pupils dilating in the waning light as her master observed the hunched and bent figures who bowed before him. 'Such reverence' he thought. A charmingly nefarious smile threatened to grace his lips, but he hid it well. 'They think me a god' he said to himself. 'Then a god I am' such an ego. He remained reserved, allowing them to hold this pose as it pleased him before gesturing for them to rise clearing his throat as the masked figures faced him in full.

They remained on bent knee watching their lord with silent veneration, fear. He was no being to be toyed with. His less than amicable and reptilian face hid a silent insanity that threatened the very existence of his followers, yet the allure; the feeling of power he exuded made them want to follow him, regardless of the pain they felt.

"Death Eaters." He began, not moving from his spot. "My Death Eaters." He paused, waving his wand over the congregation.

"In the last month, I am pleased to say that you have caused quite the uproar. The wizarding world as a whole is in a place of civil unrest, unable to understand the reason why such devastation and chaos runs freely. Each strike is a blow to the ministry, a critical strike in the body of one of our foes as they waver, clinging to what breath they have. But it is futile."

He watched the nods of agreement, a slow smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Though these guerilla tactics seem mundane, can anyone tell me why they are a necessary?"

No one responded, all knowing the question was not to be answered.

"It is to displace the society we call the wizarding government. Their inability to handle the influx of impurity is such that our world is dissolving. It is to make the community as a whole beg and plead for an alternative, hope for something better, look to outside means to ensure the success of our world of our race. The people out there no nothing of our goal; they find us to be no less than hate mongers, fascist simpletons who sadly cling to a tenant of a past race. But that is far from the case, far from our goal, though I will admit, purity is power, all we wish to do is assert our superiority over those that claim to be equals."

He waited once more.

"You cannot fault yourselves because of the decaying beliefs of others. Others like Albus Dumbledore."

Coming to a complete stop, he reached forward and punched the bridge of his nose before looking back among the congregation. Such eloquence came naturally to the truly sadistic and inherently powerful. One could call it a silver tongue. The ability to disgorge words that ensnared and trapped. He was gifted, to say the least, gifted by a sense of superiority and extensive knowledge of trickery and manipulation.

"I must say, I am exceptionally pleased by the events of the last raid. Know that your Lord always demands perfection, but know your Lord also awards skills and competence." Voldemort acquiesced.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**January 23rd 2000**

_The silence was broken by the sound of multiple pops outside a small, sleepy muggle village. The population was roughly 700 hundred, but if they played it right, they could drop that number significantly. Their purpose was clear, move swiftly and strike with unbridled malice. The aim was to cause as much damage in 30 minutes as possible and then return. _

_A quick strike, quick, but deadly. _

_Spirits were high this evening, even the lowest of the ranks swelled with pride as a ghostly figure parted the throng of black clad individuals. Voldemort, the Dark Lord was leading this strike himself. He looked to his right, half expecting to see the insane witch with whom he had grown accustomed too. Her shrieking and callous laugh no longer adorned the crowd, likely snuffed out by the aurors. 'What a pity' he thought as he remembered what happened to the dark witch Bellatrix Lestrange, who was now replaced by the silent and reverent Alecto Carrow. Her brother stood in the distance. _

_All faces were hidden by the insidious masks that magically gave their eyes a red glow. _

_Voldemort's hand raised, and paused, catching everyone's attention. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours as finally, he dropped his hands, commanding the group to strike. _

_They did._

_Quietly they made their way into the village as finally an explosion shook the air. Screaming and panic gripped the community as the individuals rushed from their house to ascertain the cause of the disturbance, only to follow down by the force of a sickly green light. _

_The Death Eaters, his Death Eaters were performing wonderfully. He felt alive, he felt giddy, he felt great as he lazily cast his wand here and there, curses escaping the tip his ebony handled yew and phoenix feather wand. Oh the simplicity of death and pain. It truly was the only link to these filthy creatures that ran from his might._

_He moved characteristically stealthily through the muggle streets, his wand hand snapping forward every so often as he blast through muggles; men women and children alike. They were all nothing too him, nothing more than indistinct parasites that took up what valuable space the wizarding world had. He made his way to the town square. Upon reaching the statue of a man holding a scroll, pointing to the north, he raised his wand and blasted the statue apart. He finally turned as he watched his snake coil around him. _

_"Nagini…eat." He said, motioning to the dead muggles that littered the floor. _

_They mayhem was of course indescribable, but none the less a necessary show of force. He continued to pick his way through the streets, his black cloak billowing out with each gust of wind. He noted the ferocity his side fought with. _

_"THEY ARE HERE! THE ORDER IS HERE!" One single hoarse voice cried out. _

_Voldemort turned on the spot, looking towards the direction which the voice had come from. He barely noticed that a small group of his people were caught in simultaneous dueling matches with the arriving members of the Order. Voldemort quickly moved towards the enemy. Two Order members tried to stand his way and were surprisingly able to stand to him for almost 20 seconds before he had enough and cast them aside as if they were rag dolls. _

_"Hello Tom" An aged and venerable voice spoke breaking his revelry. _

_Voldemort killed the muggle nearest him before looking up at the one man he had once admired most. _

_"Albus, what a pleasure." He said softly, his voice barely above audible as it wormed and snaked its way from his lips. _

_"Stop what you are doing Tom." Albus requested, knowing full well what the answer would be. _

_Voldemort shook his head, a small smirk breaking across the taut featers of his face, "You know that is no longer my name." He replied before his hand snapped forward, "Avada Kedavra!" was his final reply. _

_Dumbledore was ready as he wordlessly conjured a great blue shield that dispelled the attack. _

_The battled that ensued broke the realms of known power as the two Arch Mages dueled with a ferocity that slowly began to shake the earth below them. All participants in this battle slowly paused as they watched the pair conjure beasts from the air, manipulate fire, control the sheer essence of nature. _

_Dumbledore rose both hands above his head and clasped them together, he brought them forward, assailing Voldemort with gale force winds that could easily freeze a man solid in a matter of seconds, but his conjuring was too quick as from nowhere a nebulous cloud manifested overhead, swirling dangerously before releasing a concussive torrent of black lightning, abating the arctic temperatures Dumbledore was unleashing. _

_The old man was breathing hard, and barely manage to move out of the way before countering with a Arch Mage level dispelling charm that created a greyish ripple through the sky. _

_Voldemort laughed as he stepped to the right, raising his free hand as he summoned a mass of black energy before releasing it, he twirled his wand to form the silhouette of a massive basilisk and unleashed it on Dumbledore, giving him a taste of his soul magic. The etehereal beast moved like lightning as it dove for the headmaster. _

_Dumbledore's hand snapped back as he waved his wand in anger, an unseen force slamming the beast into a wall before he twisted his arm and brought the figure slamming to the earth below. He dispelled it, only to be caught in an unrelenting onslaught of curses as Voldemort was clearly on the offensive. Dumbledore was doing his best to defend himself and was quite easily succeeding. The pair were almost evenly matched but Voldemort's youth and dark ritual enhanced body had the clear and upper hand. Finally Albus ducked into an alley to catch his breath. _

_"Looks like I win, _Headmaster." _ Voldemort spat, bowing to where his enemy had been. _

_"Before I leave, allow me to give you a parting gift." He began to smile mischievously. _

_The order had been pushed back, and the Death Eaters were still fighting them. One group of death eaters had rounded up a group of muggles and was holding them at bay. He turned to the form of Dumbledore who had come out of hiding, a glint in his eyes. _

_"Kedavra Maxima!" _

_Voldemort's cruel voice sounded, a green light escaping from his wand surrounding him as it exploded outward for 8ft, swallowing two of his own Death Eaters before killing all 9 muggles, scorching the earth beneath he and them. When the spell faded, even his own minions stood in shock and awe. They had never seen that before. "Morsmordre" he screamed with a snake like smile before vanishing in a veil of black smoke. _

_The last thing he saw was Dumbledore's wide and shocked, baleful eyes screaming a silent no…_

_(End Flash Back.)_

* * *

A satisfied gleam seemed to dance through his half opened lids. He sat back before rocking forward and standing up.

"Excursions like that are what I wish to see." He finished as he waved his hand to the congregation. The majority instantly knew that was a sign to be dismissed, and thus they did, quietly and respectfully. The Dark Lord called for his inner circle, as he returned to his throne. The group creating a semi-circle around their most exalted master.

"Yaxley…" He spoke quietly.

A single death eater bowed respectfully. He fell at the Dark Lord's robe, kissing the hem before he slid back a ways and waited for the dark lord's command.

"Tell me, your Auror's, they still have nothing to report regarding Lucius and Narcissa?" he questioned.

The Death Eater stayed quiet for a moment, deeply surveying the cracks in the stone beneath him before he replied. "No, my lord. Wherever he has gone, he is very well hidden." He finished, bowing his head as he refrained from saying another word.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled again. The red stream of lighting dancing over the length of the man. "I will not tolerate incompetence Yaxley. You made reference to your skill and ability, yet I see none of it. Should you wish to retain your 'position', I would implore you to try harder." Sneered Voldemort before he released the spell and watched the writhing blonde.

"Y-y-es, m-my Lord." He said through constant muscle spasms as he attempted to stand up.

With that they were dismissed. Voldemort had more troubling things on his mind.

* * *

Despite his cool and inscrutable face, Voldemort hid his trepidation. On one hand he was very pleased with the recent success his forces had been having, on the other, the attacks over the month of December weighed upon him. Indeed whomever had committed them knew how to stage it to look as if it was his doing, the murders matched his MO. Not only that but with the Dark mark lingering above the houses of the dead he was forced to take the free publicity. Though it unnerved him to no end. His wandering mind leaving him with nothing but an assortment of questions.

He lapsed into memory, remembering the fat man whom he had recently killed. When Bellatrix and Lucius were present, they had asked for what purpose did they need Slughorn. It was obvious, besides being a pureblood, he was also a rather talented potions master and an ex Slytherin. His current ties to the Slytherin house would have made for a perfect source of immediate recruits. He would have served the lords purpose perfectly.

Alas, there are those that are too proud to simply understand when to say no and when to say yes. Had he consented, perhaps life would be better for him, perhaps he would have been alive. Returning to his previous thoughts he continued to speculate on who would be brave enough to mock his methods?

"A very stupid person indeed." He whispered aloud.

* * *

The Inner circle was very grave as they watched the Dark Lord remain quietly in the pseudo throne room. It meant he was thinking, and with that extremely warped, sadistic, though excessively intelligent mind, he was formulating an idea, or coming to a conclusion. Either could or rather would not bode well for them as none could tell the difference between his contempt, scorn, anger, rage, or simple dislike as they all tended to end up with you curled in fetal position at his feet, begging for mercy as they attempted to alleviate the pain of that all too familiar red light.

"No one still has a fix on Lucius, nor Bellatrix?"

"No"

"What about John Mackentire?"

"What about him?"

"He never returned; that was over a month ago, he was the last one to speak to Lucius."

"Are you blind, or simply daft? You didn't read the report in the **Daily Prophet** of a wizard duel in muggle London, right outside of the Leaky Cauldron." Yaxley retorted, remembering the article.

**_Daily Prophet_**

**_December 21st_**

**_Wizards Duel it Out on London Cobbles/ Muggles Injured_**

_On December 20th the Ministry of Magic was alerted to a fierce battle between what could be assumed to be Dark Wizards and Auror forces. The struggle occurred just outside of The Leaky Cauldron. The duel occurred in muggle London, 1 ½ blocks away from the wizarding establishment. Reports are unconfirmed as to why the battle began, but eye witnesses claim that financial and political titan, Lucius Malfoy and his lovely wife Narcissa Malfoy were caught in the duel that ended the life of 4 aurors, and left many more muggles grievously injured. _

_"We will do anything, and everything we can to retrieve the parties responsible for such a heinous act that robbed our fine world of some outstanding young men." Minister Scrimgeour announced. _

_Some people doubt that. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to an undisclosed amount of time in Azkaban. We now know that he was part of the group of wizards that escaped during the 3rd escape from Azkaban in the last seven years. One has to wonder, 'is this really the most terrifying prison in the wizarding world?' Further evidence placed an unknown pair, cloaked in black with the escaped convict. It seems even felons have friends. (more on page b6)_

"Lucius and Narcissa were spotted with the hooded couple. Whoever they were, they were talented, but they got away. I'm assuming Mackentire gave pursuit and then was either killed or captured, either way he's most likely dead by now." Yaxley finished, eyeing Travers and the remaining members of the inner circle.

No one said anything. They all agreed that for the time being it was wise to leave the Dark Lord to postulate his answers, thus giving them time to find concrete evidence and ripostes to return, perhaps get his favor and avoid another round of torture.

* * *

(Voldemort)

Anger seemed to be the dominant emotion, thus explaining his lapse into self-vindication.

I am incensed. I am cold. I am riddled by malice, conjuring darkness riddled with immense desires. What a play on words. Riddle, a conundrum a question intentionally phrased to require ingenuity in ascertaining its answer. Riddle, a large coarse sieve, esp. one used for separating ashes from cinders or sand from gravel. Riddle, Make many holes in someone or something. The vast meanings for one simple word. I am nothing but simple. The complexity that is the enigma of which I am cannot be defined by a few words so conscribed in a manner as to explain me.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

That _was_ my name.

To say that I am nothing less than a paradox is to say that our dear blue sky is red. A simple situation, is it not? I am the immortal so extolled. Cruelty given a face, and a body to match the depth of its incumbent and all too natural malevolence. Hatred given eyes that burned like the deepest realm of the hells below.

Not even the devil wants to deal with me.

In all my darkness and eternal glory, I am wise. Wise for the years that I have lived and thus I give way to certain machinations, designs that will cast a forlorn shadow across England that will slowly swallow the wizarding society as a whole. I will generate a snake that will coil around this lack luster wizarding community and ring our world free of its impurities. Suffocate it of all deformities and pollutants.

Magic is might.

The unbound truth of the millennium. 'Magic. Is. Might.' Yet many of my kin find that so hard to believe. We are bound by idiocy, roped by ignorance. Why can't they see that I am trying to free us of the constraints placed on us by our ancestors and their fear of the infection known as muggles and muddle bloods? This is all for the greater good. I am the penicillin of the wizarding world, I was born to ensure the purity of our race, born to eliminate the contaminants.

Lord Voldemort

That _is _my name.

'Yet a fool considers emulating me...mockery is not flattering.' he thought...in regards to the attacks over the holidays.

* * *

There were but a few that were allowed to break the revelry of the Dark Lord without fear of death. One just person did. He opened the door slowly and bowed his head quickly, remaining in the position until Voldemort gave notice and ushered him in with a silent 'Come'. He looked up, and down his vulture like nose as the faint light surrounded his pale and gaunt skin. He pushed back his greasy hair and walked forward with a characteristic sneer set crudely upon his haughty face.

"My Lord, I have just received your summons."

His voice was timid, scared even, very much unline the typical arrogant aristocratic drawl he so tried to emulate. He had gone to one knee as he watched the Dark Lord observe him with keen eyes. No doubt attempting legilimancy, but he was patient, and he was loyal. Once the Dark Lord looked away from him he bowed his head once more.

"Severus, have you done what I asked?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. And those I put under your care?"

"Most of them are fine, but some unfortunately were too far gone. I was remised to do it, but I gave them a quick death."

The Dark Lord smirked as his fierce gaze snapped back to the potions master. Once more he gave him the prestine stare, attempting to break the barriers of his mind to witness these supposed mercy killings for himself.

* * *

**(Snapes Mind)**

It was only snap shots of memories_. Snape entered a dark room with 12 beds, 6 on each side. At the very back was a complete potion brewing set. Each bed had an injured death eater. Their maladies ranged from simple curses that could only be cured through the ingestion of a specific potion, to degenerative curses that ate you from the inside out…._

The memory swirled out of view_._

Another memory snapped into view_, "Drink this you fool!" Snape's voice beseeched a young Death Eater. He was not too pleased. The young man did and instantly fell asleep. _The memory faded into nonexistence_._

_The memories swirled back in to view. "YOU FOOL!" Snape yelled as a Death Eater had bumped into him, causing him to spill a potion that had taken him hours to brew. He shoved the death eater before quickly brandishing his wand. "Crucio!" He screamed, startling some of his sleeping patients. The acolyte fell to the ground, the vision of the writhing and crying individual slowly faded into grey and then black. _

As another replaced it_, it was now Severus standing over the bed of a wriggling patient that grabbed fiercely at their stomach. Their eyes were wide and blank. "Avada Kedavra" Snape murmured as the young man fell into the clutch of oblivion _

The memory's continued to flow around as Voldemort quickly exited his thoughts_._

**(End)**

* * *

Snape flinched, though attempted to hide it as the dark lord looked away once more. "Severus, you have done well in your service. Continue to gather information as you have been. Undermine the old fool. " He said quietly with a hiss. "Yes, my lord." Snape replied. "You may leave Severus." He finally ushered the man out. Satisfied by what he saw. Snape stood and silently made his way out. Passing what remained of the inner circle, nodding quickly as he made to return to Hogwarts. He was pleased by the Dark Lords understanding of the depth of his loyalty. The raid had been a success because of the false information he had fed the Order. He renewed his vigilance. His dedication to the right cause and would double his efforts, the orders just cause would fail as he continued to lead them astray, right before the blue gaze of the foolish aged wizards.

He walked to a fire place, grabbing a pinch of floo powder as he tossed it in. The flames burst and danced wildly for a moment as they turned green. "Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape's office." He whispered before stepping into the fire and vanishing in a swirl of color.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter will be up this weekend. R/R thanks! Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I still dont own anything to do with H.P. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12.** Our Infirmities Pt. 1

"Reducto" he whispered, the spell exiting his wand in a flash of white/grey light as it struck a dummy in the chest, reducing it to nothing but seared ash and debris. Again he had let his mind wander, assuming that the dummy was an enemy. But that was fine he led himself to believe, praising himself on his 'constant vigilance'. An hour had passed since the others had forced him into night training. They justified it by saying that all of his fights weren't going to be at high noon, and it was very unlikely that his enemy's would respectfully wait while he set up torches. So they resorted to creating a maze of sorts and forcing him through. It was an intense obstacle course that they seemed to add to each training session. The remainder of the magicals hiding and weaving their way through, attacking him indiscriminately, otherwise forcing him to stay on his feet and making him realize that he had to be aware of his surroundings.

It was now a month since the New Year and they had all agreed it would be best if they continued to hone their skills as things would only begin to get worse. Though they were safe for now, eventually a time would come that they had to return to the world, and enact their carefully laid out plans. Auron continued to move quietly, one wand in his hand while the other was still in its forearm holster. He twirled around casually, instinctively hugging to walls as he turned corners, peeking quickly to spot any change in his environment, any movements.

He turned a corner quickly, sprinting forward as he swore he saw a robe billowing in the wind as someone made to run from him. He came around the corner before hearing a muffled "Expelliarmus." He rose his wand quickly and confidently to shield himself but was slammed in the chest and thrown roughly into a thistle of bushes. His wand went flying through the hair and was retrieved by none other than Blaise Zabini. Opening his eyes, he watched as the boy came forward…the defeat weighed upon him as he finally yelled into the air, throwing his hands up. "Fuck this! I quit!" he said loudly, puling himself from the bushes, snatching his wand from the other wizard before pushing him out of the way and storming back to the castle.

The other magicals had heard his exasperated voice, realizing that Auron was finished, and knowing better than to push him to return. They all moved away and approached Blaise before Bella stepped forward. "Did it happen again?" She asked, already knowing the answer as all the young man did was nod quietly before looking at the individuals that had consented to helping Auron train. Lucius, Blaise, Tonks, and of course herself. Andromeda helped out from time to time, but her true skills were in theory and practicality, not to mention she was a master at transfiguration. Blaise's mother Flavia was wonderful at charms, Ancient Runes and potions, but at the present moment, she and Andromeda were quite busy with their own research. None though were greater than Bella, Narcissa, and Lucius at dueling, as their pureblood parents had tasked them to be accomplished masters before they even left for Hogwarts. Lucius also tasked himself with educating Auron about his pureblood heritage and societal duties and beliefs, as well as Arithmancy. They all knew he had never completed his 7th year.

Bella's shook her head before holstering her wand, feeling her husband's anger and frustration before she left the others to do as they wished. Moving slowly she entered the castle as the massive stone French doors slowly opened allowing her to enter as she continued. Over the last few months she had grown accustomed to the size of her new home and learned paths to her room she hadn't known. Though she admitted that they still had yet to discover everything in this massive citadel. The house elves had begun to rebuild the exterior walls and some fallen parapets as Lucius had found the necessary blue prints. They all knew eventually they would have to find professionals to continue the renovations.

She shook her head free of the wandering thoughts, focusing on her brooding lover. She had grown into quite the wife, and although it was natural, it felt odd as she had never felt those feeling for Rodolphus. Yes, at one point, she may have once been attracted to the man physically, but never did she feel this sense of duty, nor had she felt this innate bond. She had never truly been in love with him. She sighed, not because of that thought, but because of the thought of her husband. It started roughly two and a half weeks after he had woken up.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Auron was angry; he had woken from a nightmare in a frightful fit. The nightmare seemed to be recurring, as this was the fifth time in a week; Bella leaned over and kissed him lightly, stroking his hair as she tried to sooth him. _

_The nightmare always circled around the people that had betrayed him, and instead of seeing Voldemort casting the killing curse on his brother, the Dark Lord was replaced by Dumbledore. The dream would always fast forward to him sitting in the ministry surrounded by hungry faces from the members of the Wizengamot. _

_They would all point and jeer. _

_Auron would try to speak but would find himself incapable as he had no mouth. He would try to move his hand to his mouth, but was always bound. Frantically he would begin to search for a way out until he saw the faces of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, eyeing him maliciously, staring at him coldly and…laughing? Yes laughing, laughing knowingly. He would always be dragged from the uncomfortable chair, his eyes snapping to Hermione and Ron, then to everyone else. A sudden desperation would wash over him as he would look to Remus and then all of his friends from all four houses. He would begin to transition from despair to hate. His eyes would mark that change. Suddenly he would see Dumbledore with a slight smirk, his anger would boil up. His attention would be drawn to Snape who would begin to laugh telling him he would come visit the boy, just to tease him about his brother. At this point, Auron would be beyond furious as he would forcibly open his mouth and scream "I'll burn you all!" at this point Auron would suddenly awaken, sweating, far from scared. He would be livid. _

_This time was different though, Bella consented, as Auron stood up and threw his legs off the Bed. She tried to get him to stay, but he had walked away, grabbing his wand and a robe. She followed him as he left their room, curiously wondering where he was going. She followed him through their massive castle as finally she recognized the route. _

_They were going to the dungeons._

_He made his way into the cold room, Bella staying a fair distance behind until she stopped at the entry way and watched Auron walk to a cell, the cell with the Patil twins, minus their mother, as Lucius had taken to her body, despite her blood status. He only used her for his baser needs and desires. Auron stared at the twin girls, watching them with eyes devoid of most emotion, only brought alive by unbound anger. _

_He raised his wand, snapping it forward quickly, all the while murmuring "Crucio" at one of the girls. _

_She was very perplexed by what happened next. The spell never left his wand. Rather, Auron stared at them for a moment, his eyes growing wide as if he was in pain. His body went rigid before he suddenly went slack and fell to the ground, hunched over his knees panting. A chilly sweat broke out on his forehead as his eyes suddenly looked tired and heavy. Bella ran to him and kneeled at his side. She didn't understand what had just happened. She helped him stand and slowly went back to the room. There they lay together, Auron slipping back to sleep, his arm drawing her closer as if he were afraid she would leave. Her 23year old face turned to look at him, a note of fear in her eyes as she didn't understand what happened. _

**(End flashback)**

* * *

Since that night, Auron had explained tried to explain what occurred.

They went to the mediwitch and allowed her to asses him. With some eastern sage arts, she was able to garner information, albeit, information they really wouldn't enjoy. Although he had been healed, his magical core, still surprisingly massive and brilliant, was in a state of influx. It was unstable. Thus why the Cruciatus he attempted to cast never actually worked. Because of his cores unpredictability, he would never know if he could actually cast a spell normally, and if he was able to cast it, he wouldn't know how powerful it would be. The simplest spell could drain him too much and leave him vulnerable. That's what happened with the Cruciatus, his core cut itself off as it attempted to release and partially backfired draining him instantly.

It had been three weeks since the diagnosis, and Andy and Flavia had taken to the library more often than not. Auron's mood had changed drastically, but most knew it was because of his frustration. Bellatrix was very aware that tonight wouldn't help. She made her way to her husband's study, where she felt he would be, their marital bond having increased in its strength. She opened the door as she approached it and shut it quietly. Auron was sitting on a couch with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. His eyes turned to her as he watched her approach him before sitting beside him and taking the glass from his hand. She set it down before pulling the raven haired male towards her, resting his head on her chest as she held him tightly.

"I hate this." Auron whispered, referring to his infirmity.

"I know." Bella replied softly.

She turned her violet gaze towards his closed eyes and gave him another gentle kiss before closing her eyes and leaning against the back of the couch. The two somehow managed to stay quiet just long enough for them to slide into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Auron's eyes snapped open as he felt Bella jump and gasp. He sat up quickly, giving him a slight case of vertigo as he closed his eyes and tried to regain his faculties. He opened his eyes slowly now, realizing that they were still in his study. Bella took a sharp breath before grasping her left forearm. He turned to her worriedly, realizing what had caused the pain.

"Your mark." He murmured, grasping his wand before placing the tip of it against her skin. He whispered a few words before removing it. The red and irritated area around the mark slowly began to abate as her wincing face relaxed. She removed her hand and took a breath, watching his eyes as he gave her an inscrutable stare. Voldemort's mark shouldn't have hurt her as bad. He was vaguely aware that the further away they were from the current Dark Lord, the less his scar or her mark should hurt, and at this distance it should have been nothing more than a slight almost unnoticeable twinge. It seemed as though he was actively searching for her. Lucius had felt it from time to time as well.

"My mark." She echoed, looking to the symbol on her arm.

"We have to remove it." Auron stated, his eyes never leaving hers. Her pain was palpable, her worry as clear as day. She had expressed her concern in a few words before, but did not allow him to worry about it; though he obviously did. He wasn't sure about the Dark Mark, but if it was anything like his or his brothers scars, Voldemort would eventually be able to locate them. That he could not have. She agreed with him, but failed to see how that was possible. Every one that had attempted to remove the dark mark had been killed. Though Auron logically stated that there had to be a way. There was no way that this spell didn't have a counter. Even if it meant altering the spell, there had to be a way to remove it.

The two said nothing as they left the study hand in hand, making their way to their room. It was well past midnight, that much they were aware. They prepared for bed, climbed in and drew against each other, kissing softly as they stared at each other before falling asleep once more.

* * *

"That's impossible" Auron said softly, sitting at a long table. He was with Narcissa and Flavia in the library. He had been up since dawn, deciding that he would spend what time he could to research dark marks and the like. Although his spell casting was a problem, he could at least delve into theory and practicality. The trio had been arguing about spell reversal. He had theorized that it was very possible to reverse any spell. He hypothesized that there was no such thing as an infallible spell. There was always a way around it, a way to undo the damage. The exception to his thought was the psychological damage the Cruciatus could cause and of course death.

"Think about it. The Avada Kedavra didn't just come to be. There are a few other variants, they all eventually do the same thing, I know, I've practiced a few. It's only obvious that spell evolved. So why can't a counter be created? There has to be the possibility that a counter spell to the Avada Kedavra exists or will exist. I mean I wouldn't be the one to test it, but there is a very good likelihood that someone out there has researched exactly this." He argued.

"There are people that have tried just that, and they all died, why? Because it's an infallible spell. The only perfectly infallible spell in our world." Narcissa countered.

"I guess. Anyways, we've strayed from the subject. I need to know what the two of you know on marks, scars, birth marks, anything." He finished

And that's how it went for the next few hours. The conversation sliding in and out of hypothesis and quick disruptions when someone would suddenly think of a counter argument for what another individual said hours before. Finally they all grew quiet, Narcissa quickly stealing glances at the object of her desire; her affection? She didn't know, but it only made her smile. He was far from stupid, she finally thought, and she enjoyed it.

Bella, Andy, and Lucius had taken to her personal study, each reading from a different book regarding medical maladies. None had yet to ascertain any knowledge on what could be done to, if not eradicate, then at least alleviate Auron's 'problem'. After a few hours of intense reading, Bella finally gave in, pushing the book off her lap and standing quickly. She paced as the other two turned to watch her, each regarding her momentarily before looking at each other and back to her. Her frustration was palpable, especially considering the sudden increase in temperature in the room.

"This is pointless." She huffed.

She regarded the other two for a moment, her eyes moving between the pair as she observed them with mild hostility. Andromeda, knowing her sister better realized she was waiting for either of them to speak. With that knowledge she finally chipped in.

"I don't think it's absolutely pointless."

"Oh? How so? Have you figured anything out? Come close to finding a solution to our problem?" Bella remarked, regarding her sister through narrowed eyes.

"Not really, but this information could at least help us in the future."

"I don't give a shit about that you twit, I'm worried about Auron's condition." She fumed before turning from the pair and leaving the room. The temperature immediately decreased allowing them to breathe easier. Andromeda had bristled from sister's comment, but took a steadying breath as she had always known how to handle Bellatrix's brash insults. Lucius made to leave the room as well, leaving Andy in the room to herself, before Lucius made it out though Andromeda asked, "Is there any way we can use books from your library?"

"No, the ministry has most likely seized my home and everything in it. My money hasn't been seized I'm sure because of the neutrality of the goblin nation. Though I'm sure we can reach some of our other homes, although those libraries are significantly smaller." He replied.

Andromeda nodded and consented as Lucius nodded back, exiting the room, leaving the Black sister alone to peruse the books in silence.

* * *

Another week amiably passed. The same results, Auron's stifling his anger and frustration as often as possible as everything seemed to eat at him. The cause of that was the sudden influx of spell casting failures. He had been thrashed thoroughly by Nymphadora in a duel, and then in a fit of anger came dangerously close to killing her when an over powered severing charm exited his wand. The simple spell drained him uncharacteristically so, leaving him panting as if he had finished his morning exercises. This was slowly causing him to fear his own magic as he had virtually abandoned his magical training.

This had two effects; Auron had taken to physical exertion, and steeped his interest in the written word. Every morning he would take to running no less than 8 kilometers, followed by a brisk swim. Although excessively mundane, he figured, if he wasn't magically fortifying himself, he could at least do something physically. He spent a majority of the afternoon reading and writing. The more learned individuals had taken it upon themselves to devise a simple lesson plan that almost consisted of nothing but reading and memorizing. From time to time, Bella, Narcissa and Lucius would drill him on pureblood edict and etiquette, while Lucius had found a book on the history and legacy of the prominent pureblood families dating back 900 years.

Dora had decided that even if he couldn't count on himself to cast spells at this time; he could at least prepare himself for when they figured out a method to 'heal' him. She spent part of her day helping him with wand motions and the like. Every other day she would go out on the grounds with him and drill the young wizard in the harsh militaristic fashion that the Auror's were so accustomed to. This did not sit well with Bellatrix as she had an exuberantly deep dislike for all things Auror. Nymphadora enjoyed the time they spent, every now and then assaulting Auron with an unsolicited kiss that he would furtively return. Despite the things he had gone through, it was still fun to watch her meander like a child, occasionally stumbling, only to have his hand keep her from connecting with the floor.

"We really should work on your coordination" Auron mumbled, watching Tonks pick herself up.

"Nothing for it, I've tried." She replied cheekily, standing and twirling herself around, her hands clasped together behind her back. She mirrored his eyes, one turning an emerald green while the other turned a golden hazel. "Guess it's just part of my natural charm." She stood on her tiptoes, stealing a quick kiss before Auron grabbed her quickly, his right hand sliding around her waist. She was caught of guard by the sudden embrace, her eyes getting wide, her hair suddenly changing color as he felt the sudden increase in her heart beat. "You're getting quite good at that." He whispered, his face dropping to within an inch of her. He breathed gently, watching her lips flush before he closed the distance, suddenly turning his head to kiss the corner of her lip and her cheek.

She took a deep breath as he released her, her eyes following him as she watched him walk away. 'That tease.' She thought to herself, taking a deep breath before she slowly regained herself. "I want him back." She thought to herself, catching his glance as he left the room and turned the corner.

As the month passed by, and February was coming to a close, Auron could observe some growth. He was by far not stupid, but lacked in certain areas, but the rest would come with time and a much more thorough education, but he didn't mind right now. He was far too busy attempting what others had thought impossible. With this though he had the help of Flavia, Blaise, Andromeda, and Nymphadora. The four of them had been taken by his 'research' after he had gone to each of them finding out what they knew about magically induced marks. Blaise was the first to catch on. He approached Auron and was pleasantly received. The pair had decided that a trip to a book store would be much needed.

Knowing that the pair couldn't go to Diagon Alley, Blaise admitted that he and his mother knew of a few magical towns in Italy and France. Blaise willingly offered to take them to one, at which Auron consented. Blaise retrieved a key chain from his pocket and tapped it with his wand. The key chain gave of a slight blue sheen before the young man looked at Auron's inquisitive look. "Too far to apparate, and I doubt we could consider floo'ing." Auron agreed and without telling anyone with a soft pull behind their navels, they vanished in silence.

* * *

The pair of wizards appeared outside of a bustling town. "Where are we Blaise?" Auron asked, looking at the other wizard as the pair slowly drew up their hoods. Blaise cast some obscuring charms on their faces before replying through a veil of shadows that hid his moving lips. .

"Were outside Castiglione De Lago. It's a small Italian town with a decent magical presence. I'm sure they will have the books you're looking for. Do you speak Italian?" He finished with a question

"Yeah, not fluently, but I should be able to make do." Auron replied.

"Ok, worse comes to worse, I'll speak on your behalf." He said.

Auron nodded as he tightened the cloak around his shoulders. It was twilight, the sun setting over the Italian horizon casting the sky into a myriad of colors. Purples, pinks, red and oranges. He had to admit, it was rather beautiful. They quickly made their way down a stone path. Silently moving, no more than 6 inches apart. Each of them were acutely aware of their surroundings, making their best attempt to blend in. It was lucky for them that the season seemed to call for darker colors as a sea of black clocks seemed to swallow them upon entrance of the magical town. It unnerved Auron; though they blended in, they now were slightly incapable of ascertaining any form of hostility. "Fuck..." Auron grunted, Blaise turning to look at him in wonder. They continued in silence, occasionally stopping to read the worn store signs.

"I'm surprised Potter." Blaise finally broke their silence

"Surprised by?" Auron Replied.

"All of it. I know we were both in Slytherin, but you're much more of a Slytherin that I would have ever believed." Blaise responded.

"People change Zabini, it's not too often in the way others assume they would change either. Anyways, what does it matter?" Auron asked.

"I guess it really doesn't, but for what it's worth, the Dark Arts suits you." He finished, allowing the duo to fall back into the silent search.

After what seemed about 30 minutes Zabini found a store that he though could be most useful. They had made a series of turns and finally ended up heading down an alley not too different from Knockturn Alley. "Potere Delle Parole" (Power of words) Auron said allowed, eyeing the sign as he reached for the door and allowed Blaise to enter first. He took a quick glance around before shutting the door. Upon arrival he noticed the massive difference from the exterior. The room was bigger than he had thought, stretching back at least 40 to 50 feet. The ceiling stood up about 17ft and it was broken into the relative sections of magic, followed by light reading philosophical works children's books etc. It was pleasantly lit by a myriad of candles that cast a soft yellow light over the room. It had a slight smell of parchment, ink, and incense. The book cases were ornately carved by a rich deep black wood.

Auron wandered through the aisles, picking up random books as he scanned the sections. Blaise had moved to the counter to inquire of their research material. Auron continued down the aisles reading different titles until he noticed he had reached a section of the library's that was very dimly lit. Unlike the rest of the library it was less than friendly. The candles flickered uneasily as if there was a constant wind; shadow lingered in the corners while cold seemed to creep up his hands. 'Dark Magic' Auron thought as he passed into the section, glancing through the books. Thankfully he had taken time to learn Italian as he perused the collection, taking a select few. 'Into The Darkness by Francesco Tervino', he knew that was a good one, or at least assumed so by the feeling he got when he ran his hand over it. He continued to select a few more books on this subject before stumbling upon something that he thought would be of most use.

'La Potenza di un Machio' (The power of a mark) "Finally, some luck" he said aloud as Blaise approached him.

"Oh, you found it." Zabini said, looking over the books Auron was carrying before his eyes fell to the most recent addition.

"Yep." Auron replied simply.

"Well he told me there is another book store. We could try there, he wasn't sure what they had in stock, but we might as well I figured." He said

Auron nodded as he made his way to the portly Italian, heavily mustached individual. The man attempted a forced smile, his eyes darting from the books to the young male's cold stare. He finally gave the price before being handed the galleons. Auron didn't wait for the change. With a curt nod and a quick 'Grazie' they exited the shop and quickly made for the other bookstore.

Night had begun to settle in full, only the faint crest of the sun shown in the distance casting lingering lines of gold that filtered into an assortment of colors. This search was quicker and paid off as Auron and Blaise found what they needed and exited the store. The streets had grown drastically quieter in the 30 minutes they spent in the second bookstore, as if the people mulling about vanished in fear. There were a few stragglers, but they kept their faces very well hidden as they hustled about the street. Auron simply pressed on, weaving his way down the street.

"We're being followed." Blaise said quietly.

"What?" Auron replied, knowing better than to turn around. He simply listened for a set of extra feet and finally heard them. 'Shit! How could I not have noticed?' He thought to himself. Realizing that the recent flux in his magical ability was partially to be blame as he relied heavily on his magic to improve his senses.

"How long have they been following us?" Auron asked as he picked up the pace, nodding to Blaise and then to the bags. The young man knew what Auron was asking as he drew his wand, and shrunk the bags for Auron to stow in his robe pockets.

"I'd say from the moment we left the first book store." Blaise responded, matching his pace.

"Ok, well follow me." Auron said, quickly formulating an exit plan. He wasn't too keen on a magical fight considering his situation; so instead, he broke into a run, hitting a left and down another alley. He cut across an intersection and hit a right turn, only to be met with what he considered to be the equivalent of a bludger to the face.

Auron fell to the ground dazed, his eyes seeing stars and going cross momentarily. He could faintly here Blaise asking if he was ok as he attempted to focus on the amorphous blob known as a man. A blonde wreath of short hair slowly came into view as he began to make out an excessively ugly individual. He was rather tall, and like everyone else he was cloaked completely in black. His eyes bore a contemptuous stare as he looked between Auron and Zabini.

"Well well…We came to Italy in search of a Zabini, and we end up finding a Potter too. I know the Dark Lord will be most pleased."

Auron recognized that voice immediately as he stood up. "Lestrange…" he mumbled, recognizing Rabastan. Auron's eyes quickly darted to the two men whose wand were trained on Blaise and himself. "Still as ugly as ever…" Auron murmured, watching the elder move closer to him. Auron wasnt sure about using magic, but knew that in this situation he didn't have much of choice. Allowing him to remember the training he had, his fist snapped forward and closed, striking Rabastan in the nose with a sickening crunch as the man stumbled back, he was met with a side kick to the stomach as Blaise's wand snapped forward, quickly disarming the man to his right. He ducked just in time to miss a reductor, as Auron's wand flew into his hand from his holster. Simply thinking fuck it, he launched a cutting curse, but instantly regretted it as the curse left his wand with enough force to cut the man in two and blow open the wall behind him.

Auron instantly drooped against the nearest thing he could, the sudden weariness swallowing him as he swooned on the spot. Blaise caught him just in time, quickly telling them they had to go as he helped drag Auron through the streets. Hopefully Rabastan would stay incapacitated long enough. As they reached the end of the magical barrier, an ill aimed killing curse hit a wall a few feet to the right. Auron looked back to see Rabastan running after them, despite the blood leaking from his nose. "At least I broke his face." Auron chuckled.

As they reached the wall Auron fumbled in his pocket drawing the port key just in time to usher the travel word as a killing curse was hurled at them. They both watched Rabastan yelling after them as they were yanked into nonexistence before being deposited in the foyer.

* * *

The moment Auron had portkeyed from the castle; Bellatrix had felt it, like a growing sense of apprehension that lingered in the back of her mind like a faint buzz. She tried to ignore it, opting to read before she finally lost interest and wandered through the expanse of their home, looking through empty rooms that were covered in the same Slytherin green, silvers, blacks and greys. The more she wandered, the more that feeling seemed to consume her. Her youthful face was shrouded by concern and wonder as she couldn't place it.

She continued to wander, content with the silence as she let her mind wander to Auron's current predicament. Narcissa had given hints, vague allusions to a means of helping him, but she didn't have anything concrete enough to give them and thus didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Her sparkling violet eyes continued to wander the walls of the hallways littered by paintings, some admittedly darker than she would have thought, but nefariously beautiful. She took a deep breath, sighing as she hated not having an answer.

Suddenly it was as if she was in pain for the briefest of moments, a split second actually. She stopped and looked around; knowing no one was there but still making sure no one had seen her stumble as she made her way quickly through the castle realizing the cause of these sensations. The feeling vaguely mimicked the bite of a weak stinging hex. She quickly made her way from room to room searching in a harried frenzy as each room remained empty. 'Where are you' she thought, looking for her husband. She understood his frustration, but at this point she also knew that he may have been foolish enough to test himself on a spell that could drain him beyond a point of return. She left the east wing before heading down a length of stairs. Reaching the second floor and searching the accessible area of the north wing, before she realized he was either outside or in the dungeon. She finally made her way to the main stairs and began to quickly make her way down when her attempt cross the foyer and head to the dungeons was hindered by a tangle of legs and arms and gasps accompanied by a faint 'Oomph'.

There he was, blood trickling down his nose, his eyes heavy, and too tired to stand. He barely caught Bella's intense stare as he wavered in and out. 'Shit…fucker gave me a concussion' he thought to himself as he pushed up to stand, he teetered dangerously to his side before Blaise grabbed him. He could faintly here Bella giving him orders, which he quickly followed. Auron was promptly delivered to a rather plush couch and was faintly aware of Blaise being ordered out of the room. Once the door was closed he heard Bella whisper a silencing charm and lock the door magically before turning to face him dangerously. He had done it…

"Disappearing in your condition?" She began slowly, her voice steely with a faint edge. Her violet eyes shot daggers at him.

"Not telling anyone?" Her voice remained steady and calm. At this point he would much rather have preferred the sing songy baby voice Bella; at least her insanity was predictable.

"Are you a _fucking_ idiot?" She continued, emphasizing a certain word as her voice flickered for a moment, the lighting in the room wavering in response to the emotional leakage of her magic.

"I'm sorry." Auron interrupted. For some reason he looked down at the ground, suddenly feeling like a child.

"Sorry?" She breathed. "You think sorry cuts it? You think sorry is enough to alleviate the panic I felt? NO AURON! IT DOESN'T! You're fucked up, in the literal sense of the term. You are broken, you can't even count on your own abilities to adequately protect yourself and you run off to do whatever you see fit? Before you even start, I don't care if Blaise and everyone here have sworn themselves to us, do you really think that boy has enough skill to protect you?" She waved her hand over him, deftly pointing to his once bleeding nose. "Obviously not!" She paused, letting her angry mask crack before she looked back at him, with a twinge of hurt. She looked away and paced the length of the room before she stopped with her hands on her hips, her back to him. "I'm supposed to protect you when you can't do it yourself." She sighed. "That's what a wife does for a husband Auron. I know this was thrust on y-" She was politely interrupted by a pair of arms slowly wrapping themselves around her waist. She sighed inwardly as she rested her head against him. She stubbornly hid that rising sense of completion only he gave her. She was glad she had put a silencing charm on the room so no one could hear here being weak for her man.

"I'm sorry, Bella" he whispered against her ear.

His warmth breath made her shiver as she pushed herself into him, her hands sliding onto his before she turned in his grasp, her small fists resting on his chest as she looked up at him. She couldn't stay mad at the man even when she felt like cursing him. "Don't do it again." She whispered, he nodded in agreement as they lapsed into silence for a moment before she spoke. "Auron, kiss me." She whispered as her young man eagerly obliged, gently closing the distance between the pair, his lips brushing against his wife's before increasing the passion between the pair as their tongues slowly slid around each other before beginning their battle for supremacy.

* * *

The next morning found the pair in their bed, naked, but perfectly content to feel the gift to each other that was their bodies. Auron had spent his night showing Bella just how sorry he truly was. The end result was a very tired young lady with love marks riddling her body and jell-o for legs. She smiled contently; looking at her husband a she watched him read. Curiosity forced her to question what he was reading. "I'm just reading up on curses." He replied, noting that it was the truth albeit partially. She had expressed her desire for him to focus on his training and to worry about his magical problem rather than focusing on the Dark Mark. He obviously didn't. Despite his romantic involvement with a few other women, she was his wife now and forever, his singular love above all others. Perhaps those side flings would vanish, but his feeling for her wouldn't change. He was a dark wizard, hopelessly in love with his dark witch, and the same for her. He couldn't stand to see her in pain.

Voldemort had suddenly taken to calling his followers more often, which renewed his efforts as she was constantly being woken up with a burning forearm. He had noticed the Zabini's, Lucius and Narcissa gingerly touching their arms absentmindedly. He was sure there was a way to dispel the Dark Mark. Over the past week since they returned from the Italian town, he had completed ¾ of the books he purchased. Foregoing training, he secluded himself in his study using what knowledge of spell casting, spell creating, and arithmancy he knew to formulate a spell that could counter the effects of the dark mark. He felt a drive to pursue this, besides it kept himself from thinking about his own problems, leaving those that had congregated around him to worry for his situation.

Worry they did.

Narcissa had taken to quietly studying until late in the evening, taking advantage of the vast library. Nymphadora and Andromeda had joined her in the late evenings. The trio took this as an opportunity to reacquaint themselves. Quietly, they would pour over the books, occasionally asking each other questions, sometimes laughing about old memories or inquiring on Tonks life. So much had changed, though they still held some common interests, they still shared a bond. One such interest was Auron. They came to agree that although he was quiet, which Nymphadora was able to personally repudiate such a claim as she had watched him grow up, he had somehow endeared himself to all of them, so his infirmity caused them a great deal of stress.

"I don't get it. I've heard of something similar to this happening, but it usually just fixes itself." Tonks sighed, her head dropping to the book before she mumbled into the pages.

"This is different; it was caused by an external source. It's kind of like the natural human immune system. Our bodies can fight '_enemy's_' per say as long as we have the antibody's, without them we would lose. That spear was the vector, and the magic was the virus or bacterium. None of us have the '_antibodies_' for this '_infection_' so his body can't really fix itself. It's just terrible that it affects his casting so much." Andromeda finished, watching her daughters obvious exasperation.

She turned to her sister who had remained quiet, tapping her chin as she seemed to stare through her. "Everything okay Cissa?" She asked. Narcissa blinked a few times before turning her faintly blue/violet eyes to her sisters and smiling slightly. "Yes, everything is okay." She muttered before looking away and diving back into the book. Andromeda watched her sisters actions, remembering all too well the way Narcissa reacted when in deep thought.

Even as a child, Andromeda had been jealous of Narcissa and Bellatrix, besides their beauty, the two were exceptional student. Bellatrix had always been a bit stand offish, but the boys liked her, while Narcissa was a genuine flirt. She was admittedly pretty to say the least but never truly felt she belonged. The other two had stuck so stringently to their family's beliefs and ideas of heredity and hierarchy, that as they grew, their relationships had suffered. It had been a long time since she had spoken to Narcissa, even longer since she had spoken to Bellatrix, so for her the fact that she had been living with both of them for the past few months had been if anything surreal and comfortable. 'The black sisters are all under one roof' she found herself thinking, 'it's all because of that young man' she smiled, returning to watch her sister as she continued to read. Dora had rejoined their studying, albeit halfheartedly. Andromeda sighed in disbelief before returning to her book. She remained determined.

Auron had managed to debate his way out of training with Lucius in wand movements as he didn't feel the drive. What was the point, he conceded. Without a proper link to his magic, he had dejectedly admitted that training was pointless until he was able to formulate a plan to remedy himself. He knew the others were attempting to 'save him' but he was remiss to believe that there was a solution. Years of negativity taking hold as abject pessimism seemed to be his dominant belief. His mood continued to change; he remained secluded, studying and reading. The Dark Arts interested him deeply. His search for a remedy to the Dark Mark had sparked a desire to learn as he was seen periodically walking through the halls with books stacked on his arms moving between his study and the grand library.

Periodically he would bump into Narcissa.

This night wasn't unlike any other. He had returned to the library to find Cissy alone. He came in quietly, walking between the aisles as he searched for anything that could help him. He started when he heard a throat clear softly, before turning to see Narcissa.

"Hello" he said with a slight smile.

"My Lord." She replied, nodding her head slightly.

Auron shook his head before turning around in full, joining her at the table. "You don't have to call me that, you know?"

"I know." She smiled slightly, returning to her book. "What are you looking for? It's a bit late, don't you think?"

Auron watched her, absentmindedly answering "You're right, it is late. I couldn't sleep, and rather than keeping Bella awake, I thought I would find something to put me to sleep. That something, well I don't know." He murmured.

Narcissa Had just noticed that he was indeed dressed for bed, only covered by a light house robe. She smiled to herself, noting his scent. He had obviously just showered she thought, jumping slightly as she felt his presence inch closer to her. Her chest fluttered as he drew his chair closer to hers and looked over her to what she was reading.

"Blood magic and rituals? The Black sisters really do enjoy that particular subject, don't they?" He asked, turning to look at her, never registering that their faces were about 8 inches apart. Narcissa went cross eyed, looking from his multicolored eyes, down his nose and to his lips. She swallowed lightly before applying a slack grin. "Yeah…" she murmured before turning her attention back to the book. She took a slightly steadying breath. "I figured if anything, this could help us with your problem." She finally said, breaking the silence.

Auron agreed. His eyes turned from the book, to her, then back to the book. He couldn't help but to note the flush of color on her neck. "So you know a thing or two about blood magic?" he asked, scooting closer, his right arm resting on the back of her seat, while his left forearm rested on the table. He craned his neck around her, his cheek mere inches from her lips as he asked, deftly eyeing the book. She nodded slightly, looking down her nose to the young man. Auron caught her looking at him once more, a slow smile crossing his features as he remembered the conversation he and Bella had. It had been a long time since she was with someone, and Bella decided that she would give Narcissa one night with her husband. He found it odd she decided that, considering Sirius constantly reminding him and his brother about their father's ideas of monogamy. One man, one woman. He chuckled inwardly, wondering how Padfoot would react to this. Bella had made sure that he knew she was alright with it, because she was her husband, but not to get carried away. 'Make her feel good, but not feel great…you're mine and I don't want her to think otherwise. I don't want to have to kill my sister.' She said with a devilish smile. Although unsure, he complied, what married man wouldn't want a chance to sleep with another woman, especially when their wife is the mastermind behind the plan.

"You know…" Auron began, "If you want to kiss me, now would be a good time. I'm actually awake." He whispered, leaning away from her about an inch before turning his head and staring deeply into her eyes. She was caught. Her cheeks flushed completely and she could feel her stomach get tight. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. 'He knew I'd kissed him while he was injured and asleep' she thought. 'Oh Merlin I want to kiss him' she continued, realizing she couldnt break that intense gold and emerald gaze.

'What would Bella do to you?'

'Ha probably kill you!'

'But how would she know?'

'She never would!'

'Oh Merlin, what should I do?'

Her reality came to a standstill as her inner monologue was completely shaken into nothingness as she felt his lips press against hers. Her eyes grew wide, and she didn't know what to do before his tongue slowly moved across her lips, causing her to shudder as her eyes slowly closed and she gave in. Her jaws reacted, her lips parting to meet his as their tongues met for the first time. She felt her hand moving up and around his neck as she kicked the chair she was sitting in a way, slowly gliding to his lap as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. She twisted comfortably on him, deepening the kiss with a sudden surge of passion as her free hand moved to the side of his face and his moved to the nape of her neck.

She didn't know what she was doing. This was her sister's husband, but for some reason she didn't feel guilty. She felt the pair rise as her body moved. She broke the kiss momentarily to realize that he had lifted her bridal style and was exiting the library. She took a breath and resumed the passion, her lips meeting his as he guided himself through the expanse of the Hogwarts sized castle before coming to her room. She reached down and threw the door open allowing the pair to enter the room. The door closed on its own accord; unaware of what he was doing Auron waved his hand as the door locked. Funny how his magic decided to work when it wasn't actually needed. He deposited Narcissa on the bed and began to work kisses on her lips and neck. "Oh, Auron…." She whispered. He shushed her gently, pulling on her blouse to expose her chest, cradled by a lacy blue and silver bra. Once more she looked into his eyes, her chest heaving expectantly. 'I want you.' She thought

They explored each other for a while longer but never dived into the act. For now she was satisfied with laying there with him, partially nude, but comfortable. She felt like a girl new to this experience, and all though she could literally feel his desire spearing her in her exposed thigh, she wanted to make this last, and thus abstained from coitus for the time being. Although eager, she felt it her duty to ask her sister…knowing that in some wizarding families, they were sometimes slightly polyamorous. The Lord having a wife and a mistress. 'Geeze, I'm old fashioned.' She thought with a smile, curled against him in nothing but her knickers and lacy bra. She ran her hands over his exposed chest and delighted in the effects of his new exercise routine. She felt his hand move idly over her back, sending a shiver up her spine. She was afraid to smile, talk, or simply look at him just to find out this was nothing more than a dream. As if he read her thoughts, she felt Auron pull her tighter to him. She took a deep breath and exhaled against him, reveling in the feeling of safety and comfort he gave her.

'I wish I found you first.' She thought as she slowly slipped into a pleasing dream.

* * *

During the early hours of the morning, Auron had managed to slip from her grasp, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and draping her comforter over her, he stole from the room and made his way to his. He opened the door silently and made his way across the extravagantly huge master suite before approaching the bed tenderly. He attempted to sneak under the sheets but was startled to find Violet eyes peeking at him through a drape of raven black curly locks. Bella pushed her out of her face before gently grasping his arm and pulling him to her. He fell back comfortably before pulling the covers over himself.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Not as you planned, but I suppose the seed is there. Are you sure about this. my love?"

"Yes. I know who has your heart."

"Yes you do." Auron replied with a small smile, pulling her hand over his chest as if in response.

They both grew quiet before Auron fell asleep. The last thing he felt was Bellatrix smile on his back before lolling into a dream filled wonderland of mayhem and carnage and lollipops.

It felt like less than 20 minutes before he began to stir, faintly aware of a hand tracing lines across his chest as well as two eyes casually watching him. "How long have you been up?" he asked sleepily, stifling a yawn. "Maybe 10 minutes." Bellatrix answered softly. She pulled herself closer to him. "What are we doing today?" She asked, continuing the idle conversation. He slowly shrugged. "I'm probably going to continuing my reading." He finally answered, shifting slightly to drape his arm around her. He was now facing her. He felt her side, his hand rolling over each perfectly defined curve with abject fascination. He loved the feel of her creamy skin as his hands slid easily over her fit and firm leg. She shivered a moment, goose bumps rising against his fingers. She smiled slightly, enjoying the subtle touch before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

His hand moved up the length of her body, slowly winding his finger around her soft and delicately large breast before continuing upward, his hand rested on her cheek as he scooped her face up to his. Slowly they began to wrestle under the sheets, neither really giving the other leeway before the wrestling gave way to a bit of stifled laughter, until a full on tickle fight broke out between the two. Bellatrix, the sadomasochist she was took pleasure in pinning his arms above his head with one of the wandless spells she had mastered before hexing him with a tickling spell. She began to prod him randomly in the ribs, all the while straddling him. He was caught in a moment of despair as every wriggle to escape and the fits of laughter caused him to become all the more excited as he felt himself rub against his wife.

She knew what she was doing.

"O-OK!" he barely yelled out. "I quit, you win!" He said through gritted teeth and stifled laughter. His eyes were watering. She laughed once in victory before releasing him from the plethora of spells she had cast. She rested her hands on his chest, slowly dropping to his face before kissing him softly. Their eyes met between the tenderness before she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her down to him as she repeated the motion, holding on to him for dear life.

"I love you." She whispered, that same warm feeling taking her.

She was greeted by a plethora of kisses as she giggled into his neck.

Today would be a good day…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. As always, please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything! Cheers!**

**Chapter 13.** Our Infirmities Pt2. (Strangers at our door/Unexpected Success)

Today was indeed a great day.

Auron lay with Bella on his chest, acutely aware of the warmth taking his lower regions as every now and then she purposely wriggled, exciting him; she would hide her smile with her hair. He watched her noting that this youthful frame she had been gifted with suited her persona so much better, not to say he hadn't found her stunning before. Either way he was content with the beautiful monster that he spent his nights with. She sighed long and deep before turning her head, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him, only to get a clear view of his nose.

"No bogeys." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied, rolling back over, content to stay in that position for the rest of the day. She felt his arms wrap around her waist once more, a feeling of safety and warmth washing over her as she instinctively drew herself into him humming in delight.

"You seem happy Lady Potter."

"But I am!" She responded with a slight squeak. He raised his brows in question of the noise, only to receive a nonchalant shrug. The thought of being a wife had once caused her so much turmoil she believed she would lose her mind, which, in all reality, she admittedly came pretty close. But once she was separated from Lestrange, she was pleasantly surprised to learn over the past few months that marriage wasn't bad at all, as long as it was with someone you actually wanted, which could actually be said about the young man underneath her…Although she had the body of her 23 or 24 year old self, she still had the vague memories of her former persona and strove so hard to avoid slipping into that creature. Though she fervently maintained her ferocity and fearlessness. She wanted to be Bellatrix the best wife and feared Dark Witch. 'Perfectly achievable' she consented, vaguely aware that Auron had fallen back asleep. She was happy to continue laying on him, feeling the slow rise and fall of his breath.

In a matter of moments, her eyes slowly drooped, before she too gave in and fell asleep, still lying on top of her husband.

* * *

A few hours had passed no more than two when the couple stirred to life. Auron had forgotten that she was sleep on him and was unpleasantly surprised when he couldn't feel his legs. He shifted her weight slightly, letting her lay on the bed as she too woke up and gave him a beseeching, albeit sleepy glance. "My legs are dead" he mumbled, prodding his hips. She smiled and said sorry as Auron wiggled them around. In the course of a few minutes he had regained sensation and made his way to the loo only to return 20 minutes later, drying himself, with naught on but his boxer briefs. "The modern wizard." Bella said through a smile, taking pleasure in the sight of her nearly nude husband. He hadn't heard her as he made his way to his closet. She admired the view. The malnourished young man was gone, though hints of Azkaban were apparent by the shadows that always lingered around his eyes, and the paleness of his skin, but it fit his persona. Otherwise the exercise regimen was working wonderfully, and she greatly admired the effects. Auron returned momentarily, wearing all black robes, per usual. He crossed the room and graced the bed, kissing Bella softly before standing once more.

"Time to get on with the day." He said deftly as he smiled once to her and made his way out of the room.

She agreed; after he left, she was showered and dressed in 40 minutes, taking her time this Saturday as she made her way out of the master suite and through the vast hallways. She had half a thought to approach her sister, but thought otherwise, as she wanted to see what Narcissa would do about the encounter. She smiled mischievously, 'Think I'll give her knowing looks all day' understanding her sisters level of discomfort would give her a good laugh now and then. Her smile grew even wider as she watched Narcissa exit her room, the sister's eyes meeting briefly before Cissy averted her gaze and fell into stride with bell, muttering a quick good morning only to get a nod of a head in response.

"Auron was up late last night. He didn't come to bed until the early hours." Bella said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…I saw him in the library…" Cissy replied softly, not looking at her sister as the images of the night before slowly began to swim through her mind, clouding her vision. She felt her neck get warm and a tingling sensation where his hands had been on her.

"Ahh, he must have fallen asleep." Feigning ignorance. She chanced a knowing glance at her sister.

"Most likely" Narcissa responded.

"Well, back to the library then." Bellatrix acquiesced as she made her way through the grand hall, up another set of lavishly decorated stairs and a upper central foyer before pushing the heavy doors open into the black red and gold decorated grand library. She still didn't understand the motif as the majority of the castle was decorated in the same emerald, blacks, silvers and shades of grey. She would do something about these Gryffindor colors; she relented, waiting for her sister to enter before finding a position at a great table. She snapped her fingers, her signal to summon a house elf that appeared with a pop.

"Go to my study, retrieve the 5 books on my desk and the bring them here, as well as a quill ink and parchment, now." She ordered

"Yes my Lady." The house elf replied before bowing and vanishing with a pop. A minute later it reappeared depositing the books and writing supplies in front of its mistress. She dismissed the elf as she began to search for where she left off in her reading. Narcissa had already begun, as her belongings were still in the same place from the previous night.

Auron had made it to the training grounds, finally giving in to Lucius who had decided to at least educate him in different forms of warm up movements. It resembled a form of Tai Chi with the slow and defined motions. Though it seemed simple, in an hour, Auron had to remove two of his layers, even in this cold weather, he had built up a sweat. Auron was impressed by the older man's slow and deliberate movements. This obviously took time and patience to master. Finally after about 30 minutes, Lucius stopped their actions and told Auron to take a breather.

"You're getting better."

"Thanks" Auron replied

An awkward silence followed before Lucius did something Auron would never have ever expected. His hand rested on Auron shoulder, grasping it gently as he squeezed, he looked at the younger wizard and sighed, "I understand why you have felt the way you have. I probably would feel the same way. But you can't give up because of one hurdle. You survived Azkaban at such an early age, you escaped the same place. You made it through quite a few impromptu battles, and you found out about your true heritage." he paused for a moment. "You Potters are a noble line, and even though I may not have agreed with your predecessors, you have gained my respect. Now one thing you must remember, as a pureblood, you must always remember to be proud." He finished, clapping Auron on the back before he stood up and quickly turned away. "Now meet me in the main study, we still have things to do." He barked, making his way through the grounds and into the castle.

"Lucius, being nice?" He heard a soft voice whisper as a pink head of hair popped up over the bushes. Dora made her way around and sat next to Auron, a small smile and twinkling eyes catching the faint sunlight through the ever present clouds. "Yeah, it surprised me as well." Auron replied. Tonks slid a lithe arm through Auron's and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "When are you going to spend some time with me?" She asked meekly, her eyes closing. Auron smirked, remembering the previous night. Somehow he had managed to be surrounded by women. 'Quite the love square you've found yourself in old boy', he thought, his eyes wandering to the gorgeous young lady on his arm, he took a small breath and lifted her chin, kissing her softly as he remembered their times. "Tomorrow or the next day, I'm all yours. I need to do something in Britain, I figure you probably need to as well." He finally replied.

She smiled wide, making him smile in turn. Stealing yet another kiss from the love of her life, she stood up quickly. "Great Potter! Now go to your lessons young man." She finished with a whimsical curtsy and a prod on his forehead before she twirled around and skipped off, stumbling, but regained her balance, brushed off her robe, glanced back at the young man with a wink and walked away. Auron watched her before finally making his way back to the castle, to meet with Lucius.

* * *

"…and that is the Potter line. Our families and the Blacks have intermarried a few times. In fact, genetically speaking, I would say that Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda are your cousins, four times removed, while your departed Godfather Sirius was your cousin two times removed and Nymphadora is your cousin 5 times removed, although she is a half blood." He paused, drinking a deep gold liquid from a clay goblet. "I suppose that is enough for now." He finished, standing as he placed the book of wizarding genealogy on the table in front of them. Auron nodded at the man in thanks as he followed Lucius out.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were joined by Andromeda and Flavia. The four spoke briefly as they pursued each other's notes and scribbles. Bella sat at the head as the lady of the house watching the others. She was slowly feeling the power she once held, knowing that this was even more absolute. She wa Lady, through marriage, but none the less, the lady of four houses. She ran her thumbs over the four rings before returning to her book. They had made little progress, though Narcissa seemed to be on to something. She quickly explained it to Bellatrix earlier in the morning, and was now trying to educate the two late comers while Bella wrote down what she thought could serve their purpose. She had come across a book that spoke of soul transference. That obviously wasn't what she was looking for, but there were temporary means of empowering yourself, though the cost was a rapid decay of your body. For everything they found, there was a consequence. Her frustration began to rise, though she amicably kept it in check.

They now lapsed into silence for a few hours, the only noise breaking that silence being the turning of pages and scribble of quills. A mall yelp broke the silence as everyone turned to Narcissa who had reflexively grasped her forearm. Bellatrix did the same, followed by Flavia. Their Dark Marks burned with ferocity. They found it odd considering the hour. It was only momentary, but Andromeda knew what it was. She sighed and felt pity for her sisters, but said nothing as the three women dealt with their issue, before returning to their work. 'Fuck…' Thought Bella, still feeling the burn, although not as bad as usual.

Auron had returned to his study and began reading, writing quick equations on random peace's of parchment before returning to his reading. He had been joined by Blaise who was sitting in the corner reading a book on quidditch every now and then glancing at the young Lord hard at work. He was impressed by Auron's diligence, having never actually watched him at school. 'Suppose thats why he was in the top 3 of our year.' He thought, returning to his book. Auron was oblivious to the casual glances, but was aware of the Slytherin in his midst. Pausing to take a sip of butter beer, he pushed on, tapping his chin with his quill from time to time as he read. His eyes growing wide as he came to a sudden conclusion.

"Absorption…" he thought allowed.

Blaise looked up. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Auron looked at his school mate, furrowing his brow. "How stupid am I? I've been looking at it like it was my scar. My scar is a permanent part of me yes created by magic, but it is a part of who I am. Then I was so stuck on the idea of simply removing the spell, but that would take knowledge of the actual spell itself. Then I started thinking about counter spells, which I think I could do, but there is always the possibility that I would tamper with this spell. I forgot something completely. Absorb the Dark mark." He shook his head, running an idle hand through his hair.

Blaise stood up and grabbed a chair, dragging it to Auron's desk. "How would you absorb a spell done by the Dark Lord?" He asked, glancing over Auron's notes.

He eyed Blaise for a moment before answering. "Well, normally you couldn't, but I'm almost positive I can, because of this." He ran a cool finger over the jagged scar that ran from above his left brow, over the bridge of his nose and slightly onto his cheek. "My brother and I have always shared a strangely intimae bond with Voldemort. It's only ever been useful a handful of times, but I think because of it, I can do this. It's just I have to figure out how to word the spell. I'm aware that my intent will ultimately guide the magic. But I'm not sure how to create it." He finished.

Blaise watched him for a moment before looking down at the books he had. He noted the spell creation one and pulled it out without asking his lord. He flipped through it before handing it back and then extending his left arm, he pulled back the sleeve to expose the Dark mark. The curse danced on his skin as if it were live, slithering through the mouth of the skull and around the blade.

"I guess you will need someone to practice it on before you try it on your wife…" he said matter-of-factly, whether the magical bond he had created with Auron was taking effect, he wasn't sure, but at the prospect of being freed of this mark, he was sure not to pass up that chance.

Bella had just left the library to wander about the castle. Her patience was reaching a breaking point as she had spent the greater part of the last hour berating both her sisters and almost snapping on Nymphadora when she had come to see if they were hungry.

Although she would never say it out loud, Narcissa was glad her sister was feeling this way. It showed that humanity could be retained despite her once wavering sanity. She actually cared for something, and not in some sinister and obscure way. Her worry was well noted by how she frantically moved from book to book. She could see it. An effect from living together. She shook her head free of the thoughts, her mind idly allowing the memory's from the night before. His roaming hands, playful kisses, gentle touch and wandering tongue. She felt her cheeks get warm before suppressing those delightful thoughts. "Focus Cissy" She mumbled to herself, taking a deep breath and returning to the book in front of her, casually glancing at her notes before it seemed like a light clicked on. She flipped through several pages quickly, standing to reach across the table of and grab the book Bella had been reading. She set them down with her book, her notes in between before she noticed a correlation.

She drew her wand and quickly maneuvered it through the air, gaining the other women's attention as she added up her formula. "I think I figured something out…" She said with a slow smile crossing her lips. The other women stood up and joined her at the end of the table, looking over her notes, still not understanding. "It's a combination spell." She began. "A spell, a specific set of runes, followed by a magical symbol, and a sacrifice." She finished, slowly sitting down. They watched her closely, Andromeda furrowing her eyebrows before relaxing, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. She knew between Narcissa and a sane Bellatrix, they would come to an answer. It had been over a month, and she was honestly surprised that it had taken her that long.

"What do we need to do?" Flavia asked

"First, I'm going to figure out how to word the spell. With my knowledge of runes and glyphs, that part will be simple, the only hard part will be the magical circle and the sacrifice." She finished leaning back.

Andromeda moved closer to her sister. "Should I find Bella?"

"Yes." Narcissa replied, watching her sister nod and walk away with quick deliberant strides.

"You were always so smart Narcissa." Flavia whispered, receiving a flippant smile from the black and blonde woman.

* * *

Auron, like Bella had opted to take a break. Now amicably wandering the castle with a slight bounce in his step. He had figured it out, for the most part. He had a willing test subject, so that worked out rather well for him. Now all he had to do was word it and test it, and if necessary, tune it and it would be a success. As he turned a corner he was bumped into; naturally his hand snapped forward, flicking his wrist he retrieved his wand and pressed it against the neck of whoever it was. He looked down into the violet gaze of his most beautiful wife who held a smirk. He moved slightly feeling her wand pressed against his chest before smirking back.

Quickly his wand was sheathed as was hers and he leaned against the wall watching the woman. "What are you doing?" He questioned as she did the same.

"Nothing really, I've been in the Library for half of the day. You?"

"In my study, still -"

"Reading." She interrupted

He nodded with a smile. "Yup"

"What is so interesting that has your attention like that?"

"Besides your naked body?" He smiled.

She smiled back. "Yes, besides my naked body."

"Well, it's actually a surprise, it's not yet complete."

"I don't like surprises."

"Trust me, you will like this one." He finished, slipping his arm around her and positioning her in front of him as he put his back against the wall. She replied by sliding both arms around his neck and standing on her toes as she leaned against him, her breast pushing against his chest. She looked down to her cleavage and back at him, wagging her eyebrows. He smiled back, nodding in agreement as he leaned down to kiss her. As he pressed the kiss they were interrupted by a soft pop and a cleared throat.

"What!?" Auron and Bella replied in unison, angered by the interruption.

"My Lord, My Lady, Dede is sorry, but Dede is thinking the Lord and Lady would like to know that theys have visitors."

* * *

"Visitors?" Bella and Auron replied, yet again in unison.

"No one knows where this place is. How can we have visitors?" Auron asked, eyeing the elf carefully. The thought worried him. He had assumed that they couldn't be hunted here.

The elf shuffled on its feet unable to answer.

"Speak!" Auron barked, disgusted by the creature. Unlike his brother, he did not like them in the least, and agreeing with most of the wizarding world he found them repulsive, fit only to serve.

"Well, my Lord, I is not sure…" She began.

Bella raised her wand, readying to crucio the elf before she heard a deep voice rumble through her head. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Auron. The young wizard was surprised to hear it, though not for the same reason as Bella. The castle had not spoken to him since naming the young wizard as its rightful owner, so for it to speak now was if nothing but a bit mystifying.

"Sunt pueris antiquorum domus Le Fay." Castle A'nihilis spoke straight into the minds of its Lord and Lady with an ethereal voice, neither male nor female.

"Servants? And how do we greet these servants, A'nihilis?" Bellatrix asked.

"Cum potestate et auctoritate Le Fay Domina." It replied

Understanding what the castle meant, she looked at Auron before speaking. "Allow them through the wards, but only into the auxiliary foyer before the throne room. Do not open the doors until I signal to do so." The castle responded in agreement before going silent.

"We have to change and gather the others." She said quickly, telling the house elf to make the others aware of what was happening. It assented and vanished with a pop as Bella trailed behind Auron. 15 minutes later, the pair were changed into something befitting royalty. Both wearing matching pure black outfits, trimmed with silver, copper and gold. On Auron's chest, to the left was a Shield that held the house crest for all four houses. The couple entered the throne room silently, the others meeting them there.

"What's going on and why did those filthy creatures rush us into new robes?" Lucius barked approaching Bella.

"You will see Lucius, now shut up and listen." She snapped. Lucius immediately complied as she told them all where to stand.

Lucius took a position to Auron's right, followed by Blaise, while Narcissa stood on Bella's left, followed by Andromeda, then Nymphadora and finally Flavia. The Lord and Lady sat between the pair on regal, obsidian thrones, though Bella's was slightly smaller. Finally she took a deep breath as she spoke to the castle, signaling for it to allow the 'Visitors' to enter. Naturally understanding the situation, the castle cooled the room, allowing its ancient magic to keep the lord and his people agreeably warm, while shifting the lighting to shine brightly on those that entered, giving the ruling group a most nefarious disposition.

The doors opened slowly and silently.

What entered was an eighteen person contingent. 8 soldiers clad in heavy red, maroon, and orange armor, gripping heavy pole arms pointed to the roof and adorned by short swords were at the back, Auron noticed the wands on their left hips. In front of them, another set of 8 warriors wearing the same colors led the soldiers. They had on what looked like light dragon skin armor, polished to a shine. Their robes were exquisitely woven and gave off an iridescent glow, obviously imbued with some sort of magical protection. In their hands were staffs of an assortment of colors. They also had wands on their left hips. They were in turn led by two prominently dressed individuals, one a strikingly beautiful woman with deep orange hair, and at her side a male with raven locks that stopped short of his shoulder. All of the males were much taller than Auron had initially thought. Standing at least half a head above him, which considering he was 6ft was quite a difference. Their frames seemed light, but sturdy; he noted the rippling mass of muscles underneath the tunics of the soldier's furthest back. Their skin gave off a very light red tint, which Auron assumed was the light until the two in the lead moved a few steps closer, showing that their skin was a faint red, and it wasn't the light shining in. The couple now took in their regal forms. Both were exceptionally beautiful, graceful and lithe, though you could tell they harnessed a formidable power. The woman had a small black and red tiara, the colors faintly similar to the crest of the house of Le Fay. The woman's hair was a startling orange and red shade; her perfect features were unmarred by her determined stare. The man stood equally still watching Auron with a set of keen orange eyes with perfectly white pupils. His female companion shared the same colored eyes.

Bella and Auron responded in turn by staring down the visitors. They were determined. Unflinchingly weighing these 'people', unwilling to break the gaze until the man made sudden movements which elicited quite an assortment of reactions. Auron quickly slid out of his chair; both wands dropping to his hands as he assumed a defensive position, Bella did the same pivoting to the left. Lucius took a guarded position slightly in front of Auron while Narcissa and Nymphadora drew their wands and trained it on the pair of new comers. Blaise and his mother also took guarded positions, though apprehensively.

The new comers quickly raised their hands in defeat. A slow smile coming from the pair before they dropped gently to their knees and placed their hands on the floor, bending at their backs until their fore heads touched the ground. The warriors behind them followed suit.

Auron and Bella were both confused to say the least.

"As expected, of the heir of Queen Morgan." A deep surly voice echoed through the room. The man slowly raised his head, rising to his feet, followed by the woman besides him. The soldiers followed suit. "I am sorry for the brash movement, but am pleasantly surprised by the ferocity of your reaction." He began. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Fistion Leseth, this is my wife Carrian Leseth, together we are the Lord and Lady of the Bestia, children of Lamia, and forever sworn as servants of the house of Le Fay." He paused taking a few tentative steps forward. "Again, I apologize for surprising you, as we only realized that Castle A'nihilis was once more inhabited, and knew that it could only be done so by an heir of the great Dark Witch Queen Morgana." He took a knee in front of the group, directly in front of Auron and Bella as they had slowly moved back to their chairs. "We would have sent a missive, but we thought it better to simply announce ourselves in person."

The beings wife approached the thrones and fell to a knee before the pair besides her husband and spoke. "Though we have lost some of our power and claim in the magical world, we pledge to serve you as we have always served the house of Le Fay. We feel the Lady Morgan's raw unbound power in you and hope that we may fulfill whatever duty our Lord and Lady would have of us." She spoke softly, though pointedly and with an aristocratic flair that showed she would be able to keep up with members of the Wizengamot.

Auron made the shift from young wizard to regal noble almost seamlessly. "Perhaps it would have been wiser to speak before you acted. We were very prepared to end your life, Lord and Lady." He paused as he watched them nod. "But that is no longer a concern. Tell me, you serve my house, what all does that mean?" He asked.

The man looked up with a smile. "It means, my lord, that we will serve you in any capacity. Whether as soldiers, maids, scribes, tutors, doctors, anything really. Although our numbers have dwindled and we have been forced to mate with lesser beings to sustain ourselves, we still exist and our magic is still strong." He said.

"Lesser beings?" Lucius now asked. "Muggles and the like?" He asked with obvious disgust.

Not knowing how to treat the man, he eyed the sneer and responded in turn. "We would never mate with non magicals. The lesser beings are of course magicals with non-magical heritage." He spat.

Auron nodded, not really caring. He motioned for them all to rise. "Well perhaps you should return tomorrow. I think you and I should talk in depth, your wife can be better acquainted with mine." He said.

The Male nodded and stood with a flourish, stepping forward as he took Auron's hand and kissed his signet ring, doing the same to Bella's, his wife followed his as she did the same. The pair bowed before speaking. "We shall come in the morning, 11:00 perhaps. These soldiers will stay with you as your personal guard. They will protect you with their lives my lord." He bowed once more before retreating to the exit and quickly stationing the soldiers around the room and the door. Dipping his head he exited the throne room, the doors closing in front of him.

Auron took a deep breath, looking at his group that eyed him skeptically. Lucius smiled slightly. "If I didn't know better, it seems my pureblood training has served you rather well." Auron smirked, knowing the man was right.

He took a deep breath before standing, leaving the others. Bella dismissed them and followed her Husband as he made his way back to their room. They were followed by Narcissa and Lucius who kept an amicable distance from each other. Once in their personal quarters, the original four took seats near a window, opening a pair of French doors to allow fresh air flow. This was Lucius first time in the master suite; to say he was amazed by its sheer size would be an understatement. He had beheld the beauty of the castle, but their room was something else. He ignored its squalor as he focused on the pair that sat across from him.

"What do you make of this?" he asked.

Auron looked at him quickly before looking back out of the window. "I don't know. I'm skeptical, but I don't know if it's from being on the run and simply not trusting people or what. It is rather convenient though."

"How so?" Narcissa asked.

"Look at the state of the castle, it needs to be repaired. Not only that, but the sheer mass of this place needs constant tending. If we plan anything, we need people. They just gave us something we would have had to search for."

"But we aren't stopping at them are we? He admitted that their numbers have diminished." Lucius spoke up.

"Regardless, they have something we need. So using them is a must. It would be a waste not to." Bella chided, leaning against Auron as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Bella's right. For now, I'm just going to have them begin repairs on the castle. We will eventually have to assess their power, but that's for another time" Auron said, closing the conversation.

Lucius and Narcissa left the room after a few moments, leaving the couple alone.

Bella watched her husband with pride as he moved about, changing into something comfortable before beckoning her to bed. Nothing happened this evening besides quite a bit of snogging and light petting.

It had begun.

* * *

Auron was woken up by a series of random strikes against his back and torso. He flinched as he turned over, to find a hand pressed against his face. Reacting on instinct, he rolled to his right before leaping to his feet, snatching his wand from his bed side table before dropping to his knee with his wand extended in front of him.

No one was there.

He stood up and watched the disturbance. Bella was thrashing on the bed, her jaw tightly clenched; every now and then she would issue a slight whimper. He slowly climbed on the bed and whispered her name, tentatively trying to breach her sleeping defenses as he gently pinned her arms to her side.

"Bella" he whispered.

She didn't hear him. She was caught in her own nightmares, swallowed up by fear. She saw his angry red eyes burning through the thick darkness that had swallowed her and her fellow Death Eaters. They were all on their knees begging for forgiveness before she heard that familiar three syllable word, drawn out to ignite the fire of fear "Cru-ci-o" The Dark Lord uttered, the red bolt of light twisting through the air before lighting every nerve ending on fire. Her eyes squeezed closed until she began to see stars. She was vaguely aware of the eyes that were watching her, all laughing. 'You should have answered my summons Bellatrix' the cold unearthly voice whispered, a slow malicious smile crossing his pale face. 'You would not have been punished as bad.' It continued before she released another gut wrenching scream.

Her scream broke reality as Auron tried to still her. She had begun to move even wilder, finally, in order to avoid hurting her or himself he pointed his wand at her chest, casting the Petrificus Totalus charm. She had begun to slide off the bed so he grabbed her left shoulder and left forearm to maneuver her closer to the center of the bed. Not really paying attention to where he was touching, his hand brushed over the Dark Mark, in that instant two things happened: his right palm felt as if it had been burned, and the diagonal scar that crossed his face twinged unfavorably as his vision was momentarily swallowed by what she was seeing.

"Voldemort!"

He whispered through clenched teeth as he instinctively slid back, coming to his senses. "Fuck it." He thought to himself, grabbing his wand as he leapt out of the bed and walked around to her. The room was deathly silent aside from the drops of water that tapped the windows and her whimpering. He came around to her and stood above her left side. He knew he should have practiced this spell on Blaise first, but imagining what she was seeing because of the Dark Lords mark was enough to force him to make this decision. He knew from personal experience what the connection could do to a person, especially as it seemed the castle didn't protect her from the summoning's as it protected his mind from Voldemort's feelings.

He placed his dragon core wand tip on the center of the Dark Mark which had become a deeper black and had turned the immediate area around it a bright and furious red. Thinking to himself he remembered a few bits of vital information. 'Will and intent. Know what I'm doing in terms of the magic itself. Allow the words to come to me.' He thought, remembering what he had recently read. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and pushed the magic from him, feeling it coalesce in the tip of his wand, before a phrase he did not know escaped his lips. "Tenerbis effusio" he whispered, his eyes snapping open as he felt the magic leave his wand.

Everything went silent. Bella's whimpering stopped and all was well until the Petrificus Totalus spell broke and instantly he was assaulted by a furious scream. Bella had gone rigid and her back arched off the bed. She was lifted for a moment before falling down as what looked like a black mist slowly escaped from the pores in her arm. He took a few steady steps back as he watched the dark mark essentially wring itself from her forearm, the mark vanishing as the black cloud hovered above her, lingering momentarily as it shimmered in the waning light. It almost looked sentient as it flowed around. Suddenly it took shape, mimicking the Dark mark once more before condensing and shooting forward like a black laser, striking Auron in the center of his scar, slowly forcing its way in. The force of the impact had lifted his still form and threw him across the room, slamming him roughly against the wall, forcing him to drop his wand as he could only scream soundlessly. The pain was like nothing else he had ever felt, his face felt like it wanted to split open. His head was on fire. He couldn't move as the remnant of the Dark Mark finally finished entering him, before he was released and slid to the floor landing in a crumpled heap. His eyes had shifted to a sinister red, his sclera turning an ominous black before vanishing to their rightful hues just as sudden. He was barely able to make out Bella's still form, before his eyes closed.

'The spell worked.' Was the last thing he thought.

Bella woke up very sore. She didn't understand why. She hadn't exercised, and she hadn't had sex, so why did her body feel like it had gone through the ringer. Her eyes still closed, she ran her hand through her hair, before turning to her right, extending her arm to put it over Auron and snuggle up to her husband, maybe they could sleep in until those people came back for their meeting. Her eyes snapped open when she realized her arm found an empty bed. She quickly sat up, thinking 'What the fuck?' She looked around, barely noticing the crumpled form 20ft away from her. She did a double take, before her eyes grew wide, forcing her from the bed she nimbly ran to her husband, cradling him against her. She lifted his head to her; his scar was an angry shade of red. It was actually giving off a small modicum of heat. 'What happened?' she thought. She slowly tried to wake him, whispering his name in increasing volumes, until finally she felt him stir, and slowly open his eyes.

"Hey…" he mumbled, wincing at the light.

"What the hell happened? Did you get drunk after I went to bed?" She asked still puzzled, ignoring her own aches; she pulled him closer to her.

"No." he said softly. "Look at your arm" He whispered.

"What?" She said absently, looking at her right arm, inspecting it carefully. She shifted his head to her right side and did the same before gasping. "It's gone…" She muttered to herself, her eyes growing wide as she momentarily forgot Auron was on her lap. She ran a delicate finger over where the Dark Mark had been. "It's really gone." She repeated, somewhat mystified.

"Yup." Was all he muttered before losing to weariness and the raging headache forming.

She eyed her forearm, finally coming to delighted terms with this development. She looked at her husband, touching his cheek. She shook her head, realizing what the reading had been all about. At first she felt anger at being lied to, but then realized he hadn't lied to her, he had skillfully used his words to make her come to her own conclusion so as to avoid lying to her. At first she was mad, but she finally came to the conclusion that she was going to show him just how thankful she was for freeing her of this burden.

* * *

"Does Voldemort sleep?" he groggily mumbled.

Bella was vaguely aware that her husband was awake; she stirred slightly before looking at him, her hand moving on its own as it graced his forehead, pushing back his hair as she looked into his barely open eyes. "What?"

"Does Voldemort sleep?" He repeated.

An amused frown played at the Corner of Bellatrix's lips. "Does Voldemort sleep?" She repeated his question allowed, pressing her hand against his forehead, feeling for a fever.

"Yes, does he sleep? It's weird, but I can't imagine him sleeping. Most people look so innocent when they sleep, but the only image I get when I think of him trying to fall asleep is working his way under a bed and coiling into a tight spiral." He had opened his eyes and watched Bella's reaction.

Her frown turned into a smile before a small chuckle that led way to laughter. She rocked back and forth for a few minutes before finally giving up and laughing even louder as she fell back onto her pillow. "O-of all t-t-the things you could a-ask, t-that's w-w-what comes to mind?" She stuttered through breaths before slowly stopping. She actually thought about it now, raising a brow as she tapped her bottom lip. "To be honest, I don't know." She finally surmised. She really didn't. She chuckled some more as she turned over and found her way to him, her hand moving over his waste as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"What time is it Bella?"

"3:45" She mumbled against him

Auron snapped up, pushing her off of him. "FUCK! I missed the meeting!"

"Calm down, Narcissa, Lucius and I met with them. They were a bit remiss at not seeing their lord, but I was enough for them."

Auron stopped moving as Bella's finely crafted nails moved over his shoulder pulling him back to bed. "You should rest anyways."

"What was said?" he asked, placing a mental bookmark, he would figure out why he was still in bed later.

"Well" She began, sliding into the events of the morning.

**(Meeting with the Bestia, Castle A'nihilis, 11:00 am.)**

Bella was moving quickly through the castle, adorned by red and grey this day, she looked like a sparkling wraith, her heeled feet barely making any noise as she subconsciously wove her way through the halls of her home. She idly ran her hand over her exposed left forearm; she was deep in thought. The night had been odd to say the least. The couple had gone to bed as usual, though without the excitement and passion as the day had been exceptionally trying. They were content to hold each other and find comfort in the others warmth. She vaguely remembered falling asleep and then nothing. All too suddenly she was aware of vivid dreams, 'memories?' she wondered turning left at another passage way. They had been too real, all too quickly the dreams were accompanied by the most intense burning pain she had ever felt. She was vaguely aware that it had begun in her arm, but that had never happened before. The dreams became even more intense as if reacting to the burning Dark Mark. She could feel the pain being inflicted as if she was physically there. She felt her body move, she even heard her screams, but she couldn't wake up.

She was vaguely aware of something cool touching her forearm before everything suddenly stopped. It simply stopped. She felt her body fall into the bed and that was it. She woke to see Auron lying crumpled across the room, his wand near his hand. 'Did his magic react again?' she wondered as she worriedly moved towards him. Before she realized it, she was standing in front of the meeting room. She looked down at her forearm with a victorious smile. The moment he had told her to look at her arm, she was bathed in a wave of success, she felt as if a burden had been lifted from her. She couldn't have been more thankful and more proud to be his wife at that moment. She dropped her arms to her side and took a deep stilling breath, eyeing the new guards that adorned her castle. The pair moved forward and placed their heavily armed hands against the door and pushed it open for their lady.

Everyone stood up. The guards Fistion and Carrian Leseth had left had found posts for themselves. Two remained outside the doors of the LeFay master suite, while a single soldier placed themselves outside of Lucius and Narcissa's respective rooms, two more did the same for Andromeda and Nymphadora, while the remainder took up patrols through the castle and the grounds.

Everyone in the room remained standing until Bella had reached the head of the table. She stood behind the chair, allowing Lucius to move quickly and slide the chair out for her to sit in, upon doing so she allowed him to return to his position to her right, while Narcissa positioned herself on Bella's left. After a quick nod, she gestured for them all to sit.

"My Lady, the Lord will not be joining us?" Fistion inquired, a raven brow raised in question.

"No, he is currently indisposed. I will suffice." She replied, her keen violet gaze turning to the man as he and his wife bowed their heads respectfully. Their disappointment was apparent, judging by their reaction, but they knew better than to question.

"Anyways, Shall we?" Bella began, turning to Lucius.

Lucius nodded, turning slightly to face the man as he slid a few forms of parchment towards him. "Yes. After our brief meeting last night, Lord Auron had expressed interest in using your resources. This is a brief list of what he believes we will need. Please tell us if there is anything you cannot provide for your lord and we will find other means to acquire what is necessary." He had taken the liberty of sliding a duplicate form to Bella and Narcissa who were reading it over.

Bella narrowed her eyebrows as she looked over the paper. Lucius had taken quite a liberty, drawing up his own addendum without consulting the Lord and Lady of the castle. Soldiers for constant patrol. Full staff for the castle. Maintenance wizards to rebuild what is broken. At least he had thought ahead. She simply nodded in agreement with most of the requests, reminding herself to have a _chat_ with Lucius afterwards.

Fistion nodded, finally consenting to the orders. The group continued to speak on matters that had to be resolved quickly. They were made aware that the Bestia had maintained 20% of their yearly earnings for the past 9-10 centuries and had it transferred to the Le Fay vault through a deal that Morgan herself had struck. This pleased the three greatly, as money was always welcome. Bellatrix made it her responsibility to sign all the forms placed before her, some declaring their rule over the Bestia and all associated groups, other reclaiming the full title and lands of the House of Le Fay. Fistion agreed to all of their requests before engaging the trio with idle conversation. He was fully aware of their identities and only laughed at the foolishness of the English. "I always said Azkaban wasn't what it used to be." He laughed, the three other wizards agreeing without hesitation. After a few more minutes, they all bowed and agreed to meet soon. Fistion was keen to see the Lord. After promising that the architects and staff would be there the following week, Bella allowed them to apparate away.

"Went better than I expected." Narcissa voiced.

"Yes it did." Bella agreed, sitting back down. She hadn't expected such trivial things to be so taxing. But now she understood why leaders and politicians always seemed so spent. "Is there anything else we need to do?" she finally asked, looking between the divorced couple.

Narcissa shook her head while Lucius raised a finger. "Where is Auron?" He asked.

"Auron is not feeling well. Some things happened last night that I still have to figure out."

"I see" Lucius nodded.

"Well if that's all, I'm going back to my room." Bella said quickly, pushing the chair back as she made to leave.

"Bella, hold on." Narcissa called out.

"What?"

"I think I did it."

"Did what?"

"Found a way to help Auron." Narcissa said softly, a small smile spreading across her face.

Bella rounded quickly, raising a brow. "Are you certain?" She questioned, slowly making her way back to her sister.

"I think so Bellatrix, I've never done this so I would have to say I'm as certain as can be." She responded

Bellatrix's hand slowly moved to her forearm. A feeling of elation washing over her. Her husband would be fixed, and she no longer would suffer the consequences of the Dark Mark.

"Good, prepare what you need. When Auron is better, you will help him." She said with a triumphant smile, before twirling on the spot and moving for the door. The guards pushing it open as she imperiously strode out.

* * *

**A/N: Once again thanks for reading. So what do you guys think so far? R/R Thank you again!**

**Translation:**

**-Tenebris Effusio - Darkness absorption**

**-Sunt pueris antiquorum domus Le Fay - They are servants of the ancient house of Le fay**

**-Cum potestate et auctoritate Le fay Domina - With power and authority, Lady Le fay. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with H.P. except this!**

**Chapter 14**. Make me Whole

Fate. What was it? Certainly something he didn't believe in, he certainly held no stock in it. He believed that for a fact. He was capable of finding his own path. Nothing predetermined existed. But how had he ended up here? A series of terrible decisions he vaguely remembered. He thought of that day he met the Dark Lord. In that crimson gaze he saw power and strength, a future where he would stand above all. Within the gaze of Voldemort there was an infinite amount of possibilities. Or so he thought. He could vaguely hear his father's cynical laugh. 'You think you are worth something?' the words would repeat, 'You aren't. Men like you are meant to serve, you aren't worth anything boy.' The snide laugh that came afterwards reverberated through his mind endlessly. His eyes flinching every time he would hear it.

He remembered a raid he had joined in, following the Dark Lords every order to a tee. He stormed a massive building adorned by a plethora of angel statues. There were uncomfortable looking wooden pews littered through what he considered a grand hall. He walked through the center, eyeing a man kneeling before a prone figure on a cross. "Stand up fool" He called, the man turning around slowly, the fear in his eyes almost palpable. He chuckled to himself as the man remained on the ground. As he came forward he noticed the individual clad in what he considered a robe with a white collar had his hands clasped together, they were stretched towards the sky and he was mumbling or chanting in Latin. His wand snapped forward as he prepared to kill the man on sight. He had to be a summoner. But he realized he felt no magic from the individual. So naturally he lifted his leg and kicked the man in the side, watching him topple over and clench at his now broken ribs. "Stop what you're doing old fool." The man simply grit his teeth and slowly raised himself back to his kneeling position.

Although there were tears in his eyes, he remained ever convicted as the pair stared at each other. Finally the old man spoke, soft peaceful words. "I pray that our heavenly father, God, has mercy on your soul for the sins you are to commit. For even he can save you, although you have strayed so far away." He laughed coldly as the priest spoke. Pointing his wand once more as a soft green light slowly sparked to life. "Pray for yourself old man." He snarled before the green light erupted in a flash at his command. "Avada Kedavra!" He watched the limp form fall to the floor before leaving to join his companions.

When he had joined the Dark lord, he never once thought that there would be a consequence, and if there was, he told himself that the Dark Lord would come to his rescue. Why did he fool himself? He wasn't important enough for that man's efforts. His gaze peered into a cell 3 cells down and across from his. If the Dark Lord wouldn't come for Rodolphus, who was he to assume he was important enough? He closed his eyes, realizing this was the end. A shudder rippled up his back, making his feeble broken body shake violently as he pressed himself against the wall. It had been months since he had been captured. Months of suffering under Bellatrix, taunts from Lucius, and worse the cold hard and empty stare of Auron, he could feel the young wizard's hatred threatening to swallow him as every curse left the tip of his wand, searing his malice into his flesh. He had been there the night Harry Potter had been killed, he had been there in the shadows as he watched Auron try to rescue his brother, and he knew when Auron dove into his mind, he found that memory.

When he had been approached by Malfoy, he jumped on an opportunity to stand out, prove his worth to Lord Voldemort. When he saw Auron Potter AND Bellatrix Lestrange, it was too much to handle. He had been handed a gift on a silver platter. 3 people the Dark lord wanted. How could he have not taken that opportunity? "I was stupid" he mumbled.

John Mackentire was scared.

Their power was overwhelming, and his blind eagerness led him to this dark and dank hole. 'This has to be worse than Azkaban' he thought. At least there your mind was twisted by pain. Here you were swallowed by silence, tempted by your own thoughts. Here you were left to watch people come and go. Here you had the constant taunt of those that captured you. Here you were free to realize your mistakes, and that was the worst of it. His eyes barely registered the flicker of light as two heavily armored persons were led to the door of his cell by a blonde haired individual. He barely registered the satisfied smirk as he was blinded by a hood. The voices were muffled as he felt two sets of powerful hands grasp him under his arms and hoist him up. He felt himself dragged through the dungeons and up a set of stairs. His bare feet caught each step, making them go numb as finally he felt them reach even ground.

Before he knew it, they were in a dark room once more. He could sense the lack of light through the hood, before being proven correct when they removed said hood. His eyes adjusted quickly. The room was circular, barely lit by a series of interspaced red lanterns. In the middle were two pads, one the length of a person, and the other a small square; they were both occupied. A series of what he thought were runes were written in red and white in a circular pattern on what he thought looked like an intricate pattern set on top of an 8 pointed pentagram. It looked like a ritual circle he thought. He felt his arms brought up as he was chained against the wall, feeling the chains get taught as he was strapped violently against the smooth black stone. His heart began to race. He looked beneath him and saw a bowl like indentation, 6 – 8 inches deep and a foot in diameter that funneled into a groove about two inches wide and an inch and half deep that twirled its way through the star in a spiral pattern.

Lucius approached him, still smiling before removing a curved knife. It was beautiful. He grasped the jeweled pommel, before curling his long fingers tenaciously around the pearl handle. He smiled, wickedly as he approached. John's eyes grew wide and he felt more than fear, it was realization. Realization that all he had done led to this one singular moment. He never proclaimed to understand muggle religion, but at that point he prayed, he prayed to whoever would listen to him; save him from what he now knew was his fate. Faintly he heard chanting as the runes in the ground began to give off a weak pulsating light. Lucius drew even with him. He now grasped what was happening.

"I'm a sacrifice." He choked out, tears slowly falling from his eyes.

Lucius nodded. John stared into those cold bluish grey eyes. No remorse, no feeling. He didn't care for him. Why should he? He had betrayed his trust and tried to use him as nothing more than a stepping stone. Why would he care that John was only 25? Why would he care that John secretly loved the muggle girl at the bakery, or that he had two younger siblings? John was nothing more than a foolish follower that made the wrong decisions and angered the wrong people. John knew that today he would die.

He felt the cold blade pressed against the side of his neck. The thought of struggling darted through his mind before he realized it was utterly pointless. He couldn't bare to look into his eyes so he averted them, looking at the pair of huge guards that stood near the door. His chest caught as he felt the blade pushed into his feeble skin. He braced himself for the pain.

It was indescribable.

A gurgled scream escaped his lips as he felt his flesh part so easily in a swift motion. A small sputter of blood as his heart raced, pumping his life essence up and out of his carotid artery. In his final moments he watched as Lucius took a step back to observe his work before wiping what blood got on him on a towel before leaving the room. The door shut with a resounding thud. His eyes barely focused as he watched his blood drip from him, pooling at his feet before finding its way to the miniature valley that carted it to the center of the room where it slowly pooled around the figure laying on the mat. He vaguely heard the chanting increase, before he was struck by a black and red light, pulling his body forward, feeling like he was being torn apart.

He barely saw the ball of pure energy leaving his chest. He knew it wasn't his soul; he felt his magic leaving him. It hovered over to the lying figure before it vanished into him in a blinding flash. It was his magical core. John blinked once more, very slowly as his heart beat its last few pumps. Each thump more ragged than the last as he came to terms with his fate. 'Fate…I guess you were right Dad.' He thought as his vision broke, his head hanging limply as his eyes went blank and he was carted into the beyond, the next great adventure.

* * *

**(Earlier)**

Bella made her way from the meeting room, pulling her dress up slightly as she ran up the stairs. She was positive Auron was still unconscious so she quickly made her way through a secondary foyer before crossing into the hallway that led to their suite. She made her way through the hallway, halfheartedly glancing out of the window into the dimly lit, rainy day. 'How is it he is always hurting himself' she thought as she reached their guarded room. The sentries flanked the entrance to the chamber and did nothing as their Lady came to the door that slowly opened at her presence. Their eyes flickered over her form briefly. They had each agreed that she was excessively stunning.

Bella made her way in, turning to look at the bed as she crossed the entry way and made for the lavish four poster, sighing as Auron was still asleep. She kicked off her heels and climbed in, draping herself with the covers as she raised her hand and flicked it gently, the lighting instantly dimming at her command. She turned to her right and extended her arm, pulling herself closer to him, watching his breathing carefully. She touched his cheek to assess his warmth, having placed her wand on the bedside table, sighing gently before settling against him, prudently watching him.

An hour passed by before she felt him stir. The woman opened her eyes quickly, having nodded off only to hear him ask her the silliest of questions. She laughed aloud enjoying the sound that escaped her lips. She smiled a bit more as they continued their idle chat before telling him what happened at the meeting.

He accepted the information without question which surprised her. She was aware that he trusted her, but so completely? It felt good. She had known the Dark lord trusted her, but that was because he knew she feared him and would rather face death than live through the dark lord's wrath. She smiled as she bent over and gave him a quick unexplained kiss. Auron accepted it before perking his brow in question. Again she shrugged, unwilling to respond. She continued to explain what had happened during the meeting finishing with her signing the necessary paper work.

Auron nodded in compliance before pulling himself into a seated position in the bed. He watched her idly stroke her bare forearm. She followed his eyes to her arm before turning back to look at him.

"Is this the surprise you were talking about?" She asked.

He simply nodded in response.

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"I kind of did. I told you I was reading up on curses, I just never specified what curses. You led yourself to think whatever you thought." He said hiding a mischievous smile.

She shook her head.

"How did you do it?" She continued "Every one that has tried to remove it has died in the process."

"Well, they weren't me, obviously." He aid pompously with a self-satisfied grin.

"Seriously Auron, how did you do it?"

He looked at her and thought carefully. He knew he hadn't removed it in the context that she thought; rather he had taken that dark energy and simply gave it a new home. Himself. But how to avoid lying to her without telling her that he had managed to essentially taint himself? He knew that it wouldn't form a connection like hers, but he was afraid of the effect it would have on his persona. The books had said that there was a possibility of a character shift with the direct exposure to obvious dark magic, and this was direct exposure, he absorbed true dark magic, border line black magic. But it had gone on to explain that with a strong enough mind, you could cancel any personality shifts due to exposure of this kind. He was very aware that he had a strong enough mind, so once he calmed himself he answered.

"I purged it."

"Purged it?"

"Yes, I drove it out of you last night. I used my magic as a barrier, and drew it out of you. Trust me when I say I was nervous because I wasn't sure if my magic would react, but it was enough to have the desired effect."

She simply watched him, accepting the information as it honestly didn't make sense to her. But nothing about him ever made actual sense, so she simply agreed and didn't press the matter. How could she be mad, she was freed of that sensation, that lingering pull that she felt herself falling prey to, time and time again. She lay against him for a few moments, feeling his hand slide idly up and down her arm before she remembered what Narcissa had told her.

"My sister has figured something out." She almost whispered, with her eyes closed.

"What?" he asked

"She thinks she knows how to help you." She said with a smile, feeling his instant reaction as he looked down at her.

"Really?" he asked, almost pleaded. She looked into the depth of his hopeful eyes and nodded.

"Yes really." She replied.

He sighed, a relaxed sigh as if a massive weight had been removed from his shoulders as he closed his eyes. A small content small crossing his lips. She felt for him, she felt the pain he felt knowing that he couldn't trust his own magic, so for him this was a gift.

"What do I have to do?" he finally asked.

"I'm not sure, but Narcissa is preparing. Regardless though, I'm not letting you go through with it until tomorrow. You need to rest." Auron began to argue, but she countered. "I found you lying on the floor this morning, I'm sorry, but you aren't arguing your way out of this." She demanded. Auron acquiesced with a faint smirk. She pecked him with a quick kiss before rolling to her side of the bed.

Auron shifted and slowly climbed out of the bed, telling her he was going to get cleaned up for the day. She nodded in agreement as she watched him make his way to the loo.

* * *

The uncertainty that had pooled in Narcissa's gut had been cold and oily. Leeching her strength, she hadn't even noticed until this moment that it'd been there. With Bella's insistence, her push, the doubt had begun to abate. Though her confidence wavered, this was a one chance situation. There was no room for error, no room for mistakes. She couldn't falter in her actions otherwise it would cost him his magic, possibly his life. If that were the case, she knew her own safety was waived and her life was forfeit.

She flitted with the idea of life and death, realizing that very soon that idea would be all consuming as she teetered on the breath of her own sanity. Auron and Harry were prodigies in their world; Auron more than Harry in the academic sense. In raw magical terms, they were equal and unlike any other. From the brief instances she had witnessed Auron fighting, she surmised that he was a god made human. The entire Greek pantheon would have been good company for the brothers, given their magical capacity. She was positive that given the time, his power would rival and/or surpass Voldemort and Dumbledore. She had never watched Harry in a conflict before he passed, but only construed that the same could be said of him. But that reality weighed her down even more. She was very aware that she had to succeed with this ritual. Lest she would rob the world of a power they would one day fear.

With an elaborate sigh she leaned back in the love seat she had found herself in. The study was quiet, only the flicker of a fire breaking her revelry as she watched the orange and red flames dance unhindered, save by a few gusts of an unseen wind every now and then. She had taken to her books once more, reassessing her acquaintance with runes as she pilfered what bits of knowledge she thought would fill in the gaps in her memory. It had been a long time since she practiced such a ritual, but her rudimentary knowledge of blood magic and extensive familiarity with magical circles and ritual circles supplemented her confidence.

She was riddled by conflicting emotions. Less than a year ago, she was the embodiment of a woman scorned, virtuously angry with her imprisoned husband, Lucius Malfoy. He had forsaken her for his 'Higher Calling' and tossed her aside. Only when he felt a tug in his loins would he visit her, and it burned at her pride, as a wife, a woman, and a lady of the House of Black. But now, in this room, deep inside her, she yearned for Auron; to feel giddy just by being in his presence. She wanted to hear his voice, feel his breath against her neck and whisper his name amidst the throes of passion.

It was her moment of clarity.

She remedied her inner conflict with a deep breath, instilling herself with confidence, she vowed to herself to make this work. Fueled by her passion and resolve, she leaned forward and dove into the books once more. She would figure this out, and in doing so, be given the chance to follow the young man that had so thoroughly captivated her.

* * *

Filled with rumination, Auron wandered aimlessly. There was no point in venturing outside, he had no desire to catch a cold, the castles interior was vast enough to allow him to wander alone for quite some time so the outside world would be hard pressed to be missed by him. Rather he found solace in his wandering thoughts, though they tended to get darker as he found himself navigating to the lowest parts of the castle. He turned a few sharp corners before reach a steep set of steps that curved softly, emptying out into a dimly lit hallway that brightened upon his entrance. He was in the dungeons.

He made his way through the cells, casually glancing at the inhabitants, taking his time as he watched the now malnourished and emaciated forms of the Patil twins. He felt no sympathy for the half-blood filth. Rather a clear and concise disdain. 'I should just kill them' he thought as they turned to look at him, pushing themselves into the corner of the cell, as if attempting to escape from his unseen though ever present wrath. He wondered how they could have turned on him as well when they were so infatuated by everything Potter. 'Fickle fools' he thought, his wand dropping to his hand. He snapped it forward, watching them both yelp in fear. He chuckled at the reaction, flicking his wand making sparks erupt from the tip as they jumped once more, their eyes closing tight in dread of more punishment. "Pathetic" was all he said as he turned away from them.

He now came to John Mackentire. The man was but a ghost of his former proud self. He couldn't have been no more that 5 or 6 years older than himself, but the lack of baser comforts had worn away the joviality of youth, leaving him as nothing but a husk of the once Death Eater that had so mercilessly chased he and his companions. "I promised that you would learn just how much fun we are." He whispered, leaning against the bars. The man warily looked up at Auron, fear his ever present emotion as like the Patil's he struggled to maintain a distance with the young individual. John had learned quickly that Auron and Bellatrix were the truth behind pain. If they didn't work you up mentally they would drive you to the brink of insanity, physically, and they took pleasure in it. He began to shake when he watched the wand snake its way from the man's pocket and point between the bars. A flash of light exited the tip and struck him in the arm, making him yelp and jump. "Shut up! It's only a stinging hex." Auron growled before shaking his head and moving on. John remained in the corner, closing his eyes and sobbing quietly.

Auron came to his central prize. A proud individual that sat quietly, his back against the wall, his eyes closed with his knees drawn up against his chest. He rested his arms on his knees, his forehead on the back of his hands. He heard the footsteps approaching his cell and braced himself for more torment at the hands of his ex-wife. "Back for more, eh Bel—oh…it's you." He said, his brows narrowing as he watched the tall figure stand in front of his cell. "Yes, Rodolphus, it's me." Auron said softly, almost hissing it, his eyes gleaming maliciously.

"Come to poke fun at me more?"

"Of course not."

"Torture me?"

"Hmm, perhaps."

"Then do it, just stop wasting my time."

Auron started to laugh at the man, his voice rising in intensity. Rodolphus winced at the noise, it sounded so cruel, belaying the man's obvious sanity; it seemed unhinged. Auron knew it did because it surprised him. Perhaps a side effect of absorbing the curse? None the less he knew what he had said wasn't that funny, so the laugh subsided to gentle chuckles as he spoke. "Wasting your time? How is that so? Your time is what I make it Lestrange. I am your lord here, I am your keeper. I decide what does and doesn't happen to you. I am your life or your death my poor man." He finished softly, silky, very unlike himself. Lestrange was unnerved by the venom in the young man's voice, the silky allure lined in hate and malice. When he looked into Auron's eyes he swore he saw a temporary flash of red before blinking quickly, only to stare into the deathly grip of his heterochromic gaze.

The two stared at each other, neither giving way until Rodolphus finally broke the unearthly stare. He didn't understand what it was, but his intense gaze made his skin crawl. He felt the unnatural hatred, the deep pull into darkness and the lingering insanity Azkaban often left in people. But he couldn't understand why this boy made him feel like this. He had faced people that had stayed in Azkaban far longer than him, and then he realized it. From time to time Auron slightly reminded him of a hybrid between Voldemort and the psychotic version of Bellatrix, all contained in a handsome and calm vessel. He shook once more, the realization quite obvious with what he had witnessed, but this boy's raw power was exceptional. "You are pathetic Lestrange, a waste of pureblood talent." Auron said turning away, his eyes barely registering the man as he left.

Although he had forestalled physical torture, he constantly psychologically toyed with them, each word meant to reestablish the hopelessness of their situation. As he left the dungeon and crossed the main foyer, he quickly made his way to a central study and pushed it open, nodding at the guards outside the room, finding Tonks sitting quietly, watching the rain fall. She turned to look at him, a bright smile crossing her lips as she watched him close the door and make his way towards her. With his recent trip to the dungeons he had cleared his mind of all wanton thoughts regarding the Dark Mark absorption spell and the impending ritual. He casually dropped into the couch, sliding to his old self as he looked at her and extended a hand. She took it before being pulled to him, which she allowed as she fell between his legs, chest pressing against his as she found his lips in an instant. She buried herself in the embrace, kissing him as if it would be the last time. Her hands winding their way through his lengthy hair, breaking the kiss momentarily as she looked into his eyes.

"Wow" she said through soft breaths.

"Wow what?" He asked

"Wow to that, I was not expecting it." She replied, resting her head on his chest while she still played with his hair.

"Well if you were expecting it, I doubt it have been half as good." He retorted.

She smiled at that. "No, it would have, just because I was kissing you." She mumbled pushing herself up. "Do I still get you for the rest of the day" She asked skeptically. He took a deep breath and looked away momentarily before looking back. "I'm sorry Dora, I can't today. I will another day. There is something important I think only you can do with me." He finally said. Her disappointment was obvious, but before she could think deeper, she felt herself pulled back down, and his lips on hers. She folded. She couldn't bother being mad at him at all. She melted against his frame as she felt his hands cup her rear and slowly move up her back. She cooed into his mouth, not wanting to break this moment until he moved his head and smiled softly, gently moving her up and away.

She pouted slightly until he gave her an explanation. "I need to find Narcissa, there are things we need to talk about, important things regarding me and my health." He finished. She nodded in agreement and watched him leave. Every moment with him was like a ray of sunlight. She was content with even five minutes, so long as she got it often enough. The prospect of spending time with him kept her spirits higher than anyone had known, after two years without him, she didn't care about the length of time, and any moment was good enough.

* * *

Bella made her way through the halls once more after speaking to Flavia and Andromeda who had found themselves fast becoming friends. She didn't care to know what Lucius was doing as he was probably holed up with the muggle born filth of a witch. She retched at the thought before coming down the stairs and colliding with a hard figure. She looked up at her husband's eyes and swooned. He caught her raising a brow in question, this time she decided to answer.

"You make me weak in the knees."

He scoffed out loud before chuckling. "Wow that was priceless, exceptionally corny, but priceless none the less."

She smiled gleefully, before pulling him up the stairs and locking her arm around his as the pair wandered the castle, walking as imperiously as most thought they should. The few guards that had been left had found positions through the castle they thought would be best locations, while what Auron assumed were the two best carefully trailed the couple, always at the ready. He chuckled at the idea of having body guards.

"Where are we going?" he questioned.

"To find Narcissa." Bella replied. She slid her hand from his arm and weaved her fingers into his , taking his arm with her free hand as she rested her head on his shoulder, taking a much more natural stance. It was just more comfortable. They walked slowly, until they found a door that was slightly open. They could see the light of a flickering fire place; Bella pushed the door open eyeing her sister who wasn't aware of the pair as they entered and sat across from her. Bella cleared her throat, startling Narcissa which caused her to jump, scribble an unintended line on her notes and knock the ink to the floor.

"Fuck…" She whispered, slightly miffed.

Bella smiled at Narcissa's use of the expletive. "You're much too tightly wound dear sister." She purred, mockingly.

"Am I? Well I wonder why?" Narcissa spat.

Bella began to speak but was interrupted by Auron. "Leave her be Bella, she obviously deep in thought." He finished, saving Narcissa from Bella's lip. Bellatrix pouted at being rebuked, but rebounded quickly.

"Have you completed it?" She asked, referring to the ritual.

"Almost, I think I will be finished in an hour. I'm just thinking about the wording now." Narcissa answered absently.

"Ok." Was Bella's very simple response

Auron watched her with interest, his mind wandering once more. He had thought a visit to the dungeons would alleviate his trepidation, but it obviously didn't work. What was he worried about? "Will it hurt?" he asked, not really sure why as he had grown accustomed to pain in Azkaban.

"I don't know, we can have some pain reducing potions administered beforehand just in case." Narcissa responded, quickly looking up to Auron, catching his gaze and blushing before she looked back down to her work. Auron nodded, rather than saying anything. Refraining from speaking, the three remained in relative silence now, all lapsing into their own thoughts as to what would happen in the next few hours.

One was determined, one was worried, and one was simply indifferent.

* * *

Auron was woken up roughly 4 hours later. The night before had worn him out. He was woken by soft hands gently stroking his face. He opened his eyes to see Bella's piercing gaze.

"It's time" She whispered, helping Auron stand. He simply nodded following her out, quietly observing that the fire had died, and Narcissa was no longer with them. Bella led him through the castle to an area he had never actually explored, they past a series of doors with no knobs before reaching the end of the hallway. She raised her wand and tapped the door; it reacted with a deep thud before sliding open. She led him in. The room was circular; the only light were sparse red lanterns that hung limply on the walls. In the center was Narcissa wearing a very form fitting and somewhat revealing red silk dress, her hair had been released from its usual updew and the black and blonde tresses hung over her shoulders.

"You must remove everything but your pants." Narcissa said.

Auron complied, giving his clothes to the out stretched hands of Bella. Narcissa now beckoned him to her. His eyes turned to Bella who nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Go…I can't be in here; it will mess up the ritual." She whispered, leaving the room. The door closed with a thud once more.

He now made his way to the center of the room, looking down at the markings that had recently been created below him. It was obviously a ritual room, but he had never partaken in a ritual so he was not sure what to expect. Narcissa motioned for him to lie down on what he thought was a mat in a human sixed indentation on the ground. He did as he was told. She reached over and handed him a single vial.

"This is for any pain, it will numb it greatly, but it will also give you a slight medical high." She said. Auron nodded before tossing the potion back, tilting it into his mouth. He expected it to taste horrible, but unlike it vile green hue, it tasted remarkably of strawberries. He handed the empty vial back to Narcissa before lying completely down, the potion working remarkably fast as he felt a sudden head change. He smiled slightly, feeling her hand run through his hair before she told him to lay still.

Auron didn't understand the next few moments. Narcissa began to chant, her wand in her right hand, while her left hand rested on Auron's abdomen. Her chanting was steady and swift, her voice barely discernible above his own breathing. He felt a shiver creep up his back, but was unable to move. He was frozen in place. Narcissa's eyes remained open as she looked down at Auron. She noted that he was slipping in and out of lucidity. The medicine was working. She couldn't have him fight her during this. The chanting lasted for what seemed hours, but was no more than ten minutes before the door of the chamber opened. She watched as the sacrifice was strapped in his appropriate area. Her eyes turned back to Auron momentarily before she turned to the man, making sure Lucius was using the ceremonial knife. She watched as he said something she couldn't understand before his neck was sliced open.

His blood began to pool at his feet before slowly making its way down its designated path before surrounding Auron's form, bathing him in the red liquid. In order for the ritual to work, Auron had to make contact with the sacrifices life essence. Her chanting began to grow louder as Lucius left; he lips working quickly before a soft pulsating light emanated from the runes and surrounded Auron. With her final words a bolt of energy struck the sacrifice in the chest, looking as if it was tugging on him it receded, giving way to a marvelously bright ball of what she thought was pure energy. It whirled in an ethereal form, slowly making its way to hover over Auron.

With her wand she guided it to him, mumbling a few words as it keyed into the young wizard before she used the final incantation to force it in. Auron immediately broke into a soundless scream, his body growing rigid as he was lifted off the ground. His back bent unnaturally, his fingers splaying as he gasped for breath and then just as suddenly he was released, hitting the pad beneath him and falling limp. The lights in the room flickered; burned out and then sprang back to life.

She jumped slightly as she found Auron's keen eyes staring intently at her.

"Is it over?" He mumbled.

"Yes." Narcissa answered with a smile. She held his gaze as she lowered her head to his, kissing him lovingly, he returned the kiss. She broke the tender expression just in time to watch him slide into sleep.

Now they had to wait.

* * *

Auron's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in bed. The room was dark, yet he could see a few forms around him. He waited for his eyes to adjust before noticing that he was in his room, the form next to him was his wife. The other three were Narcissa, Nymphadora, and Andromeda. He watched them all carefully; they had all obviously stayed up waiting to see what would happen. Not willing to wake them, he slowly crept from the bed, thankful for the carpeted obsidian floor for covering his steps. He reached to his bedside table, grasping both wands before maneuvering himself away from the women. Bella must have been tired; normally she would have woken up right beside him.

He slipped out of the room barefoot, only to be met by the guards who bowed quickly. He nodded to them and sprang forward. They hurriedly followed him. He made short work of the distance between him and outside. He stopped near the back of the castle, standing at the exit. "My Lord" One of the guards called. "Shhhh!" Auron responded. The guard bowed in apology. "I need to know before they do if it worked." The guards didn't know what he was talking about but they nodded none the less, easier to simply agree than be punished for asking why.

Auron opened the French doors, ignoring the rain he stepped outside. He was instantly soaked but didn't care. It was now or never. He walked to a magically fortified wall, splashing water all over himself and raised his wand. He took a deep, calming breath before closing his eyes.

When he opened them he willed his magic into his wand and fired of a spell. The first test was a success, but for all he knew it could have been a fluke. So he did it again. 'So far so good'. Then, he released an onslaught of mayhem and destruction: reductor, reductor, crucio, reductor, bone breaker, reductor. At the last reductor his magic waned for a moment before regaining its strength and seemingly charging itself. A soft pulse of energy amassed at the tip, as small beads of light drew into the tip of his wand before exploding with more force than he had initially intended, the end result was a reductor that decimated the protective spells on the wall, reducing it to rubble. The guards that stood behind him were mesmerized by the nearly palpable feeling of power coming from their Lord and his spells. He was indeed a Le Fay. Auron looked at both wands, vaguely remembering what Olivander had said. 'Your wands will slowly release their limiter as your power reacts accordingly…' he thought.

The last reductor left his wand with more force than he could possibly have mustered before, but what was surprising was that it was the case for each curse he fired. He took another stifling breath eyeing his weapons with the first look of appreciation he had in a long time. His satisfaction though, ended shortly after he made his attempt at casting something weaker. A diffindo meant to make only a small cut went through a tree he aimed at with the same ease as a hot knife cutting through butter. He continued to fire off spells, tainting the air with magic, stopping before exhaustion claimed him.

Through his laughter and joy, one could barely understand him as he spoke.

"I'm fixed!"

* * *

He had fully intended on sharing his joy, about finally being able to use his magic freely, with some a _special_ friend. Upon entering the castle, he cast a quick warming charm, and used his magic to dry himself off. He padded barefoot through the obsidian palace before crossing the main foyer and entering the hallway that led to the dungeons. He descended quickly, hearing the click of the boots of the soldiers that had taken it upon themselves to guard the young lord. Upon reaching the bottom of the flight of stairs he quickly pivoted and turned right, passing the Patil's, the now empty cell that had once housed John, and coming to halt before Rodolphus cell. The wary wizard looked over his arm at the young wizard that stared at him with all the vehemence in the world. He sighed inwardly. "Come to t-" he was interrupted.

The feeling of magic flowing through him was exhilarating. Auron closed his eyes and was lost to everything else. He hadn't even acknowledged the pain he elicted, the shaking and thrashing of his victim, his gasping screams of sheer terror; combined they made a nefarious cacophony of sound.

"Crucio!" Auron yelled, the red light formed a small congealing sickly red light that crackled at the tip of his wand. Auron watched it before it escaped the tip of his wand with more force than he expected, slightly pushing his arm back. The intense light struck Rodolphus with venomous hate and increased magical strength. The increase in Auron's magical pressure forced the Cruciatus to escape his wand like water under intense pressure. The crucio lifted the bigger man and slammed him against the wall with a sickening crunch, his arm going limp. The remainder of his body flailed in pain, his eyes dancing wildly as he couldn't focus on anything but the red stars that were just beyond his ears. The feeling of magic flowing through him was exhilarating. Auron closed his eyes and was lost to everything else. He hadn't even acknowledged the pain he elicited, the shaking and thrashing of his victim, his gasping screams of sheer terror; combined they made a nefarious cacophony of sound.. 'When did I start thinking like this?' He questioned, holding the spell. His guards never flinched. They had been told of the brutality of Morgan Le Fay, and naturally did not expect less from her ancestor. Thus far he was living up to the whispered mentions of her cruelty. "Am I wasting your time now, Rodolphus?" He spat, after finally snapping back to reality and breaking the spell. He watched the foam coming out of the man's mouth as he shook and shuddered violently.

Rodolphus was used to the Dark Lords bite, but this was something else. The venom he felt, the spite he tasted. His world smelled of blood and copper as he knew somehow he had cut himself open. The pain was more than physical; it crept up his spine and into his mind. This sensation was beyond unnerving, beyond what he was used to and he was feeling and knowing that very soon, his mind wouldn't be able cope. He had no strength, no power and was fading in and out of consciousness. He wasn't sure what was reality and what wasn't. The darkness that lurked around the young Potter boy was something he was unprepared for. But what had changed? 'I'm going to die here', he thought as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. Auron had broke the spell, but his keen and burning gaze never left the man.

He studied him momentarily. Nothing leaving his lips as he watched the decrepit sight wriggle like a worm. That's all he was to him now, a worm that had injured, insulted, beat and raped what was now his. With a renewed source of hatred his left hand snapped forward this time, the obsidian and Eldar Black Dragon Core wand humming oppressively as he hissed that soft word. "Crucio", his voice was barely above a whisper, almost sounding like parseltongue to the untrained ear. The lash of red lit the entire hallway, making the remaining Patil's jump in fright as they heard the grown man's screams of terror. The screams turned into one long note with no breathe between as one minute turned to two until finally, the screaming stopped. The only noise being the crackle of magic. Everyone in the dungeons felt the dubious pressure exerted by Auron's magical presence; it abated the moment Auron broke the spell. The man before him gasped for air, though his eyes remained blank. He thrashed violently; the after effects of such an intense Cruciatus would never leave him.

Rodolphus was broken. "Now you don't have to worry about time anymore." Auron muttered.

He spat on the man before turning away, suddenly feeling tired; he slumped on the wall, one guard moving forward to help him. He waved a hand, ushering them away, quietly whispering 'I got it' as he pushed himself upward. Though his power was renewed, and his strength increased, his magical stamina had taken a toll and he felt it.

* * *

Bella woke with a start. Something felt…off. She immediately looked to her right, only to realize that her husband had left and she didn't feel it. She quickly leapt from the bed, waking Andromeda as she did.

"What are you doing?" She asked groggily.

"Auron's gone." Was her simple reply.

Andromeda quickly wiped away the sleep. But before either could do anything the other two women woke up, and were quickly informed. They all got up to search the castle, but didn't need to take more than a few steps as the door opened.

* * *

Auron found his way back through the castle, his guards remaining silent as they followed him to his chamber. They took up their positions at the door as it slowly opened of its own accord. The lights were on. 'Fuck.' He thought as he was assaulted by four very familiar voices.

"Where were you?"

"Why did you leave?"

"What happened?"

"Why didn't you wake any of us?"

He had closed his eyes, so he really wasn't able to discern who was asking what until Bella's voice magically made its way through. He guided himself to his wife and with a small smirk, looked her in the eye. "Bella…I'm sorry…I broke him." He paused, her eyes searching him for a moment before speaking, "What?" she asked him dangerously. "I broke Rodolphus." He finished. She knew what he meant; Cruciatus exposure. Rodolphus's mind was no more. She didn't know whether she was happy or disappointed. Happy that he was no more, or disappointed that she didn't get to do it herself. He smiled feebly. "Forgive m-" Bella's sudden kiss was a clear answer. She pulled her lips from his, their eyes connected before he slumped against her as the magical drain took him.

She caught him quickly. The remaining women helping her drag his form to the bed where they lay him down and covered him. Bella climbed over and pulled him closer to her where she looked at him from above, kissing his forehead.

"Of course I forgive you." she whispered. "There was nothing to forgive in the first place." She continued. "You're whole again, my love." She said softly, kissing his slightly moist forehead. She watched as the other women took their seats once more and shared a look of deep concern.

He was fixed, right?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Thanks for adding me to your story updater. It would be great to receive some reviews. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nope still nothing, I don't own H.P. nor do I claim to!**

**A/N: Regarding reviews, I will try to answer them or respond to them through PMs when possible. I know we have all seen those fics where half the chapter is review responses and it pisses me off. Sometimes I just tend to quit the fic. I don't want to be one of them. **

**Chapter 15.** What Dreams May Come (I Miss You)

A stifled yawn escaped his lips as he dared to open his eyes. The light was faint as the rain had yet to abate, but that was fine. The drapes of the four-poster hadn't been closed, so he was fully aware that he was surrounded by the Black sisters and a single Tonks, who thankfully, were all fast asleep. He genuinely had no desire to answer any questions this morning so he was content to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling of his bed. His eyes focused on the intricate patterns as his mind wandered to what happened the night before.

'I'm stronger' he thought.

Narcissa had explained the ritual beforehand. His magical core was wavering; it was unstable. That much he knew, but the magical core they had used from the sacrifice was sued to stabilize it by allowing itself to be devoured, adding its own magic to his and allowing it to react uniformly. A magical core was like a balloon, similar to how a balloon is blown up and expands, so too did a magical core. So it was only natural to assume that his magical core would react in a similar way. She explained that their were other ways to do it, but regardless of what way you do it, every form was risky because like a balloon, you weren't too sure of how far your core could stretch before it pops, and if that happened you would have a magical explosion, because of that not many people were willing to try the ritual, besides most of them generally required a human sacrifice of some sort, and many weren't willing to go through with it. A magical explosion obviously resulted in death as all of the individuals magic is forced out of them at one time by any means necessary. Magical explosions were the cause of many unexplained phenomena.

Regardless of what the consequences could have been, he was exceptionally satisfied by the result. He rolled over slowly so as not to wake Bellatrix and put an arm around her with a slow, sly grin. He pulled her closer to him, letting her know that he was _awake_. A feeble smile crossed her face, though she kept her eyes closed. She was very aware of what that meant, and would have eagerly obliged but upon opening her eyes and slowly rubbing away the sleep, she noticed that ALL of her family was there, and sullenly said no. She would have gladly complied with her man's desires, but with all of them their even her limited sense of decency urged her to deny.

"I want you…" she whispered. "But not with ALL of them here." She finished.

"Then let's go to another room?" he pleaded.

She smiled at his eagerness, and a slow blush crossed her cheeks. A deep and uncharacteristic warmth took her. She knew she was exceptionally attractive, but to know that her husband wanted her so bad was always a welcome comfort. She made her desire clear sliding her hand down the length of his body and stopping between his legs, grasping him gently.

"How about the shower, when they leave?" She whispered her voice husky with desire.

He nodded in agreement before she pushed herself on him, her lips pressed firmly against his. He didn't care that they had just woken up, drinking her in as he pulled her to him, her soft body forming against his hard one as they made an exceptional image.

She broke the embrace, feeling that ever constant, though fictional spark. She grinned to herself, another uncharacteristic action before laying her head on his chest, allowing them to lasp into an unbothered silence.

"Where did you go last night?" She finally asked.

Auron knew she wouldn't forget. "I wanted to know if the ritual worked." He replied

"And did it?" She asked, completely aware of the answer.

"Yes…"

"And Rodolphus?"

"Done…"

"Ok."

"You sure you don't care?"

"No, I don't. I won't lie, I am a bit disappointed I didn't get to do it, but I guess I can have the pleasure of killing him." She finished with the hint a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

They remained silent, neither wanting leave the warmth of the others embrace, and so long as the sisters remained there, they really had no reason to move, so they fell back asleep considering the early hour. They could afford it.

* * *

Bella kept her word.

After answering the questions the ladies had they took their leave. The moment the women had left, she had stealthily approached Auron, and seduced him with ease. He was easy prey for her tempting feminine wiles, her sexual allure and exquisite form. Her body was rightfully his, and he took it with abandon, ravaging her in the shower as all was heard was their gasps and soft grunts accompanied with labored though sensual moans as in the climax, Bella screamed Auron's name repeatedly until she fell limp in his arms. Their bodies soaked by the shower. She smiled at the embrace, lining up their wedding rings and idly studying the similarities, enamored by the feel of his strong arms holding her close.

"I can't get enough of you Potter." She whispered with her eyes closed, leaning against his chest. He just smiled into her neck and beckoned for them to finish their shower, kissing her gently before telling her he loved her.

* * *

Soon after finishing breakfast Auron was drug into the training grounds to appease the concerns of the four women that had become such a major part of his life. Lucius stood a short distance away, his arms crossed, while Blaise joined his mother, watching amiably at what Tonks and the Black sisters had planned. As if on cue, the guards took up protective positions along the sides of the entrance of the castle, also curious as to what they were doing.

"Alright Potter, let's see what you've got." said Tonks, quickly shifting to auror mode causing Bellatrix to snort at the sudden authority; she received a dark look in return.

"After the conversation we all had this morning, and the affects you said Aunt Cissa's procedure had, we worked on something that I think would work for our situation, if not at least it would be useful training none the less." She said with no little amount of pride while casting "revealio" at what appeared to be scattered rocks lying around 50 meters away.

Something round slowly shifted, transforming weightlessly as it hung, suspended in the air. Two more square objects manifested themselves just above the white and red object. They flickered a random assortment of numbers, 'somewhat reminiscent of a muggle score board' thought Auron, before going blank.

The group watched as the transfiguration came to a close before looking at Tonks, those not in the know raising a questioning brow. "It's a testing shield. It's meant to measure your accuracy and the power of almost any spells which hit the target. I'll give you a demonstration." explained Nymphadora then she pointer her wand and looked down the shaft of the weapon.

"Reducto" She said, the spell exiting her wand in a quick flurry, before hitting the object a short distance away. The black objects above it whirred to life, a set of numbers replacing their once black surface, '731' and '640' appeared.

'It was a modified version of rather common and easy trick but none the less useful.' Auron thought to himself.

"The first number is accuracy. The higher the number the closer to the middle your spell landed. The second number asses the power behind the spell. Aurors are supposed to achieve at least 450 and 400 respectively. Accuracy is out of 1000 and power out of 1500, though I've never seen anyone come close to either." The pink haired said as she stepped aside and gestured for Auron to start.

Auron took his spot, raising his right wand, "Reducto." He lackadaisically muttered, using the same spell as her after a moment of concentration. An angry red light left his wand making every bystander's hair stand up in the process. With a loud "boom" it struck the target in no time, shortly after which the results appeared.

"Bloody hell" exclaimed Bella after reading the numbers. "497 and 973, from an incompletely trained wizard…" she gasped, which was met with muted excitement from the people closest to her. Lucius eyed the display; he was silently pleased, having already felt Auron's power when he instituted their escape from Azkaban. Bella herself tested yesterday and beat her younger nice in the terms of power while being near in accuracy, but even she couldn't push as much as Auron in his first attempt. Her note was 704 and 711. 'And to think that normal witches and wizards score around 300 and 250!' The very thought making her smile from excitement.

"We will make you unbeatable Auron, you have my promise" She whispered to no one but herself.

Tonks approved of the pause before telling him what to do next. His next barrage showed a pattern. The more powerful spells were less accurate than the weaker, understandable considering the magical recoil **(A/N: think about shooting from a gun. You shoot and the gun jumps back as the bullet comes out of the barrel)**. But each strike seemed to increase in value, the accuracy rising marginally as the power increased steadily.

It was the next task that raised a new concern.

"Alright, you did better than any of us could have hoped for. Now I need you to concentrate. I want you to hit the target while using the weakest spells only. I want to see how accurate your spells can be" -a hopeful Tonks said with a small smile of excitement. He did as was instructed, though the lowest result of '534' and '290' was not something she expected to see. Before Auron fired, she haad guessed it would be around '600' and '20' but no higher than 50. 'Anyone should be able to achieve that! How can I teach someone to be weaker?' She thought.

"Ok, that's it for today, I need to think about some things. Just…don't use spells on anyone unless you want to kill" She warned some two hours of casting later. Most of the others had already left, Auron, Bella and Narcissa now being the only three to remain on the training grounds.

* * *

A week and a half had passed, and despite the improvements Auron was showing, Tonks, Narcissa and especially Bella noticed a change in his attitude. Where he was pleased he had slowly become somber, his eyes shadowed by something they couldn't discern. He was more than often not found at the training range, firing off spell after spell.

A day after their initial training, Lucius, Bella, and Tonks, having been the only wizards in the castle besides the guards to ever enter battle gave Auron an assortment of spells and told him to begin firing them. He did and then paused, but they had him repeat the list and told him to continue firing until he got tired.

3 hours later Bella came back. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine I guess, my arms are tired from being in this position and me feet hurt from standing here for the last 3 hours, but other than that I'm just peachy." He mumbled with exasperation.

Bella shook her head. 'Still feels nothing?' She questioned, knowing that normally by now there had to be some kind of magical drain. Auron continued his spell fire for another 30 minutes before Bella tapped him on the shoulder, effectively ending whatever that was. Auron was glad as he passed the trio, not waiting for his wife.

Bella watched the action, looking at Tonks and raising a brow. She knew that as children they had been close.

"It's in a week." Tonks replied.

"What's in a week?" Lucius asked, having not seen Bella's questioning glance.

"Umm…" Tonks hesitated. "The anniversary." She finally said.

Lucius looked baffled, having no idea what they were talking about. Bella caught on quickly. She ran an idle hand through her hair, understanding, "The anniversary of his brother's death." She muttered, glancing to Lucius, who finally caught on before she passed both of them, Tonks following her. To Bella and Tonks, it was obvious. Auron had never had a chance to grieve, his brother was killed, he was sent to Azkaban, and that was that. Having been surrounded by nightmares for a couple of years, he never had the chance to accept that certain finality.

"Nymphadora." Bella called, stopping in an empty hallway.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Did you go to his funeral?"

"Yes" She sighed heavily. "I did."

"Where is his grave?" Bella asked watching the barely younger witch.

"Potter Cemetery, between Leicester and Northampton. It's on Stanis Hill" She replied.

Bella perked a brow. "I thought it was in Godrics Hollow?" She knew that to be the home of the Potters for years.

"No only monuments are there, the actual grave sites are miles away."

Bella sighed and ran both hands through her hair now, looking away and out of the window momentarily. 'The suns out' she thought, collecting her thoughts. Finally she looked back at Tonks. "I think you and he should go to Harry's grave."

To say Tonks wasn't surprised would have been a lie, her mouth opened then closed then she furrowed her brow and eyed her aunt carefully. "But…shouldn't _you_ go? I mean…you are his…" She trailed off.

"No, I would love to go, but this is his first time there. I never knew Harry the way you did, so…it would be awkward…" she also trailed off, looking down. A bit of contempt and jealousy escaping her lips at the witch's familiarity with her husband. Bella looked back at Nymphadora and spun back around, leaving her without a chance to respond. "Oh, maybe you should go talk to him about it…" she called back as she vanished down the hallway.

* * *

_Disbelief and rage crossed his face as he hung there unable to move. His bloody hands were nailed to the branch of a tree, high enough to ensure the perfect view for everything that was about to happen. They did that to appease their sick pleasure at prolonging his torment. _

_Animals, the lot of them._

_It all started from his erratic spell casting which resulted in a lost confrontation. He didn't know for how long he was tortured, but the amount of bone breakers mixed with the Cruciatus and an assortment of equally painful curses was enough for him to lose track of time. He could feel nearly every shattered bone in his body as well as see some ivory colored fragments protruding from his pale and bruised skin, though the worst part was yet to come. He saw the women in his life, lying bound and battered on the ground surrounded by DEs in a loose semi-circle. The Dark Lord made sure Auron would not miss a thing. He saw Tonks supporting her broken hand, a pale Andromeda trying to stop Narcissa's bleeding by pressing a hand to her sister's side and Bella, his lovely Bella...He was forced to close his eyes for a moment receiving another bone breaker for his action. However, Auron couldn't stand to look at her handless form lying there motionless. Voldemort took extra care to stop her from doing magic. Perhaps he would be more merciful had she not nearly took his head off earlier in the battle._

_He whimpered as a figure lifted a somewhat oblong shape and held it upward. It was Harry's head, they had exhumed his body and mutilated it, they laughed as Auron struggled to remain composed, struggled against his constraints, only to wince in pain. His eyes closing tightly as they flung the had to the side, it landed with a faint thud a crunch. _

_His eyes snapped open at the sound of the women's agonizing screams. It appeared that the torture had resumed. The Cruciatus was used in excess, alternately, against the defenseless women. After a few brutal minutes, when their victims were no longer capable to resist, they took their time in disrobing them by vanishing their clothes piece by piece to the growing horror of the females._

_Even in her bad condition Tonks managed successfully to protect herself for a time for which they removed her fingers and toes, slowly. They forced her to change her appearance and then raped her as she was dying. Auron cried watching as this was happening, furious at his disability._

_Andromeda was as beautiful as her daughter. Auron could clearly tell from whom Nymphadora inherited her looks, though that didn't help her in this situation. They took their turns with her, taking her from all angles and even in groups. Poor Andy. She lasted long, second to last before they killed her and even that was more than cruel as they repeated what they did with Tonks, but this time instead of letting her bleed out, levitated and dropped her barely alive into the river. She drowned there._

_Cissy followed Nymphadora and died not long after her niece. The Death Eaters considered her tainted by Malfoy and didn't want her; however Greyback, the mongrel he was, did not share their views. Her screams were the loudest because the beast was adamant in satiating his pleasure while in his partially transformed form state._

_The sight was absolutely sick. Narcissa died as the werewolf used his clawed paws to bounce her up and down few times though he finished ravaging her body fifteen minutes after. _

_Bellatrix was left for last. Her look of absolute fury was clear to all present. _

_The Dark Lord harbored a grudge, it seemed. Watching as a smelly and imperioused fully grown mountain troll forced himself on a woman was not an everyday occurrence. Somehow Bellatrix lived through the whole encounter. Her last action was to look at her husband before a green flash of light from Voldemort's wand took her life away._

_In the short moment they eyes were connected Auron could see humiliation and pain in his wife's gaze, but there was also something else which, in their short time together, he had learnt to identify as love. She was trying to pass him her strength for as long as she was able to, he was sure of that. They silent mouthed I loved you to each other through their tears. _

_Their moment was cut by the flash of the Avada Kedavra which took her life away but for Auron it was much, much, more. He screamed with all his might:_

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Auron was screaming at the top of his lungs. Bella was leaning over him, stroking his hair and rubbing his cheeks as she struggled to wake him up. His eyes flickered open wildly, tears had formed at the corner of his eyes. She watched him sadly as he grasped at her, holding her as if his world was about to end. The embrace was tight, he couldn't let her go, it had all been so real, and the last thing he saw was her taken from him.

"No! I will not let this happen, never, I'll not be weak. I can't be defeated, I can't lose." His insecurity voiced in his words. He sobbed into her chest. She held him up, her cheek resting against his hair, soft tears flowing from her own eyes. She was beginning to understand now that their marriage was deeper than she had original thought, that his fears were hers.

They both thought the nightmares had ended.

Auron and Bella both fell back asleep, grasping each other. "I won't fail you." He mumbled as the night took them.

* * *

A series of whistles and bright lights passed over her head, clearly discernible over the shouting.

**Huff, huff, huff** heavy breathing was all she was capable of doing while running away from her pursuers. It wasn't how she had imagined this day, let alone her one on one time with Auron. Who would have known that a peacefully somber trip to a cemetery would turn into a mad dash to safety? She could only hope he was safe. 'Bloody Order', she thought. They had done so little fighting, little until now. She couldn't remember being pushed like this in her exploits as an auror, and to imagine being the hard pressed was unbelievable, let alone by her former companions no less. 'Curse you Dumbledork! Why, why hadn't you continued doing your senile things, whatever they are, as you had done till now?' Tonks raged while trying to evade spells flying at her back.

**Boom** Something rocked the ground not far behind her sending her sprawling through the air. She smashed to the ground with a loud **oomph**, but there was no time to check for wounds. She rolled just in time as another spell hit the place she was lying less than a second after. She returned with a spell of her own but it was cast in the general area. She was hopelessly overwhelmed. Her eyes were wild, searching for him.

"Fuck…where are you" She ground between clenched teeth as she hid behind a rather large and ornate head stone. She could only worry about Auron…

How did this even happen?

**(Earlier)**

The day had come. Bella and Dora had spoken to Auron about the situation he was trying to handle on his own, and even though he protested on being accompanied, they had finally got him to agree to go with Tonks to his brother's grave. Auron had remained silent the days prior to their departure, lost in thought. Who wouldn't be? He had missed it all, the viewing, the words of condolence, the hugs, the searching eyes, reproachful words wishing him best of luck. "Closure" he thought out loud, sitting at his desk, resting his chin on the steeple he had formed with his fingers. He closed his eyes, a foreboding sense of fright clenching him.

He sighed…

The night came and went. Only broken by subtle dreams and vague words. He remembered seeing his brother's face for the last time, cold and lifeless. Empty. The image was forever burned into his memory. It was followed by Voldemort's cruel and sinister laugh before he would jerk himself awake. The final time it happened he stayed up, following the intricate designs of the four-poster as he had grown accustomed to doing.

When the sun finally began to creep through the drapes of their bed, Auron parted it slightly grasping his wand and muttering a spell. "5:28" he said, closing his eyes as he replaced the wand. Knowing that the middle of the day was a precarious time for them to visit the grave, considering that there were likely to be others visiting, they had settled on a visit in the evening.

No one bothered him that day. No one said a word to him. Probably because he secluded himself to his study, finding solace in staring out of the window. His eyes searched the vast blue and grey sky for something he didn't know. He was brought out of his revelry by a soft voice.

"It's time." It whispered.

He idly nodded and stood up, following Nymphadora to the foyer where Bella handed him a cloak and gave them a portkey. She looked up at her husband and gave him a sad smile, before kissing him and stepping back. Tonks grasped Auron's upper arm as he whispered "activate" before vanishing soundlessly, leaving a stressed Bellatrix standing alone.

They appeared silently, 30 meters from the grave. Tonks twined their fingers together as her heeled feet clicked down the cement walkway, moving through the aisles of the Potter cemetery quickly until she slowed down and stood a few feet away. Her head turned towards Auron before gesturing to the spot they searched for.

He approached the spot slowly, why, he didnt know.

"Hey…It's been a while. I uh, I'm sorry it's taken so long to come see you. Blame it on being in jail." He chuckled. "I would ask how are you, but well, that's a stupid question isn't it?" he paused, squatting down…taking a deep breath. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, holding back something that threatened to steal him. This was real he thought. This made it real. He was actually gone and pretending that it was a lie couldn't be done anymore. "I don't get what happened" he said, his voice wavering. "I really don't. It was always supposed to be me and you, Harry." Tears slowly rolling down his cheek. He sniffled. "What do I do?" he questioned "What am I supposed to do now?" he shuttered and finally gave in to the tears, soft sobs shaking him as he rested his head on the headstone. Time hadn't made it easier. Perhaps it was the fact that he never got to see him, never truly got to say bye, which stung so deep. "I miss you." he gasped suddenly. All the pain, all the suffering, it came back in a torrent of emotion as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him as Tonks head rested on his back. He could feel her gently crying into his back. Her heart broke as she heard him, that feeling, that loss that despair that clung to each mumbled word. She knew he had tried to hold it together, but was somewhat relieved to hear him cry.

"What's going on over there?" A voice echoed through the graves yard breaking his moment. He wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position, but he looked up and promptly wiped his face, making sure his hood remained in it same position. The voice repeated the question before he felt Tonks grasp his lower arm firmly. He turned his head to her in question.

"It's Moody." She whispered, obviously afraid. "…and he brought friends."

Auron stayed still, now realizing that he recognized the gruff voice. He turned away from Tonks and looked up at the man.

"Don't look at him, keep your head down, that eye of his can see through the charm we used to hide our faces." Tonks snapped, quietly.

Auron dropped his gaze as the ex auror approached. "We were just paying tribute to an old friend." Auron said softly.

"An old friend, eh? How did you know this friend?" Moody asked

"School." Auron replied.

Tonks winced at the response, thinking fuck…I think we might be caught.

"School? Not many people from 'school' know where this place is." He paused, "Drop your hoods, let me see your faces." He said brusquely, gesturing to his companions to move around the pair.

It was a tense few moments as they all stood silently, Mad-Eye waiting for the pair to drop their hoods. "Come on, let's not make this difficult." He stated, knowing full well he hoped they made it all the more difficult.

Auron caught on to his tone, preparing himself for the inevitable. He took a soft breath before grasping Tonks arm and prepared to apparate, but nothing happened. 'Shit anti-apparition wards' He fleetingly tried once more, just in time to see a crooked smile cross the scared face of the old auror, Auron extended his hand, his body naturally reacting as a force of light escaped his palm and exploded on impact with the ground, spraying the area with dirt and dust, just before a series of spells exited the wands of the order members. He was surprised by his first deliberate use of wandless magic in a battle situation, but didn't have time to think as he pushed Tonks out of the way before dropping to the ground. He grunted as he felt pain erupt through his right shoulder as he turned in time to see Tonks roll out of the way and sprint to the right. He dove behind a heavy sculpture of a griffin roaring silently into the sky.

Auron flicked his left wrist, grasping his wand. His right arm was injured, so he allowed it to hang uselessly at his side. He stilled himself with a deep breath before springing forward. He ran quickly and silently, but was met with a series of red and yellow curses. One caught the hem of his cloak and instantly burst into blue and red fames that crept up quickly. Knowing he had no choice, he removed the cloak and dropped it to the ground. He turned in time to see Dora making a dash to the border of the cemetery amidst the spell fire.

**Boom** an explosion made him stumble forward, a few fragments of stone and cement catching his cheek and temple. He felt the blood slowly creep down. He pivoted on his right foot and shot down the path way, casting curse after curse as he made his way down and slid behind a tree. He paused for a moment, his hair dancing wildly as he heard moody laugh.

"Come on boy! You can't escape us you filthy death eater."

'Death eater? What the fuck?' Auron thought, realizing the assumption. He was wearing all black, using dark magic and wouldn't remove his hood. It was an easy mistake to make. 'Good' he thought, remembering that without his cloak, he had no hood thus his face was exposed. The only good thing was that his hair had come undone and framed his face in a veil of raven colored locks.

He closed his eyes and twirled to the left of the tree and sprinted from cover to cover. "Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed at the surprised face of one of the order members. He didn't recognize the individual but didn't care. He heard Dora yell in pain as a tree exploded near her. He dropped to ground in a quick crouch before releasing a series of reductors.

A series of yells announced the arrival of more members. 'I gotta get outta here.' He thought before he poised himself to spring from his cover. As he did, he barely missed an errant AK, the sickly green light jetting past him. He could almost feel the life sucking energy as he ran pell-mell for the border.

'Blasted old goat! Bla'... "argh" Nympadora screamed in pain as the tree closest to her exploded in splinters wounding her in the process, but she continued her run. "Not far now, you can do it girl, you can do it. only a few more meters and you will be able to portkey out" she murmured between heavy breaths.

She turned in time to see a cutting curse connecting with the back of Auron's already wounded arm but he continued heading her way despite the blood coating his sleeve. He came sliding next to her, rolling into a crouch. "It's the end of the wards, lets portkey out!" she yelled.

Auron agreed, reaching down to his robe pocket. He searched frantically before realizing it had been in his cloak. He looked at her worried expression before looking at the charred clothing. "I don't have it." He murmured. The enemies were closing in on them from every direction. Lights flashed indicating spells heading their way. In a sudden decision, Auron quickly told her to cover her eyes before standing and pointing his wand to the sky. "Solaris" he yelled, a ball of energy escaping the wand before erupting in a momentarily blinding eruption of light. Only one auror knew to cover their eyes. Only one auror was able to see the figures grasp each other. That auror saw the female's hood drop and noticed the bright lilac hair. 'Tonks' he questioned in disbelief. His wide eyes fluttered to the figure that had grasped her and in the moment that he twisted the them on the spot, his face was exposed, that single green and single golden hazel gaze making contact with deep brown ones.

"Auron…" his voice barely choked out as he watched the pair vanish, virtually silent.

Kingsley stood in disbelief, barely aware that someone's hand was on his shoulder, shaking him. The voices were muffled. His memories flashed back to Nymphadora's decimated house, the figure that was gently carrying her, the cold glowing stare from that emerald eye, the black aura of sheer hatred and dark magic.

Tonks was alive, and she was with Auron.

* * *

The pair appeared in the foyer of a warmly lit manor, both panting as Auron lifted Nymphadora into his arms. He carried her through the expanse of the house and set her gently down on a couch in the parlor. She finally caught her breath and opened her eyes, looking around.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Potter manor" He replied with a sigh, gently dropping besides her.

"I couldn't apparate us all the way to the castle. So this was the next best option. We're safe here so don't worry." He placed a gentle hand on her leg. They were interrupted by a series of pops as their appearance alerted the house elves. They looked at their master in slight fear, remembering when he killed one of their kin. Auron shook his head in disgust before ordering them to bring what medical supplies were in the house. They quickly obliged, littering the area around the pair with first aid ointments and salves, potions and bandages among other things.

Once they slowly disrobed each other, gingerly removing their clothing as their hands slowly moved over their expose skin. Auron shirtless, Dora in nothing more than a bright pink lacey bra. She smiled and blushed as she used her wand to fix the dislocated shoulder. He sighed in relief, noticing the extent of her injuries, she had a few lacerations, minor cuts, but the worst of it was the chunks of wood that had imbedded themselves sporadically on her arms and side.

With his arm still aching, he lifted her bridal style, and proceeded to carry her out of the parlor. She laughed to herself. "My hero." She mocked with a smile, eliciting a snort and a very poignant eye roll as Auron came up the stairs and headed for the master bedroom of the Potter Manor. He sat her gently on a chaise near a set of French doors. Before he began work on her, he opened the doors to allow fresh air in before he ordered the house elves to bring them the first aid supplies and began. His hand traced the bruises, moving over her soft creamy flesh, which despite the dirt and blood consumed his attention. He hadn't noticed her form slightly shift as her hair turned to a deep brown almost black, her lips becoming a bit fuller and slightly pink and her chest expanded to its natural size. Her eyes shifted to their natural royal blue and watched him work. He had removed the splinters and healed the lighter bruises. He somewhat tended to the larger and wounds, but left the majority of those to the salves and poultices he was going to use. She smiled, knowing he was far from a healer, but was satisfied with what he had done. He was trying in all his might not to ogle the beauty before him though it was getting more and more difficult. He tried to imagine his wife sitting in front of him in nothing but her own bran and nickers to try to distance himself from his current situation, but imaging and seeing were two completely different things. He felt guilty, but couldn't stop himself for looking at Tonks at the same time. Auron now noticed the changes, and took them in."

"She had always been breath taking."

"I like you like that." He murmured. She smiled, blushing slightly "All natural, just for you." she said softly, before taking his hand and eyeing what she thought was the bathroom.

"Come on it's your turn." She led him to the massive tub, slightly limping and turned it on, letting it fill slowly as she finished, removing the remainder of her clothes with her back to him. She stepped into the tub and beckoned for him to do the same. He did, momentarily hesitating as he hadn't been naked in front of her for 3 years. Dismissing the apprehension, he slid into the bathroom and into her waiting arms. She turned him around and slowly went over his bruises, taking care of the ones within her ability, not minding wetting her wand, the remainder of the cutes, she fixed to the extent of her skills, also relying heavily on the first aid supplies once they finished bathing. The water stung a bit, but after a moment he felt his skin mend and warmth take him as he leaned back into her bosom, her arms crossing around his neck, her chin resting on the top of his head.

"Quite a day." She whispered.

"That's an understatement." Auron replied.

She dropped her hand into the water and slowly began moving it across his chest, moving down to his stomach before she slipped from behind him and pushed him against the edge of the tub, sitting on his lap before she gently wiggled her bottom, eliciting the reaction she was hoping for. "Been a while since I saw little Auron." She whispered behind a surly smile.

There was a moment of hesitation where they lingered close to each other. Their lips half a foot apart as they watched for the other reaction. They were frozen in reality…"Bella" he whispered…the guilt was apparent on his face. The kisses every now and then, the hugs, the flirting…they were harmless. But this? He couldn't hurt her, not ever. His hands slowly began to drop to his side, but she caught them. Her fingers wrapping around his right wrist as she tenderly brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. She then placed the same hand underneath her breast, allowing him to feel her heart, every thump. "It beats for you…" She whispered. He intense gaze burning with passion and desire.

"I love you Auron Potter." She whispered, drawing closer to him. "I always have." She said before pressing her lips to his. For a moment he didn't return the tender feeling, but slowly he felt himself give in, parting her lips as their tongues touched. She probably wouldn't be able to look her aunt in the eyes though she was prepared to, if necessary, fight for the love of her life. She did not mind sharing however so she hoped that all will work out in the end.

Her eyes flashed from their natural color to a deep violet then back. She straddled him and began to kiss everywhere but his lips. She was momentarily unaware that he had lifted her up, somewhat surprised when the air caused her to shiver with a slight gasp. She clung to him and laughed as he carried the pair from the bathroom to the bed, grasping his wand as he muttered a quick drying spell and deposited her roughly on the four-poster.

Auron smiled before cupping her cheek and slowly inching up her. 'Hopefully Bella will understand though I have no idea how would I tell her' He foolishly thought before he pushed her back, laying his naked body on hers

"Excuse me sir, I was having fun." She pouted. Auron smiled before cupping her cheek and slowly inching up her. ' Hopefully Bella will understand though I have no idea how I'm going to tell her' He foolishly thought before he pushed her back, laying his naked body on hers before he took her face and kissed her firmly; pouring every ounce of feeling and desire for her he could muster. She felt his reaction on her lower parts before blushing. She returned the passion as she felt her hands move around his arms and his back, gripping at him reflexively, though gently running over the still raw wounds, before biting his lower lip. She pulled away and slid further on the bed, Auron followed, tracing the length of her frame, starting from her calf, moving carefully up so as not to agitate her bruises until he paused at her middle, a mischievous grin crossing his face.

"Oh Merlin…" She gasped. This made her thankful that the love of her life was a parseltongue. He knew how to use his tongue.

He reached forward, a soft sensual giggle escaping her lips amidst moans. She struggled against the sensation, feeling the heat rise through her body. She tugged at her own hair, which she knew was wildly flashing through the color spectrum.

Auron's head popped back up, before he began to trail kisses up her flat stomach, moving between the valley of her buxom breasts. He stopped at her collar bone before she grasped at his face and pulled his lips to hers. Their tongues met, and she poured herself into the feeling. She wanted this forever. Her hands moved south before she found his asset and began stroking his length, positioning herself underneath him. Sliding her both hands around him to his arse, she pushed him down slowly, feeling them connect with a moan into his mouth.

'This is heaven' she thought, her eyes barely open, very aware of the attention he was paying to her chest and nipples, his hands exploring her, grabbing her pulling her. Their motions at first were slow until they matched rhythm and slowly they began to speed up. Her chest moved with each motion, those soft legs finding their way around his lower body, holding him in place momentarily as she wanted him to fill her. "Don't stop." She whispered heavily.

He had no intention of doing so.

* * *

_Silence had enveloped the elite. Their rigidity painstakingly practiced. They stood like living statues, not wavering against the bite of this unseasonable wind, their eyes focused, cold as hard as flint, unwavering. They lived for this, their black cloaks waving in the wind like a force of silent wraiths. They were the elite, and all they needed was a signal. _

_Their master walked forward, slowly, parting the group as they instinctively moved to the side. As he came to the front of the mass, he extended his hand as a lithe womanly form took it and gracefully moved to his side. The silence pressed against them all. A slow movement caught their attention as their lords free hand rose above him, clutching something in a tight gloved fist. The light caught the object. It was the severed head of an enemy. Their face pale, though that last moment of fear plastered to them eternally. He threw the head forward, blooding whipping from what remained of the neck. It seemed to arch in the air forever, but the moment it hit the ground, the lead figure's hand snapped forward. _

_That was the signal. The elite rushed forward, a precise uniformity as they remained virtually noiseless, parting around the royal pair as the lord and lady watched with unhindered joy. _

_Chaos ensued. _

_If one could put music to moments in their life, create a soundtrack for the fleeting instants that pass by, Auron knew that his life would always be shadowed by a constant bass tone. A deep thud that resounded as repetitive as a heartbeat, never loud, never faint, just there. The happiness would be the fleeting wind instruments, soft notes of the bass viola. Singing into the wind playing on c sharp minor, , all 3 second pauses between the rise in pitch and octave, catching the fleeting breathlessness that surrounded him. His anger would be expressed by the crash of drums and thunder of the brass instruments. Rolling trombones punctuated by the pitch of the trumpet and solidified by an angry symbol. Gentle instances would be picked up by eastern wood winds, while strings would be plucked to symbolize his discord, but the bass note, that singular bass note would always remain, as if it was a thread that connected every random and stray melody that was his life. _

_He couldn't escape the music that surrounded him, the notes that drove his feet forward. He was the villain now, that screeching noise turning to music, littered by the cacophony of pain that symbolized the shrill notes of the violin and the flute. He was the maestro, the conductor; his wands measured every master's instrument, driving them to find their note in exasperated grunts and quick gestures. His hair danced wildly as he pushed his orchestra of infamy and pain, he created a ballad of blood, each pause signifying the end of a phase. His face was contorted in contrite joy. 'Where were his flutes' he thought as he pointed abjectly into the night, driving those he had dubbed his _shadows _to press forward into the melody, push these dwindling notes into the baleful wind, 'let the world hear our music', he thought, amidst the laughs of his lover. He looked at her. Vibrant and full of life, her head thrown back, her sultry ebony hair dancing amidst the unusual summer wind. The grey and red blouse she had on flailed wildly, barely covered by her red and black corset, the same shiny black as her pants and boots, that were covered in splashes of blood. They were slightly concealed by her black and silver cloak that waved like a mad flag in a maelstrom. She was a fine sight, devious in madness, beautiful in her insanity, and she was his. Her deep violet gaze catching his as she blew kisses of immense desire before finding herself suitable quarry. _

_They were titans of death, titans of chaos, titans of disorder and they wanted the world to know they had returned. Not simply returned with a casual step, but a run into the bleak darkness bringing with them a brand of their own terror. Blood and chaos bathed in reckless abandon. Body parts: heads, legs, arms everywhere. _

_His feet crunched over the uneven cobbles, noticing a struggling figure as they crawled from his path. The dread in her enlarged eyes was palpable, such a lovely blue that shined with unbound fear. She couldn't move, frozen with abject panic, fright dripping off her form as a single black wand rose forward. Her eyes begged for mercy, his eyes silently refused. A small puff of red mist followed by a faint whizz and flash of white light before a faint crack as the spell connected with the cobbles stirred his lips to inch even wider, a feral smile crossing his face as he watched her fall life less to the floor, blood and brain matter leaking from the hole in her head. _

_A massive explosion shook the earth beneath. 'There's my drum line' he thought as he returned to his painful concerto, waving his wands wonderfully as they shot out venom, spewing fire and death with careless abandon. He twirled exuberantly, his cloak billowing out behind him, the noise coming back in full as he was regaled with the sounds of death. He watched as his wizards and witches maimed and destroyed. Bodies of the lesser littered the ground, their faces contorted into beautiful moments in agony, marred paintings of fear and panic; he kicked the lifeless form of some fool that had stood in their way, his wand rolling a few inches away. He reveled in the power they possessed, stopping momentarily to cast a few silent severing charms, removing the heads of two individuals that tried to escape. 'We can't have that' he thought. His lips parted to reveal pearly white teeth underneath a carnivorous smile. His _eyes_ glinted furiously, burning with malice and hate. His hair billowed behind him, a single streak of red catching the blood moons light as he tossed his head back and laughed. _

_A cold sinister laugh…his revenge had begun_

His eyes snapped open with a silent gasp.

His heart was racing, but he wasn't afraid. His mind had always been riddle by dreams, visions perhaps but how vivid was this one. He saw something he thought was real. He felt the wind, he heard the screams, he remembered Bella's eyes locking on his as she moved with delight, at home amidst the carnage. He smelled the blood and remembered the feeling of each step, the crunch of dirt. It was all so vivid.

He was in no way a seer, not even a remotely. He wasn't sure it was a nightmare or a dream, but he knew that the figure so at home around the carnage and blood shed was, in fact, he. 'It was so real' he thought to himself, idly running a hand over Nymphadora. He turned to watch the young witch sleep quietly, remembering that they were at Potter Manor and remembering what had happened the night before. 'Shit' He thought, remembering them together. What's done is done, he thought as he lay back down, going over the dream once more.

Although odd, it was the exact opposite of what he had dreamt of last. In this one he was powerful, he was absolute. Bella was alive and he was in control. The image seared itself in to burning resolve, a tumultuous amount of thoughts running rampant. 'Get stronger. Destroy. Kill them all. Revenge. Make them pay. Harry…' His brothers face dwarfing all the other thoughts. 'Make them pay', his tortured mind repeated. Through it all he came to a single conclusion.

"It's time to get started."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I look forward to your comments! Keep them coming. With some closure in his life, I think some things are about to get started. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I may be English, but I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 16.** Connundrum

"They were at his grave!"

"And you're sure it was Death Eaters?"

"Quite certain! Every damn spell they used was dark, who else could it be?" Moody barked.

"This isn't pleasing news. No one outside of the order knows he wasn't buried in Godrics Hollow."

"Hmmm, even in death Potter eclipses us in his problems."

"Not now Severus!" Dumbledore hissed, eyeing the potions master.

"Kingsley, do you have anything to add?" The aged arch-mage questioned, turning to the auror.

The Auror had found a seat outside of the trio. He was content to sit in abject silence, reflecting on the occurrence of the past few hours. Those two faces were burned into his mind. He heard Dumbledore's question and steely readied himself, throwing up the majority of his mental barriers before he made eye contact with the elder wizard.

"Uhh, no Headmaster, nothing." He replied

"Ok" was Dumbledore's sullen response, his eyes lingering as if he was searching for something.

Kingsley quickly though subtly averted his gaze. He watched the senior auror continue his ranting and raving before excusing himself as Snape got into his biased diatribe, saying how protecting the remains of some arrogant child was far below the Order. He shook his head, bathing in a moment of reflection, making his way from the office, to the front entrance. As it opened and he stepped out, he didn't notice the person standing in front of him, which startled him. His hand naturally reached for his wand, but stopped when he looked into the sullen eyes of the Deputy Headmistress.

In that single fleeting moment, his mind was an open book. Their eyes made contact and the events of the past few hours flashed in mere seconds, though was burned into her cerebrum. She saw the fight and the stutter in his actions when he saw the bright lilac hair. He felt the hesitation when he heard the voice as it cast a blinding spell. His realization was hers when he made eye contact with the figure. She could hear his overlapping thoughts, unable to make anything clear, except his confusion. Kingsley was grasping at anything that could tell him how to handle this situation.

"Auron…" She gasped, at the same moment he did in his memory.

They immediately broke eye contact, Kingsley making a quick path for the massive doors, passing them and stepping into the cold night where he took a deep relieving breath. He snatched the hat from his head before rubbing his bald head, shaking it in unison before he made his way for the edge of the wards. He had to get out of there. Minerva knew what he saw. Would she tell the headmaster? He had no idea where her loyalties lay. He paused after exiting the gate, the silence and welcoming breeze cleared him of his disbelief and misperception.

"I have to find Remus." He decided, vanishing in a near silent apparition.

Minerva stood still, silent as the man vanished. Her rigidity slacked as she also took a few soft breaths. The professor had yet to receive a letter back, so she naturally assumed the worst. But that bout of accidental legilimency was a resounding confirmation, a moment of clarity that was like a life vest in a raging storm at sea. She breathed a breath of relief, forgetting what she had to tell the headmaster, she turned on the spot and made her way back to her office, so deep in thought that she passed a pair of 3rd years hiding after a late night snog. He was alive, and so was Nymphadora, that much she knew, but what to do now?

* * *

"Take their wands, and let's get out of here." George said, snatching the wands of the two hooded and cloaked men that attacked them. The pair sat down on a fallen tree breathing hard as Ginny approached them. It had been two weeks since they departed their home, and things seemed at best iffy. Without concrete facts they were left chasing whispers. The order hadn't taken their departure well but since the last meeting they had attended, the tension between them and the self-righteous do-gooders had become, for a lack of better words, taught.

The usually calm twins had snapped from the accusatory ramblings of their mother and benign stupidity of their brother. The final straw was when Ron had claimed the famous twins were nothing more than cheats and liars, claiming that the only reason Ginny was saved in the chamber was because they thought she could serve some purpose in the future, when in all reality Harry just wanted a play thing considering the next year he slowly began to pine for Cho Chang. Fred and George launched at their brother before denouncing their affiliations with the 'Barmy fuck tards' and their blind ignorance. Ginny followed them

They rested for a few minutes before disillusioning the bodies of the two individuals. Truth was a nasty thing at times, they realized. Having killed these individuals was their final wake up call. Harry and Auron had in fact been right. Kill or be killed.

Stilling themselves they grabbed their packs and motioned to Ginny. "Lets go" With three slight cracks, they vanished.

* * *

Bella? B... T... To... Tonks?"

"Aaahh, Yes my love, just like that." Was the answer from her lust filled face

Fingers connected as skin touched, sweat mingling while voices whispered. Their eyes closed and opened momentarily just to squint in satisfaction as their hearts beat faster, flushing blood against their skin. The morning light lit her body accentuating her covers through the tartan cloth that surrounded the four-poster. 'What a way to wake up' he thought as he felt her slide slowly on him. He looked into the depth of her flashing eyes, her sultry lips parted before she began to chew on the bottom lip, tilting her head back. His hands moved up her firm stomach, resting on each breast.

"Like what you see?" She moaned after catching him staring at her heaving chest. In a very playful Tonks like manner, she morphed them to various sizes receiving an extra twitch between her legs for effort. It felt like heaven.

Watching his reaction, she continued to toy with her abilities while enjoying the conflagrations of coitus. While his eyes were closed, she shifted her body, trying to elicit a reaction. What she got, she didn't expect. Upon opening his eyes, Auron was met with a replica of his wife. In a panic and sudden overwhelming feeling of guilt, he pushed Nymphadora off of him and eyed her angrily.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm sorry. I 'm not playing at anything, I just thought you would like that."

"You thought wrong." With that he stood up without looking back at her and made his way to the loo. The shame was overwhelming, he knew he had feelings for Nymphadora, he probably always would, but he never fancied himself being _that_ guy.

Watching him walk away, she began to panic. Everything had been going so well. They ended an otherwise bad night enjoying each other, sleeping in each other's arms, and yet again she had to go mess it up. She had shifted herself back to the Tonks the world knew, and sat quietly, sheets wrapped around her, waiting until he came out of the shower so she could apologize.

20 minutes passed, finishing his morning ablutions he came from the bathroom with a towel tied around his waste. Upon making eye contact with the young lady he felt the remorse, and came across the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Auron." She whispered, scooting closer to him. He felt her arms move up and around his shoulders. She rested her head on his upper back, breathing gently. He couldn't really get mad at her. He had been a partner in the act. "I'm really sorry, I didn't think…" She sighed. Aurons hand reached up and grasped hers softly, accepting the apology.

"I know that I don't want to lose you again. I... I'm willing to share, but it's Bellatrix we are talking about. She may kill me just as easily as accept me in your bed. I have a fifty-fifty chance so if you want to tell her... "

"She's going to find out, she's far from stupid. I'll figure out something."

Tonks nodded to his reply before lapsing into silence, enjoying the feeling of comfort he gave her. She knew that soon they had to leave. It had been an entire night, and they knew people would be worried, and by people she meant Bella would be pissed. 'At least if I die, I'll die happy' She consented. A sarcastic smile gracing her lithe features.

* * *

A wife's duty was to worry. So naturally she did just that. It had been an entire night since Auron and Nymphadora had left. They had yet to return and with the arrival of the Bestia, as well as their lord and lady, Bella was hard pressed to spend her time thinking of how to find her husband. This inability to communicate was an issue; they had to find a means to get ahold of each other.

Fistion was curious though, this was the second time his Lord was not present. He cast aside the thought and followed the Lady Le Fay through the castle to the meeting chambers where they proceeded to go through the list of individuals he had brought with them:

**The necessary renovation crew and architects.**

**Support staff for the castle, including assistants and estate managers. **

**100 new soldiers that would station themselves in and around the castle, through the grounds and perimeter of the forest. **

**The house elves would remain as personal servants. **

He continued to name off the crew he had brought, finishing by telling her, he had handpicked each individual to serve them. In total they had gained a full staff of 350 persons that would maintain this citadel. Bella was pleased enough to momentarily disregard any questions about her husband's whereabouts long enough to appoint Lucius to the title of Steward for the 4 houses she and Auron led.

Concluding their business and allowing Fistion and his wife Carrian to direct the renovation crew, she left the room and watched from a far. Her mind wandering before she was interrupted by a sudden rush of air, a dim flash of light and the soft taps of heeled feet. She twirled on the spot, eyeing the newly arrived pair.

"What happened?" She asked, noting her husband had a bruise rising from under his chin.

Tonks looked between the pair before sidling out quickly, keeping her distance from either. She didn't know what would happen and much rather preferred not to be in vicinity.

Bella watched her, noting her odd behavior, but the girl was odd regardless. Shaking off the thought she closed the gap between her and Auron and eyed the damaged flesh before looking back to him. "You got into a fight" She stated.

Auron nodded. "The Order attacked us at the graveyard."

Hiding her shock she nodded, before hugging him tightly. Allowing her brusque demeanor to vanish as she absorbed his warmth and grasped at him to convey her worry and the fact that she missed him next to her. It had been so long since they hadn't slept beside each other and she didn't like that feeling.

Pushing aside that feeling of guilt he embraced her tightly.

"I love you Auron" She whispered.

* * *

With renovations beginning, the group began to settle into a routine. Auron had expressed his desire to set things into motion to Bella, which she in turn subtly dropped ideas to the others. Each member tasked themselves about the castle. Lucius knowing full well that they had to return to the real world began to itemize everything he could. Considering his new role as steward, he began to tally a list of contacts he had through the known Magical World, writing out possible prospects he could approach to gain their assistance in helping him ascertain their freedom.

Bella was busy maintaining the status quo between her and her husband and the Bestia. She had caught two staff members eyeing her strangely and crucio'd one into insanity. Leaving the other with a severed arm and throwing them into the dungeons. She could barely tolerate muggleborns eyeing her, so what were they? That solidified their utmost obedience, and from then on not a single member would look her or Auron in the eye for fear of torture or death.

Her sudden fits of insanity and displeasure were quite useful at times.

Narcissa and Andromeda had decided to help Bella in whatever way they could. Simple things here and there or helping to maintain the order in only a way a woman could. Narcissa being a finance expert maintained her liaison with Gringotts, ferrying queries and questions between the castle and renowned establishment. With the increase in staff, life became simple, though often times they would be in Bella's study listing off any person they could use to help them in the days to come. With Narcissa, Lucius, and Bella's ties to the belly of the wizarding crime world, they had created quite a list of common associates they could black mail or at bribe into subservience.

Andromeda, the legal genius she was began reading through magical Britain's by laws and standards of practice; trying to find anything she could to justify a retrial for the escaped convicts. Blaise and Flavia helped where they could. Though Blaise found himself more useful in the training field. He had taken it upon himself to be a better dueler and was often at the firing range, trying to increase his magical might.

Auron's training had increased noticeably. Tonks had him using much more powerful spells that were slowly eating at him. He was now spending two hours a day firing them off until he could fell them pulling at his magic. She had known his magic reserves were huge, but at this point she wasn't even close to sure just how deep his power well went. With the level of spell fire he was suing, she would have been wiped out after 30 minutes, catatonic if she went any further. 'Fuck…where does his magic end?' She thought. Watching him fire off spell after spell with increasing power.

Pain was an excellent motivator, coupled with anger and frustration; it could drive someone beyond their normal limits, easily. It certainly was the cause of his determined focus. Auron was soon reminded about something he had long since forgotten since leaving Hogwarts. Your abilities are like a muscle, the more use them, the more you practice, the stronger they become. A natural, though almost absolute law of nature, practice makes perfect. In this case though his practice was the judge of his strength. Tonks, though clearly feeling neglected spoke to the others about a way to test his magical strength.

Together they formed a suitable system, a way to test his magical exertion. Bellatrix being a natural crafter, a being whose transfiguration will remain permanent, only to return to normal if she wants it to but will stay transfigured even after her death, created a series of cubed objects. One was for pushing, so they modified a summoning charm, that they could use to force it at you. One was for pulling, the last two were for lifting, or pushing down into the earth. They were all magically connected to a pressure measure that would increase in its force. It was meant to stop when the opposite pressure of the action it was fighting became zero meaning either the individual using its magic was depleted or there was no one there.

Auron was tasked to these. Daily using his magic to push away pull lift or push down. This was only to test when he would give out. So for the past 5 days, Auron would try it, his simple goal was to get any of them to move. Move even an inch. Day by day his frustration would build as he would continue to exert himself. The simple fact that it wouldn't do what he wanted it to do, coupled with his confusion regarding his multiple relationships, and the reality that his brother was really dead was observably reaching a boiling point.

On the 7th day after visiting his brothers grave, Auron was standing outside, both wands forward, trying to push the grey cube. Minute by minute he poured more of himself into it, before he closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. His anger slowly taking him as he dove into himself. He went deeper until he touched the wall of his core; its dark brilliance was staggering. He extended a tentative hand, barely grazing the surface before recoiling; it was hot and cold at the same time. He did so again, but this time a small ripple danced over the surface of his magical core. He moved his hand back once more, placing it firmly on the mass of pure magic, this time absorbing that strange feeling.

As he relaxed into it, his anger became one with its intense might and flowed over his mental image of himself, bathing him in its dark glory. Quite often a wizard's natural state could affect their surroundings in direct correlation to their emotions. Slight things would happen. Some would shake objects, others would levitate them. The stronger a wizard the greater the effects. Auron's emotional state expressed itself in a sudden burst of wind that emanated from him and a slight darkening of the sky. The manifestation of his magic in correlation with his frustration and anger, sent a quick shudder through a portion of the castle, only noticeable to those that were attuned to Aurons magic.

The sudden shudder, Bella immediately knew what it was, owing to her increasing bond with Auron, she could feel what he felt now and could hear his rampant thoughts. Though now the clearest thought was _Just. Fucking. Move_. She made her way outside just in time to meet Tonks who made their way to the training grounds. The guards that attended to Auron had moved away from him as the exertion of his magic caused the wind around him to swell violently. With a sudden lurch and deep rumble, they were all thrown back as a wave of magic escaped him. Tonks and Bella, as well as the soldiers all slowly moved to their feet to notice that everything had righted itself.

"Finally" They heard Auron whisper. Their eyes turned to him, then the object in the distance. To their surprise it was floating. A meter off the ground, but Auron had finally exceeded the opposite weight. They heard him chuckle before he dropped his hands. The cube slammed into the ground with a resounding thud, a softer thud following it as Auron fell to the ground. Exhausted.

Reading the pressure gauge, Tonks gasped, visibly shaken by the massive magical pressure she read.

"No wonder he passed out…" She mumbled, before helping Bellatrix take him to the nearest couch.

* * *

Bella and Dora watched him peacefully for 30 minutes or so before deciding to make their way out of one of the many drawing rooms. Bella exited first, closely followed by Tonks. They stayed silent for a few steps before, quick as lightning, Bellatrix turned on Tonks, her hand snapping forward and pushing against her chest, while her wand pressed into the side of her neck. Having been an Auror, she mentally chastised herself for not reacting in turn, but she had to admit that her aunt was exceptionally quick and fluid. Her thoughts were interrupted by the look coming from the violet eyes. They meant to kill. She shuddered slightly, feeling the loathing and hate emanate from them. 'Shit…' was all she could manage to think before she tried to speak, but could only get her mouth to kind of open before Bella's wand dug deeper into her neck, she winced.

"So…how long?" Bellatrix hissed.

"I'm sorry…" Nymphadora gasped, not trying to look her in the eye.

"Answer me…"

"Since you have been together, only that night…" She whispered, referring to the night of the grave yard visit.

"I should kill you…"

Tonks blanched at her comment and finally looked at her aunt in full. The fury in her eyes was clearly discernible. It held untold rage and malice, and she felt it in the sting of her wand. Slow tears started to form.

"Please, please…I'm sorry. Aunt Bella, I should have known better, but …I-I-I I love him. I really do." She gasped between tears. "I know he cares for me… but he loves you." She finally finished through whispers.

'She loves him.' She thought. Even as she thought this her jealousy flared up, before she said 4 words that for some reason soothed her flaring womanly emotions. 'but he loves me'. She repeated, slightly alleviating the pressure on her chest. She eyed the witch who looked the same age as her, maybe even slightly older now. A small smile crossing her faces as her hand slide across her chest, sliding over her breast and squeezing.

"You're right." Bella said, toying with the flesh. Tonks bit her lip and sniffled through the tears, shocked at the groping and barely hearing Bella's unexpected response.

"You're absolutely right Nymphadora, he loves me and you are a play thing. I'll let you live, after all there may be times we need you." She said, having moved her face closer to Tonks before giving her a small malicious kiss, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood before pulling her head back and dropping her hand, letting it slide down her niece's side. She moved her hand away and stepped back, observing the young lady. She smiled brightly as if nothing had happened. 'I'll let her live for my husband's purposes' she thought. After all this was actually a common occurrence in the wizarding world. People practiced multiple marriages, openly polyamorous relationships, so for her to approve of Tonks was a simple decision, a decision that would benefit her and her husband in the future.

Bella turned away as if nothing had transpired and moved down the empty hallway. "Just don't get pregnant, or I WILL kill you." She yelled back before heading down a set of steps.

Tonks was surprised, shocked, scared, nervous…nothing but a flurry of emotions. Her aunt, Auron's wife not only decided not to kill her, but said that he could do as he wanted with her. She knew better than to argue. She had already said she was willing to share, and if that was the closest she got to it, then that was fine. She had half the mind to enervate Auron, but decided against it, opting to let him sleep.

She smiled slightly, a bit confused, feeling her breast, and reliving that touch. She licked her lips and tasted the blood before sucking on the wound. 'What was that about?' she thought, making her way down the hallway as well.

* * *

There are certain ways to wake people up? The kind and gentle pats and sweet little murmurs into consciousness. The firm, stern, motherly 'Wake up' that every child hears at some point in their life. Some kind of comedic wake up that generally startles you, but you can get past it in no time with a bit of laughter. Then there is the rude wake up. The wake up that just ruins your day, your night, your whatever. You just think to yourself 'nothing good is going to happen', but you are reserved to your fate.

That was his wake up.

"Crucio" a voice whispered

Magic exhaustion sucked, he realized. If anything it was significantly worse than physical exhaustion, but he bore it. After finding himself in an extra room, he made his way through the castle, forgoing any stops and resigning to sleep it off, even though he was bubbling with triumph, internally saying victory as he had finally did the task he had been given. Once in his room, he quickly disrobed, leaving his clothes randomly strewn about, though in an obvious path from the entry way to his bed. If one chanced a quick look it would have looked as if someone hand planned to do the deed. Auron found himself asleep in moments, not even willing himself to cover his body with the sheets and comforter.

Now the voice barely held any malicious intent. But its venom spoke in volumes as the curse sparked in him a sense of something. He didn't know what, but it certainly was not happiness. Now there is a rude way of waking someone, but when you go from pleasant dreams, the dreams that cause your shorts to stretch, to feeling like you had just had your nipples clamped with jumper cables connected to a car battery and tossed into a tub of highly acidic and corrosive, yet very conduscive liquid, you tend to wonder. 'Why'

That's what Auron thought, the words could not form as he twisted in agony. One minute very asleep, the next minute very awake and feeling like his body was being burned in cold flames. "B-b-" he was able to sputter as he could barely crack his eyes open to see a figure with a mass of lustrous black curls. 'Bitch is crucioing me' he thought, feeling his body convulse, but he clenched his jaw as he had promised he would never scream.

Bellatrix face was a conglomerate of emotion, she had it screwed up in satisfaction and pain, a bit of jealousy and anger, and sorrow. She was by nature a jealous woman, and extremely territorial. So to have found out that her husband slept with someone sparked that most unnatural feeling. It was new to her, well not entirely as at one point she felt something similar for the Dark Lord, but not to this degree. It was easy to forget that they had only been married for a short while, less than 6 months even, so coming to terms with her emotions was something new. She finally took a sudden gasp, her face turning to pure shock as her mouth formed a surprised 'Oh' before she broke the spell. She came to.

Auron was gasping on the bed and reacted in turn. His leg jerked up and he kicked her, not hard, but enough to throw her off the bed from her vantage point of standing above him and to the floor below. Although shaking violently he managed to flip over to his right and grab his wand, before violently hitting the ground with a grunt.

"Ooph" he sputtered, trying to jostle himself to an upright position. He could not think straight, but in this moment, he was angry. Bella stood up quickly, her wand snapping forward and training on his chest as Auron did the same. "Are you FUCKING serious BELLA!?" he finally screamed.

"Fuck. You!" She replied.

"What the hell is your problem."

"You are!"

'What?' he thought before voicing the thought. "What?"

"Oh don't play dumb Potter!"

She raised her hand and made a quick gesture and her magic flared, another Cruciatus escaping her wand tip, but Auron, being awake dodged to the right. Rolling before crouching on a knee and firing of a stinging hex that caught her in the rib, before firing a full body bind immediately after that which dropped her to ground. She was way off her game to get caught that easily.

Auron made his way around and levitated her onto the bed, leaving her here to stare at him angrily. He casted a silencing charm as she made to scream. "I'll release the spell if you promise not to yell and not curse me." He finally said after a moment, sitting beside her. She nodded in agreement, and so he followed through, releasing the spell. "Ok…"

"You slept with Nymphadora." She said flatly.

His eyes grew extremely wide. Shame was written all over his face. He knew she would find out, but had hoped he would be the one to tell her. He didn't have to say anything for her to know it was true, but he was completely unaware that she had gotten her information from the other culprit, so all he did was nod in shame. 'Ok, so she has a reason to be pissed' he said, subconsciously releasing the binding charm.

She felt the release and paused for a moment, coiling up before striking. She moved for his neck and pinned him down, his surprise evident by the yelp. She pinned him down angrily, pressing her nails into his neck as her face hovered over his. She was drawing blood.

No words needed to be said, but she could hear his thoughts, know how sorry he truly was, she could feel his emotions and understood the depth of his passion for her. It was an act, though selfish, it was still nothing more than a physical act, there was emotion behind it, but not like with her. She found her anger waning, but before it did, she cocked back her right arm, and threw it forward, connecting violently with his face. "FUCK!" He yelled a triumphant smile crossing her cheeks before she aggressively pressed her lips to his, dragging her rather sharp nails over his bare skin, leaving bright red lines over his body. She followed the emotion, with biting his lips before turning her attention to his neck, and biting as hard as she dared without actually damaging.

What happened next was obvious. A bit of violent, angry sex where Bellatrix Potter fulfilled some of her masochistic desires, as they were left panting. A few wand swishes and whatever bruises had begun to show were whisked into nothingness leaving a sweaty couple amidst deep breaths, pulled tightly to each other.

"I'm sorry" Auron finally voiced.

"I know."

"So what is going to happen?"

"I'm going to have to kill her." She whispered. His look was comical. "I'm kidding!"

He sighed in relief, as she curled into his arms. "I was mad, but more jealous than anything and it confused me. I've seen people with more than one person, my father did it. But I never understood how. I guess I do now. I know where your heart belongs, and I know who you love, and I'm proud to say that I know it's me." She whispered, uncharacteristically vulnerable. It made him hold her tighter, and she responded by melting into him. "You do love me and only me right?" She almost whimpered. He could feel her insecurity, he didn't understand how, owing to his lack of knowledge through their bond. "Yes Bella, only you." He said gently, feeling her smile against his chest.

"Good" She replied. "I love you Auron, forever, you have literally become my everything." The words escaping her lips were new and foreign though exceptionally clear. They surprised her but she was compelled to expose herself further. "I don't care how you use her, so long as she understands it's me your heart belongs to, that it's me your in love with, that's it's me…you want to have a family with." She said, finishing amidst hesitation. It was one of those moments where you say something, you hear yourself saying it, you know you really want to say it because that how you really feel, but the moment it leaves your lips it quite literally the most terrifying thing you have ever said.

Auron was prepared for what she had to say, but was almost visibly shaken for a second when she finished with that last statement. "A family?" He questioned, looking down at her.

"Yes" She mumbled. "Obviously not now, I'm not an idiot, I know we have things to handle. But that's what I want. The whole kids thing."

"Then I'll give you all of it." He said with a smile. The evening had not turned out the way he wanted it to. But the idea of having something to look forward to after all of this was done made him smile. He felt odd, but it was a good. 'That sounds great' he thought.

"Lady Bellatrix L. Potter nee Black. Duchess of Stanis. Wife. Mother. Dark Witch." He said softly. Both laughing at her title.

* * *

It was now late April. A few weeks had passed since Auron's achievement and Bellatrix revelation. Things seemed, smoother between them. His relationship with Nymphadora was no longer strained, and the two didn't walk on egg shells around each other. Lucius had taken to his duty with surprising fervor, and the remainder of the group had fallen into their respective places. Auron took it upon himself to interact with Andromeda and Flavia more, which naturally resulted in a budding friendship. The castle renovations were moving along smoothly, Blaise helping Bella by overseeing the construction.

Auron's training increased, stemming to control. For hours at a time he was forced to intermittently fire off offensive spells with one hand, and use the other to efficiently levitate an item for minutes at a time. Though it wasn't tiring, it happened to be somewhat mentally taxing as the actions required two separate though equal strands of thought. Bella asked Narcissa to help Auron understand the intricacies of wandless magic, but in doing so Bella asked Auron to complete what they had started before, in the library. She still wanted Narcissa to experience passion, and her husband was the only man she fully trusted.

* * *

"Put it in slowly"

"I'm trying."

"Gently Auron."

"I know, I'm just getting impatient. It's been so long."

"I know, but nice and slow gets the job done better." Narcissa whispered against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Auron smirked at the closeness as his raised hand moved a tube through the air and slid it into a corresponding hole, before releasing his magic and dropping his arm.

Narcissa, who had been leaning against a table, her hands propping her up, clapped softly. Auron turned and watched her with a small smirk. "I'm not a toddler, you know." He finally finished, joining her at the table. She watched him and pursed her lips before rolling her beautiful eyes and gracing him with a soft genuine smile.

"I am VERY aware of that." She muttered, before looking forward. They lapsed into quiet, before Narcissa broke the silence. "Do you not find me attractive?" She questioned, still looking away. "What?" He asked, looking at her quickly. "Of course I do." He replied instinctively. How the hell could he not?

"Then how come you haven't come to me since that night?" She asked tentatively.

He was surprised by a black sister yet again. Bella had said that she was riddled with insecurity because of Lucius, but now it was painfully obvious. She wanted her sister to feel wanted, so he acted without hesitation, turning to his left and pushing her legs open while hiking her skirt up, he stood in front of her. He pulled her face to his and placed his lips against her full ones and drank her in in one swift and sensual motion, eliciting goose pimples and a sudden flush that ran up her neck and cheeks. Her heart fluttered and her stomach tingled as she fell into the embrace, her arms finding their way around his neck.

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling his warmth. 'Bella is lucky' She thought, pulling him to her. She didn't want it to end, though was certain it would. "Please don't let me go…" She whispered against his lips. "I won't." He instinctually replied, feeling a desire to protect her. She opened her eyes, feeling a warming ease take her as she took a deep breath, feeling like a little girl, she giggled before finding his lips once more.

"I want you." She stated.

"I know." He replied.

"Can I have you?" She asked.

Before he was able to reply, they were interrupted by a knock. "Fuck…" he said with an irritated smile. "What?" He replied. A muffled response came. It was one of the guards. "My lord…a construction member has reported to me that construction around the central tower has been paused, they have found something….odd, he asks that you come quickly." He finished.

Auron sighed and looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him, her eyes pleading, her body yearning. "We will have each other, I promise." He finally replied, her gave her one last passion emblazoned kiss before turning to leave the room. Narcissa couldn't help but smile, that warmth still clinging to her. 'I'll be his' she thought, watching him as he exited, trying to wipe away her own feeling of guilt. She was none the wiser that this was Bella's intention.

* * *

"What is it?" Auron asked as they made their way to one of the construction sites. The guard quickly explained, before they reached one of the foremen who directed him to their situation.

Andromeda was already on the scene, watching as the crew worked. She smiled halfheartedly as Auron approached and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. 'A man's touch' she thought, thinking of her deceased husband, a slight note of jealousy towards Bella, before she brushed it aside and turned to look at what they wanted to show him.

What they showed him wasn't too abnormal, but odd enough. Auron stared down the hallway, the rubble had been cleared and he roof replaced with the same dark and magically fortified stone. At the end of the hallway was a curved entry way, but what puzzled them was the sealed curved door. It gave off a wet sheen, and slight hum. He approached it carefully ignoring the guards hesitation and warnings. "Shut up." He finally ordered approaching the door way. He extended his hand, apprehensive to touch it, but felt suddenly drawn to it.

It was clearly magic.

He reached the curved door with no handle and placed a tentative finger against it. Something slammed his hand onto it and drew him close. His body went rigid like a bolt of electricity was shot through him, and a noiseless yelp escaped his lips in a gust of air. His eyes went wide as the area shuddered before he was thrown back, crashing into a guard behind him.

Everyone reacted quickly, helping him stand amidst his protestation. "I'm fine!" he finally barked, pulling away from all of the hands, staring at the doorway. 'What the fuck?' he thought. For a moment something had brushed against his mind, an eerily massive and old something.

Andromeda remained calm, her hand on his side as she watched his eyes flutter, aware that he was caught in thought for a moment, but knowing how spent he was after his last training session, she wanted to avoid him getting injured again.

He dismissed it and took a few retreating steps before discharging the crew, telling them that they were finished for the night. He thanked Andy, kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush and smile in return; caressing the spot his lips had been before he slowly made his way to an empty study where he proceeded to sit behind the desk, feeling oddly drained. Grabbing a book, he made his way to the chaise in the corner and plopped effortlessly down, running a hand through his length of hair, momentarily closing his eyes, thinking he would read.

But he just didn't feel right.

* * *

**(The temptress)**

_Peaches and lilac. Soft hands, a sweet voice and faint moan. She poured over him like warm oil, dragging away all pain, driving the aches into a corner, ushering silence to them. Her presence was the smell of peaches and lilac, taste of honey, and the feel of freshly woven silk hanging in a subtle summers breeze. Her arms made their way up his chest, wrapping around him like a warm blanket, kissing his neck, stroking him gently, rubbing their naked flesh together in soft circling pattern before taking his swollen member into herself. Her hair fell back as she arched her back her lengthy nails scratching across his chest before she drew herself forward, her hair draping around his face, it smelled vaguely of vanilla. He pushed away her soft vermilion and black locks, driving it the side like a curtain as he stared into the depth of her half lidded maroon eyes urging him to completion as she devoured his mouth, her tongue weaving an intricate web with his. _

_He could barely move, lying there in ecstasy as his night time lover brought him off, again and again. Her hips moving with purpose as she bites his lips, staring into the green and hazel gaze that ensnared her. She shutters, moaning softly. "Auron." _

_He moves slowly, apprehensively, his arms wrapping around her returning her kiss as if trying to breathe life into her. His night time lover rises once more, pushing on his chest as her legs tighten up. She begins her undulations once more, this time with a fleeting sense of urgency. Their hands wandering aimlessly, his fingers coiling through her hair, releasing and finding her waste as he traced her line to her breasts, squeezing against her sensuous moans. Her hands moved from his chest as she leaned back, grabbing his upper legs as she brought him off once more before blanketing his face in a sea of vermillion and black breathing softly once more looking in his eyes, a somewhat hungry, yet lust fueled smile crossing her face. _

_"Awaken me...Make me yours." She whispers._

* * *

Auron jerked himself awake, slightly disoriented before squinting and rubbing his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the chaise in the room.

Per custom, he knew he was used to being jerked awake, though he felt slighted. Yet again the depth of reality in this dream threatened his senses. He had certainly felt her touch him, he smelt her breath, that vaguely reminded him of strawberry's and chocolate. He had felt the moisture of her lips on his and the feel of her body as she undulated on him. Drawing the pair to climax.

He wasn't sexually frustrated. Far from it, his desires were easily satiated. What shook him was the quiet, soft lingering desperation in her voice as she leaned against his bare chest. "Awaken me…" he repeated her whisper. Her eyes closed as her vermilion locks swallowed his eye sight before he jerked himself awake.

Auron was mystified to say the least, and using his wand he checked the time before standing and making for the door. Forgetting his book on the table he wandlessly summoned it to him with a wave of his hand, having mastered the subtler aspects and easier charms of the excessively difficult magic form. All was silent in the castle, only the light taps of armored boots joining his as the newly stationed soldiers patrolled the expanse of the partially renovated castle. He made it up the stairs before stopping and looking down an empty and dimly lit corridor.

It called to him, beckoned him, compelled him.

He shook his head before turning away to head to the master suite before hesitating and looking back down the corridor. He took a deep breath, knowing that his curiosity was going to get the better him, and moved down the darkened hallway; muffled feet struck the carpet as he ascended a set of stairs, stopping to move around a ladder that was left by one of the architects. He moved past their supplies and ducked under barrier tape. He remembered the room the architects and their crew had found, though they were never able to open it.

As he exited an arched opening, he came across a worn path that led to a softly curved door, if that's what it was. He approached it and stood still. It matched the remainder of the castle, silky, wet looking obsidian, though looked to be pulsating a soft maroon light, a faint humming coming from the door.

The call was coming from here.

Instinctively, his hand rose to touch it, subconsciously testing if it was actually wet, before he stopped himself, a sudden moment of trepidation conquering his curiosity. This room was strange. He took a few steps backwards before abandoning his compulsion and leaving the central tower, making his way to his room.

As he got into bed and felt Bella snuggle up to him, he couldn't help but to wonder what was behind that door as his arms drew his wife closer to him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, please continue to read and review. Like I said I will reply personally to everyone. Btw thanks to all 10k+ views and the 40+ followers and the 20+favs, that's awesome! Promise to have another chapter up soon; this chapter just really stumped me. Anyways, please review, I'm always up for suggestions and I'm still in the market for a Beta!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Here it is chapter 17, sorry it's taken longer than normal.**

* * *

**Chapter 17.** Awake

Perception. Ones take on things. Observations, what you notice, especially when people thought you didn't notice. Bella's eyes absorbed information when you least expected it. She would easily observe, absorb, learn and memorize little things about people. She was a predator of information of sorts, and she always collected what she could, whether to use later in some grand scheme or to simply understand someone motivation, it was never clear. But her observations of Nympahdora bothered her to an extent.

The girl was amicably attractive, though with the ability to literally change any part of her body, she wondered why she decided to stick with subtly mundane looks. She wasn't the most talented witch, powerful in her own respect. She extremely clumsy, but very driven, smart even, despite the house she was sorted in to. But her dedication and loyalty were truly Hufflepuff. Despite her distaste, she had to give it to the witch. 'Share' she thought, remembering their conversation.

In hindsight she realized how well she had handled the situation. Less than a year ago, she would have been found cackling over the broken, bruised and bloodied form of the young metamorphmagus. Her eyes alive with sadistic passion as she repeatedly stepped on her fingers and toes and cut her all the while crucioing her into a mindless submission. Be she had restrained herself, using simple and pointed words, making it clear where she stood. She instead lashed out at her husband, whom to her surprise didn't hurt her back. She expected a throttling, but was pleasantly surprised by nothing more than a gentle bind. She felt bad about the punch, now that she thought back, shaking her head at the memory. In her head, she had always imagined that marriage was the way she interacted with Rodolphus, but was pleasantly reminded that although strong and powerful, and benignly mean to anyone else when he found it necessary, Auron genuinely loved her.

Thus why she was concerned, it had been two days since their fight, and they hadn't slept with each other. Now generally that wouldn't have been a problem if you were any other couple, but to her it was an issue, it wasn't normal. They indulged in each other in every way possible. There were a few times where they literally couldn't owing to injuries or distance or simple fatigue, but this was none of those. She had made Auron aware of the extent of the bond, and he could now tell from anywhere her general feelings, and emotions, so she knew that he knew she was worried about him. Each night Auron would wake up, not scared, but not pleased, confused even. Twice she followed him through the castle, and watched him stare at the unknown door protecting its unknown contents. Andromeda told her how the last time he interacted with it; it threw him away with general ease. So she wasn't surprised by the fact that he maintained a reasonable distance.

This night was just like the others, but this time she approached, heading caution as she slipped next to her husband and looked up at him, narrowing her eyes before she reached a tentative hand towards his cheek and cupped his face.

"Baby…" She whispered.

Auron's eyes seemed to flash for a moment, it was like something had captured him and his eyes went unfocused, before he blinked a few times and looked around before realizing that her hand was on his cheek. He turned to look at her before raising a questioning brow.

"Where are we?" He asked, genuine questioning lingering in his eyes.

"What?" Bella asked. She was surprised. How did he not know? Surely he knew and was playing with her. As the seconds passed on, she continued to stare into the depths of his heterochromic eyes, doing some light, surface legilimency, only to see that he was sincerely confused.

"You don't know where we are?" She said quietly, her voice somewhat muted by the lengthy obsidian hallways.

"No..." he said pausing before he looked up, recognizing where they were. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

"I didn't Auron." She replied.

Auron was definitely confused. He looked around once more, his eyes finally stopping at the door; the door that for some reason had become a constant in his life with its strange allure. He would feel himself drawn to it, sometimes pacing in front of it, never getting too close, but left to wonder in abject curiosity. He looked at Bella one more time, her brows furrowed.

Bella returned his gaze, now coming to an odd conclusion. He had slept walked his way here. She should have realized sooner, it was almost the same time every evening that he got out of bed and looked around blankly. But his rather decisive steps were counter indicative of a sleep walker. He moved with poise and clarity rather than fumbling absently. He even looked completely lucid. But, she also realized that she had never actually spoken to him in these times, only remaining silent and somewhat hidden, watching him. At first she started to follow simply out of curiosity, and also a bit of jealousy, hoping that he wasn't slipping out to meet her niece, but was oddly pleased when she saw him go the opposite direction, but the pleasure was replaced by perplexed wonder.

She dropped her right hand, and slipped her fingers into his and pulled him away from the door, leading her husband through the castle and back to their guarded bedroom. The pair climbed back in bed, before she pulled herself into his waiting embrace. Thinking quietly as she felt herself slip into sleep, her last thought 'Ha, Dora darling, you will never feel this…' giving in to jealousy, although unbecoming, with a small mischievous smile.

"Love you Bella." Auron whispered, making her smile even wider as the last fragment of her jealousy was wiped clearly away with the ease and reassurance of his words graced her.

* * *

_"A.I.P._

_If you're reading this, then I am so happy. I've been weighed down by the prospect of losing my kitten and my hatchling, and if you are somewhere safe and unharmed then at least you could be the silver lining in this otherwise grey storm._

_I am now all too aware of what happened that night, and all though I am furious, I am at a loss. I don't know what to do or where to go from here._

_Now if I know you Potter's like I think I do, you are scheming something, planning and preparing. I suppose the pranking that all those of your name sake did could help you in what elaborate scheme you're coming up with."_

_"I want you to know that I am here. I will help you in any way I can. If ever you need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

_The surprise from such a letter was enough to throw everyone for a loop, her blatant admission was received amicably. The owl that carried it, died upon its delivery. It looked haggard, beaten, malnourished, as if it had flown thousands of miles, gotten lost, then double backed, only to barely find its destination. Auron had considered them unplottable, but upon closer investigation of the wards that surrounded the castle, noticed that delivery's only caring ill intent were not permitted, even so, they were still virtually unplottable. 'Smart' he thought to himself. _

_The letter presented a momentary reprieve, or so Bellatrix thought, as Auron thought of things other than training his magic, and the illusive door. _

His main concern, of course, was what help could someone like her have? With her so close to the headmaster, she was an opportunity, an opportunity he had to exploit, but she was also a liability. The foolish old man, notwithstanding his age was a conniving genius, despite his hatred for him; he respected his Slytherin like cunning. Thus the possibility of her usage being found. He dismissed it, turning to the more cut throat Black sisters and Lucius for advice, and ultimately leaving it in their hands.

He had more pressing business to attend to.

* * *

The door presented a mystery.

Obsession is a strange thing. Its manifestation occurring in a plethora of ways, dreams, lingering thoughts, simple watching, or yearning desires. The options were virtually limitless.

The door presented itself as an obsessive mystery.

Its allure was something that intrinsically drew him. He couldn't fathom why. The dreams, the thoughts, they were always present. It had been a few days since that vivid and exceptionally intimate encounter, and he had yet to discern its cause. He didn't feel it necessary to share the information, but was also worried about the impact it had on him. He purposefully forced himself to stay clear of the central tower. The compulsion to go to it was too strong.

* * *

It was obvious in his actions.

During training, Tonks had Auron stand about 50 yards from her; she was having him practice how to raise a shield wandlessly, or with his left wand hand. Every third shot they would switch arms and source. Falling in to a routine, Dora decided it would be smart to test him and his reflexes and speed up the spell fire as he switched arms, pivoting back on his right leg and extending his left arm. He didn't notice her increase, and was subsequently pelted with a few stinging hexes.

"Ahh, what the hell?" he questioned Dora angrily, rubbing his left forearm and chest.

"Sorry." She said promptly, smiling as she walked towards him.

"Whatever." he replied, stowing his wand as she approached.

No longer afraid of contact between them, she reached forward and ran her hand over his upper arm, watching his face.

"What's been going on with you?" She asked, noticing his withdrawn look.

He looked at her intently, and for a brief moment thought about sharing his concerns, but promptly removed that thought, resigning to figure it out on his own. Dora knew that look though; he had it all his life. Whenever Harry would come up with some ridiculous, though grand, idea she would always find him thinking it through, smoothing out his head strong brothers thoughts. Auron, aside from being a closet Gryffindor and thrill seeker was a strategist. He generally calculated his decisions, and usually thought it wisest to figure out a solution for himself; aid benefited to n extent, but gave others the ability to decipher any weaknesses, so the fact that he trusted everyone in the castle as much as he did, was in all honesty a surprise, considering everything he had dealt with.

So when he withdrew, and turned his eyes from her, she wasn't too surprised, she had expected it. She had hoped otherwise, but with everything happening, it was only natural to assume that at some point he would decide to face some of his problems alone. She supposed this was one of those times.

Auron on the other hand watched her for a moment, thinking quickly. 'How do I tell her my dreams? It weird to even me. What do I tell her? Dora, this door fascinates me, oh and by the way, ive been having very VERY realistic dreams about a woman that always end up in her telling me to wake her.' No that certainly was not his solution, so he decided to turn away before placing a slight placating smile.

"Nothings going on with me" he finally replied, putting a hand over hers. He bent his head and kissed her cheek before moving away. "I think we're done for today." He finally said as the young, attractive lady watched her prince charming move towards the castle.

* * *

It was obvious in his thoughts.

Auron was sitting quietly, flipping through a book, idly skimming through paragraphs as he searched for something to draw his attention. He had yet to realize that he had subconsciously found a book on dream magic, and unsealing rituals. His eyes roamed the paragraphs, detached. His body was here, reading, trying to 'learn' but his mind was ensnared, drawn to the entity that resided behind the door. Whatever it was, its connection to him was great, its compulsion took him. His eyes suddenly focused as his mind came back upon recognition of a phenomenon the book was outlining.

_Dreams: _

_For the magical, dreams could be a portal, a gateway to another world; dreams could signify things to come, visions of a close or distant future yet to be decided. Dreams could be the way some speak, most of the time in times of dire need, or when the mind is otherwise to active, the subconscious could link itself to another in hope of something, this was commonly referred to as dreamspeak. Those generally capable of this could easily influence another's thoughts. Dreamspeak was generally only practiced by the truly powerful; as conscious interaction could cause insanity should the person abruptly awake, and closes themselves from the thoughts while minds were connected. _

"Interesting read?" A voice asked, abruptly breaking his concentration. His eyebrows reacted by angling down in anger as he looked up. Lucius was standing a few feet away, eyeing the young man with curiosity. He had noticed a lull in his studying, and was thusly surprised to see him so invested in a book, a book dealing with particularly arcane magic and rituals.

"I guess it is." Auron finally replied, leaning back as he folded a corner of the page, flipping the book closed as he looked once more at his senior. "What can I do for you Lucius?"

"Nothing actually, I simply came in to see what you were doing. I was going to suggest you read this…" He said, placing a book on the table and sliding it towards the young man. Auron, eyed it warily, 'Magical Lore and Ancient Magical History.'

"What is this about?" He asked

"_Ancient Magical History_ has information about your ancestors in there, particularly the elder ones, the House of Le Fay, considering much isn't known about them, I decided it would be wise to understand what you can before we venture into the outside world once more. It wouldn't be wise to be fed information without prior knowledge. Magical Lore highlights some of your ancestors exploits." He finished, sliding the second book to Auron.

The young wizard nodded, accepting the offer before looking away. Lucius perked a brow as he watched Auron glaze over. He nodded absently before backing up and spinning on his heel, making his way out.

Auron was generally one to embrace reading, that was a reason he had come to like the boy. His vested interest in learning what he could from the elder pureblood about their society and what was expected of him as a Lord considering the true revelation of his blood status. He had never expected a Potter to embrace the knowledge so freely and openly, but was truly surprised as he easily slid into part almost seamlessly, adopting their ideologies for the most part. He laughed as he remembered Auron's clear distaste for the house elves. The boy was a pureblood through and through. But as of late, he watched his mind wander. Auron had left them to make decisions without much argument. Leaving Bellatrix to handle situations while he idly pondered, or meandered around the central tower. What was it about that place that so captured him.

Lucius decided that at some point he would investigate it.

* * *

It was obvious in his interactions.

In his study, Auron was seated in an overstuffed armchair. He had his eyes closed and his legs crossed. He didn't hear the door open, and obviously didn't hear the wordless spells that silenced the room and locked the doors; though he did feel the pressure on his lap as someone rested themselves on him. Her scent was all to familiar. He took a deep breath, a small smirk crossing his face as he felt gentle lips pres against his. He kept his eyes closed as her arms arm wound themselves around his neck. Breaking the kiss he opened his eyes.

"Rather forward of you." He whispered.

"Very" Narcissa replied.

She seemed beside her normally resigned self, Auron observed. Though unknown to him, Narcissa had decided to openly give him her affection. She smiled slightly, her stunning features highlighted by the bluish grey light that filtered in through the windows. She placed her lips on his once more, their eyes making contact. She always found herself lost in his mismatched opals. It was true what they said, you really could get lost in some peoples eyes.

She was content to sit like this.

She reveled in the warmth she felt as they sat in silence, her head resting on his collar, before she lifted it and put their foreheads together, a rather intimate interaction. She felt like a young girl again. She actually wasn't that old, and considering the blood ritual Bella had shown her, soon age wouldn't even matter. Then she thought of what it would be like, letting Lucius see her and how happy she was, young again, and head over heels enthralled by a younger man, better man. She looked at his closed eyes once more. She was beginning to love him…she already wanted him.

'When is he going to take me' she thought. "Make me yours" she said, softly, whispering.

Aurons eyes snapped open, a sudden frantic edge stealing the fire that lit his sight. He moved his head back and eyed the woman before him. 'Make me yours' he voiced, her words perfectly mirroring the words in his recurring dream. His brows furrowed as he suddenly moved Narcissa off of him, surprising the witch as he stepped away from her, stopping momentarily.

"I SAID I WILL!" He growled. Not intentionally meaning to allow his frustration to react at the recitation of three words she inadvertently said. Upon slamming the door behind him, he felt bad, and instinctively went to apologize, but decided against as he saw Andromeda, catching her eyes for a moment before moving away, crossing another hallway and finding himself in an unoccupied drawing room.

Narcissa stood shocked. 'What did I do?' She thought, a sudden frantic sadness taking her as she moved to apologize. She walked hastily to the door once he left, but was stopped as it was opened again.

"Andy?" She questioned

Her sister looked at her raising a brow. "What happened between you two?" She asked, realizing the obvious frustration on Auron's face had to stem from their interaction.

"I don't know, I'm going to find out." She said making to move past her.

"No, best you stay here, I'll go find out. Wouldn't want your lover quarrel to get even more serious." She said with a wink a sly smile.

Narcissa blushed, a Weasley sort of blush, trying to hide a slowly rising smile. "Why…I never!" She exclaimed in a forced whisper.

"Shut it dear sister, I'm not blind" Andromeda replied, telling her sister to do something else and she would find her later after speaking to their young Lord.

* * *

It was obvious in his body.

Andromeda found Auron lying on a chaise, his back to the ceiling, and his face the opposite direction of him. She walked across the room, before stopping at his side. Hesitating for a second, she thought 'Why did I offer to talk to him?' She relented for a moment before his voice brought her back to reality.

"What is it?" He asked, although muffled, she could hear the frustration clearly. She had noticed he had been distant, with everyone, which was a surprise as it seemed he had been warming up to everyone even more. As if on cue, her hand reflexively reached up to touch her cheek from where he had placed a soft peck in thanks. Stilling herself with a soft breath, she sat on the chaise beside him. He moved his legs as he felt the pressure shift.

As if it was regular occurrence, her hand moved to place itself gently on his back, her fingers working through the material. This was natural for her, she had been in a happy marriage, and knew how to help her deceased husband work through frustrations.

"What's wrong, she finally asked."

"What?" His muffled voice responded.

"What. Is. Wrong." She asked pointedly.

Silence met her. She knew he had no reason to respond, so allowed the silence to take them, momentarily breaking it to tell him to take off his cloak and robe, before she continued kneading the muscles and skin on his back.

He was tense.

"I don't know." He finally responded.

A smile crossed her face. She knew patience was the easiest way to understand a man like him. He and Bella were a like in so many ways that it surprised her. Her hands kept moving over his back, massaging him. Auron's eyes remained closed, but he had turned his face away from the back of the chaise.

"Well, do you have an idea?" She asked.

"A bit."

"Do you want to tell me?" She asked. He stayed quiet for a moment before she continued.

"You don't have to, I just thought maybe I could…you know, help?"

He sighed, his eyes opening. "Ok…" He finally said.

As he spoke, she found herself ensnared by his voice, how soothing it was even though he was clearly bothered. She smiled at that. Her hand paused for a moment, and their eyes met, her cheeks reacted by flushing. His eyes showed her he didn't want her to stop so she continued. She liked this, massaging him, this small bit of intimacy gave her a serene feeling of normalcy, and the fact that he was relaxing under her touch gave her a subdued sense of satisfaction. He was rather handsome, she admitted to herself.

After he was finished they both lapsed into silence once more, though this time it was her thinking. "I know something about old magic…" she began, reciting what she knew that could have to do with the situation he found himself in. She memorized what he said about the dream and what the book had said. If they had anything to do with each other, the only option she could think of was for him to interact with the door especially if the compulsion , which she theorized was a specific type of extremely powerful compulsion charm, so adamantly drew him to the sealed room.

It was like that was all he needed as she felt him relax into her touch, which renewed her movements as she watched him settle down. The furrowed brows went slack and a slow smile crossed his face. Perhaps all Auron needed was a second opinion.

In fact that is exactly what Auron felt he needed, a second opinion, one that was arbitrary, one that wouldn't be biased especially because of his dream, so none of the other women could really help. Subconscious jealousy tended to affect decisions.

Andromeda felt especially useful and resigned herself to lean against the back of the chaise and maintain the movement of her hands. She promised that what they spoke about would stay between them. She continued the motion, rubbing his back, it felt good. But all things must come to an end as he finally shifted and drew his legs up and over her before sitting up.

"Tell Bella, I need to think, I know she will come searching for me." He said softly, having made up his mind. He turned to Andy and placed a hand on her cheek, eliciting a slight jump from shock before she smiled, nervously. Quickly though tenderly, he kissed her full on the lips. Fleeting, though nice.

"Thank you." He said before departing.

She was left shocked, her hand moving to her lips, her fingers touching them, feeling the tingling sensation that had remained. She smiled to herself; that was far better than the kiss on her cheek.

"What will I tell Cissy?" Andy murmured, her eyes following him out.

* * *

His mind was made up.

He left Andromeda and made his way through the castle, up the expanse of stairs and through the massive foyer that led to the central towers, he moved through the corridors, nodding every now and then when passing a guard or castle staff member, until he finally came to the hallway that had become such a central part of his life.

He stared intently at the handle less door. It soft reverberation dancing through him as its compulsion took hold once more, drawing him to stand within a foot of its silky face. It shimmered gently, catching te ambient lighting and still looked wet. Like a naïve child, he rose his hand once more, this time not airing to caution as he pressed his palm flat against the strange obsidian surface. The whirring vanishing before absorbing his hand.

With a yelp he drew his hand back, staring at his palm, a 2 inch gash was in the center, blood leaking down his wrist and on to his forearm, soling his robe. As if reacting to his will, the wound suddenly began to warm up painfully, shifting and coiling as it closed in on itself, then itched furiously for a moment before vanishing, leavingonly a small smear of blood, and a questioning young man flexing his hand and looking at it with awed interest, as it wasn't his magic that healed it. He looked up at the point where his hand had been on the door, the small amount of blood pooling in it before expanding and dispersing through the passage way. It shifted siddenly, looking as if it was running through the mortor of bricks, outlining each section, and expanding the length of the surface, shifting the black door into a deep maroon.

The reverberation stopped, only replaced with a deep base thud that echoed through the hallway. Auron backed away.

The door slowly whirred to life once more, the reverberation shaking the hallway as far as 15 feet back, before a pulsating light began to emanate, slowly, creeping up the walkway. Auron took a step back as the light reached him, staying an inch away from it, as finally it expanded speedily, snatching him from where he stood and drawing him forward.

A guard came around the corner in time, to watch the red and black light expand outward from the door, and snatch their lord, pull him forward and through the visibly solid surface, only to vanish in intensity, and leave the room blank and devoid. His eyes went wide as he ran to the door, yelling his lord's name frantically. He pulled even with the door, and stared, grabbing his own wand as he snapped it forward, sending a spell at the surface, though the moment the spell left his wand, he knew it was a mistake. If the castle was sentient, then whatever it was controlling this door was alive. Protecting itself it grasped the power in the spell and arced a black bolt of light through the air, connecting with the soldier's wand, before dancing up the length of the object, splintering it and settling on the soldiers hand. The beings eyes went wide as he felt (what could only be described as sucking as his life was pulled from him.

His last moments were spent thinking of how much one little mistake could cost you.

* * *

Auron stumbled into existence once more inside a dimly lit circular room, similar to their ritual room, but much more hospitable. He took a moment to regain his bearings before absorbing what he could of his surroundings. The walls were lined with the same maroon obsidian, though intermittently they were spaced with runes. A ward stone lay about every 5 ft. around the perfectly circular room, 7 in total. There were 7 white torches, giving off a decent amount of light, though the fire seemed frozen. A light shone down the center of the room, enclosing what seemed to be a platform in its brilliance. He made his way to the center of the room.

In the center of the room was indeed a raised platform. It was intricately designed from a neck rest all the way to arch support, and a foot rest. It had runes that Auron did not recognize, completely etched into its black and red surface, and pulsated softly, giving off the same hum and reverberation of the door. He tilted his head to the left, perking a brow as what lay upon it captured his eyes.

On the surface, gently wrapped in what could only be a silver and red, flowing mermaid hair dress, billowing in the light that ensnared it, was a woman.

Her beauty was captivating.

He approached carefully, only to pause as the light that surrounded her flickered gently, before dissipating in one gentle pulse, allowing her features to be fully viewed. She was young, perhaps a few years older than the youthful Bellatrix, but certainly no older than 30, in his opinion. Her Vermillion hair flowed freely around what he considered to be a pillow, dancing in the light of the room like rust colored fire, interspaced by black tendrils, the color of his own raven locks. Her face was lightly colored, a soft tan, startlingly noticeable against the deep red lips and the deep red makeup that adorned her eye lids. Her face was angled gently, leading into a soft neck, and gently rising full bosom. She was exquisite in form. Her full chest, flat stomach, rounded hips leading into firm legs.

She was the woman that had been in his dreams.

Without realizing it he rose a tentative hand and dared to breach he lack of contact as his hand gently rested on the figures cheek. She was surprisingly warm.

"So you finally came…" A soft, pleasant and alluring voice echoed through the room.

Surprised, he withdrew his hand, his wrist flicking as he grasped his wand and looked around.

"Its been you hasn't it?" he asked the voice. "You that has been in my mind? "

A simple answer followed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Why else child? To awaken me."

He looked around, a for some reason felt no danger, sheathing his wand as he turned his gaze back to the form. "What is this place?"

"A stasis chamber I created a millennium ago?"

"Ha, yeah right, a millennium ago? You expect me to believe you have been here for 1000 years." He said, finishing with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Yes, Auron Ignotus Potter, lord of four houses, I do." She said casually.

The fact that she knew his name was no surprise, it was to be expected, the amount of time he had spent dreaming of her, his mind was far too open. He planned on remedying that.

"Okay, say I do believe you, what then? What am I supposed to do for you?"

"Awaken me, make me yours." Her answer, once more echoing the way she ended their dream interactions with.

"What do you mean, make you mine, and what do I get from this?" He asked.

"Come to me, and I will show you, though it will require trust on your part. All you must do is come to my sleeping form and kiss me."

"A bit cliché isn't it? Prince charming waking the princess with a kiss?" He said

"I do not understand what you mean. But none the less you would be surprised at what power there is behind a kiss, especially from someone you have spent a millennium waiting for. Now come." The voice beseeched.

He turned to the form and approached, almost too willingly. He looked down at her, wondering if she felt in reality, the way she did in his dreams.

"Just a kiss?" He asked.

"Just a kiss and I shall show you." She repeated.

Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head in the right position, and stooped over her, taking her left cheek and watching the almost nonexistent breaths escape her rising and falling chest. He bent his head down, slowly closing the distance between them, hesitating for a moment before gently brushing her lips, feeling a faint spark before something forced him down a bit harder.

To say there was a spark, would be a lie. If striking a piece of flint against a hard substance created a spark, then this was lightning. In a moment, he felt like he was being pulled away from his reality as he was drug through a blank void, the void shifted before a stream of images flickered past his sight. A child running in the woods, returning home to a massive castle, which was alit with dancing red flames, a man holding the head of a defeated foe as her home was decimated, a blonde haired wizard standing in the distance, catching her attention. The image shifted to a young maiden wearing what he perceived to be armor, slaughtering her foes, a maniacal laugh on her face, the same blonde wizard battling in the distance. The image turned once more to the same woman sitting cross legged in a ritual circle, hovering a few inches off the floor, chanting, and her dive into the darkness. Once more he was drug into another would be memory, staring at the lovely figure of the young woman, her hand dancing over her naked form. She smiled wickedly before the image vanished, leaving him standing in the middle of a field, surrounded by black clouds and trees. A sudden reverberation sent him stumbling as he soundlessly watched a battle, a battle the likes of which he had never seen. He had seen two arch mages face off, and was simply in awe of their prowess their ability, the mastery of the magic. The way nature seemed to bend to their wills, but this was something more. The earth its self-seemed to stop. The world cried in fear as the universe shuttered around them.

She faced the blonde wizard whom she hated more than life itself, Merlin, in what could be one of their pen ultimate battles. Her beauty was highlighted by her ferocity as she bent the very nature of dark magic to her will, unleashing abilities he could not fathom. Her billowing black and maroon battle robes danced wildly behind the force she controlled, surging with intensity as her and the other Magus or Sorcerer Supreme faced each other.

With a brilliant clap of white and black, an explosion surrounded him in an intense light before he was forced back to his own reality. His eyes flickering open as he came to realize a pair of arms had snaked their way around his neck, a hand moving freely through his hair as a soft tongue flicked against his. She pulled him to her, her body moving against his, her life somewhat restored. She moaned into his mouth and he tasted her, just like in his dreams. Slowly she parted their faces and opened her eyes, her maroon opals gazing into the depth of his heterochromic eyes.

"Power…" She whispered. "Power is what you get…my heir, my king." She purred, biting her bottom lip as she looked him over for a second. "But you must make me yours; make me whole…" She whispered, pulling him closer to her.

Auron understood what make me yours meant, but was expectantly hesitant. She pulled him, yet his body obeyed without his permission. Dragging him to the surface she had been laying on. "To fully awaken me, to make me yours you must take me completely, more so than in the dreams. Our shared heritage makes this union compatible, blood related, and in doing so we will be united and I can lead you on a path to strength." She whispered, removing his clothes as she did.

"I have a wife." Auron whispered.

"And what does that matter to me? I, Morgan le Fay?" She smiled somewhat deviously. "Do not worry, I won't kill her. I don't mind ruling from the shadows, but only she, besides you, will share in the knowledge I have and will give."

He gulped, somewhat fearfully. "But if you are Morgan, then you are my ancestor…" he finally said, stating the obvious.

"Tut Tut, my dear do not be scared. I have great plans for you, for US, but... they can wait until morning." She smiled playfully, finally disrobing him. "You never read the letter did you? If you had read it, you would have known…this was necessary." She whispered, pulling his shirtless form to him, before removing the straps of her silky dress, letting it fall to the side, exposing her perfectly shaped bosom, heaving gently with each breath. "Sexual rituals are sometimes…exactly what is needed." She whispered, taking his hand and cupping what he could of her breast with it.

She pulled him to her, placing a hand on his back, the other resting on his neck before pulling his face to hers. "Now finish awakening me, and make me yours." She whispered, her lips pushing against his as he positioned himself between her legs, lifting her up just enough to allow the gown to fall to the floor before sitting her down. Intensifying the passion as he removed his lower half, dropping the his pants as he kicked off his footwear. He positioned himself closer to her naked form, laying the pair down on the surface she had been resting on. His hand moved firmly over her body, grabbing and squeezing what he could. He was almost frantic. It was so much better than the dream. She moaned in apparent pleasure. Both unaware that as he excited her, the magic she had used to charge the runes had drained off, eclipsing them in a sudden black light that shook the surroundings. As their passion and pleasure increased, so too did the energy that surrounded them. With each movement, each kiss, each lick and each bite, she moaned in rising ecstasy, the magic in the room reacting as well.

The purpose of this ritual was obvious. She needed the power of her male heir to awaken her, in doing so she would come to be once more through their sexual union and their blood. Though she would be eternally bound to him, the distance in relation made it a union that was hospitable, their compatibility in blood and bodily fluids ensured that she would not fry herself with her own magic as the runes and ward stones drained off. Though she would be weaker than she was in her previous life, her heir, her kind, her lover would benefit from her knowledge, and she would help craft his power into something the world would fear. A loss in her power was worth it, so long as she returned to the realm of the living. Without it, she would be left stranded sleeping until the power she used to charge the ward stones vanished and she was left to be turned to dust. Auron had heard of sexual rejuvenation rituals, but never heard of an awakening ritual done like this, later he would find out, that she was the one that created this ritual.

Each second pulled her yearning further to the surface until in desperation she bit his bottom lip, grabbed him and roughly forced him to enter her, with an audible gasp inside the maelstrom of magic within the ritual room.

The castle reacted with their union, one massive shudder emanating from the central tower. Bellatrix was walking to their room when she was frozen; her eyes shifted to a deep black as she was lifted from the ground, surrounded by the same magic that surrounded her husband and his lover.

Each of Aurons and Morgans movements pushed them to the edge of their climax before they each took a deep breath and released a gasp, her moans reaching a scream in released pleasure as the air shook with the magical pressure that had built up. Escaping the tower through its roof as a thin black beam of energy that parted the clouds above them, dispersing momentarily, leaving the pair panting in the cntral tower.

Bellatrix was dropped to the ground, feeling strange, sweating, and feeling as if Auron had just taken her. A guard had witnessed what happened and ran forward to his Lady, he extended his hand to help her, and when she reached for it, her magic seemed to arch from her palm, and surrounded him, arcing around his body as it crackled, its black brilliance reacting like a cruciatus as he screamed momentarily, his head snapping back with a snap of his neck before being thrown against a wall with a hollow thud. She opened her eyes and narrowed them in confusion, unaware of the slight maroon hue that adorned her opulently violet eyes. She was vaguely aware that her bond with Auron had increased in strength as she passed out, unaware of what was happening to her magic, an unexpected increase as Auron and her continued to become one further, their marriage bond somehow increasing and stabilizing. Moments later, sensing the disturbance, house elves popped in and moved her sleeping form to the master suite, allowing the magic that surrounded her to do its natural work. They were amazed by the sheer brilliance of it, and being elves could sense that her power had increased… her magical core shifting and reforming.

With the ritual complete, Auron lay his head on her chest, feeling her hands move over his back as she whimsically conjured a blanket of sorts to cover their naked forms.

"And now I am yours…" She finished with a slightly dark smile.

Auron nodded in agreement, unnaturally spent. Sex didn't drain him like this but he assumed it was the magic in the act that caused him the fatigue.

"You will feel tired my child, but it's to be expected. When you awaken, you and your wife will be more complete than you have ever felt, before my union to you." She cooed still running a gentle hand through his hair.

She pulled him up to her, and he reacted with the movement, looking into her face as she spoke. "Kiss me again my king." She whispered as their lips met, a shock of brilliant magic surrounding them before they were deposited in a room, gently alighting on a bed. He separated from her and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"The eastern chamber. The second master suite for the kings most trusted or his second wife. Of course the castle showed you and your wife the master suite, it has reacted in turn by giving me this room. Recognizing me as your second. Now close your eyes, and rest!" She commanded, willing her magic through a kiss and gently resting her lips on his forehead, taking advantage of his weakened state as she pushed a spell from her, leaving him exceptionally tired, lulling him to sleep.

The exertion on her own weakened form took hold of her as well, as she was grasped by the sandman and whisked into slumber.

Reacting of their own accord, the house elves popped into the room and bowed respectfully to Morgan, recognizing her magical signature, and giving her the respect accorded to the second lady of their lord. Each of their hands touched Auron, before whisking him to the side of Bella, where the pair remained asleep.

Silence reigned over the castle, leaving people to wonder what had happened. Why there was the sudden shudder? Lucius, being steward took his duties to heart, before ordering the staff to return to what they were doing, as he left to search for Auron, ordering Blaise to do the same as Nymphadora and Cissa went off on their own. Andromeda remained in the room Auron had left her, having fallen asleep in the same chaise.

Quick enough the blonde was alerted by a single house elf, and told of where he was, but was also told that he should not enter the room as he and the lady were not decent. A white lie of course.

Perplexed by what occurred, Lucius returned to his room, closing his door as he turned to his bed, a naked Pavitra watching him with a smile as he sat at the edge of the bed. She crossed it and rested her arms on his shoulder, kissing his neck. "What's wrong?" She said her accent slightly breaking through her English accent.

"I don't know yet." He responded after a moment

He hated being left out of the loop, but had learned it was easier to wait for the information to come to him than question either Auron or Bella. Bella had done one thing, and that was taught him patience. He shrugged it off, before turning to face the witch, resigning to ravaging her sensually, leaving her giggling. Somehow, even amidst the chaos, she had found herself attracted to him…Stockholm syndrome? Maybe, but sometimes you just had to deal with what fate handed you…

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews folks, please keep them coming. As always, R/R, and check out my other fic. Once more R&R it helps me make this story better!


End file.
